<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting for Freedom by dreamsofmermaids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560360">Fighting for Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofmermaids/pseuds/dreamsofmermaids'>dreamsofmermaids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, But He Gets Better, Child Abuse worse than Canon, F/F, F/M, Harry is So Done, Harry runs away, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not So Evil Voldemort, Shitty Dursleys, Snape Bashing, Suicide Attempt, Trouble Magnet!Harry, Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofmermaids/pseuds/dreamsofmermaids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a horrific fourth year, Harry overhears something on the train back to London that sets in motion a series of events that will reveal truths, change decisions, and send Harry on a path to true freedom. But nothing comes without a fight. </p><p>SLOW UPDATES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>To be announced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic! I've had this idea rattling in my brain for a while now and finally decided to stop day dreaming it and actually write it down. Probably slow to update at the beginning but will get into the swing of things!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry moved along the hall of the Hogwarts Express, looking for Ron and Hermione. He had woken late in the morning needing to rush through his packing for the summer and therefore ended up on the train later than his friends. He was even less enthused about going back to the Dursley’s than ever before. Harry hadn’t bothered begging the Headmaster about the summer this year, too heartsick about Cedric and the graveyard to do his yearly dance with Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every year I ask, and every year he pretends not to hear me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. His early opinion of Headmaster Dumbledore had soured after every year of life - threatening nonsense he was forced through at Hogwarts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I don’t even feel like I know myself anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought, recalling all the times over the past four years that he had done something and wondered why later on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Harry continued to search the train, glancing into compartments as he walked by. He tried to ignore the stares, whispers, and glares that followed him. Many students still thought that he had purposefully entered the Triwizard Tournament. And now, since its fiery and disastrous end, he was treated with even more suspicion and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it is my fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry wanted to shout at them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I get it! I could have saved Cedric and I didn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Harry gave up on finding his friends and settled into the first empty compartment he could find. Wishing wholeheartedly that he could just go sit with T. To be around someone who he thought genuinely liked him as Just Harry. Angered by the preconceptions of the Wizarding World and the fact that his truest friendship was a secret, Harry threw himself down on the seat with a huff. Staring up at the ceiling of the compartment, the scar that wrapped around his neck tingling, Harry thought back to second year and his first true meeting with T. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being outed as a parselmouth and dealing with not only the entire school’s fear and scorn but Ron and Hermione’s as well had driven Harry to spend as much time as possible alone. Oh Ron and Hermione had come to him later saying they were just surprised but he could feel that they weren’t being entirely truthful. That was the start of him keeping things from them. After Ron and the Weasleys’ dismissal of how he had needed to be rescued from the Dursleys the summer before second year; bars on his window, barely any food, and covered in bruises, he knew they weren’t truly the allies he thought they were. But this realization had come slowly, not all at once, and he had felt himself waver during third and fourth year. As if his brain would all of a sudden try to convince himself that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasleys WERE to be trusted, were good to him, and that he shouldn’t be suspicious of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In second year, Harry had taken to hiding deep within the Hogwarts Library where even Hermione didn’t venture. Dusty shelves of old books, small creaky tables, and an armchair made up his new haven. Contrary to most of his teachers' thoughts, Harry was motivated to learn and read. He had been so conditioned by Vernon and Petunia to hide it that he still tried to be as mediocre as possible even at Hogwarts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Proving Snape right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought bitterly, feeling the Express rolling along the tracks. Harry thought again to that first day he had met T, hidden in his library haven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashback: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry was curled up in the armchair, staring off into the distance. Running through his mind was all the comments that had been thrown at him over the last three weeks since he had accidentally spoken in Parseltounge in front of the dueling club. Students of all houses pushed him, tripped him, and sent hexes and jinxes his way. Everyone was afraid of him as if he was the Heir of Slytherin and had really been petrifying the students. It had become even worse the last few days after Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick had been found. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry blinked quickly, trying to stop the tears that had been building in his eyes. Some of the Hufflepuff students had cornered him the day Justin had been found, shoving him into the wall and scattering his things across the floor. Back smarting, Harry had looked at the crowd of students in fear, thinking of the times of Harry Hunting where Dudley and his gang had beat him mercilessly over and over. He knew he could handle the physical pain of whatever these students would try to do to him, but his heart squeezed painfully at the feeling of being just as hated in the Wizarding World as he was in the Muggle one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better get out of here, Potter” a fifth year sneered. “Hogwarts doesn’t need disgusting black magic users like you”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How dare you think you would get away with hurting those students” a Hufflepuff girl shouted, her voice ringing along the corridor. Angry murmurs followed her statement as the other students worked themselves up. Harry could see Ernie MacMillon and Zacharias Smith in the group, faces twisted in anger and disgust. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please” Harry gasped out, “I didn’t do anything. I don’t know what's hurting students but it is not me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A quick movement and Harry doubled over from the pain in his stomach following the punch that had been delivered. His limbs trembled from fear, waiting for the next blow to land.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what is happening here?” A voice suddenly drawled out from the end of the corridor. Harry had a brief moment of relief that someone, anyone would be here to help until the voice registered in his brain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, he thought, please anyone but HIM. But fate was not on his side as Professor Snape came down the hallway to the group of students - his customary sneer fixed on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT is going on? Someone must answer immediately” Snape bit out, glaring at the students. The Hufflepuffs shuffled in nervousness, not willing to go up against a teacher so given to fits of cruel temper. Harry stayed hunched over, praying that he wouldn’t be noticed, praying so hard that his fists clenched, his knuckles bleached white from the tension. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Potter. I should have guessed you would be at the center of this ruckus” Snape’s voice was still low, calm, but the glee in it was not as well hidden as he thought. Harry gulped, straightening up and meeting his professor’s gaze. He didn’t have a chance to say anything, to hopefully mitigate the damage before Snape’s mouth was already opening, his eyes glittering with malice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fifty points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for this unseemly behavior! Oh and detention for a week, Potter, for inciting disturbances in the halls” This said, Snape turned and stalked away, not caring for the devastation he had left behind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do yourself and everyone else a favor, Potter” Melvin Catterick said, leaning over into Harry’s face, voice harsh with hatred “Just get rid of yourself and everyone will be happier for it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Hufflepuffs moved off, not before Ernie and Zacharias spat at his feet and shoving him one last time into the wall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That had been four days ago and now Harry was in the library, trying to avoid everyone and everything. Detentions with Snape had been brutal, scrubbing cauldrons, the classroom floor, and whatever else Snape could think of that would humiliate Harry. All while he spoke lowly to Harry, nasty cruel comments that hit like knives each time. Harry’s thoughts had circled to what Melvin had said which had been repeated over and over to him before by the Dursleys. A waste of space, unloved, unwanted, better off dead. Harry had heard these sentiments his entire life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry curled up tighter on the chair, his thoughts flashing to the evening before where he had found himself wandering into the Herbology greenhouses, a plan not even formed, just an inkling that tickled his brain. Maybe his magic would let it work this time he had thought as he slid open the door to Greenhouse 4. He knew that there was a plant in here that mimicked a snake bite, the Venomous Tentacula. One bite, and he would be found in the morning. Probably not very painful, Harry thought. He sat in the dirt in front of the pot and rolled up the sleeve of his robe and school shirt. All he had felt was numbness, numbness and relief that maybe all this pain and heartache would finally be over. In his distraction, Harry hadn’t heard the door sliding open or the quick footsteps until all of a sudden he had been tackled into the dirt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO NO” Harry had shouted angrily “Just let me go!!” Harry had thrashed until he was looking up into the frightened face of Neville Longbottom. Harry froze and the two Gryffindors stared at each other. Harry didn’t say anything or give Neville a chance, just shoved him off and sprinted out the door, thoughts panicked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry had avoided Neville all day, even though he could tell that the boy was trying to get his attention. Could feel his eyes on him throughout classes and in the Great Hall. Which brings him to now, shoved in the back corner of the library. Fervently wishing that Neville had just been a few minutes later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A throat cleared sending Harry’s gaze flying up in surprise meeting the eyes of the student who had found him. Harry tensed, ready to flee, or to defend himself if needed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry to bother you” The boy said “I’ve just noticed you coming back here and was curious.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry opened his mouth to respond but his voice failed him. Timidly nodding his head, Harry waited to see what the boy would do. The other student moved over to perch on the study table near Harry’s chair. The two wizards stared at each other, neither willing to make the next move.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End Flashback </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that first meeting, T had started coming by Harry’s library spot. It took awhile for the two to really say anything to each other. But in fits and starts, the words started coming and then friendship followed. T had been the one to help him through the rest of second year, third and fourth year. When Harry’s already shitty life continued to fall apart around him. Neville had never mentioned what he had found Harry doing, but the understanding between the two boys lead to a quiet friendship of constant support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Harry was about to sit up when he heard familiar voices in the hall. The compartment he had ended up in was far in the back of the train so not a lot of people were back here. Shifting quietly closer to the door, Harry strained to hear what was being said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized the voices as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Startled Harry almost sat up to make his presence known when he heard: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness we haven’t had to spend time with Harry yet on the train ride. He’s been unbearable since the end of the tournament” Hermione said softly to the other two. Harry sucked in a breath, stunned at what he was hearing. He had had his doubts about his friends for a while now but only in the sense that they weren’t as close as they liked people to believe. This frank dislike was shocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Ron grumbled “I hate being around him all the time. Dumbledore said we have the summer off so we can just ignore him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think of all we have gotten and will be getting for doing this, Ron! The Potter Vaults are supposed to be full to the brim” Ginny exclaimed. Hermione shushed her and the three of them moved off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And what did Ginny mean about Potter Vaults? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t been to Gringotts since the first time when he was eleven and now he was regretting his complacency immensely. Resolving to escape the Dursley’s and make his way to Diagon Alley over the summer to figure out the meaning behind the conversation he overheard, Harry began to get ready to disembark as the train pulled into King’s Cross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and maybe the rest of the Weasleys are to be avoided,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he surmised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Possibly Sirius and Remus as well. They always seem to be such ardent supporters of Dumbledore.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought about the realities of his father’s remaining friends. Remus had left him and it took most of third year before he would even admit to knowing Harry’s father. Sirius had abandoned Harry as a baby and wasn’t an exactly kind or stable person now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped off the train and onto the platform. He could see families reuniting all around him and his heart again squeezed painfully. No one wanted Harry it seemed. Maybe I am truly unloveable, he thought as he made his way through the throngs of people, ducking down to avoid being seen when he caught a flash of red hair in the corner of his eye. Uncle Vernon was waiting on the Muggle side of the platform, a dark and impatient look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry was close enough, a meaty hand shot out to grip his shoulder tight. Harry winced but kept silent, not wanting to give his uncle the satisfaction of whimpering in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No funny business on the way home, you hear? It’s bad enough we have to take a freak like you back again and again. Pet and I hoped you would have just died over there this year” Vernon hissed as he steered Harry roughly to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing his trunk in the boot of the car, Harry sat in the backseat. His uncle continued to mutter insults as he drove them toward Little Whinging. Staring out the window, Harry was determined to improve his situation this summer. And his first step would be getting to Diagon and Gringotts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry makes a run for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Six days. SIX days. SIX DAYS. It had only been six days since Uncle Vernon had picked him up from King’s Cross Station. Already Harry was going out of his mind. He was tired all the time from his magic keeping a glamor up on his body from the chin down. He hadn’t wanted the Dursley’s to see his new scars just like he hadn’t wanted anyone at Hogwarts to notice. His magic, for once, cooperated with him and provided the glamor without a wand or incantation. The glamor had been a constant hum on his magic since first year, when he had realized he would be rooming with other boys. Back when he had desperately believed that he could be normal, that the Wizarding World would be better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>His relatives added to the exhaustion by working him day in and day out. Nothing different from usual at #4 Privet Drive. Harry’s nightmares were making sleep impossible. Hisses of </span><em><span>Kill the</span></em> <em><span>Spare </span></em><span>along with Ron and Hermione discussing how much they hate him mixed together in a stomach turning miasma every night. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every so often, Dumbledore would appear in his dreams, murmuring in his ear “It must be done, Harry. For the greater good. If you would just do as you needed, we wouldn’t have to go down this route.” These nights confused Harry even more. The dreams seemed so real, he could almost feel Dumbledore’s breath against his ear, feel his wand against his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up screaming every night did nothing to endear Harry to the Dursley’s. Vernon had taken to whipping Harry with the belt every evening in hopes of making him pass out throughout the night. Building upon years of lash scars on his back, thighs, and part of his front where the belt had looped over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry winced as he shifted in the bed. Today was the seventh morning he had woken up in Surrey. He didn’t know how much more he could take. There had not been an opportunity for him to slip out and go to Diagon Alley. He needing something, some long distraction to get The Dursley’s out of the house for long enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he even could make it until then</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry scoffed as his stomach gurgled. Food had been scarce since returning to Privet Drive and the great meals at Hogwarts seemed like a mirage to a starving Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps up the stairs could be heard and then the clinking of the locks being turned on his bedroom door. Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway, staring at Harry in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still in bed, you lazy ungrateful beast?” she spat, furrowing her face as if she had smelled something rotten. “Get up right this instant, you have work to do in the back garden all day!” Petunia turned and stomped away, leaving Harry to peel himself up from the bed trying not to aggravate the wounds on his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staggering to the bathroom for his allowed five minutes in the morning, Harry used the loo and splashed cold water on his face. Trying to avoid his reflection where he knew he would see a bruise blossoming on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry UP!” came the cry from his aunt. Harry shuffled down the stairs and out the back door. The door slammed shut behind him and the lock clicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I am out here all day then, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought. Grateful for the hose in the corner of the yard that would at least provide some water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While bent over in the summer sun pulling weeds by hand, Harry began to plan. His first thought was to write down everything he could remember from the last four years in the Wizarding World. Some things were not adding up. Why had Hagrid been the one to get him and not an actual professor? Had meeting the Weasleys at the station been a set up? Why didn’t he know anything about his vaults or his family’s history as wizards? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The repetitive motion of pulling the weeds allowed Harry’s thoughts to wander through all these questions, moments of subterfuge or manipulation becoming clear before his eyes. He realized he was still missing a lot of information and a lot of things that had probably happened. While disheartening to realize what a big endeavor he was taking, Harry firmed up his resolve. He would figure out the truth and he would start making changes. He wouldn’t be led around anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bolt of realization jolted through him, making Harry’s hands freeze and his fingers curl in the soil of the garden. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why go back to Hogwarts at all?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost no one there really cared for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daunting though it was, something within Harry felt at peace as soon as he thought this. He wouldn’t just go to Gringotts to find out the truth. He would leave. Didn’t matter if he had to do it with nothing to his name. One way or another, Harry would run away. He would leave the traitorous friends, maniac Dark Lords, manipulative Headmasters, judgmental public, and school enemies behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, a struggling Harry was coming up through the front door after mowing the lawn. His body shook with fatigue, pain, and hunger. It had been 13 days since he had come back from Hogwarts. His dreams in the back garden of running away from it all seemed so far out of reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU, BOY” his uncle shouted “ Get over here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved further into the house where his aunt, uncle, and cousin were sitting at the kitchen table. Dudley gave Harry a look that promised pain. Harry had been relatively Dudley-free for the beginning of the summer but didn’t hope that it would continue. He stopped near the table and waited in silence for whatever it was they wanted to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marge has fallen sick. That new summer cold going around.” Vernon started, staring daggers at Harry. “She clearly wants nothing to do with you, freak. But we must go to help her and the dogs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dudley squirmed in his seat, chair groaning under his bulk. He was ready to protest going to Aunt Marge’s, preferring to stay in the area to see his friends Piers and the others. Vernon shot Dudley a look, silencing any oncoming protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your aunt and I have argued as to what we should do with you. Send you to old Mrs. Figg. Lock you up in the room. Pet has mentioned that there is still a lot of work to be done in the back garden. You will be out there while we are gone. There is some space in the shed. Good enough for an animal like you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage shot through Harry, staring at his uncle calmly discuss Harry as if he was a rat or other vermin. Swallowing down his bitter words, Harry cleared his throat. “So I am to stay out in the yard for how long then?........Sir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry saw this as the chance it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Play nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just until they leave and you can make it to Diagon Alley.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that insolence, freak” Vernon snarled, as if he could see into the heart of Harry and feel his anger. “We will leave tomorrow morning and be gone for five days.” Harry’s heart soared. That was more than enough time to run. Something of his joy must have flashed across his face because Vernon’s eyes narrowed in on Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, after a vicious beating, Harry laid on the pile of packing blankets his aunt had so graciously provided for his time in the shed. Harry seethed, thinking about all the wrongs that had been done to him especially by those supposed to love and support him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a dangerous path</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must be careful not to let the anger and bitterness win. Finding a new home, safe and away from all this must be enough.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not willing to lose himself to the anger or desires for revenge, Harry thought about how he was going to get to London and the Leaky Cauldron in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning dawned bright, sun shining down and heating the metal roof of the shed. Harry heard the Dursleys moving out of the house and into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good riddance! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought to himself as he got ready for the day. He had squirreled away some muggle money he had found around the house in order to take the bus into London and walk to Diagon Alley from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry opened the door to the shed, he realized that he would need his invisibility cloak in order to pass all the wizards and witches at Diagon. He thought about what Dumbledore had done in the past and decided leaving Surrey under the cover of the cloak would be a good idea as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better safe than sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This proved the first hurdle in his escape, the back door to the house was firmly locked - keeping their hated nephew out. Harry kneeled down on the porch, peering at the lock on the door. He didn’t hold much hope in his ability to pick the lock - he had no tools and didn’t know how. Harry had a contentious relationship with his magic; it had failed him so much in the past, bursting out at the worst moments leading to horrific punishments from his aunt and uncle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it just won’t let me go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry groused to himself. Thinking of the time when he was eight. Vernon had forced Harry up onto the roof to clean the gutters, leaning the ladder against the fence so that Harry could not get down until Vernon decided the job was done. Except the Dursleys had forgotten he was up there and gone off to lunch, loudly speaking in the driveway as they entered the car. Eight year old Harry had watched them drive away with longing, body stiff and painful. He didn’t know yet what this power was inside him, only that it made his family hate him. In that moment, Harry had decided that being the slave of the Dursleys wasn’t worth it anymore. Being hated at school, thought idiotic by his teachers, bullied by Dudley, none of it was worth it. And with all the serenity of one who has lived a full life, the eight year old had allowed himself to tip off the roof. Only to bounce and find himself on his back staring up at the sky, still alive and unbroken. Frustrated, Harry had climbed back up on the roof to finish the gutters knowing if Vernon found him on the ground there would be hell to pay. After his letter, Harry had realized it was his magic keeping him alive. Not that that had stopped him from trying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry banged his forehead against the door. He NEEDED to get into the house. He had been in too much pain last night to think about all of his things stuck inside. Harry muttered curses under his breath as he stared at the door. He knew he could get his old cupboard door open, it was just a matter of jiggling the handle and putting pressure on the hinges. But this back door currently outwitted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Harry closed his eyes. He tried to imagine his magical core as a pulsing ball of light. He had never tried to reach his magical core, not knowing if he had the control for it to work. But now, it was a matter of life or death. Or so it felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still keeping the ball of light in his mind, Harry held his hand over the lock and pushing with all his might, determination, and fierce desperation to just run away, uttered “Alohomora.” Somehow the door opened! With a quick thanks to Lady Magic, Harry rushed inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened up the cupboard door and yanked out his trunk. Most of it could be left behind. Harry rushed up the steps into Dudley’s bedroom. If he was going to do this, he was going to make the most of it. He found some nice, unworn clothes in the back of Dudley’s closet that Petunia had purchased to inspire him to diet. They were still big on Harry but looked nicer than any muggle clothes he had worn before. Harry grabbed a beanie from Dudley’s closet, a hat would cover most of his lighting bolt scar. Glancing around, Harry spied a lightly used backpack on the floor of the room. It was large and grey, nondescript, and wouldn’t draw any attention. Harry snatched up the bag and a jumper and rushed back down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing open his trunk, Harry pulled out his wand and cloak, setting them aside. He left his Hogwarts robes in the trunk as well as most of the clothes and assignments - wouldn’t be needing those anymore. Harry paused, looking at his school books. He would still need to learn magic. Humming to himself, Harry ditched his Care of Magical Creatures and Divination books. That left his Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology books. These he packed into the backpack, willing to bear the weight. He put the Marauder’s Map, his shrunken Firebolt, and the photo album of his parents into the backpack as well. Everything else would be left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the kitchen, Harry grabbed some apples and granola cereal bars, not caring what the Dursleys would think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their hold over me is finished, </span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought with joy. He had thought of this day many many times over the last 14 years of his life but never thought it would actually come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking out the back door, Harry put his wand in his pocket and draped his cloak over himself and the backpack he had on. Walking slowly, he slipped through the space in the back hedges, not willing to open the side gate and potentially alert any watchers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking through Surrey to the farthest bus station he could think of, Harry was finally uncloaked and on his way to London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping off the bus, Harry took off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. It would be a bit of a walk but Harry was out of muggle money. He had stuffed his cloak into the backpack, it’s fabric bulging as the books and everything else strained the limits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to get a bottomless pack or satchel,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought as he walked along the London streets. He already anticipated being able to browse Flourish &amp; Blotts in peace, buying as many books as he liked. He would need to stop by Eeylops Owl Emporium to get treats and supplies for Hedwig. Harry had asked Neville to take Hedwig for the summer, stating that he thought it would be too hectic at his relatives for her. Neville had agreed, giving Harry one of those looks where Harry knew his lie hadn’t been believed. He loved this about Neville, the other Gryffindor wouldn’t ask questions, just let Harry bask in his unwavering support. Harry would send Neville a note, asking him to send Hedwig to Harry once he figured out what he was going to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was jolted from his inner musings by the tingle of magic that washed over him. He looked up realizing he had come up to the Leaky Cauldron. He ducked into a side alley, pulling his cloak out to put over himself. There were eyes everywhere in the wizarding world. Harry wasn’t willing to give Dumbledore or Voldemort a clue as to his activities. He was hoping to be long gone by the time either of them realized it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the pub wasn’t crowded this early in the morning. Harry was able to move through the pub and into the alley. Underneath the cloak, he tapped his wand to the bricks, glancing around and hoping no one would notice the entry to Diagon Alley opening on its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weaving through the morning crowd on the Alley, Harry made his way to the gleaming marble building at one end of Diagon. A feeling built in him, stronger and stronger. Harry just knew that whatever came to light inside that building, his life would never be the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First part of the bank visit. Harry learns some shocking truths while trying to figure out the vault mystery at Gringotts. His plan to escape is now fully underway despite him not really thinking things through.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! I didn't want to fully type out everything that happened over the first 4 years at Hogwarts. Assume the main events are all to canon. Anything that is different I will address in flashbacks later on. </p><p>Next chapter will be checking in with the other characters in the story including the BAU! </p><p>Feel free to comment any feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taking a fortifying breath, Harry climbed up the stairs to Gringotts. Knowing the goblins on guard would be able to sense him, he walked over to the nearest one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he whispered from beneath the cloak, “I am Harry Potter, I am trying to get into the bank about my accounts but am being watched.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goblin gripped his spear tighter before giving a quick jerky nod of his head. Harry took this as permission and entered the bank. Walking over to the tellers, Harry recognized a goblin and made a beeline for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Griphook!” Harry said softly “It is me, Harry Potter. You helped me the first time I came to Gringotts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you hiding, Heir Potter?” Griphook asked, eyes roving over the space where Harry stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heir Potter? It is a long story and I cannot speak it here” Harry said, hoping that they would move away from the public area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me” With that, Griphook stood and led Harry down a hallway and into an office. He turned sharply to face Harry, who was just pulling the cloak off of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t understand why I called you Heir Potter?” Griphook was giving Harry such a stare that he reflexively gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t know what you are talking about” Harry said, feeling pained to admit his ignorance. “I need to get into my vault though” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting it go for the moment, Griphook replied, “Do you have your vault key?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry paled, realizing he hadn’t seen his key in years. He gulped, “No, Mrs. Weasley took it from me and Dumbledore had it before that.” Angry, he berated himself realizing he had basically given the go ahead to the betrayers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled, Griphook said, “ We must do an identity test then for you to be able to get a new key. It is quick and only tells me your name. An in depth Inheritance Test will give more information, I suggest that for after you have visited your vault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Harry took the small letter opener from Griphook and allowed a drop of blood to hit the parchment. Griphook looked at the test and then leaned back, satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Heir Potter” He said “ A new key will be issued to you. What would you like to do with all old keys in existence?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can they be destroyed?” Harry asked, thinking off all the keys that could be out there to his vaults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook grinned, a stern smile full of sharp teeth, “For a price, 3 galleons”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done!” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, a gleaming golden key sat on the desk in front of him. All other keys had been destroyed. Grabbing the key, Harry followed Griphook to the carts that would take them down to his vault. He didn’t really know what to expect. He had seen this vault only once when he was eleven. Even then, Hagrid had been rushing him through the process. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And this isn’t even my only vault according to Ginny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook and Harry exited the cart, moving over to the entrance to the vault Harry had been to before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vault 687, Heir Potter” Griphook stated, moving back to allow Harry to use his new key. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the vault, Harry exhaled as he took in the piles of coins littering the floor. He had more money here than expected. Harry moved deeper into the vault, finding an old money pouch that he quickly filled with Galleons. Once this was done, Harry stood and glanced about the vault. He noticed in the back behind the coins were some old looking things. A dagger encrusted with jewels, a couple silver plates, and a small box of jewelry. Grabbing the dagger, Harry made his way back to the door, meaning to ask Griphook why the items were there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in his thoughts, Harry almost missed the widening of Griphook’s eyes when he spotted the dagger Harry was carrying. Looking at the weapon in his hand, Harry came to a stop in front of Griphook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what this is? There are just a few items in the back of the vault. They don’t really seem to belong.” Griphook kept his gaze on the dagger as he answered Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The items could have been put in the vault from your parents house. Or your parents accidentally put them in here instead of another Potter Family vault. Usually the Heir Vault is only coins” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry noticed Griphook hadn’t answered his first question, “Alright then. Is there something interesting about the dagger?” Harry couldn’t help but prod, knowing there was something special about it. “Wait! Potter Family Vaults? Why have I never been told of them or gotten to access them??” Harry was disgruntled now, momentarily forgetting the mystery of Griphook and the dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s shout pulled Griphook’s attention away from the dagger in the young mans’ hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never been made aware of your family’s holdings?” Griphook stared Harry down, brows furrowed. “That is strange. It is the job of the Potter Account Manager to keep you and your magical guardian updated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Harry was even more surprised and confused. “A Magical Guardian? I lived - I LIVE - with my muggle aunt and uncle. No witch or wizard has spoken to me as a guardian” Harry hoped his slip would go unnoticed. He did not want to give himself away so soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is very wrong here, Heir Potter. We will need to go to someone higher up within Gringotts.” Griphook began to move towards the door of the vault, ready to lead Harry to a waiting room and find who he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing casually over his shoulder, trying to sound nonchalant - a hard task for a goblin, Griphook answered Harry’s original question: “That dagger was created for a member of the Potter Family some 200 years ago. By my grandfather. It was the last he ever crafted before his passing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s feet seemed glued to the floor as he gazed at the dagger in his hands. He remembered learning about some of the Goblin Wars in History of Magic; in goblin culture, an item always belonged to those who crafted it, the goblins - a sore point when wizards would not return items to goblins once the original owner had died. Harry didn’t quite understand either side of the problem, having grown up with nothing to his name. He imagined it was the same sort of longing and sentiment he felt when he received the Marauders Map. But he knew what he could do now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lurching forward, Harry grabbed Griphook by the shoulder. When Griphook turned in surprise, Harry offered up the dagger hilt-first to the goblin standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it” Harry stuttered out, “It - it’s yours anyway. Or should be. I have no need for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, a moment that seemed to stretch hours, before Griphook with shaking hands plucked the dagger from Harry’s outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You honor me today more than you can ever know, Heir Potter” Griphook was clearly trying to maintain composure. His eyes and voice cleared and he shot his gaze up to Harry’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Come, Heir Potter. Let us start to untangle the web that surrounds you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknowingly, Harry had made a staunch ally of Griphook who was already leaning towards genuine regard for the young wizard before he had offered him the dagger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later found Harry waiting in a small room somewhere deep in Gringotts. Harry had tried to follow the twists and turns that Griphook had led him down but it was impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for Griphook to return. His backpack rested on the floor against the side of the couch. He sighed standing and stretching, wincing as the movement pulled at the scabs and bruises across his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should figure out some sort of healing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought to himself. Another thing to add to his growing to-do list. Harry’s original idea of running away seemed so simplistic now that he was actually doing it. The reality of running away was so much more complicated than he had expected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well, worth it in the end, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just about to sit back down, Harry shot up to his feet when the door began to open. Griphook entered alone and Harry bit back a sigh of disappointment. He didn’t know what he had been expecting but after waiting so long he had hoped things would be clearer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, Heir Potter. We will be going up to King Rockjaw's office.” Griphook explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Harry, Please” Harry replied, bending down to scoop up his backpack and follow Griphook out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them traveled through Gringotts for about five minutes before coming to a heavily guarded door. Goblins with wicked looking spears stood throughout the hallway. Griphook gave the guards a sharp nod before reaching up to rap his knuckles on the door. Harry couldn’t hear a response but apparently Griphook did for he swung the door open a moment later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving into the office, Harry glanced around. Artifacts lined the walls and in the middle of the office a grand desk stood. Behind the desk was a fierce looking goblin who was flipping through paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without looking up, the goblin dryly spoke, “Well Griphook, you were very insistent about getting this meeting.” Harry could hear the amusement in the other goblin's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, King Rockjaw. I believe there is a problem of theft and corruption within the accounts of this wizard. Our conversations have sparked my suspicions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Rockjaw looked up quickly, eyes narrowing at the two in his office. Harry suppressed the urge to shift on his feet, trying to seem more put together than he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A grave accusation, Griphook. A situation such as you are implying would require inside help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, sire. But I am making the accusation all the same!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt a flash of warmth and gratitude for Griphook, who was defending him so staunchly. He cleared his throat, wanting to be more involved than standing around like a statue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mr. R - I mean Sir, King…..” flustered, Harry’s voice petered out. He wanted to smack himself in the forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good start idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. Taking a deep breath, and willing himself to calm, Harry missed the amused glance between the two goblins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Rockjaw, Griphook has mentioned multiple things that I was not aware of. I believe that there is some attempt to keep me from knowing more about my place in the Wizarding World.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you elaborate?” Rockjaw stated as he motioned for Griphook and Harry to sit in the two chairs opposite his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had never heard of being Heir Potter or of the Potter Family Vaults before today. Griphook also mentioned a magical guardian but I have never spoken to someone like that. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I was 11!” Anger rising, Harry leaned back in the chair to try and stop himself from shouting or flying to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King and Griphook had a quick conversation in Gobbledegook. Harry tried to follow their tone or gestures but was lost. Breaking off as quick as they had started, the two turned to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook attempted a gentle smile, “Can you take us through some of your experiences, Harry? This will give us a better idea of what is going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise we will get to the things you have already told us about, Heir Potter. All will be explained.” Rockjaw added. Griphook had told him of the dagger and this young wizard’s actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Harry, please, sir.” Rockjaw nodded his agreement, motioning for Harry to continue. Harry inhaled deeply, thinking on where to start or how in depth to go. Looking from Griphook to King Rockjaw, Harry decided he would be as honest as possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell them everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much further ado, Harry launched into an explanation of what had befallen him since that first letter was dropped at the doorstep of the Dursley’s house. Although he had immediately had to backtrack when both Rockjaw and Griphook had been appalled at the address on his Hogwarts letter. Starting at his earliest memory on Privet Drive, Harry went through the brutal treatment of his relatives, the apathy of the neighborhood, and his confusion over not knowing what this power was. The elation of learning he was a wizard and learning the truth of his parents. As Harry spoke of everything that happened, it was like a lancing of an infection deep inside him. He found himself unloading things that probably were not as vital to figuring out the full story, such as Malfoy’s terrorizing of him with the backing of other Slytherins - Snape’s horrific behavior - the betrayal of his friends. For hours, Harry spoke and spoke and spoke, getting more worked up as he recognized the moments where he had been manipulated and set up into things. By the time he got to the graveyard, Cedric, and his first bit of the summer with the Dursley’s - Harry was shouting, every emotion and frustration at his life pouring out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a puppet whose strings were suddenly cut, Harry dropped into the chair, laid his head on the desk, and sobbed. Years of fear, loneliness, pain, and sadness built up and were demanding to be let out. The floodgates had been opened and could not be shut again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook and Rockjaw, both who had gone from shock to anger to full fury over the course of Harry’s story, let the young wizard let out everything that had been festering inside. They realized this release could only be beneficial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 10 minutes later, Harry’s sobs had been whittled down to sniffles, tears pooled on the desk under him. Slightly red faced at his loss of composure, Harry lifted his head and rubbed his stinging eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for that” he said, subdued. “I didn’t mean to lose it like that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, Harry! Many people have failed you in your young life and you have every right to feel so keenly over these injustices” Griphook said, hotly. He wasn’t willing to let Harry beat himself up over a very understandable breakdown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what you have told us, Harry, there are many forces that have been negatively impacting your life, both in the muggle world and here.” Rockjaw began, beginning to draw out a quill and parchment. “I think this will be a long journey and it will all depend on what you want to do. But the absolute first step will be an inheritance test and subsequent ritual purging and healing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched as Rockjaw wrote those two steps on the parchment. “I would also like to add organizing my finances and finding a way to become independent. My plan in coming here was to figure out what was going on and then find a way to run. I want nothing more to do with the British Wizarding World.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emancipation, then.” Griphook stated, thinking hard. His fingers tapped on the desk as he thought. “This world will not let you go so easily. Are you willing to let your full story be known? Not just to us, but to all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw stared at Griphook, trying to see if they were maybe thinking of the same thing. “Are you suggesting the Rite of Merlin??” Rockjaw’s voice was alarmed, adding to Harry’s confusion. “An extreme idea, Griphook! Barely a handful of wizards or witches have successfully managed that ritual since the days of Merlin. We are trying to avoid Harry being killed, not actively encouraging death!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Harry was just as alarmed as Rockjaw. “Death??” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, Harry. Sir, it was an idea. We can evaluate Harry’s magical strength to see if he could do it. The basis of the ritual is that the participant MUST be truly worthy, in need, and have been wronged. Harry fits the criteria. But it is up to him if he has the mental strength to do it. We have the writings for the Rite of Merlin that we can study with him. All I am saying is it would be the most effective way for his story to be shared and for him to be seen as in the right in leaving.” Griphook tried to placate the two others in the office. He truly wouldn’t have suggested a ritual that could kill the participant if he didn’t believe Harry could do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can be seen later. I see your point, Griphook” Rockjaw admitted, no longer panicked. “But first, an inheritance test. Harry, I need you to slice your finger and allow 7 drops on this parchment. It will tell us your parentage, potential titles, vaults, and any magic that has been done to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the small athame and parchment in front of him. He was nervous of what could be revealed. The magnitude of his life and the secrets his blood held weighing on him deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for the knife, pressing the point into his index finger and allowing his blood to drop onto the parchment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Griphook, and Rockjaw watched as magic filled in the details on the parchment - words flowing down the page. The sum of Harry’s life all in one place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the magic was complete and the parchment ready. All three leaned over the desk in order to read together. Harry thought it would be relatively simple until the vault portion of the test. His eyes widened in shock as he read the first lines, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to say something, anything. Swallowing, Harry read the rest of the parchment growing more and more agitated as he went. By the time he reached the traceable magic portion of test, Harry was fuming. His magic crackled in the air, shifting artifacts and papers as he struggled for control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook who had just finished reading as well rushed from the room to call for a healer. Rockjaw stared at the infuriated young wizard, magic pouring off of him as he paced the office muttering to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he was on the verge of losing control but he just couldn’t reign in his emotions. That one piece of parchment has so profoundly changed his life that he wasn’t even sure where to go next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slammed open again as Griphook returned with a small glass vial enclosing a light purple liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calming draught.” Griphook stated as he held the vial out to Harry. Knowing this would be for the best, Harry snatched the vial and downed it immediately. He sighed as he felt the draught work through him calming his mind, magic, and emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the goblins, Harry walked back over to the desk and took a seat. “Well. Let’s um….let’s just start at the beginning, shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking pity on the wizard, Griphook and Rockjaw nodded and moved to look at the parchment with Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The test, containing a number of surprises: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry Potter - Inheritance Test - Emancipated Minor (Ancient Artifact, Goblet of Fire)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father - Aaron Hotchner - Alive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother - Lily Potter nee Evans - Deceased </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father (Blood Adopted) - James Potter - Deceased </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Godfather - Sirius Black </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magical Guardian (Illegal) - Albus Dumbledore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heir To: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter (blood adopted father)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peverell (blood adopted father)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunt (conquest)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slytherin (conquest)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lys (mother)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaults:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter Vaults 341, 652, 845</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter Heir Vault 687</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peverell Vaults 32, 58, 124, 279, 458</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunt Vault 65</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slytherin Vaults 24, 76, 82, 134, 175, 203</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lys Vaults 252, 589, 604, 637</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potions/Blocks/Spells:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Submissive Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obedience Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore </span>
</p><p><span>Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione </span> <span>Granger</span></p><p>
  <span>Personality Potion - be reckless, be brave, be curious, emulate Gryffindor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compulsion Spells - Multiple: Hide Abuse, Choose Gryffindor, Go After Troll, Go After Philosopher’s Stone, Go to Chamber of Secrets, Trust Ron and Hermione, Ignore other Students, Do Poorly in Class, Distrust Slytherins, Ignore Bullying,  - by Albus Dumbledore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood Glamor - Look like James Potter - by Albus Dumbledore </span>
</p><p>
  <span>65% Magic Block - Albus Dumbledore </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attraction Potion keyed to Ginny Weasley </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horcrux attached to soul - Tom Riddle</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the paper. Not only was he not the true son of James and Lily, he was covered in potions and spells forcing him to act certain ways. He was horrified. He had known that some actions over the years had not made sense to him after the fact but to see so much of his life had been forced was sickening. Something caught his eye and he paled even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is a horcrux?? Tom Riddle is the name of Voldemort!” Harry croaked out. He had slumped back into the chair, head spinning. He sat back up quickly, “Wait a second! Some of those potions and compulsions didn’t work all the way. While I didn’t do the best in class, mainly because of the Dursleys and I guess that spell as well, I definitely wanted to learn and read as much information that I could on my own time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it would be your magic fighting against everything that was put on you over the years.” Rockjaw told Harry, watching the young wizard with concern. “A Horcrux is an unspeakable evil. It is a container for a soul shard - created through violence and murder”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared, slack-jawed. “Are you seriously saying that I have a piece of Voldemort’s soul in me?” His voice came out more high pitched than normal, panic tinging his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But removable. All of this is removable, Harry. Your magic will take time to settle and I am sure there will be some mental and emotional confusion as your true self begins to reemerge. But Griphook and I will be here to help you. We can do a ritual purging and healing right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook looked up from where he had been studying some account files, “I have found some discrepancies in your Potter Vaults. The rest were untouched since it is unexpected for you to have them. Thankfully only money and no artifacts was removed without your permission. It will be easy to get the money back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced down at his test again, “How much is in some of these vaults? Will getting the money back alert Dumbledore? Where did the money he took go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook inhaled, not wanting to answer for he knew it would add to the sting Harry was feeling. Rockjaw took over, motioning Griphook to the door. “Have the healers prepare a ritual space. Explain to them everything we will be doing. Include a fully physical healing along with the magical. I will bring Harry down shortly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, who had come to realize that while he had instigated his path to freedom it was the goblins who would truly make it possible, opened his mouth. “Before you go. I will be able to take up the titles and gain control of all the vaults, correct?” Both goblins nodded. “Then I would like to return all goblin-crafted items that have a traceable maker to that goblin or their nearest relative.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Griphook and Rockjaw were stunned, mouths hanging open at Harry’s statement. Griphook recovered first, moving slightly back into the office from the door. “Harry, you haven’t even seen inside these vaults yet.” It went against his nature to halt such a generous idea but after hearing and seeing what Harry had been through, it was easy to want to do right by the youngster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter” Harry stated matter of factly. “My impression is that there is quite a lot of money, heirlooms, and other valuables based on the way the two of you reacted to seeing those vaults and the comments others have made just on the Potter family. I won’t miss the goblin crafted items and it is in honor of my gratitude for the help you have and will provide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the behalf of the British Goblin Nation, I thank you, Harry Potter. We will do everything in our power to set you free.” Rockjaw was determined to use his considerable power to help Harry and he knew Griphook was in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Harry after Griphook left the office, Rockjaw began to explain the vaults. “The Potter Family Vaults will have money, heirlooms, and books. The Potter Family is very well off. Peverell is a very old family. The vaults will contain a large variety of rare artifacts and wealth. The Gaunt Vault holds almost nothing. The Slytherin Vaults, while having their share of books and artifacts, do not have much money in them. A lot of the money in those vaults was used after Tom Riddle got control to fund his wars. He has not returned to the bank since regaining a body so you currently will have sole access. You will be able to block him from all the Syltherin and Gaunt Vaults. The Lys Vaults are French in origin. Your mother must have had a squib ancestor come from that family who emigrated to Britain. I will contact the French Nation to get a list of the holdings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw could see that Harry was getting overwhelmed. “We can cover these details later Harry. Once you have been purged and healed, you can claim your titles and we can begin to organize things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know where to start. I haven’t even taken my OWLs yet and somehow I am supposed to put my life together enough to successfully leave without being dragged back by Death Eaters or Dumbledore.” Harry had fully decided to ignore the matter of his parentage at the moment. He knew if he even started down that road he would lose it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One step at a time, Harry. While you are undergoing the ritual, Griphook and I will start to plan. We can discuss once you’ve rested.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed and stood, following Rockjaw out of the office and down into the healing chambers. Many goblins along the way did a double-take at seeing their King leading a wizard deep into goblin territory. Reaching a large door, Rockjaw motioned for Harry to enter. “Inside you will find the healers who have been assigned to you. There is a small room off to the side where you can rest after the ritual. Griphook and I will meet you there for a meal once you have awoken.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick look at the other players in the story. Some POV's that are missing will come into play later on!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! </p><p>Criminal Minds doesn't really have any timing associated with most of the episodes so I will be playing with the timeline a little bit. In my story, Hotch and Haley's problems will get worse much faster than in the show. </p><p>Next up, Harry awakens to his two goblin accomplices and begins to flesh out a plan. He reunites with an old friend who will help him on his journey.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hogwarts - Headmaster’s Office</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, basking in the glory of his plans going right. He had reformed the Order of the Phoenix at the beginning of the summer in response to Voldemort regaining a physical body. Originally, Albus had expected the boy to die in the graveyard - making it easier for him to step into the spotlight and cement his place as the strongest Light Leader. Those hopes had been dashed when Harry, bruised and bloodied, had flashed to the Quidditch Pitch hanging on to the body of Diggory. </p><p> </p><p><em> A shame, </em> Albus thought to himself. <em> It would have been beneficial for him to die at this point.  </em></p><p>
  <em> I am still his magical guardian and would have access to all his vaults as his default heir.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Albus had been incensed when Trelawney spouted off that prophecy in his office during her interview. He had ignored Tom in favor of containing the situation with Gellert, defeating him in order to keep the secrets of his youth. He had already forced Aberforth to give a magical vow that he wouldn’t tell anyone but Gellert had been a loose thread. Oh he had known how deep into the Dark Arts Tom was delving, knew all about the plans brewing in his heart. Deciding to leave Tom to his actions, Albus had not spoken up when Hagrid was framed and expelled. He had taken pleasure in using the newfound reverence and worship from the public after besting Gellert to mould the wizarding world to his ideals. Albus had spent decades building himself up in the eye of the public as a revered light wizard, champion of the oppressed. Although if any had taken care to look closely, they would see how he didn’t truly work to make the change he said he would. Positions of power continued to fall at his feet and Albus took great care in reducing the quality of education at Hogwarts and classifying even more magic as Dark through his power as Chief Warlock. He had also used this power to politically block Tom’s attempts to change their world. </p><p> </p><p>Albus had seen the taint of madness and darkness on Tom when he came to ask for the DADA position. It was then that Albus knew he would just have to wait for Tom to continue to fall into insanity. He would keep his interference strong and once Tom turned to violence, he would once again swoop in and save the day. He had planned to let Tom truly create havoc and chaos before deciding the opportune moment to step into the spotlight. </p><p> </p><p>Everything had gone as expected. Tom had become a monster - paranoid, violent, insane - conducting raids with his followers. Albus had formed the Order of the Phoenix the first time, recruiting some of his best and brightest students - mostly Gryffindors of course. Albus had spent years manipulating students into being what he needed them to be. Tom, now going by Voldemort, had been at the height of his reign of terror - perfect for Albus to step in and start taking him down with the eyes of the public on him and his magnificence when Sybill had given that ridiculous prophecy. </p><p> </p><p>Albus had stunned her, frantically trying to come up with some way to spin this in his favor. He remembered that both the Potter’s and the Longbottom’s were expecting a child at the correct time. Settled, he had realized all he needed to do was gain control of the prophecy child and things would work from there. So he had placed Sybill under the Imperius and had her repeat her prediction in Hog’s Head, believing that it would get back to Voldemort. </p><p> </p><p>A couple years later, James and Lily were dead (something he had allowed to happen) and young Harry was now fully in his control. Well first, he had gotten Sirius and Remus out of the way. But once again his plans had been slightly derailed. While he had been putting spells and blocks on Harry, including a glamor to look more like his father, Albus discovered the soul shard in his scar. Harry would have to die in order for Voldemort to be fully defeated. He couldn’t allow him to become a martyr. Unless he set it up to receive all Harry’s inheritance. </p><p> </p><p>Now, 14 years later, Albus sits at his desk. They have entered the homestretch. The Dursley’s are doing well keeping Harry beaten down and subservient, the Weasleys and Hermione have been helping to potion him and lead him in the direction that Albus needs. Soon, Harry will be dead and Albus will take over - defeating Tom and taking his due glory. </p><p> </p><p>He had not heard much from Vernon and Petunia beyond them confirming their plans for Harry’s treatment that summer. Albus had heard of Umbridge, dratted woman, planning to send dementors to Privet Drive. He knew Harry would be able to fend them off, allowing him to swoop in and smooth things over with the ministry. It would make Harry feel grateful to Albus, continuing his influence over the boy. He would also drop more hints to Severus about the boy, it wouldn’t do for Harry to grow too confident. He could always count on Severus’ bitterness over the Marauders, especially with the blood glamour making Harry a copy of James. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Albus turned to the parchments in front of him. Despite his efforts, the Prophet was still running negative articles about him and Harry. He did not mind them dragging Harry’s name down but the damage to his reputation would not do. He would have to think of ways to turn the situation around and expose Tom’s return to the public. </p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p>
  <b>Grimmauld Place: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius paced the Black Family Library, frustration strumming through him. He and Remus had asked Albus to bring Harry to Grimmauld Place many times and been denied each time. He felt sick thinking of his godson wallowing in that muggle house after what he had been through. It didn’t make sense that the Weasley’s and Hermione had to be brought to the house for their safety but somehow Harry was okay where he was. He hated being back in this horrible house, hated being on the run, hated that so many people were coming and going while he was stuck in here. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius regretted leaving Harry in the hospital wing to go track down old members of the Order. <em> I haven’t been such a great Godfather, </em> he thought. <em> Every opportunity I have let him down. </em>   </p><p>Sirius was ready to go up against Albus again if it meant getting Harry here sooner where he could protect and comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>He continued to pace, working himself up over thoughts of Harry alone, not even being able to send him a letter as Albus had forbid it, citing the need to keep Harry safe. His pup needed him, Sirius was sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>Even as he thought this, tendrils of doubt crept into Sirius’ mind. <em> Albus knows best. He is doing what needs to be done for our world and this war. He is just trying to keep Harry safe. I trust him and his intentions for Harry.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sirius knew Remus would agree with him. They were both upset on being so far from Harry but their trust for Dumbledore ran deep. They would listen to him without a questioning thought, doing whatever he needed of them. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a ruckus from downstairs, Sirius left the library to join the other guests of the house. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Somewhere Else in Grimmauld: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione checked the hallway for anyone who could listen in before closing the door to the room her and Ginny were sharing. </p><p> </p><p>She turned and sat on one twin bed, facing Ron and Ginny sitting on the other. They had come together to discuss the plans that Headmaster Dumbledore had created for their upcoming year at Hogwarts. The plans for the summer were simple: do not contact Harry and when he is brought to Grimmauld Place, make sure to keep him guilty and upset about Cedric and Voldemort. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s discuss what we are meant to do during the time at Hogwarts” <br/>Hermione launched into her speech, overbearing as usual. “The Headmaster wants us to continue to keep Harry isolated from the other students. We have to figure out where Harry is going when he slips away from us. I will make sure he doesn’t get into any information or start learning anything the Headmaster doesn’t want.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will keep him busy with Quidditch and away from studying. I’ll keep starting arguments with Malfoy and the Slytherins to keep them mad at Harry.” Ron said, thinking off all the things he will buy with the money once Harry is gone. Dumbledore was paying them now to befriend and spy on Harry but he couldn’t really spend like he wanted to without arousing suspicion from his brothers and other students at Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked up from the fashion magazine she had been flipping through, “I am going to make him jealous by dating other students. I’ve only given him an attraction potion that Mum sent. She is going to make low level love potions to start to convince Harry that he wants to be with me” At this Ginny shuddered. She wanted the money and prestige from being Lady Potter, wife of the Boy-Who-Lived, but she thought that actually being with him would be horrible. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got everything planned out. I think we will be alright. Plus this year is our OWLs and we will need to focus on that, Ron” </p><p> </p><p>Ron grimaced, used to the mania that was Hermione during exams. He couldn’t imagine how bad she would be this year. He was glad that his role was to keep Harry ignorant of wizarding traditions by saying his family never followed them and to keep Harry from studying as much. </p><p> </p><p>The three teens hung out in the room wanting to avoid all the others in the house, especially the twins who were now of age. Comfortable silence descended as each of them dreamed of the money and artifacts they would get from Harry’s vaults. </p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p>
  <b>Malfoy Manor</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord Voldemort stared at himself in the mirror. He was in the lavish suite Lucius had provided him once they left the graveyard. <em> Blasted boy </em>, he thought, disturbed by the event that had occurred between their wands. Harry Potter was a thorn in his side. Again and again the boy somehow managed to overcome him and escape. Potter was prophesied to vanquish him and therefore Voldemort would kill him. Originally it had just been a need to get Potter out of the way, but now the humiliations he had suffered meant the boy’s death would not be quick nor painless. </p><p> </p><p>His eye’s roved over his face in the mirror, lamenting the fact that the ritual had given him a body but had not given him his old features. He looked like the monster they were always calling him. Sighing, he turned away from the mirror and crossed the room to the attached study. When he had been vanquished, all of his belongings had been stored away in Slytherin Castle - his base of operations last time. Voldemort had sent Malfoy house elves to go retrieve his belongings, packing the entire castle up into expansion trunks. He did not know the status of his lordships and was not willing to leave his belongings unprotected. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting at his desk, Voldemort stared ahead. There were moments where his head felt clear and then like a thunderstorm anger, paranoia, and madness would roll over him. He struggled with his magic and his thoughts, behaving erratically. He could recognize the insanity he had fallen into at the end of the war but could not determine the cause of his intermittent clarity. </p><p> </p><p>His followers were in shambles: some in Azkaban, some dead, and others having renounced him to the public to save themselves. </p><p> </p><p>He had punished them thoroughly, throwing Crucios at his every whim. He had ravaged his spy, using Legilimency to plow through his memories. Severus seemed true, having continued his mission to integrate himself with Dumbldore, but Voldemort still held his doubts. They would not fail him again or they would face the wrath of the Dark Lord. Voldemort shook his head as he felt the overwhelming anger and urge for violence. It was tiresome, this pendulum between sanity and insanity. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning back, Voldemort closed his eyes and ruminated on how he had ended up here. Along the path something had gone seriously wrong. In his clear moments, he could see that for truth. He would need to discern the cause and come up with a solution. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts turned to Dumbledore and his precious golden boy, fantasizing of how it will feel to have the two of them under his wand, writhing in pain. <em> The boy will be a priority, </em> he thought, coming to the conclusion that after he regains stability he will end Harry Potter once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quantico: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaron Hotcher was lost in thought as he walked through the bullpen of the BAU to his office. They had just come back from Chicago where Morgan had been arrested as a suspect for murder. The whole situation had been a mess, drawing out secrets from Morgan that he had been holding back. After dealing with Elle’s resignation and the arrival of a surprise agent, Prentiss, Hotch was stressed from all the changes. He could feel the team’s stress as they started to get to know Prentiss and deal with Elle’s actions and leaving. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching his office, Hotch closed his door and dropped into his chair. The stack of files and paperwork on his desk made him sigh. The work was never ending. Everywhere, every moment, someone was being hurt or killed or kidnapped. He loved the BAU and the work they did, but the feeling that the difference they were making wasn’t enough would weigh him down from time to time. </p><p> </p><p>Hotch knew he was too attached to his work, to his life’s pursuit of overcoming the hardships of his upbringing to put people, truly evil people, in jail to make the world safer. The team will come together and he can already see that Prentiss is a good agent. She will become a great profiler as well. Strauss is still breathing down his neck about the team and his methods in running it. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Hotch brought his hands up, resting his palms against his eyes. Him and Haley had been up all night fighting. Nothing in his marriage seemed to be going right. Haley was angry, cold, and distant. She would turn away in disgust any time his phone rang. He was who he had always been and he couldn’t understand how things had changed in such a short time. Lately the house had felt like a warzone. Yes he had forgotten things or missed events due to work, but this new Haley he came home to was making him miserable. It felt like their easy companionship had been blown up - showing him an uglier side to things he had never bothered to examine before. </p><p> </p><p>Still, he had known Haley since high school and loved her since he was a young man, he wasn’t willing to give up on their relationship. He knew that the love they had had between them could be nurtured and grow once again. They had started dating over a decade ago, when they came together again as young adults and Hotch was just done with his first year of law school. They were young, only 22 years when Hotch had asked her out. It had taken a long time for them to marry and now it was all falling apart. </p><p> </p><p>Hotch settled in to do his paperwork, hoping his duties as Unit Chief would be easy today so he could get home at a reasonable time to work on things with Haley. <em> No surprises </em> he prayed <em> let there be no surprises. </em>This is a mantra Hotch would repeat over and over for the next couple months as he juggled work, cases, and his family life. </p><p> </p><p>Unknown to him, a very large surprise was on its way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry awakens from the purging and begins to hash things out with his co-conspirators. </p><p>Next: A day of errands and the beginning of the journey to freedom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has commented, given Kudos, and bookmarked! So great to see a positive response to the story. </p><p>I am playing around with the thought of doing a couple time skips, very short ones, so I don't draw out some of the more repetitive parts of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pain of the ritual purging had been overwhelming. Harry had thought he knew pain beforehand but nothing could have prepared him for this. His back had arched in agony as he felt violent tugs at his forehead and middle. If he could have thought logically through the pain, Harry would have recognized that as the Horcrux and blocks being removed from him and his magical core. As it was, Harry was having a hard enough time not screaming at the top of his lungs. Blissfully, everything had soon gone black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shifted, confusion taking over as he tried to recognize his surroundings. Soft sheets cocooned him and his tired body. Groggily blinking, Harry lifted himself up to take in the room he was in. His brain kickstarted and he sat up quickly, groaning at the soreness. The ritual! He was cleansed now - no more foreign magic in him at all. A bathroom in the corner caught his attention and he placed his legs on the floor, gingerly standing from the bed and hobbling over to use the loo. He almost shouted in surprise as he took in his appearance. His face had changed quite a bit. His eyes were still the same bright green, but his cheekbones, nose, and chin had changed. He no longer looked like James Potter at all - </span>
  <em>
    <span>makes sense </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought bitterly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>James Potter isn’t my father. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Abruptly, Harry turned away from the mirror not willing to go down that path. He was disgruntled to find that his height or muscle tone hadn’t changed. Most likely due to the starvation he had dealt with his whole life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving back into the room, Harry noticed that a platter of tea and assorted breakfast foods had been placed on a table. The door opened, allowing Griphook and Rockjaw to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Good to see you up and about, youngster. You’ve been asleep for quite a while.” Griphook exclaimed. “The changes suit you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two goblins moved over to the table sitting down in two of the four chairs. Harry joined them after taking a moment to center himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Griphook. King Rockjaw” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw sent Harry a smile as the three filled their plates with food. “You will be happy to know that you have been completely purged. None of the spells, blocks, or portions still remain in your system. The healers also healed your recent injuries and strengthened bones, muscles, and tendons that had previously been injured over the years. That is why you slept so long. Unfortunately, nothing could be done for the scars beyond helping them to fade just a bit.” At this Rockjaw paused. Exchanging a look with Griphook, he began again softly. “Your magic fought the healing when it came to your scars - your neck - “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cut him off quickly, not even pausing to contemplate his rudeness, “I don’t want to talk about my neck!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw acquiesced, realizing the delicacy of the matter. “Very well, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of eating, Griphook shifted in his chair. “We have begun to put together a plan, Harry. But ultimately the decisions are up to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just start at the beginning? I’m sure what you thought of is far better than me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw pulled out a sheaf of parchments, Harry’s inheritance test on the top of the pile. “To begin with, you are already emancipated. This is very good as it will allow you to claim your lordships and gain access to all your vaults.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I be emancipated already?” Harry asked, pulling a teacup closer to himself. He rarely got to indulge in a nice cup of tea and knew it would help ground him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Goblet of Fire, Harry. When the wizards did not dispute your entry into the tournament and forced you to compete, magic marked you as of age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Griphook is correct. We will not argue with ancient magic such as the goblet especially when it is working in our favor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a nod, waiting for them to continue. He wasn’t willing to really question it either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next will be getting the ability to wield magic without worrying about the ministry. For this you will need to complete your OWLS.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slumped in his chair, already feeling defeated. “That is a year away!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook’s teeth were sharp in his mouth as he grinned, taking over for Rockjaw. “You can take your OWLs early, Harry. At the end of the summer would be best. And do not worry, we will be putting through your paces to ensure the best results. Including both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping, Harry stared at them. “You think I could do it? Truly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without your blocks and compulsions, yes. Getting good OWL scores will help to cement your image as a young wizard who is in control and does not need further formal education at the moment. In the future, once you are away you can continue to self study and take your NEWTs” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We also suggest revamping your belongings. Clothing - both muggle and wizarding, books, etc. Everything you will need over the course of daily life. A tent will be crucial. And an expansion trunk. King Rockjaw and I also believe you should think about taking on a house elf. This will allow you to purchase supplies or interact with the wizarding world without giving yourself away” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Harry had a fantastic thought, “Dobby! I have a house elf friend named Dobby. He is currently at Hogwarts but I am sure he would be willing to be hired on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his shout, there was a pop and Dobby appeared in the room at Gringotts, bright mismatched socks and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook and Rockjaw snarled in surprise. “You! How did you get down here? House elves should not be able to appear in this area of Gringotts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby shot them a smug look, “Nothing can stop me from getting to the Great Harry Potter Sir” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry winced. He had tried to get Dobby to stop calling him that but it was a lost cause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still disgruntled, Rockjaw stated “You will have to answer to our warders on how you made it through. But we will allow it for the moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, giving Dobby a pat on the back. It was good to see him. “Take a seat, Dobby. Please eat something if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby teared up but moved towards the last chair at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be willing to work for me Dobby?” Harry asked, impatient. He had started to see things as more and more feasible as Griphook and Rockjaw explained their thoughts. “For pay, of course!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh YES, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby would love to work for you” Dobby’s little body was vibrating with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll have to be willing to leave most of the wizarding world behind, Dobby. And most likely leave Britain all together.” With being emancipated and hopeful about his OWLS, Harry realized he didn’t have to fully leave magic behind. And with the money he now had access to, he could travel wherever he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby just nodded, awe filling his face at the thought of being with the wizard who had saved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goblins had decided that Griphook would venture into the next part of the plan, expecting some resistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are two things that I think are also important, Harry” Griphook began. “One is how to use your story to help you. I know it seems scary or frustrating to release these secrets but if you just run there will be an outcry. If most of the public can accept your decision, it will only be the zealots who try to find you. They will search harder and longer, but there will be fewer of them. Plus part of your curriculum this summer will be warding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that Harry did not yet have any objections, Griphook continued. “As I had said earlier, I think the best way to do this would be the Rite of Merlin. It is a ritual that allows the caster to tell their truth to every magical user in the nation. That means that what you speak during the ritual will be shown to every wizard and witch in the UK. And they will know that every word you speak is the truth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are some drawbacks if we go down this route, Harry.” Rockjaw interjected. He wasn’t as on board with the idea as Griphook. “The Rite of Merlin judges you. It will sift through every memory, emotion, every particle of your being. It is said to be painful. And if it judges you and your cause, your truth, as unworthy - the magic will kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fat chance of that” Harry muttered under his breath, thinking of the times his magic had refused to let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking louder he added, “And you think that my story, my truth as you put it, will be found worthy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Rockjaw and Griphook nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do. But you must also be willing, Harry. You must want it so badly. The ritual itself is not hard to prepare for. You can take the time to think about it before deciding. If you do not do it, you could release statements to the papers or the ministry but there is a chance someone could discredit it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook didn’t bother mentioning that most likely Dumbledore would be the frontrunner to discredit what Harry was claiming. But that was the beauty of the ritual. Every magical being knew that those who were successful in the Rite of Merlin were only speaking the complete, objective truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I will take the time to decide, Griphook. I do not want to rush into this. Oh! But how will I even have time!” Harry slapped his palm to his forehead in exasperation. He had hoped being an idiot had been cleansed out of him but it seemed that was genuinely Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are bound to notice I am gone! When the Dursley’s return and I am not there, I will be done for. Somehow I need to stay off the radar until I have things better organized.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes the right move is a simple one, Harry.” Rockjaw attempted to soothe him. “Will the muggles accept a note saying you have been taken into the school or wizarding world early?” He refused to name those monsters as Harry’s relatives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, probably.” Harry hedged. He didn’t know but figured his aunt and uncle would be so happy to have him gone that they wouldn’t question it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a subtle magic might help us there, sire. Nothing obvious to gain attention. But a small nudge in the right direction built into the parchment.” Griphook stated, a smirk playing across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw smirked back. He hadn’t had much interaction with Griphook before this situation fell into his lap but he was truly coming to enjoy the other goblin. He frowned, remembering other goblins who had drawn his ire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On that note, Harry. It has been found that the goblin in charge of the Potter Account, Steelrim has been compromised. I assure you all necessary actions have been taken. Also, the Lys accounts in France have been inactive for a long time so there is no appointed manager as of yet. It is up to you to decide. Either way, we can transfer those vaults here to this branch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Dumbledore wasn’t just using wizards and witches Harry thought. Waiting in silence for a moment, Harry turned to Griphook. Dobby had been quietly snacking on tea biscuits and watching the conversation. He didn’t have anything to add, just waiting for Harry to tell him what he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Griphook, will you be willing to take over as account manager for all of my accounts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inhaling sharply, Griphook nodded, currently speechless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I will manage your accounts to the absolute best of my ability. You honor me once again, Harry.” Griphook was solemn. “Once you take control of the vaults I will begin a complete inventory. We will get everything in working order as soon as possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him a smile before noticing a small box that Rockjaw had placed on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us begin our plans Harry. You will take up your lordships, write the note to the muggles, begin to gather supplies, and start your studying.” Rockjaw opened the box showing five different rings nestled inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took the liberty of bringing the lordship rings, if you are ready to claim them. The magic will test you and either accept or deny your claim.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, staring at the rings in the box. Each looked unique and he wasn’t sure how to go about the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking pity on him, Griphook gave Harry some instructions. “The order you try them on won’t matter, Harry. All you need to do is take the ring and as you place it on your right ring finger, state ‘I, Harry James Potter, do claim lordship over the house of ______. The rings will also combine into one for easier wear”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first ring was a gold band with a ruby center. As Harry picked it up, he heard Rockjaw murmur, “The Potter ring”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Harry began to slide the ring onto his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Harry James Potter, do claim lordship over the house of Potter.” His voice shook as he said his line. Suddenly, he could feel a force moving through him from top to bottom, poking into his head, heart, and magical core. The ruby flashed and the ring settled on his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A success, Harry!” Griphook crowed, having had a doubt as Harry wasn’t a full Potter. Blood adoption was like a thin sheet compared to the heavy weight comforter of true heritage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning weakly, Harry reached for the next ring. It was a golden band with a diamond as it’s center. This was the Peverell ring. Etched onto the diamond was a strange symbol that Harry didn’t recognize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Repeating the process, Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he was once again accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chose the Lys ring next, not yet willing to try and claim the rings of Voldemort. A silver band with a beautiful sapphire, the Lys family magic also accepted his claim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now came the true test. Two bands still sat in the box, drawing his gaze. The silver and emerald Slytherin ring and the gold and black stoned Gaunt ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His worries were for naught as one house after the other accepted his claim. The rings merged on his finger into a twisted gold and silver band and the stones clustered together in the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Harry! A side note, The Gaunt Ring is not the original Lordship ring. Voldemort had a replica made to act as the official lordship ring while taking the other for his personal use. We do not know what happened to the original as only the active Lordship rings are returned to Gringotts upon the death of the Lord.” Rockjaw said, happy that each claim had been accepted. He slid over a quill and parchment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Write your note quick and I will enchant it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the quill and scribbled down a note to his aunt and uncle stating that he had been taken to school already. Wincing, he remembered his exit from #4. As he slid the note over, he spoke up to his co-conspirators. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I might have made a mess as I left not thinking I would be back or be trying to trick them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby jumped out of his chair, excited to be of use at last. “I can takes the note for you, Harry Potter Sir. And clean up so the nasty mean people see nothing wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw handed over the enchanted note, “Leave this on the table, Dobby, once you are done making Harry’s leaving unnoticeable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at his finger as Dobby popped away. Things felt more real and more surreal at the same time. It had been only a little over an hour since he had awoken and already it was moving so quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a list of books I want you to purchase for your study sessions, Harry. You can also browse around the alley to look for anything else you might need. We have time now that we have started the process. Have some lunch in the alley and this afternoon we will go over a study schedule and you can begin. By tomorrow, Griphook will have a grasp of your accounts and will be able to take you through the inventory.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Griphook also slid over a small bracelet. “A built in glamor charm so you may shop without gaining attention. You must still stay out of sight from anyone who would report to Dumbledore or the Dark Lord.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry picked up the small silver bracelet, giving Griphook a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Griphook. It will be nice to have a normal shopping experience in Diagon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw handed over the extensive list of books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of these are for your general knowledge of the wizarding world, magic, and other non-OWL related topics. Since you have been kept ignorant, we will start to address gaps as they come. Pick up parchment and quills while you are out. I would also suggest a trunk and bottom-less satchel from the trunk store. You can begin to store the things you purchase as well as anything you pull from the vaults. You can get more trunks as needed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a nod, realizing the logic in the suggestion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I will also pop out to the muggle side of things and purchase some better clothes” He was incredibly excited to own his own set of clothing that he chose for himself. Harry had left behind all the Weasley jumpers in disgust. Dobby had agreed to grab Harry’s trunk and everything he had left behind but Harry thought of tossing most of it. The clothes were Dudley’s discards and the trunk itself wasn’t very good. Hagrid had pressured him into doing his shopping as fast as possible, telling the shopkeepers that Harry wanted the very most basic of everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing, Harry moved over to the backpack he had stolen from Privet Drive. Inside was the money pouch he had filled when Griphook took him down to his trust vault at the very beginning of all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pocketed his wand, just in case, but had no plans to draw attention to himself. He hoped to blend into the background as much as possible for however long it took to finalize everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back, he gave Griphook and Rockjaw a smile. He pocketed the list that Rockjaw had given him, momentarily stunned at the sheer volume of books on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be off then. Just need to pop over to a teller and get some money converted for muggle London.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Griphook will be ready to go over more details about your OWLs and what you will need to do when you return after shopping. This will be your place to stay until you are ready to leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Both of you.” Harry said sincerely, knowing these two had changed his life for the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them left the room, Griphook veering off down the paths to begin working on Harry’s accounts. Rockjaw led Harry up to the main area where he could see the tellers helping customers. Slipping the bracelet on, Harry waved to Rockjaw and moved to an open teller, quickly exchanging some galleons for pounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright morning sun beamed down on him as he exited the bank. Harry took a moment to pause, breathing deeply, as a feeling of success welled within him. The path ahead was still difficult and things could go wrong but Harry had more hope now than ever before. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry enjoys a day of shopping before meeting with Griphook.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! </p><p>Next chapter will include a small time skip as I do not want to write out Harry studying every day (that would get boring fast) We will also check in with some other characters soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry wandered through Diagon Alley taking in the sights and sounds of the magical world. He had stepped away from the bank and had begun to make his way to the luggage shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of second-hand bookstores caught his eye, nestled down a small off-shoot of the alley. He would circle back to them later. A chime dinged in the luggage store as he entered. The shop was filled with trunks, tents, and other goods. Harry planned to only purchase a trunk and satchel at the moment, returning for a wizarding tent at another time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome!” The shop clerk popped out from behind the counter, coming over to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I help you with today, Sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, well I am looking to purchase a multi-compartment trunk and a bottom-less satchel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! We have many models of trunks available with customizable options. The satchels range in their storage space.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry followed the clerk over to a line of trunks. He wasn’t too sure yet what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first trunk on the left is the most basic of the multi-compartment trunks. It has three compartments, no modifications. The next trunk has 4 compartments - one for books, holding up to 1,000 books, one for clothes, and two multi-use compartments. The next two trunks are similar to the one with 4 compartments however the capacity is larger for each trunk - they can hold 2,500 and 5,000 books respectively. Lastly we have trunks with flats in them that come as fully functional living spaces.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cut him off before he could launch into his spiel. He knew that he wouldn’t be going for a trunk with housing in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m interested in the highest capacity 4-compartment trunk.” He stated, moving closer to the trunk the clerk had pointed at. “What are the extra options available?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! The trunk can be equipped with muggle repelling wards, anti-theft wards, weather protection, passwords for each compartment, and an automatic shrinking and unshrinking feature. Also there are unlimited color options.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought for a moment before making his order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take one with all of the extras. I would like the trunk to be dark green with gold accents. I will take a medium-level satchel with the same coloring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sir. You can take the satchel now and the trunk will be ready in one hour. It will be 250 galleons for the trunk and 50 galleons for the bag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, moving to pull out his money pouch. For a moment he was stumped, not wanting to count out 300 galleons. As he opened the bag, he noticed the coins had been put into rolls. Grabbing 6 rolls of 50 galleons, he handed them over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Come by in about an hour and your trunk will be complete.” The clerk handed over the satchel Harry had requested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looping the bag over one shoulder, Harry left the store and decided to head to Flourish and Blotts. He would browse the bookstore, swing by Scribbulus to purchase quills, parchment and ink, head over to the two second-hand stores, and then pick up his trunk before heading over to muggle London. By then he could take a quick stop for lunch before heading back to Gringotts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering Flourish and Blotts, Harry pulled Rockjaw’s list from his pocket. He grabbed one of the baskets from near the door, they were charmed to hold as many books as needed while staying light enough to carry around the store. Rockjaw’s list included books on all of the Hogwarts subjects except Divination and anything else he had deemed necessary for Harry to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry wandered the shelves, he would grab books that caught his interest. They varied over a wide range of topics, from household charms to magical theory to ancient magics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over an hour later, Harry finally made it to the counter. He had somewhere around 200 books in his basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard working the counter gave Harry an astonished look before giving a wide smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found everything then, eh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite. I’ll probably be back.” Harry said sheepishly, watching him ring up the tomes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After handing over the galleons needed for his purchase, Harry took the shopping bag enchanted to fit all his books and walked back out into the alley. He decided to make a quick stop to pick up parchment, quills, and ink from Scribbulus and then go pick up his trunk, saving the second-hand bookstores for another day. He would have to eventually come get a few robes he thought as he passed Twilfitt and Tatting’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering Scribbulus, Harry quickly moved through the store grabbing a large sheaf of parchment, two basic eagle feather quills, and a multi-color pack of ink. He wanted to move a little bit faster, anticipating his time in muggle London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, sir! I have your trunk here ready for you.” The clerk called out as Harry reentered the luggage shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to the side of the store where the clerk was located, Harry was happy to see his new trunk gleaming under the lamps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you some time to set up your password and check that everything is acceptable.” The clerk said before moving off to help the witch who had just walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry kneeled down in front of his new trunk, setting down his purchases. He opened up the trunk to the library compartment, placed all of his new books inside, and set the password in Parseltounge. Next he opened up one of the multi-use compartments, placed his writing supplies in, and set the password. He decided to set the other two passwords later on. Closing the trunk, he tapped his wand to the top to shrink it down. He placed the trunk into the satchel slung over his shoulder and stood up. Giving the clerk a wave, Harry moved out of the shop and into the alley.  He started off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, intending to head out into Muggle London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on the streets of London, Harry caught the tube to the Knightsbridge area. He remembered hearing that it was a good area to shop for clothes. Harry decided to take some time in the future to explore London if his study schedule would allow it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into Liberty London, the first department store in the shopping district, Harry made his way to the men’s clothing section. This was his chance to start building his own wardrobe after spending years in Dudley’s cast offs. He made his way through the section picking up pants, trousers, jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, and socks. He gravitated towards more muted colors - deep greens, navy blues, burgundies, and maroons. A soft grey and black knitted jumper caught his eye and he placed it in the cart. He grabbed some joggers, flannel pajama bottoms, and soft sleeping shirts. A quick stop by the shoe section had Harry grabbing a pair of trainers, a pair of boat shoes, and a pair of brown leather combat boots. Lastly Harry had grabbed a supple black leather jacket that had caught his eye. He figured this was his first time getting clothes for himself so he should be able to indulge a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While in the toiletries and cosmetics section to pick up all the necessary toiletries, Harry’s attention was captured by a make-up stand being manned by a young girl. The goblin glamour had managed to cover his famous scar but he couldn’t always count on that. Eventually he would want to wander around looking like himself (most likely once he made it out of the UK). If he could cover up his most distinguishing feature, it would offer a little bit of anonymity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the counter and cleared his throat. His goblin glamour was the same skin-tone so he could buy the right thing he needed without worrying. The girl’s name tag had Julia stamped on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Julia is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl glanced up from her magazine at Harry’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! How can I help you today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am looking for something that will help cover up a scar. Is there an easily applied make up product that will help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia’s eyes roved over Harry, ostensibly looking for whatever scar he could be talking about. She seemed to shake herself and proceeded to pull a couple bottles from her stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will want a cream-based foundation if you are looking to apply it that way. There are many companies that offer that. I have here two of my favorites, Huda Beauty and Vichy. Both are highly rated foundations used for scars.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry picked up one of the bottles to examine it as he continued to listen to Julia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will need to do a test of the shades to find a match to your skin tone. If you tan easily, I would suggest getting your skin tone and then a darker one if needed” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes, Harry waited patiently in the chair by the stand as Julia used little cotton swabs to dab the cream on his arm and cheek. She held up a mirror once she was done and pointed to one of the lines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This Huda Beauty color seems to be the best choice. You can see that it matches your skin tone very nicely. The line below it is a little darker to deal with sun exposure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After examining himself, Harry agreed with her assessment and asked her for 5 bottles of the main color and 2 bottles of the darker tone. He used the proffered wet wipe to clean off his face and arm while Julia packed up his order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can ring up all of your purchases to make it easier for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be wonderful, thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving the store, Harry ducked into a little alley to store his purchases in his satchel. He planned on packing everything away properly back at Gringotts. By this time he was getting hungry and decided to find a cafe for lunch before journeying back to Diagon Alley. He thought for a second and then pulled out black jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and his new trainers and placed them back into the department store bag, leaving the rest of his purchases in his satchel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wandering through the area, Harry found a cozy looking bistro a couple blocks from Liberty London. He stopped in the loo to change before following the waiter over to an outside table, nestled on their plant-filled patio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ordering one of the soup, salad, and sandwich combinations with a side of lemonade, Harry sat back in the chair and basked in the sun. He had gotten a good chunk of his shopping done. He would eat and then head to Gringotts to meet with Griphook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Harry was digging into his food with relish. Besides expanding his knowledge and traveling, Harry was looking forward to trying new foods. The Dursley’s had not been adventurous eaters and even then he had not been given much of what they were eating. Hogwarts food, while good, was not very diverse either. Harry made the goal to head into muggle London as much as possible to try new types of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 1:30 in the afternoon, Harry entered Griphook’s new office. Griphook was sitting behind a large wooden desk covered in parchment. Shelves lined one wall and Harry’s insides were warmed as he saw the dagger displayed at the front and center of the other artifacts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat, Harry.” Griphook began, shuffling through the parchment. “We have quite a bit to go over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled his satchel from his shoulder and dropped it against the wall before moving over to take a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To start, I have two things for you to look over and sign. One is the order to have the goblin items from your vaults identified and returned. The other is the order for the Lys vaults to be transferred to this branch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the two parchments from Griphook looking them over. Both were simple and so he wasn’t worried about signing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They look good to me. How long will it take for the Lys Vaults?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook pulled out a slim wooden box and opened it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The transfer should take no more than 3 or 4 days. Once you sign, the process will be started. To sign, you will need to use this special quill. It is a blood-quill used for signing magical contracts and other paperwork that is needed to prove you have given your permission. There will be a slight sting in your hand as it draws blood from the signee. They are highly regulated and only should be used for situations such as these.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little intimidated, Harry grabbed the quill and signed the two parchments. He hissed at the sting but after a moment the pain faded and there was no sign of an injury on the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, most of your vaults have been untouched over the years. This means the wealth inside of them has been stagnant. I would suggest looking into some investments. I have a list of deeds for various properties. I will give you a folder of those along with the inventories of each vault. It will be better for you to go over them and come to me with questions instead of going through it together item by item.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded as this made sense to him. He would study his new wealth and act accordingly. He was stunned about the properties but decided not to worry about it until he got the chance to look through the folder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to start with some small investments from each account. Let’s maybe do ones that are not risky at the moment.” Harry wasn’t very sure about how investing even worked but he trusted Griphook’s judgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Griphook paused, trying to think of a good way to say the next bit before deciding to just do it. A decision characteristic of the famous goblin bluntness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Potter Vaults have had the unauthorized withdrawals. This was set up by Albus Dumbledore while he was acting as your magical guardian. Payments were set up starting November after the deaths of Lily and James Potter.” Griphook had noticed Harry’s refusal to deal with the change in his parentage and had decided to indulge the denial for a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes flashed with anger, biting down on his lip to gain some semblance of control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Payments to who??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the beginning it was payments to Vernon and Petunia Dursley every month.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook flinched as the glass paperweight on his desk exploded. Harry’s magic was sparking around him as he struggled to control his temper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words. He was so overwhelmingly furious to know that his horrible relatives had received his own money that he couldn’t even form enough words to shout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having anticipated a reaction at some point, Griphook pulled a Calming Draught from a drawer in his desk and slid it over to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Harry was calm enough to continue. He gestured for Griphook to keep going, keeping his fists clenched on the armrests. He was sure he wouldn’t like anything else that Griphook had to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around the same time, payments were sent monthly to Dumbledore. Then the summer before your first year at Hogwarts payments began to Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley. After Halloween of that year, payments began to Hermione Granger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s teeth clenched in anger, realizing that Dumbledore and Ron must have recruited Hermione after the troll incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook cleared his throat, happy to almost be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The summer before your second year payments began to Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore also increased the amount he was receiving each month.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a quick sigh of relief that there weren’t others around him that were getting his money. He wasn’t sure of the rest of the Weasley’s since maybe Molly was giving out her share, but at least it seemed that Sirius and Remus may still be on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Although they both have abandoned you multiple times</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought bitterly. Not getting paid wasn’t much of an endorsement for those two. Turning his attention back to Griphook, Harry was almost afraid to ask what the total damage was. If his money had been stolen for over a decade, he couldn’t even fathom the amount. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much did they get? Can we get it back?” He asked, nervously shifting in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over the years, all of the payments add up to around 120,000 galleons. I believe Dumbledore avoided large amounts at a time in order to not draw attention or suspicion even with Steelrim’s help. While we could claim some of it back, it would alert Dumbledore and his supporters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could see the sense in that but allowing them to get away with so much money burned at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That being said, just your Potter Family Vaults have over 800,000 galleons in them. This does not include all the other vaults you now have control of. The Peverell vaults are at least 4 times as full as the Potter’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Harry was speechless, with shock now instead of anger. His brain short-circuited trying to wrap around that level of money. He still hated the idea of not punishing the thieves but tried to think of the drawbacks to demanding the money back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do about the payments then? I can understand not trying to get the money back to stay safe but I don’t want to give them anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook smiled, pulling out another parchment from his endless stack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked King Rockjaw to sign a letter to Dumbledore saying that the Potter Account has been one of many accounts selected for a random audit and all outgoing payments will be paused while the work is being done. Dumbledore does not know that we have discovered Steelrim’s duplicity. Steelrim has been chained down in the mines for 100 years for his crimes. It was easy to get his signature on the letter as well. This will hopefully keep Dumbledore from becoming suspicious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Griphook rolled up the letter to be taken to the owlery and slid over a black folder to Harry. It was bulging and thick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That folder has your account information, property details, and vault inventories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A vicious light entered Griphook’s eyes as he reached down to pull up an even thicker set of files. Harry gulped, his lunch-time zen having left him long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now this is everything you will need to pass your OWLs. I will not lie to you Harry, it will be incredibly difficult. Lots of hard work. Each folder corresponds to a different subject - they contain the topics you will need to study, practical requirements, and the different book chapters and corresponding questions you will need to answer. In addition, our warder Kronin will be teaching you warding and our healer Mara has decided she wants to give you some lessons on healing magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook handed Harry the stack of folders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t a set schedule for this. You can move through subjects as needed. Your room is deep enough in Gringotts that the ministry will not pick up on any magic you do with your wand. Your room is also attached to the healing chambers which include a potions room. Healer Mara has granted you permission to brew in there as needed as long as you do not get in the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Harry said, taking the subject folders and his account folder into his arms. He had already grabbed his bag from the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the way to your room? If not, I can have a guard take you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved to the door and walked down the hallway to the healing chambers and his room. Entering his room, he found Dobby had placed his old trunk against one wall and was in the process of setting up tea and snacks on the table. He swung around to face Harry when the door opened, eyes lighting with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter Sir! Dobby left the note and cleaned up the house! Your trunk is here now, Harry Potter Sir. Eat! Eat!” Dobby was bouncing in place, voice getting louder as he went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry dropped the folders on the table and turned to Dobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dobby! Great job. Would you just call me Harry, please? I would like it if we are friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby burst into tears, throwing his small body at Harry’s knees to wrap his arms around them. He blubbered out unintelligible words in between sobs. Harry awkwardly patted his back, unsure of how to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, there Dobby. It’s alright now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby’s sobs petered off and he stared up at Harry in reverence. It made Harry uncomfortable but he didn’t want to set Dobby off again. He hoped that over time, Dobby would mellow out a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I be so happy to have Harry as a friend! No one has wanted to be Dobby’s friend before!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was incredibly happy that Dobby had decided to be okay with calling him Harry. He gave Dobby another quick squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you help me unpack my shopping, Dobby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Less than 5 minutes later, Dobby was working on loading up the wardrobe compartment with his new clothes after putting his new toiletries in the bathroom. Harry had also asked Dobby to organize the belongings in his old trunk - getting rid of anything he didn’t need and sorting through the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Dobby worked, Harry sat at the table with the Charms folder and a couple of the new charms books as well as his school book. Harry had always enjoyed Charms and wanted to start with a subject he felt confident about. He made himself a cup of tea, a plate of finger sandwiches and biscuits, and settled in to get work done. Harry was determined to get good results on his OWLs and learn as much as he could in the process. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry continues to explore his new holdings, study for his OWLS, and finalize his plans. </p><p>This chapter does contain a time-skip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New Chapter! Thanks to all who have given positive encouragement! I'm having a lot of fun and hope to have another chapter up soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry stood from the table in his room and stretched his arms up in the air. He had been hunched over the table for at least 4 hours now, starting his studying with breakfast around 7am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had spent the last two weeks at Gringotts studying as hard as he could. He had left the Dursley’s at the end of June, two weeks after returning from Hogwarts. It was now the middle of July. Harry had a little over a month left to get everything ready, having decided with Griphook to take his OWLs the last week of August. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lessons with Healer Mara were going well, he had mastered the basic diagnostic and healing spells she had taught him. Lessons with Kronin had had a bit of a rocky start but Harry thought he was making good progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least Healer Mara is going to let me back into the lab </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought with a wince. His first few attempts at potion brewing had been a disaster until Mara had sat him down and painstakingly gone through the basics. It still made Harry angry, thinking of all the basic potion brewing information that Snape didn’t bother teaching them as first years. He felt more confident now after Mara’s lecture and the beginning techniques book she had made him read. She had said Harry wouldn’t be allowed back in the lab to brew until he could answer all her questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had found that removing the blocks and compulsions on him made a world of a difference. He had become a voracious reader, so enthralled with everything he was learning. He studied for a chunk of time in the morning, headed into muggle London to try new foods and explore some before heading back to the bank for an afternoon of studying. Once Dobby would set out his evening tea and snack, Harry would move to reading about his accounts or one of the books he had purchased for leisure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few times over the last two weeks, Harry had also enjoyed some time in Diagon Alley. He had added to his ever-expanding library - continuing to browse Flourish and Blotts as well as the second-hand bookstores. There were a few moments where Harry forgot about the situation with his friends and felt the desire to discuss a specific book with Hermione, thinking about how excited she would be about his newfound desire for learning. Then he would remember and hurt would ping through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually after dinner, Harry would go down to one of his vaults and take a look around. He had found some interesting books in the various vaults and had been figuring out some of the inventory. He wasn’t all that interested in the household items, artifacts, and jewelry yet but he figured he had a lot of time to worry about those things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had met with Griphook almost everyday, sometimes just a quick check in, others longer meetings where they went over the accounts and different investments. The Lys vaults had been successfully transferred over from France. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the note he had sent had been accepted by Vernon and Petunia since there had been no outcry by Dumbledore that he was missing. To Dumbledore’s knowledge, Harry was still rotting away in misery in Surrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his satchel, Harry moved through the hallways out to the main foyer of the bank, waving to different goblins as he went. Most of them had gotten used to seeing Harry around the bank even though they mainly left him to his own devices. A few had been interested in chatting with Harry and those were who he waved to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making his way down the alley to the Leaky, Harry thought about his plans for the day. He was going to head over to the Tower of London area for lunch. He was going to try ramen, a Japanese noodle soup he had seen an ad for on the tube and was very excited about. He would then buy a ticket for the Tower before heading back to Diagon. Harry had already visited the British Museum, Piccadilly Square, Big Ben, and other popular London attractions. He absolutely loved being able to blend in the crowds and feeling like just another young person out and about during the summer. It was a freedom he had never experienced before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one of the open air markets Harry had found an old walkman for sale and had begun to venture into the world of music, picking up any cd that tickled his fancy. Someone at one of the music stores had suggested investing in an ipod if he was interested in building a music library but Harry hadn’t wanted to admit he didn’t have access to a computer. He remembered Dudley getting an ipod during the summer before third year and thought it too reliant on technology for him. His walkman was only usable when he was out in the muggle world but Harry didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he passed through the Leaky, Harry made his way to the nearest station. He popped his headphones over his ears, listening to the soothing Italian tones of Andrea Bocelli. Harry hadn’t made any preferences in his cd purchasing - finding that he enjoyed everything from international music to classical to hard rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked, Harry went over his different vaults in his head. He had consolidated the Slytherin and Gaunt vaults into one completely new vault not wanting to leave them vulnerable to Voldemort’s control again. He hadn’t found anything spectacularly important in them besides some interesting books on Parselmagic but didn’t want to take any chances. He knew Voldemort could find ways into Gringotts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll check out one of the Potter Vaults today </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry decided. He had enjoyed the quick chats with various old portraits in the vaults, having moved his great-great-uncle from the Lys vaults into his room. Andre was an Ancient Runes master and had been extraordinarily helpful in teaching Harry the basics. Even the Potter portraits had been nice to him even after he explained he wasn’t truly a Potter. He had been surprised that there were no portraits in Voldemort’s old vaults but guessed that they had all already been removed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was lost in thought until a mechanical voice jarred him from his contemplation. Relieved that he hadn’t missed his stop, Harry stepped off the train. Leaving the station he saw a bookstore right across the street. Thinking it would be a good idea to grab a few novels that he could read in public without breaking the Statue of Secrecy, Harry walked over to the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later Harry left the store, vowing to himself to return. There were so many amazing looking books in the muggle world. One thing the wizarding world did not have a lot of was fiction. He had read muggle books growing up of course - at school and sneaking Dudley’s rejects when he could but this was on a different level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling down after ordering his ramen at the counter, Harry pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Count of Monte Cristo </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of his satchel and decided to read while waiting for his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Harry was once again sitting at his table in his room within Gringotts. He had swung by Griphook’s office to check in before heading down to his room. The Tower of London had been fascinating and Harry had enjoyed his break from studying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre wasn’t in his frame, probably having gone off to visit with the portraits still in the Lys Vaults. Deciding to wait until he returned before continuing with Ancient Runes, Harry had pulled out his Herbology folder and books. After having spent years working in the yard for his aunt, Harry was confident in his practical skills in Herbology and focused on the theoretical. Studying Herbology made Harry think of Neville. He hadn’t had the chance yet to send a note to Neville about Hedwig or his summer. He wasn’t sure if Dumbledore was monitoring Neville since it was common knowledge that the two of them were friends. Rockjaw had suggested waiting until the last moment before collecting Hedwig, hoping to keep anyone from figuring out he was no longer at Privet Drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry dipped his quill in the blue ink as he read over his notes from the previous chapter of reading. He had started to go back over the material and write down any new thoughts in a different color of ink as a refresher before each session. Then he would move on to new topics and readings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was engrossed in his reading about the various growing needs of specific potion ingredients and jumped in surprise when Dobby popped into the room. He had not realized how much time had passed and was shocked to discover it was already time for evening tea! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Harry!” Dobby exclaimed, excited as always to see Harry. Dobby oscillated between feeling comfortable in calling him “Harry” or feeling like he needed to tack on “Master”. As long as Dobby didn’t start again with the ‘Great Harry Potter Sir” then Harry didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat Dobby. Have some tea with me. How has your work been going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had asked Dobby to start going to the different properties he owned to get a report on their condition and what all was inside. Dobby was also helping to organize the contents of his vaults. Dobby had gone to the first property today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby hopped up into a chair, used to Harry asking him to stay and eat. He poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed a few biscuits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby be at the Peverell Star Cottage today, Master Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Harry pulled out the Peverell folder and flipped through the parchments before finding the one for the cottage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says that the cottage is located in Kielder Forest in Northumberland.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it be in the woods. The house be small - two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, and living area. There be cleared space for gardens in front and back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry imagined a small homey cottage surrounded by gardens of herbs and wildflowers nestled in the expansive dark forest. It was a place he could see himself loving, preferring the smaller houses to the large manors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the condition of it, Dobby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cottage be needing a new roof, new paint, and the gardens are all wild. The building is still strong and sturdy. Inside will need to be very cleaned up, lots of dust and dirt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything interesting on the inside?” Harry didn’t hold high expectations on the actual contents of the cottage, having sat empty for 250 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some furniture, some old kitchen supplies, and some nice rugs. But not much else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry currently didn’t have any plans for moving and he wasn’t sure if he would be staying in the UK anytime soon. He decided he would have the structural parts of the properties fixed, the interiors cleaned, remove any contents into the vaults if needed, and have the goblins refresh the wards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great Dobby! I’ll ask Kronin if he knows of any warders looking for work to come out and refresh the wards for the cottage. I’m thinking I’ll have them add in some preservation wards to keep the property maintained. Are you able to fix the roof and clean the inside? Or should we contract out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t too sure about magical building construction and who did the building. He was okay with paying the right people or creatures to do it, he just needed the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby can do the cleaning, Harry Sir. But Dobby not knowing how to fix the roof.” Dobby looked so disappointed in himself that Harry felt a stab of pity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, Dobby. I would have no idea how to fix the roof either. I’ll talk to Griphook today about it after I come back from the vaults.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s also leave the gardens as they are for right now, Dobby. No need to fix them up if we aren’t going to live there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That reminded Harry that he should look into investing in a wizarding tent soon. He would be leaving the UK as soon as possible after his OWLs and would need a way to travel incognito. Camping would provide him a level of safety, more than if he tried staying in hotels or hostels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing their tea, Dobby and Harry left the room to head to Griphook’s office. The three of them would then head to a Potter Family Vault that Harry had not been in yet. He would have Dobby start organizing while Griphook and him took a look around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook was already in the hallway when Harry and Dobby turned the corner. He looked up at the sound of their feet and gave them a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! And Dobby! Perfect timing, I’ve just finished for the day and was going to come down and find you. Still interested in heading to vault #845?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s the last one to look through for the Potters. I’ll be moving on to taking a deeper look at the Peverell vaults next.” Harry had skimmed through the inventory sheets and taken quick looks in each of his new vaults before deciding to go through them in depth, vault by vault. He was saving the new vault which held all the contents of the Gaunt Vault and the Slytherin Vaults for the end. He should probably name the vault so he would stop thinking of it as ‘the new vault’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked to the carts to be taken down to the vault areas, Harry and Griphook chatted about their days. Harry was enthusiastically giving Griphook a synopsis of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Count of Monte Cristo</span>
  </em>
  <span> so far. He had made it through about 150 pages while he ate lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just - it’s SO good, Griphook.” Griphook had been giving Harry a fond smile, happy to hear him sound his age and carefree for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also Griphook,” Harry began, having wound down on his adventures for the day. “Do you know who would be the right person to ask for fixing a roof? Dobby went to Star Cottage today and it is in need of some work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there are companies that hire out house elves that have been trained in building. Most old families already have elves that have been trained for various duties and do not need to use those services.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm - okay. Should I use one of these companies? Or since I have the potential for a lot of work, look into hiring another house elf?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby gave a quick sound of protest from where he was walking next to Harry. Harry gave him a quick glance before hurrying to add to his questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby of course would continue to be my personal helper and friend. Even be in charge of any other elves we hire!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be up to you. I would suggest having Dobby go to the other properties and see how much work will need to be done and how much you want to do at this time. It is lower on our priority list. You will be able to manage your properties from anywhere once you have finished your OWLs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea.” Harry agreed. “Also, can we schedule a meeting with Rockjaw in the next few days? I’ve come to a few decisions I would like to talk to you two about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll see what the availability is and let you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them exited the cart and moved down the platform to an ornate golden door dotted with small rubies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vault 845.” Griphook stated, gesturing for Harry to place his ring against the door. Harry had found that instead of needing keys, he could use his lordship rings to enter any of his vaults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open revealing a treasure trove of money and other valuable items. Dobby shot off into the depths of the vault, having had experience from the other times he had joined Harry. He would look through the vault, taking stock of the contents, and begin to organize the items into different sections while bringing anything of particular note to Harry and Griphook. He would also be looking for any available empty trunks, Harry having decided that Dobby would use enough trunks per vault to have one for galleons, knuts, and sickles respectively. Harry thought it would clear up the mounds of coins covering the floors as well as hide the true wealth of the vaults. Plus it would make for easier removal of the coins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Griphook moved in the opposite direction, drawn by two large wooden bookcases along one wall. Harry had his satchel slung over his shoulder for anything he wanted to remove from the vault right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few books on Defensive Magic, Curses, and Duelling caught his eye and he pulled them off the shelf to stick into his bag. A surprised grunt from Griphook had him quickly turning. Griphook stood at the second bookcase, staring at a thick journal in his hand. Harry moved closer, curious as to what Griphook had found that had surprised him so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked, unable to tell from looking whose journal it was. Griphook turned to him, eyes unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother’s journal, it seems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sucked in a breath, staring at the journal with surprise and a fierce longing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His mother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something truly of hers that he could hold and read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently pulled it into his own hands, fingers running reverently over the cover. His throat felt blocked up, voice feeble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This - this - its.” He coughed, trying to clear his throat and his thoughts at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing.” Abruptly Harry turned, calling out to Dobby. “Dobby, just focus on the trunks and clearing up the coins for today, yeah?” Dobby was able to pop in and out of the vaults with permission from Harry and therefore didn’t need Harry to be there while he worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry!” came the high-pitched reply from somewhere in the vault. Harry turned to Griphook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for being rude. I just need - “ Harry didn’t finish his sentence, unsure how to articulate his currently overwhelming emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook gave a nod, not offended at Harry’s behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, let us return to the carts. You can read in the privacy of your room. We will look through this vault another time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was laying in bed, the lamp next to him glowing softly. He had returned to his room, eaten dinner while doing some light revision of his Transfiguration notes. The entire time, the journal had weighed on him from where he had placed it on his bed. Getting through the rest of the evening had been difficult. Even though he was overjoyed to have this piece of his mother with him, every time he had picked the journal up to read it, something had stopped him and he had put it back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he had avoided it long enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a page or two</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s too hard you can stop right away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up against the headboard, Harry grabbed the journal from the nightstand and opened it up forcefully. He wasn’t going to chicken out this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart stuttered seeing his mother’s handwriting for the first time. The words on the page didn’t even penetrate his brain as he ran shaking fingers over the loops and whorls on the page, black ink gleaming up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath to center himself, Harry’s eyes moved to the top of the page to begin. It seemed like the journal started at the beginning of her 6th year at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry made it only a few pages in before tears took over and his emotions came crashing down. He dropped his head to his bent knees and cried. Cried for the young student his mother was, excited about her NEWT courses and her future, not knowing she would be dead in less than 6 years. The contents of the journal didn’t hold any surprises yet, just the writings of a young witch about her daily life at Hogwarts. One important thing is she wrote in sadness about a friendship she had lost with a childhood friend. Harry wasn’t sure who it was yet since his mother hadn’t written down a name, only that she was incredibly hurt and upset to lose that person but wasn’t willing yet to forgive them their transgressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This resonated with Harry, having been dealing with his own issues on friendship the last couple of weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually his tears subsided and Harry fell into an exhausted slumber. He would dream that night of his mother, young and strong, laughing in the halls of Hogwarts. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry continues to live at Gringotts. Everything is going relatively smoothly for him as he plans his escape from the wizarding world but this is about to change.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! Only a few more chapters to go before we leave Britain and we clash with the BAU!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes were puffy and swollen from crying the next morning. He spent longer than normal in the shower, letting the warm water soothe his body and his mind. He both anticipated and dreaded reading more of the journal. Dressing in casual trousers and a cotton button down, Harry stood in front of the mirror. While not fully acknowledging the fact that he had a living parent, Harry was still interested in the changes in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair had lost a bit of the ‘Potter Mess’ falling a little more softly around his face. HIs hair was getting longer and he contemplated letting it grow out, or even getting a hair growth potion and getting it styled. His eyes had stayed the same bright emerald green but his eyebrows had become a bit heavier and his nose thinner. His jaw-line was a little more pronounced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had invested in getting new glasses, choosing a square frame made of deep brown wood. The woman helping him in the store had said this look suited his face the best. Harry had taken a bit of a risk, going into the muggle store without his bracelet but had figured it was random enough that he wouldn’t be spotted. Plus he looked different enough that someone wouldn’t immediately assume he was Harry Potter. It had been his first trial of the make-up he had purchased to cover his scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having had enough of examining himself for the day, Harry left the bathroom and headed to the table where Dobby had laid out breakfast. He planned on staying in Diagon Alley today during his lunch break and doing a bit more shopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had planned on spending time this morning going over potions recipes and his astronomy notes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Harry was exiting Gringotts and heading into the alley. His agenda for the day was to purchase a tent, stock up on some ready made potions, and swing by Flourish and Blotts for a quick browse before grabbing lunch at the Leaky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door chimed softly as Harry opened up the housing store that sold furnishings, household items, and things such as tents. Even in the late morning, the store wasn’t too busy, something that Harry was grateful for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved past a section that showcased different types of furniture before seeing an employee of the store. Glancing at his wrist to confirm his bracelet was there, Harry hailed down the clerk to get some help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there! I’d like to look at your models of wizarding tents, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir” The man said, giving Harry a quick once over. “Is there any budget constraints or something specific you are looking for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you give me a rundown of the different types? I think I’ll have a better idea once I hear what you have to offer.” Harry followed the wizard further into the store. Along the back wall was a section for tents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we are. Now each tent functions as a complete living space. Depending on the model, there are different combinations of rooms. Of course, we can create customizable tents that are to your specifications.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each tent had a plaque in front of it describing the details of the product. Harry spent some time browsing before tracking down the clerk again to make his order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll go with the customizable option. I would also like to know what extras are available.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. We can equip the tents with muggle repelling wards that are turned on and off with a password, complete weather wards that extend 15 feet beyond the tent, and outdoor patios with awnings can be attached. Color for the outside and inside walls is customizable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hummed, excited to build his tent. The clerk handed over a long parchment that had all the different details on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check each feature that you want and give the details for the rest of your order. The tent comes with a full kitchen, with cupboards for cold, frozen, and fresh items already charmed. The furniture, utensils, and everything else you might need, you will have to provide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the parchment, Harry gave a nod and went to the counter area to fill it out. He had decided on a navy blue tent with a kitchen, pantry, living area with fireplace, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a library/study, a small room off the kitchen for Dobby, and a patio with awning. He chose various colors for the interior including a sunny yellow for the kitchen, soft greens for his bedroom, and a beautiful burgundy for the study. He chose all of the extra wards and features, including the one that allowed for enchanted windows to let in the natural light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading over to the main counter, Harry handed over his order to the clerk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will take about a week to complete. I also have here a brochure of all of our available products for your furnishings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took the brochure and with a quick thank you, left the store. He was excited to get his tent and also to decorate the interior. It was going to be his first actual home. He decided he would use the brochure but also look through different antique and second-hand shops in the muggle world as well as look through his vaults. He would ask Dobby to pick out what he wants for his room as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, Harry walked down the alley to the apothecary with a pep to his step. Every task he accomplished that brought him closer to his goal made him feel incredible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the apothecary, Harry made a beeline to the witch behind the counter. He didn’t need any potions ingredients at the moment - having come to the store a week prior. He also wasn’t interested in browsing as he usually did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there!” Harry greeted the witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! What can I do for you today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like a wooden potion case that holds 30 vials please. I’d like the standard household potion mix that includes basic pain potions, fever reducers, calming draughts, etc. I would also like a hair growth potion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right away, sir.” The witch pulled a small wooden box from under the counter. “Would you like to customize the exterior?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please, can you do a mixture of gold, silver, and quartz? Whatever pattern you think best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witch tapped her wand against the box and then moved off to collect Harry’s potions. Harry watched, fascinated, as whorls of gold, silver, and quartz formed across the top and sides of the box, forming a beautiful pattern. The witch returned with an armful of potions, all carefully labeled. She spelled them into place inside of the box and then rang Harry up for his purchases. Handing over the necessary galleons, Harry placed the box in his satchel and left the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking the watch on his wrist, Harry decided he would hit up the Leaky for lunch before going to Flourish and Blotts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved to Tom as he entered, heading to an empty table and pulling a book on Runes from his bag. A few moments later, Tom scurried over to take his order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a Butterbeer, rabbit stew, bread, and a slice of the apple cake.” Harry requested, giving Tom a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right away, Reggie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time he had stopped for a snack at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had panicked when Tom asked his name. He remembered that Sirius had said that he had had a brother named Reggie and blurted that out without thinking. Thankfully, Tom hadn’t seemed to think this weird and always had a kind hello when Harry went in and out on his way to and from the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom came and set down his food and drink. Harry set his book aside and covertly listened to the talk around him as he ate. Harry had been dismayed at the articles in the Prophet when he had first seen them after coming to Gringotts. The Daily Prophet and the Ministry were running his name into the mud, calling him an attention-seeking brat and a delusional liar. They were doing as much to discredit him as possible. He was frustrated to see them denying Voldemort’s return. So he had decided he would try to observe the attitudes within the alley when given the chance. Today was the 4th or 5th time he had done so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like other times, Harry heard more people who believed the Prophet saying he was being manipulated by Dumbledore and his fear mongering. One witch sitting at the bar of the Leaky even said that he probably had killed Cedric, trying to become the new Dark Lord and didn’t everyone remember he was a Parselmouth? Harry forced himself to take a few bites of the admittedly delicious stew in order to avoid leaping up and confronting the idiot witch. He mourned Cedric everyday, still had nightmares about the flash of green light and his lifeless eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing all this made Harry even more determined to leave. He wasn’t appreciated or wanted in the Wizarding World, it seemed. Not unless they could use him for something, like Dumbledore and his minions. Plus he was finally enjoying living and had no intention of sticking around and waiting for his luck against Voldemort to run out. The public opinions he overheard also made him more confident in the decision he had made and still needed to meet with Rockjaw about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing up his dessert, Harry threw some coins down on the table before grabbing his bag and standing. He had opened the door and almost stepped out into Diagon before he spied a certain red-head that made him panic. He leapt back into the Leaky and the door loudly clanged shut causing Tom and the other patrons to stare at him oddly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah” Harry chuckled, tamping down his panic. “My hand slipped on the door. So sorry, everyone.” Thankfully they seemed to buy it, going back to their conversations and meals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squashed the urge to smack himself in the face. He had a very strong goblin glamour on - OF COURSE Molly Weasley wouldn’t recognize him. But he had seen her and panicked, images of Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley dragging him back to the Dursley’s while putting more and more spells on him to make him a mindless zombie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he opened the door again and stepped out into the alley with more confidence than he actually felt. He just needed to get one book at Flourish and Blotts before he could retreat to Gringotts and hide in his room for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making his way over to the bookstore, Harry kept a desperate eye out for anyone else he might recognize. He breathed a sigh of relief at not seeing Mrs. Weasley again. He quickly went up to the counter and asked the clerk for a book on common beauty charms for men, specifically hair charms. Since the custom for a lot of wizards was to have longer hair, there were many books tailored to male cosmetic spells that he could get. The clerk summoned the two most popular books, suggesting to Harry that he start there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had to stop himself from running down the alley, his desire to be nestled away where he knew it was safe was almost overwhelming. Taking the steps to the bank two at a time, Harry felt the tension leave his shoulders as he stepped within Gringotts. Moving quickly to the side of the main foyer, Harry headed to Griphook’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Harry. I was just about to send you a note. King Rockjaw is available for lunch tomorrow. He requests we join him for a meal in his office and to conduct the meeting you wanted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Harry said, trying to mask his heavy breathing after speed walking through the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched as Dobby cleared away the dinner tray from the table. The two of them had sat and had dinner together, going over Dobby’s work in the vaults and properties. Dobby had gone to Godric’s Hollow today to take a look at the Potter Cottage. Obviously it was in complete disrepair, still bearing the damage from Voldemort’s attack. Dobby had salvaged what he could from the inside of the house, but so many years had gone by and most things were ruined. Harry had no interest in fixing up the house his parents had died in and told Dobby so. He would have the goblins beef up the wards and leave the house as it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to forego any trips to the vaults this evening, Harry made his way over to the bed. He wanted to get farther into his mother’s journal tonight. Placing his goblet of water on the nightstand, Harry grabbed the journal and leaned back against the pillows. He opened up the journal to the page where he had stuffed a ripped piece of parchment as a marker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry read his mother’s writings, mostly about school subjects and her thoughts on future careers. She also wrote on the worsening war and her fear of the danger she was in as a Muggleborn witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feb 7th</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I fear that even Hogwarts will not remain untouched. The violence escalates out in the world. The Dark is vicious and the Dark Lord shows no signs of slowing down. I worry for Sev, even though we are not close anymore. I see him falling deeper and deeper into their web of darkness. Even if I wanted to reach out, I know I would put us both in danger. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart hurt reading of his mother’s fears and worries. He wished he could remember anything about her beyond the dementors and the quick glimpse of her in the graveyard. He turned back to the journal, continuing to read. A few pages later, another entry jumped out at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>April 14th </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Those four! They are the worst of the Gryffindors. I caught them pranking some 4th year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Too often their pranking has slid from harmless into outright bullying and torment. It is despicable! I am disappointed in Lupin for not doing more to control the other two. And to think that that slimeball Potter has the nerve to chase after me. I wouldn’t go anywhere with him let alone on a date. I hope I never see them again once we graduate. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. It seemed like his fa- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>James</span>
  </em>
  <span> - was not the charming hero everyone always said he was. In fact, James, Sirius, and Remus reminded him more of Dudley and his gang. He winced, feeling the bitter burn of anger in his throat. Another strike against Sirius and Remus. If he ever ended up reaching out to them, they would have a lot to answer for. He was proud of his mother for standing up to them at least a little bit, remembering all the times he had wished the other kids would defend him or try to stop Dudley. Reading about his mum’s disdain for James Potter was confusing since they did end up married and somehow James decided to blood adopt him. He went back to the journal hoping to get some answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was surprised to read that about a month later, James had come to Lily to apologise for his behavior. At the time, Lily had rebuffed him, not truly believing that he was remorseful or would change. She then went on to describe a series of letters she received over the summer before 7th year from him, all trying to build a friendship between the two. Lily also mentions seeing her friend, Sev, in town where she lived but not having the courage to go speak to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry still wasn’t sure who ‘Sev’ was except that he was a Slytherin, had done something to his mother to end their friendship, and was a target of the Marauders. He had a burning desire to know the identity as it seemed like he was one of Lily’s closest friends until their fifth year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry skimmed pretty quickly through a few more pages. His mum wrote about starting her 7th year, finding out that James was Headboy to her Headgirl, and the slow change of feelings between them. Harry had gotten to just past the Yule holidays before deciding to call it a night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt conflicted about what he had read, still frustrated with the bullying ways of men he had looked up to. But he could see plain as day that at least James had started to change before his last year at Hogwarts. He would just have to keep reading, he decided. He was sure that some of the questions and concerns he had would be answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent a quick thanks to the universe for putting the journal in his path; he felt more connected to his mum than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Harry was incredibly distracted as he attempted to study after breakfast. All he could think about was the upcoming meeting with Griphook and Rockjaw. After rereading the same paragraph in his Arithmancy text multiple times, Harry closed the book with a huff. Clearly he wasn’t going to get anything done this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his bag, put on the bracelet, and left the room. He thought taking a long walk would do him some good. It was only 9 in the morning, Harry having attempted to study for only 2 hours before giving up. That gave him enough time to head out to one of the parks in muggle London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About half an hour later, Harry was wandering through Hyde Park with a hot coffee in his hand. He had stopped at one of the pastry stalls near the park to pick up some coffee, a new taste he enjoyed, and a fruit muffin. Harry walked along a path, enjoying the greenery and bright flowers while the morning sun warmed his shoulders. He already felt a little bit more settled, each step sloughing off his anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looped through Hyde park for a couple of hours before heading back to Diagon Alley. He gave Tom a wave as he passed through the Leaky Cauldron. He zipped through the crowd of the alley, trying to catch snatches of information. Another article had come out a couple days ago, once again trying to paint him as unstable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at Ronin and Agnot, the two guards on duty at the front entrance of Gringotts. Ronin was Kronin’s son, the goblin who was teaching Harry warding, so the two had had some friendly conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving quickly through the bank, Harry made his way to King Rockjaw’s office. Griphook was already in the hallway, about to knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Griphook!” Harry called, trying to get his attention. Griphook turned at the call and waved before knocking on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled “Come In” sounded and the door swung open. Griphook and Harry went over to the desk and sat down, eyeing the lunch plates that were already on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Griphook, Harry. Welcome” Rockjaw greeted. He pulled a plate closer to himself and gestured for the two of them to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us eat while we catch up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave Rockjaw updates on his studying, his vaults, and the purchases he had been gathering up. Griphook jumped in with account information as needed to supplement Harry’s information. For a few minutes, there was comfortable silence as the three unlikely friends ate their meals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, a quick eater due to fearing any food being snatched away, finished first and leaned back in his chair. He was trying to decide how to broach the subject he wanted to speak about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IwanttodotheRite” Harry rushed out. Griphook’s fork clattered to the desk as he dropped it in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, Harry?” Rockjaw asked weakly, face stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to do the Rite of Merlin.” Harry said, making the effort to speak slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both goblins looked at each other and then back at Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What made you decide?” Griphook asked. Even though it had been his idea, he felt a bolt of nervousness. So many things could go wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few things. One, I am loving the freedom I have to go out and about and would like that to be true of my actual self as well. I don’t want to be glamored for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second, this is the best way to tell my story and have it be taken as truth. With everything the Prophet and Fudge have been writing, I think anything else we try will be rejected. Also, doing the Rite of Merlin will hopefully drive the point home that I just want to be left alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is well thought out, Harry.” Rockjaw began. “What information would be vital for you to include? I think that of everything you told us - some can be omitted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah - definitely!” Harry agreed, not willing to speak about some of the issues he had had at Hogwarts - he didn’t need the Rite of Merlin to tell people that Malfoy was a bullying prat or that Snape hated him or about the Hufflepuffs who beat him up. He would stick to big events and big things - starting with the mistreatment of the Dursleys, all of the manipulations and crazy things by Dumbledore, his fake friends, the events of the graveyard, and finally his desire to leave and be forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would suggest writing out what you want to say, the more drafts you create the better the end product will be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, Griphook. Now Harry, while Dumbledore made himself your Magical Guardian illegally, the potions and spells he put on you are frowned upon but not illegal - at most Dumbledore would get a fine. He used the weaker versions that were legal and avoided the illegal stuff. For example, the attraction potion instead of a love potion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would also be required to bring a case before the Wizengamot if you wanted to charge Dumbledore.” Griphook added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought for a moment before realizing something. He had already been a victim of this but was happy to turn the tables on Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to say anything about him illegally being my magical guardian. I will just say that he was my guardian - it will look bad enough that he abandoned me to the Dursleys and then refused to get me out after I told him the truth of the matter. Plus I will use the Rite to explain the spells and potions, the money given to the traitors, and then let the public crucify him. We don't need to go through formal charges. No one will be able to dispute what I’ve said because it is guaranteed truth through the Rite. This will allow me to ruin them and still leave at the same time. Also, too many people still worship Dumbledore. Even with what I reveal he will have supporters and people willing to get him out of being arrested and charged. This way we won’t bother with the corrupt Wizengamot and Ministry, let the public be his judges.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was breathing hard, riled up as he spoke of destroying Dumbledore and his minions. He knew the realities of this world and didn’t want to get drawn into the grey area of Dumbledore’s actions or the spectacle of a trial that might not work in his favor. He would drop his information on Britain’s Wizarding World and then vanish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also won’t be mentioning anything about my heritage, inheritances, or the Horcrux.” Harry added. That was information the public didn’t need. It would also hopefully slow down anyone who would come looking for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you write up a draft and let us look it over.” Griphook suggested. “I will also have the information about the Rite sent to you so you can begin to look it over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good!” Harry was once again hit with excitement and a strong sense of accomplishment. Everything was coming together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to head back to the room to study! I’ve got lots to do. I’ll be picking up my tent in a couple days and then will get to furnish the inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying goodbye, Harry bounced from the office, jittery with nerves and elation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry woke up on the morning of July 31st feeling content. He had picked up his tent last week and it had been absolutely perfect. He had spent days pouring over the furniture catalogue and using his lunch breaks to browse second-hand furniture shops in muggle London. He had mostly gotten everything set up, having used an empty room attached to the Healing Chambers with Mara’s permission. Setting up his tent in the room, he had gone in and out with each purchase to organize the interior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby had been helping him move things around and get the kitchen properly stocked with utensils, pots, pans, and any other essentials. Harry had found a beautiful tea set in one of the antique shops and had immediately bought it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the bed, Harry quickly used the bathroom for his morning routine and got dressed. He used the mirror and one of the handy spells from his beauty book to spell his hair up into a bun. He had used the hair growth potion then had Dobby cut his hair to a little below where his shoulders and neck met. He had found that with his hair long, it went from being messy to a nice wavy style. He exited the bathroom to find Dobby had strung up brightly colored streamers and lights and a huge breakfast covered the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby! It looks amazing!” Harry had to put in an effort not to tear up. No one had really made an event of his birthday before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Harry Potter Sir!!!!” Dobby squealed with excitement. He herded Harry over to the table and whipped out a shiny package as soon as Harry sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached for the package, opening it up to find various pairs of brightly colored socks. He smiled at Dobby and scooped the little elf up into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dobby! I love them!” Both wizard and elf were blushing after they separated. Dobby went over to the door to let in Griphook and Rockjaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Harry! Happy Birthday!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you two! Come join us for breakfast!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two goblins came and sat at the table. Griphook placed a few packages on the table as well. Harry was stunned, not expecting anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both Mara and Kronin also sent along their gifts and wishes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to thank them!” Harry said, voice thick. He slowly opened the different presents. Rockjaw has gotten him a book on becoming an animagus, something Harry had spoken about wanting to try. Mara and Kronin had given him books on healing and warding, respectively. When Harry opened Griphook’s present, it was a shrunken box. He looked up confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it is for your new home, Harry. A record player that is charmed to run on magic and will work with wizarding and muggle records. I’ve included some very popular wizarding ones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, having felt a bit overwhelmed since he stepped out to see Dobby’s decorations, burst into tears. It took him a few moments to get back under control before he muttered out a watery thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone had eaten, Rockjaw and Griphook went to leave to start their work days. Dobby headed out to the Owlery - he usually checked multiple times a day to see if anything came for Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry decided to study for just a little bit today, giving himself more of a break. He was confident in the progress he was making and felt that he would be ready to take the exams in 3 weeks. It was a rush but Harry was determined. Thankfully he wasn’t taking his Care OWL or Divination OWL.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At lunch time, Harry stowed his new books away and went into his tent to set up the record player. Entering the tent gave him such joy. He had found colorful plush rugs that covered the floors. A comfortable couch and two unique armchairs made up his living room while shelves on either side of the fireplace boasted some of the interesting things he had found in the muggle shops and in his vaults. He went to a corner of the room, near where the entryway to the kitchen was, to set up his new player on the wooden table he had there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he finished, Dobby popped into the tent with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some letters for you, Harry!” Dobby handed them over before popping away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked down at the letters and small packages in his hands. His heart gave a jolt as he recognized Ron’s handwriting. There were letters from Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Hagrid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid had sent his usual, some rockcakes and a quick note wishing him a Happy Birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was tempted to just burn the letters from Ron and Hermione, having no interest in anything either of them would say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he opened up Ron’s before raising his eyebrows in surprise. Ron’s letter was incredibly vague and basic. Besides sending some wizarding sweets and wishing him a Happy Birthday, Ron said nothing about what was going on in the Wizarding World or anything. He barely even wrote anything about his own summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening up Hermione’s letter, Harry rolled his eyes when her gift turned out to be a study planner that was supposed to help one get good grades. Hermione wrote that since Harry was such a bad student this would help him. Beyond that her letter was almost exactly the same as Ron’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry snarled in anger, furious over the two of them and their backstabbing. Harry would have been a better student if Dumbledore hadn’t ripped that away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t trust anything any of them had sent and so he piled up the rockcakes, sweets, planner, and letters into the fireplace and sent a quick Incendio at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped Sirius’ letter would be better, but his hopes were dashed. Sirius basically just wished him and hinted that they might see each other soon. Harry left the letter on the table and stormed out of the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped to thank Mara for her gift and then rushed off to his room. He grabbed his bag and headed into muggle London to cool off. He already knew that Hermione and Ron were against him, but to see their letters again, only the second letters they had bothered to write him that summer, just pissed him off all over again. Harry hadn’t quite yet come to terms with the fact that their entire friendship had been basically faked. He was almost there, but he would forget and then it would all come rushing back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Harry was nestled in his room again and working on his OWL studying. He wished he would be there to rub it in Hermione’s face that he would be taking his OWLs early. He was even more determined to ace them now after her condescending comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby popped in with evening tea and snacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There be three more packages and letters!” Dobby dropped the tray and Harry’s mail on the table before popping away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After earlier, Harry wasn’t even sure if he wanted to read them. He recognized Neville’s handwriting and the twins. Harry wasn’t sure about Fred and George. They weren’t on the payment list but he was wary of anyone named Weasley now. His heart leaped in excitement when he recognized T’s handwriting on the third letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville had sent Harry some sugar quills, knowing he loved them, as well as a letter asking how his summer was and assuring him Hedwig was doing great at Longbottom Manor. Harry felt a rush of affection for Neville. He hadn’t had the chance to send Neville a gift for his own birthday since he was still trying to stay under the radar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred and George had sent him a book on different magical communities around the world, knowing how much Harry wanted to travel. They also sent a small shrunken box that they said would regain normal size at the password and they had filled it with food for him. Their letter contained updates on their pranking ideas, thanks for the Triwizard money he had given them, and their worries about him after everything that had happened in 4th year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the box, his thoughts in turmoil. Only Fred and George had ever attempted to mitigate the damage done by the Dursleys. He remembered overhearing them arguing with their mother after they had rescued him in the flying car. He decided he would give them a chance, it didn’t seem like they were in on the plans of their other family members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the last letter to him, Harry knew it would only contain birthday wishes. Both T and himself were trying to keep their friendship a secret and had worked too hard to risk it now. T hadn’t even signed off on the note, but Harry knew it was from him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held the parchment to his forehead, eyes closed, just wishing fervently that he could be with the writer of the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's freedom is threatened as his absence from Surrey is discovered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New Chapter! Thanks to everyone who has bookmarked, given kudos, and commented. </p><p>Next up will be the Rite of Merlin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the sunny afternoon of August 5th, disaster hit. Harry was returning to Gringotts after having spent a satisfying time purchasing muggle records for his new record player. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The instant he walked into the bank, Angot was grabbing him by the arm and rushing him off to Griphook’s office. Startled, Harry didn’t even have time to protest before being shoved into the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Thank goodness!!!!” Both Griphook and Rockjaw shouted in relief on seeing Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the world is going on??” Harry asked, dazed by the quick turn of events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook looked grimmer than Harry had ever seen him. Panic was starting to dart through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems that early this morning, dementors were in Little Whinging.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Harry couldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could that even happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw and Griphook exchanged a solemn glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, dementors are still under the control of the Ministry.” Rockjaw had a grimace on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was stunned. He knew that there were people in the ministry who didn’t like him but to try and kill him! Now he had three factions of wackos trying to ruin his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bigger problem is that this has alerted Dumbledore to the fact you are no longer residing on Privet Drive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slumped into the closest chair, filled with despair. All of this planning and studying, for nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what now?” he asked weakly. Maybe he could just ask Voldemort to kill him quickly. It would be better than living as Dumbledore’s puppet until they wanted his money more than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore was here just an hour ago, trying to see if you had taken any withdrawals from your trust vault. We reminded him that the Potter Vaults were still under audit and no transactions were allowed. He is under the impression that you have run away such as you did before your 3rd year. He will be searching for you relentlessly. And most likely galvanizing his Order to do so as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gulped, having learned about the Order of the Phoenix from Griphook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I need to leave?” he asked with a heavy heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw gave a quick bark of laughter, startling Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not while I am still King, youngster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This changes nothing Harry except that you will have to stay here. You can send Dobby to collect owl order catalogues from all the stores. It is vital that you are not found and that they do not track your magical signature. There is too much ambient magic in the alley for them to get a lock and being in the bank will protect you. We already have the magical secrecy contracts for your different OWL examiners. They will be coming here to give you your exams in just two and a half weeks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you looked over the Rite yet?” Rockjaw asked. The atmosphere was calmer now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I believe I will be able to do it. In all the literature and journals of those who were successful, it seems that the most important thing is the utter and complete determination to speak your message. I have that. Without doing this Rite, I don’t think I’ll live to see twenty between Dumbledore and Voldemort.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the best bet will be to finish your OWLs, have everything packed up, do the Rite on the evening of Sep 1st, and the next morning be on your way. Travel by muggle means for as long as you can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know where I plan on going yet.” Harry paused, he knew deep down what he should do even though it scared him. He took a deep breath, looking at the two goblins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to read as much of the journal as possible and find the clues I need. I’m going to find my - my father.” Harry said with as much conviction as possible. He had no idea how he was going to do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded, agreeing with the young wizard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be okay, Harry. Just 29 more days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmauld Place: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone around the kitchen table was buzzing in anxiety. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting of the Order, sounding frazzled as he did so. Sirius and Remus were sitting next to each other, Sirius with a sullen look on his face. He hadn’t heard back from Harry since he had sent a letter for his birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moody, Tonks, And Shacklebolt were speaking in low tones to one another, most likely something about the Aurors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly Weasley was bustling around, putting out cups of tea and platters of snacks. Arthur and Bill were seated, discussing Bill’s job. Bill had just come back from Egypt that summer to work at the bank here after Dumbledore asked him to return for the Order. He wasn’t very enthused about it, missing his team and chafing under his overbearing mother. He was also intrigued by whatever was going on at Gringotts. Something was different when he returned a couple weeks ago. He noticed that some goblins had given him quite a few glares which confused him. Also, the section of offices was now off-limits to all non-goblin employees. He hadn’t had much time to think about the oddities but he did wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus Snape slunk into the room, wishing he was anywhere but at the mutt’s dingy home. He disliked most of the people in this room and outright hated the mutt and the wolf. His summer so far had been brutal, the Dark Lord showing his displeasure at his followers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Dumbledore strode into the room, eyes flaring with temper. Everyone quieted down, waiting to hear what the meeting was about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sad to inform you all that Harry is missing - “ Noise burst out as everyone started talking at once, Sirius shouting about his godson. A bang went off and Moody lowered his wand, giving everyone a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alastor. Now as I was saying, dementors were seen in Little Whinging. Thankfully they did not hurt anyone but I went to go check on Harry as soon as I heard from Arabella. When I reached his home, his relatives informed me that they had received a note weeks ago that I had called Harry away early.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could this be a trap? A fake note left by Death Eaters?” Tonks asked. Everyone else was silent in shock. Sirius was fuming and Remus knew it was only moments before he exploded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have thought that myself. Severus - have you heard anything about anyone having Harry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus sneered. “No, Albus. The Dark Lord would have made a spectacle of things if he had Potter in his clutches. He is incensed over the humiliation of the graveyard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood up quickly, his chair banging to the floor. “And why should we listen to you, Snivellus! You’re a disgusting Death Eater! You’re probably ecstatic that your master is back and killing people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, enough!” Remus barked, pulling him down to sit again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This does not help us. The boy has been missing for longer than any of us know.” Moody interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The brat probably ran away again. Not enough attention or some other ridiculous drivel.” Severus bit out, hatred and venom oozing from each word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This almost set Sirius off again before Dumbledore regained control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now gentlemen. Molly, would you please call the children in here? Maybe they have heard from Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Weasley went to the door leading to the hallway and called up for the kids. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George trudged into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then. Have any of you heard from Harry?” Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Headmaster. We only just sent him mail on his birthday. He wrote to us at the beginning of the summer but we didn’t really respond for safety just like you asked us to.” Hermione simpered. Her worship of authority figures and especially Headmaster Dumbledore blinding her to the wrongs she was committing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron and Ginny both quickly agreed with Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has happened to Harry? Why are you asking us?” Fred asked, worried about the younger wizard. Harry was always so small and seemed so sad when he was heading back for the summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems Harry is no longer at the Dursley’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! Glad he got away from those monsters.” George said, angry at all of these adults who ignored what went on around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore frowned, before speaking in a disappointed tone. “They are his family, Mr. Weasley. It is wrong to speak of them like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this both Fred and George scoffed, not bothering to reply. Both Vance and Jones glared at them for disrespecting Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would request that you write to him, urging him to come to the Leaky or Gringotts where we can pick him up. Sirius and Remus, I would like you to do the same. I am sure this is just youthful antics. We want to keep this information hidden. If the public finds out then it will put Harry in more danger from Voldemort. Everyone else, keep an eye out for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded, once again falling under the thrall of Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the morning of the 6th, Harry was working at his table when Dobby popped in with a stack of letters. At the same moment, Griphook entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect timing. Dobby, let me see those letters.” Griphook moved quickly to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning. What is going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our wards went off. Some of these letters have charms on them. Thankfully the ward automatically strips the letters clean but I want to record what was on them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, apprehensive about what spells were on his mail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Each letter had a tracking charm on it. This letter from Dumbledore had a compulsion spell to make you answer the questions in it.” Harry grimaced. They had expected something like this since his disappearance had been noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Griphook.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Griphook had left the room, Harry stared at the pile of letters. He pulled the first one from the pile and saw it was from Ron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry mate, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Where are ya? Dumbledore says you aren’t at your relatives anymore. Did ya blow up your aunt again? You should come to Diagon right away so you can meet Dumbledore. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ron</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes at the letter. After being ignored all summer, did Ron really think that would cut it. Harry was so grateful he had overheard them that day on the train. He opened up Hermione’s letter next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>You shouldn’t have left the Dursley’s! Professor Dumbledore told you you had to stay there. You really need to listen more to the Headmaster. He is doing what’s right for our world and to keep you safe. I bet you haven’t even done your summer homework yet. Send us a reply right away so Professor Dumbeldore can come get you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This letter was even worse. Harry hated Hermione’s I-know-better-than-you attitude. He had always disliked it but now without the spells forcing him to not question their friendship, he really couldn’t stand her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next letter was from Sirius and Remus. Harry breathed deeply. These two were meant to be godfather and uncle to him, yet they let him down at every turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accidentally almost ignited the letter with his magic as he read in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I know we talked alot about the things James and us would get into when we were young but you’ve taken it too far. Running away while people are putting their safety on the line to keep you safe is selfish. Your relatives must be so worried about you. Dumbledore said he told you to stay there. Why would you disobey him like that? You really need to grow up and make sure you are making the right decisions - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t read anymore and ripped the letter up into small pieces in a rage. How dare they? How dare they say he was selfish or to put other people’s safety on him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore’s letter was more or less the same, dripping in guilt trips and manipulation, stating how disappointed he was in Harry, and so on. Harry didn’t care at all, deciding to trash all of the letters. These people didn’t actually care about him. Not really. They just wanted The-Boy-Who-Lived as their cash cow. He wasn’t sure about Sirius and Remus’ motivations but he was just as done with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, wishing he could go on another walk or do something to calm his mind. He knew he had to stay down here until he could do the Rite and leave. Turning back to the books strewn across his table, Harry hunkered down, ready to keep studying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Harry was studying when Dobby popped in with a slightly ruffled snowy owl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEDWIG!” Harry exclaimed, overjoyed to see his first friend and trusted companion. He ran over to take her from Dobby, nuzzling his face into her feathers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s owl be in the Owelry this morning! Griphook checked her and she is safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dobby. Can you go to Eeylops Owl Emporium and get her a new cage, food, treats, and a nice perch to put in the tent? My money pouch is over on the table there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right away!” Dobby grabbed the pouch and popped away, happy as always to help Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat back down at the table, incredibly happy to have Hedwig back with him. He noticed a scroll tied to her leg and pulled it from her, letting her perch on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hedwig nestled into his shoulder, grooming her beak through his hair as he unrolled the parchment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry!! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m sending this with Hedwig in hopes that it gets to you. The headmaster was just here at our manor to see me and my gran. He was asking if I had heard from you at all this summer. He was pretty vague and wouldn’t say why he was asking. I hope you are okay!! Please let me know if you are safe and if you need anything. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Neville </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Neville,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. Neville was one of his truest friends, an absolute gem of a wizard. He would write a quick note and have Dobby take it to one of the Gringotts’ owls. He didn’t want to risk Hedwig being seen or caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to stay in the owlery here, Hedwig.” Harry then told his owl every single thing that had happened that summer along with all of his plans. While he spoke, he kept petting Hedwig, both of them feeling calm and content to be with each other once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the week before his OWLs were set to begin and Harry was beginning to feel the strain. He had yet to reach far enough in the journal to figure out any clues about where his father might be and he was starting to lose hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long day of studying, Harry was in bed, propped up on the pillows. He opened up the journal to the last page he had read. His mum was now two years out of graduation. Her and James were still dating and had become closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flipped the page and his stomach dropped. Here it was! James had proposed to Lily but Lily has said she wasn’t ready yet. She said that she had seen Sirius and James, Auror partners at that point, harassing the mysterious ‘Sev’ in Hogsmeade. She was incensed, thinking that James had put that bullying behind him. She told James that she needed space, and was being sent to New York City for a few months on a mission for the Order. At this point, both James and his mum had joined the order and battled against Death Eaters. James had agreed to take a break, hoping that some time away would show Lily what they truly meant to one another. He only asked that he be allowed to send her letters to try and convince her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s breath was coming fast. These few entries changed everything. Lily and James were separated, Lily was in another country. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This must be when she meets my father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read on, heart pounding in anticipation. Mostly his mum described the excitement of being in a new city, her task of trying to gain support against Voldemort in the American Magical World, and her thoughts on her relationship with James. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 10 pages of benign journal entries, Harry found the life-changing one. There written right on the page, was the information he needed to start his search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>August 4th </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was in Central Park today when I bumped into a handsome young man. I accidentally spilled his coffee and insisted that I buy him a new one. We ended up spending hours speaking to one another. He is about to start his first year at law school here in the city. He is a muggle, but we still had so much to talk about. I told him I was in New York for a networking trip for the company I work for. We exchanged information and I hope to see him again soon. I think Aaron Hotchner is just what I need. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the page, his eyes roving over the name of his father over and over again. So his mum had met him in New York City. He pulled out a bit of parchment and jotted down the clues so far - Aaron Hotchner, lawyer, New York City. It wasn’t much to go on but it was a start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the night, Harry stayed up, reading of the blossoming romance between his mother and father. They met up again and again as friendship turned to affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 7th </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aaron is busy with his first semester of law school and I am not getting as far with the American wizards as I would like. I asked Headmaster Dumbledore for more time. I am not yet ready to leave here and go back to England. While I miss James, and feel guilty when I get his letters, there is something about Aaron I cannot forget. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But all good things must come to an end. Lily wrote about how the war was worsening in England and her guilt for staying safe and out of the way. She felt stuck between the two men in her life, not knowing if there was an actual future with Aaron. It was right before the New Year when Lily got the call that her parents had been in a crash. Petunia called her from the hospital, for once, forgetting her hatred for her little sister. Lily, who had been feeling off for a while, had a quick and poignant goodbye with Aaron, promising to return when she could. She rushed back to England and spent the next month taking care of things with Petunia. She mourned her parents but was thankful they hadn’t been targeted yet by Death Eaters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her reunion with James had been rocky, but some feelings were still there. At the moment she wasn’t sure if she loved James or Aaron more. She felt terrible about herself but she was so young and in the middle of a war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>February 1st </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I finally went to a healer at St. Mungo’s and I am shocked. I am three months pregnant. I cannot believe this. I want to run to Aaron and hide away in New York with him. How can I risk staying here in this war if I am pregnant? </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>February 10th </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I tried calling Aaron today to tell him the news. I’ve been a coward, scared to face him. How can I change his life like this? He is just starting out in law school and is so passionate about it. I cannot take that away from him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>February 13th </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I tried calling Aaron again. This time a woman picked up his phone. I didn’t know a heart could break like this. She says her name is Haley and that Aaron doesn’t want to speak to me anymore. This is what I deserve for acting the way that I did. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>February 26th </b>
</p><p>
  <b>James came around again today. I didn’t mean to, but I broke down in his arms and spilled out the whole truth. What am I going to do? I am alone. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>March 1st</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He said he still wanted to marry me. That he would protect this child and I. He wants to blood-adopt my child and be together as a family. He knows that some part of me will always love Aaron but he will be happy if a part of me loves him too. I am too scared to call Aaron again. I will accept James and try to live a happy life. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was so angry to read about what had happened with his father. After half an hour of pacing the room, he realized that his mum had only called and spoken to this Haley once. It’s possible she wasn’t telling the truth. Either way, he still was going to look for his father. All three of his parents (James included) weren’t perfect people - each had their own flaws and struggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flopped back down on the bed, determined to finish the journal despite it being almost 1 in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read on how James and Lily had a small wedding, his mother already showing. It had been a bit of a scandal but must have died down because no one had ever mentioned it to Harry. The two moved in together and began to start a life before the world came crashing down on them again. Harry was astonished to find out that the reason Voldemort had gone after him and the Potters was because of a prophecy! His mum’s journal didn’t have the exact wording just that because of the prophecy about Harry, Voldemort was hunting them down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mum wrote about the secret blood-adoption, the months of hiding in fear, and the absolute love she had for her son. His eyes were wet by the time he reached the last entry, just a day before the attack on Halloween. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both his mum and James Potter had loved him. That was written on every page. Harry had been so alone and unloved for so long, each word was a balm to his pained soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Harry rushed up to Griphook’s office - excited to share his new knowledge. The two of them waited while a guard went to call Rockjaw to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are bouncing in your seat, Harry. What could possibly have you so excited??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait! I only want to explain once!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the door opened and Rockjaw came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry jumped up, ushering the king to a chair. Rockjaw just looked amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then!! I have found what we were looking for!” Harry pulled the journal from his bag, plonking it down on Griphook’s desk. He yanked the parchment from it and gestured to it excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a law student in New York City! That’s got to be the place to start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Griphook and Rockjaw looked over the journal entry and Harry’s parchment. Griphook had to swallow down a laugh at the underlined and circled, ‘Evil Haley?!’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is wonderful, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it? I think I’ll go straight to New York City. I can explore there while trying to figure things out. It says that he went to Columbia School of Law. I’ll start there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was pacing the office, little colored sparks of magic wafting off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to go by plane. But how to bring Dobby and Hedwig?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might have an answer to that, Harry.” Griphook stated. “Take a seat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be able to reserve a plane ticket over the phone and pay when you reach the airport - there is a phone right on the other side of the Leaky you could use. That way you are close enough to the alley to mask your magical signature. Once you are far enough away, then it won’t matter. Signature tracking spells are limited by proximity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also believe that Dobby could disillusion himself and Hedwig and sneak on the plane with the other luggage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll have everything packed up in my trunk. Will I still be able to contact you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We have communication boxes that instantaneously send letters back and forth. One will be here with Griphook and we will send one with you. You can also go to any of the American branches of Gringotts. This is in case of emergencies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, understanding the need to avoid wizarding areas until things cooled down. He would stock up on as much as possible here at Diagon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up, ready to get things organized right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go reserve a plane ticket for the 2nd of September then. And I’ll have Dobby start packing everything up as needed.” Harry planned on filling his tent up, putting his tent in his trunk which would also be packed full, and then shrinking that all down to go into his satchel. The tent was enchanted to keep everything in place no matter how many times it was set up and taken down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 26th of August dawned bright and early. Today was the day Harry would begin to take his OWLs. Rockjaw had set it up that the examiners would have to sign a secrecy contract that would make them forget just who exactly they had tested. They would also not be allowed to speak of it to anyone else. His results would still be under his name and valid, updating automatically within the Ministry. Rockjaw had used his influence to guarantee the change would go unnoticed at least until after Sep 1st. Then it wouldn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry would spend the next 5 days taking the written and practical OWLs in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic. It would be a jam-packed schedule but Harry had spent the last two months desperately studying as much as he could every single day. He knew he could do well. Griphook had paid for immediate evaluation so at the end of his 5 days, on the 31st of August, he would get his results. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stretched and got dressed. The last few days had been incredibly hectic. He had reserved a plane ticket from Heathrow to JFK in New York City. Dobby had been working around the clock to finalize Harry’s purchases for the inside of the tent and anything else he might need. Dobby had purchased enough groceries for a couple of weeks, everything well preserved within the enchantments of the tent. Harry had been busy sending Dobby with orders for potions ingredients, potions, writing supplies, supplies for Hedwig, and what was probably every book in the vicinity of Diagon Alley. Harry had had Dobby pull almost all of the books from his various vaults as well to be stowed in the library in the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry had been going out into Muggle London he had stopped at most book and music stores along the way. He had a decent collection of muggle fiction added to his library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any new clothes or other supplies, Harry planned to pick up once reaching New York. He wouldn’t have to worry too much about being tracked there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ate a quick breakfast before heading to the room Griphook had chosen for his exams. It was an empty room right off the main foyer of the bank near the floo. The examiners would be able to move quickly from the floo to the room where Griphook would be waiting with the contracts. Each one had already agreed to the contract. First up would be the written and practical for Charms, lunch, and then the written for History of Magic. Harry was glad to have some of his easy ones out of the way to give more time to study for the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five days later, at 4 in the afternoon on August 30th, Harry set down his quill with a relieved sigh. He had just finished his Ancient Runes exam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past five days had been some of the toughest of Harry’s life. He had found once he sat down and began writing that the information flowed from him. He knew more than he had ever expected and was incredibly proud of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook the hand of the examiner and watched as he left the room. Waiting for a few minutes, Harry left the room and headed to Griphook’s office where he knew Griphook and Rockjaw would be waiting for him. His whole body thrummed with exhaustion. He would rest for the remainder of the day before taking tomorrow to prepare for the Rite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the office, giving the goblins a tired smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done!” He exclaimed before moving to take a seat and help himself to some tea and scones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Harry! I am sure you did well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope so. I think I messed up a bit in my potions practical. I’ll never be truly good at those.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we can’t all be Severus Snape.” Griphook joked lightly, before stiffening, remembering the torment that the potions master had put Harry through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Harry’s cup of tea went hurtling towards the floor as Harry’s hand went slack. Snape. Snape. SEVERUS SNAPE. How could Harry have been so stupid? A Slytherin, a potions prodigy (Lily had written of her admiration of ‘Sev’ multiple times), the name Severus, and an inexplicable hatred for Harry. Various comments Snape had made came crashing through his brain - ‘ You are just like your father, Potter, arrogant and idiotic’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could Snape, disgusting greasy Snape, be Lily’s best friend that she regretted losing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both goblins were staring at Harry in astonishment, no one making a move to deal with the shattered cup and splattered tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Snape is ‘Sev’” Harry croaked out. Then he shook himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to let it go, Griphook changed the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel prepared for the Rite?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I had Dobby get the materials I needed. It’s relatively simple. I think if it didn’t try to kill you lots more people would do it” Harry said dryly, trying to make a joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw chuckled. “As long as you don’t die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a tight smile. He had passed the second to last hurdle - passing his OWLs. Now he had the Rite left and then he would be on a plane to New York. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick look at some other characters and their thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter leading up to the big day! Chapter 11 will be posted later today or tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office: </p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, fuming. He couldn’t believe that the brat was somehow still evading detection. It had been almost three weeks since he had discovered Harry was missing. Tomorrow was the 1st and he didn’t know if Harry would even be on the Express. </p><p> </p><p>His plans were crumbling down around him. He was worried about the Potter Vaults - the goblins had denied him access since the beginning of July. He believed Steelrim had not betrayed him but his life would be forfeit if the other goblins found out what Steelrim was doing. </p><p> </p><p>Albus ground his teeth in frustration. None of the letters they had sent out were trackable. This meant that Harry was somewhere behind wards or moving so often that the location could never settle. He hoped it was the latter; he had spent considerable time and effort keeping Harry totally ignorant of most things in the magical world. If he was receiving help from another witch or wizard, Albus could lose complete control of him. </p><p> </p><p>Harry had not bothered to reply to any of the letters, not even to Sirius and Remus. He had massively miscalculated isolating Harry so much this summer. He had wanted Harry to be as beaten down as possible, in order to force a connection between the Horcrux in Harry and Voldemort. He couldn’t wait for the boy to just die, leaving Albus there to pick up the pieces and finish off Voldemort. </p><p> </p><p>To add to his growing problems, Fudge and his other idiots had forced a ministry witch into Hogwarts as the Defense professor. He knew it was a power play and planned to use it to turn the students against the ministry. He knew the witch - Umbridge - would be targeting Harry and that would only help Albus keep the boy in line. </p><p> </p><p>A knock sounded at his door, startling him out of his thoughts. He hoped it wasn’t Minerva. His deputy had been miffed with him since learning of Harry’s disappearance, repeating what she said years ago about the Dursleys. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, it was Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch taking over for Hagrid while he was away on Order business. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah come in, Wilhelmina.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Headmaster. I just had some questions about Hagrid’s - um - lesson plans for the year.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.” This was the last thing Albus wanted to spend time on but he had spent decades crafting the benevolent headmaster image. </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p>Longbottom Manor: </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow was the start of a new year at Hogwarts and Neville didn’t feel ready at all. The visit from Headmaster Dumbledore had unsettled him and Harry’s note right after saying he was fine but not to tell anyone worried him even more. </p><p> </p><p>Neville was quiet, unassuming, and tended to fade into the background. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t smart or capable. Neville saw more than anyone ever expected. </p><p> </p><p>He knew Ron and Hermione weren’t Harry’s true friends, that they wanted him for something. They had still sort of stood by him and Harry hadn’t fully pulled away so Neville never said anything. But he knew, and the second either of them did anything to Harry, he would be there. </p><p> </p><p>Neville thought he would never forget that night in second year. Malfoy had been making snide comments about how Neville would be attacked by the monster because he was basically a squib. To escape, Neville had made his way down to the greenhouses to relax when he saw the most horrifying sight. He hadn’t even had time to think, just react. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he tried to give Harry as much quiet support as possible. The two spoke more and developed an easy friendship. </p><p> </p><p>Watching Harry go through everything at Hogwarts hurt Neville’s heart. While he had his flaws, Harry was incredibly pure hearted. Neville knew that Harry had so much pain and loss festering under his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Neville was only 15 years old and he didn’t know how to help his friend. He had overheard Harry complaining to Ron about Dumbledore forcing him to go to his relatives for the summer back at the end of third year. He had been confused when Ron had defended Dumbledore, it sounded like Harry’s relatives were absolute monsters. He didn’t have the power to override Dumbledore but he could help. Harry didn’t know, but the sugar quills he sent him for his birthday every year were infused with nutrition and pain potions. It wasn’t enough, never enough. But his gran checked all his mail and he knew Harry would never want others to know. </p><p> </p><p>Neville packed slowly, trying not to think about what the Headmaster could want with his friend. Just one more day and he could see with his own eyes that Harry was all right. </p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>Grimmauld Place: </p><p> </p><p>Most of the residents of Grimmauld Place were apprehensive about the coming day. No one had heard from Harry. Sirius was frothing at the mouth to leave and go track his godson down. Only the threat of recapture and the dementors stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking forward to heading back to Hogwarts. They were confident that Harry would turn up and Dumbledore would do what was needed. </p><p> </p><p>Fred and George were very worried about their friend. He had not replied to their birthday letter. The Headmaster had not asked them to write to Harry about his location, not thinking that the three of them were friends. The twins felt like they were missing something. Sometimes their mum and youngest siblings would seem concerned about Harry and other times it was like they didn’t care at all. </p><p> </p><p>Fred and George had argued long and hard with their mum every summer since Harry’s second year about getting Harry out of that muggle house. Every time they got the same answer, ‘Dumbledore says he must be there’. </p><p> </p><p>It frustrated them to realize members of their family placed the Headmaster’s opinions so highly. The twins were more distrustful. They had followed Harry out one night in fourth year and had had the hardest time stopping themselves from rushing into the abandoned classroom Harry had gone into. They heard the gasping, wailing sobs of someone who had been pushed to the brink and beyond over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, they had stood guard in the corridor, hoping to give Harry some peace. </p><p> </p><p>Every person in Grimmauld Place felt a chill every time they thought of the next day. Something was coming, something was happening. </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p>Quantico, Virginia: </p><p> </p><p>Aaron Hotchner was not having a good day. In fact he was not having a good year. Haley and him were driving each other nuts. She was always on his case about the smallest of things, hating how often he was gone from work. She was always telling him that he was holding back, that he hadn't given her 100% of himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Things at the BAU swung the spectrum from calm to chaotic. Just a few weeks ago Reid had been captured and tortured by Tobias Hankel. He knew that Reid wasn’t coping well but was relying on Gideon to reach out to him. They had just returned from New Orleans, where Reid had acted out. </p><p> </p><p>Prentiss was an asset to the team but he was wary of her transfer in the first place. Neither Gideon nor himself had requested a new agent. </p><p> </p><p>Strauss was just waiting for him to slip up - putting an added tension to the job that he didn’t need. </p><p> </p><p>But more than anything, things at home with Haley were falling apart. He was trying, he really was. There were moments where it would seem better, seem like he had the woman he had fallen in love with back - and then in a flash that moment was gone. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, putting his head in his hands. Haley had been there for him when he needed her. They had run into each other the January of his second semester of law school. They had started hanging out just as friends since Aaron had been very much in love with someone else at the time. But <em> SHE </em>had never called again. It was silly, a grown man in his mid-thirties being unable to think of his old lover's name but the pain still cut deep. Aaron had loved her with everything he was, he had waited for months for her to call him, to talk to him, anything. Finally, the summer after his first year, Aaron had given in to Haley’s hints and asked her out. </p><p> </p><p>And now, it seemed he would be losing another love. True, he didn’t love Haley as much as he had loved <em> her </em>. Maybe Haley could somehow sense that and that was the reason things were so rough between them. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron would still wonder from time to time why she had never come back to him but had given up hope of ever getting answers. He had entertained the idea of getting Garcia to track her down but had tamped down the temptation. He needed to focus on the family he did have, not the ghosts of the past. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned, looking at his calendar. He still had an incredible amount of work to do before his September 1st meeting with Strauss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry attempts the Rite of Merlin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second chapter I've posted today!!! Go read chapter 10 first so you don't get confused. </p><p>I decided against typing out every line that Harry is saying during the rite. He's basically explaining the events of his childhood and the first four years at Hogwarts - fill in the blanks from what you know of canon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was finally the day. September 1st. He would get his truth out or die trying. Honestly, Harry had mostly avoided thinking of that possibility. The only outcome possible would be to succeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had used the 31st to finalize his supplies, sending Dobby out one last time to gather things up. His tent was broken down and in his trunk, everything he wanted from his vaults at the moment was in his trunk, and he had a map and travel guide of New York City. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Griphook and Rockjaw entered carrying a large envelope. Harry was dreading this moment. What if he had failed everything? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The results were supposed to come yesterday but had been slightly delayed. It wasn’t a huge problem since Harry wouldn’t start the Rite until later this afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I don’t know if I even want to open them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two goblins chuckled before Griphook spoke up, “I’m sure you did not do as bad as you are imagining right now, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the envelope, giving a quick prayer to Lady Magic to bless him. He ripped it open in his haste, grinning sheepishly at Rockjaw when the king snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OWL Results - Harry Potter </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Written </span> <span>Practical</span> <span>Overall</span></p><p> </p><p><span>DADA</span> <span>O</span> <span>O</span> <span>O</span></p><p><span>Charms</span> <span>EE</span> <span>O</span> <span>O</span></p><p><span>Herbology</span> <span>EE</span> <span>EE</span> <span>EE</span></p><p><span>Potions</span> <span>O</span> <span>EE</span> <span>O</span></p><p><span>Transfiguration</span> <span>EE</span> <span>A</span> <span>EE</span></p><p><span>Astronomy</span> <span>A</span> <span>A</span> <span>A</span></p><p><span>History of Magic</span> <span>A</span> <span>N/A</span> <span>A</span></p><p><span>Ancient Runes</span> <span>O</span> <span>EE</span> <span>O</span></p><p><span>Arithmancy</span> <span>EE</span> <span>N/A</span> <span>EE</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shuddered out a breath, dropping the parchment to the table. He had done it. He was an emancipated wizard with OWLs under his belt. He could use magic whenever he wanted. Elation coursed through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just another step forward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. Harry barely registered the congratulations both goblins were giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you guys. Thanks! I couldn’t have done it without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby popped in with light refreshments. Harry had to fast for six hours before the Rite so he had eaten a large breakfast at 7am and was now, at 9:30am, having a last snack. He would begin the cleansing and other preparations at 4pm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four sat around the table, sharing stories and small talk in an easy going fashion. None of them wanted to think about later that day. They were content to bask in the glow of friendship as long as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath before turning to the crowd behind him. He was touched at how many had come to see him into the ritual chamber. Healer Mara and Warder Kronin were there along with Ronin and Angot. Other goblins he had spoken to over the weeks were there as well. In the front of the crowd was Dobby, Griphook, and Rockjaw. Harry stepped forward clasping hands solemnly with the three of them before abruptly turning and striding into the ritual room. He couldn’t look back or else he would lose his nerve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 4 o’clock now, giving Harry a little over an hour to start the process. They had timed it so that the Rite would be done judging him just past 6pm allowing for him to start talking when the sorting would just be ending at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the small holders at each corner of the room, lighting the bundle of sage and rosemary at each one. He was completely silent, he wouldn’t speak until it was time to begin the Rite. Hazy smoke filled the air with the smell of herbs as the bundles began to burn. Harry would replace the bundles more than once to keep one lit in the corner at all times. A copper tub sat along one wall of the room, situated for rituals that required cleansing. Harry went to the wooden shelf on the opposite wall where Dobby and him had placed everything he would need earlier that day. Grabbing the packet of herbs and flowers, Harry moved over to the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tapped the faucet, watching as hot water streamed into the tub. He was thankful the Rite didn’t call for cold water to be used. When the tub was full, Harry dumped the packet in. The smell of lavender, rose, and other floral herbs filled his nose, mingling with the scent of sage and rosemary. He pulled off the simple joggers and t-shirt he was wearing and climbed in. He was now supposed to sit in the tub and wash himself with the scented water while meditating on his motivations for the Rite. The journals and scrolls they had read didn’t give a time frame for this part of the preparations so Harry and Griphook had estimated thirty minutes would be adequate. He glanced at the watch laying on top of his clothes and was relieved to see it was only 4:15. He was progressing well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hot water lapped against his bent knees as Harry scooped up water and ran it over his head and shoulders. It was luxuriating to soak in nicely scented water. Harry was tempted to just enjoy his bath and forget about the whole thing. An image of Dumbledore with his wand to Harry’s temple popped into his brain and he grimaced. There was no turning back now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had never meditated before and hoped that Lady Magic, the magic of Merlin, and the Rite were somewhat forgiving. He was sitting in the tub still, finished with washing, and was trying to concentrate on his motivations and needs for the Rite but stray thoughts kept intruding. He would be angry and embarrassed if the Rite didn’t work because he was incapable of meditating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t matter to me if it doesn’t work because I’ll be dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that grim thought, Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was 4:45. He stood up quickly, water sluicing down his body with bits of the herbs stuck to him. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before putting on a simple cotton tunic and shorts. He was doubly thankful that the Rite didn’t require one to be nude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out the white chalk he would use to draw the runes on the ground - thankfully the goblins had a perfect circle carved into the floor so Harry had a template he could follow as he drew the runes in a circle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crooked runes and a dumb brain</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought dryly. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the page of runes from the pocket of his joggers and began drawing. The runes weren’t overly complicated, there were just a lot of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Harry’s watch was showing 5 o’clock and he was done. He had refreshed the bundles in the corners and relit them. Now came the scary part. He took the parchment where he had written out everything he wanted to say into the circle with him, being careful not to smudge any of his runes. Sitting in the center of the circle on a small cushion, Harry began to chant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rite of Merlin began with a long chat in Latin. Harry had seen the translated version to understand the meaning. He had also asked for help with the pronunciation of the unfamiliar words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Magia obsecro. Audi me voca. Et quaeso, ut me adiuvet. Ego vero dico modo. Veritas autem mea liberado se. Magia tuus puer vocat te.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chanted over and over, beseeching and begging with his whole heart for magic to hear his call, to judge him worthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Harry’s throat felt on fire as he gasped out the chant again and again. He didn’t know how long he would have to do this for. He was beginning to feel like he had done something wrong when it felt like he had been hit by lightning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic rushed through his veins, filling his mind and his heart. He could feel it picking at his soul. It was a tingling all-encompassing pain that built and built. He felt like molten lava was pouring through his body instead of his blood. He couldn’t think or speak or process anything other than the feeling of the pain and the magic coursing through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like it took hours before as fast as it had come, the magic departed. The runes on the ground began to glow, brighter and brighter. Harry felt a zap of magic to his heart and forehead. It wasn’t painful anymore and Harry realized with a start that he had been accepted. He knew he had until the 10th toll of the bell before he would begin speaking. He scrambled up with his parchment, still in the center of the runes and steadied his breathing. He could collapse from the pain later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One bell rings, loud and clear, and every magical person and creature in the UK freeze. Those who were near muggles would be the only ones able to hear and see what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second bell rings out and murmurs break out amongst the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third - members of the ministry exchange confused glances, unaware of who would be attempting the Rite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fourth - a fugitive, werewolf, and a couple of red-heads stare at one another in a dark house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifth - a minister sits sweating in his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sixth - a blond Lord rushes down a manor hallway followed by his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seventh - cells filled with the shouts and cackles of ones who have been rotting in Azkaban. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eight - a Dark lord clenches his wand in his hand, attempting to hang onto his mental clarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine - a group of goblins and one excitable house elf give sighs of relief in a bank corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten - students at every table explain to the muggleborns what the bells mean. Every magical in the world knows the sign of the Rite of Merlin, except for current half-blood or muggleborn Hogwarts students. Soon, the whispers fill the hall and everyone is aware. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An image flickers into view, a torso and head forming. Gasps fill the air all around the UK as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is recognized. His eyes are clear, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hush blankets the Great Hall. A glass shatters in surprise in Grimmauld. The tension in Malfoy Manor is the thickest it’s been all summer. No one in the magical world makes a sound, staring at Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apparition, seen in front of every individual and group of magicals, opens his mouth and begins to speak. Their world will never be the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As most of you may know, my name is Harry Potter. You can all regonzise the Rite of Merlin and the fact that I have been successful. Every word I speak is truth. You call me the Boy-Who-Lived but for the first 10 years after my parents died, I was just Freak - The Boy in the Cupboard. You see, Albus Dumbledore made himself my magical guardian after my actual magical guardian was thrown in Azkaban without a trial. But we will come back to that later. He made himself my guardian and proceeded to dump me on the doorstep of Petunia and Vernon Dursley in the middle of the night. My maternal aunt, a muggle. Her husband, a muggle. And their son, a muggle. I don’t know what Dumbledore told the rest of you but I spent the next ten years in hell. Beaten, starved, worked like a slave. I did not know my name was Harry until I was six years old and I told my primary school teacher that my name was Freak. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image paused as gasps rang out. More than one student threw a disgusted look up at the Headmaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I did not know what magic was. I just knew that strange things would happen to me and every time they did, my relatives would hurt me even more than normal. Until I went to Hogwarts, I did not have my own clothes, I did not sleep in a bed, and I did not eat more than one meal a day - sometimes less. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the nation, magicals sat in disbelief as they watched Harry Potter speak of his childhood, the barrage of letters when he was eleven, and being thrown into the deep end without ever hearing from a professor, only the gat keeper as a guide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Of course, the puppet must be tested right away. Quirrel - who was being possessed by Voldemort - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parents were horrified as The-Boy-Who-Lived spoke of events at Hogwarts that had been covered up and glossed over. They would never allow their 12-year old to battle a basilisk and hurt for the small boy who felt it was his only option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Turns out my godfather isn’t actually a murderer. Peter Pettigrew was the rat and had given up my parents. Didn’t matter in the end since - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus and Sirius felt hope that this would be enough to get Sirius free, since anything spoken during the Rite had to be truth or magic would kill Harry. The elation was swiftly replaced by anger at what Harry had suffered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t enter myself into that stupid tournament - not that most of you believed me at the time. It was done by a Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as Moody. He turned the cup into a portkey but I was the one to ask Cedric to take it with me. ‘A Hogwarts glory’, I was thinking. Instead, it took us to a graveyard - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord Voldemort hissed in anger as the idiotic boy blew any advantage he had been counting on. His return was no longer secret. His urge to send Lucius a Crucio just for being in the same room as him was strong. Ruined, everything ruined by Potter once again. He had felt a pang of sympathy for the child and respect for successfully completing the Rite, but now anger at the boy was at the forefront. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That takes us to this summer where I discovered quite a few things. 1) while I didn’t enter myself, having to compete with students of age magically emancipated me. 2) Dumbledore has been giving my Potter money, that he hid from me, to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and himself without my permission 3) I’ve been covered in spells and potions to make me compliant to his plans, nothing illegal of course. The stone? Compulsion spell. Bad friends? Loyalty potion. Don’t ask questions? Obedience potion. The list goes on and on. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one ever asked me if I wanted to fight. If I wanted to be your precious savior. I was pushed and pulled into it, magically compelled to be a stupid little hero.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Almost no one in the Wizarding World has ever been on my side. You can never decide if you like me, if you hate me. If I’m a dark, evil, Parselmouth or a glory-seeking cheater. Either way, it doesn’t matter. I’ve decided to leave. I am emancipated, I’ve taken up my inheritance, I’ve passed my OWLs and there is barely anything holding me to this world. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>So good riddance to all of you and good-bye. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final toll of the bell, Harry’s image flashed from view, leaving behind a shocked populace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slumped to the floor in exhaustion. He hadn’t realized that the Rite would take so much magic out of him. He tried to move to open the door but his limbs felt like they were made of stone. Pain flared through him at every movement, his body protesting. His vision swam and he felt darkness pressing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely registered the noise as the door opened and his friends rushed in. Mara was barking orders as she ran a diagnostic on him. He felt a small hand in his hair before blissfully sinking into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry woke to the sounds of Dobby bustling around the room. He groaned, feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He sat up, moving gingerly to reduce the strain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Harry!!” Dobby shouted in excitement. “You be awake!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby was soon shoving a vial under his nose that Harry recognized as one of Mara’s pain potions. He took it gratefully, giving Dobby a quick thanks. Dobby popped away as soon as he started getting up from bed. Assuming Dobby had gone off to track down Griphook and Rockjaw, Harry quickly went into the bathroom to shower and dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While his brain was moving slowly this morning, he realized he would need to get ready quickly and finish packing up his things. His flight was at 11am so he had just a couple hours before needing to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry left the bathroom, dressed with his hair dried and spelled up into a half pony-tail. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, deep green pull-over sweater, and planned to wear his leather jacket over it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was whirling as he returned to his room. The events of the Rite seemed like a vague blur of a dream. He couldn’t believe he had really done it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just dropped into a seat at the table when Dobby popped in and the goblins entered through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Griphook was relieved to see Harry up and about. He had been worried when Harry had passed out immediately after the Rite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! I’m alright. Feeling better with the pain potion I just had.” Harry answered the unspoken question written across their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four settled down to breakfast, wanting to enjoy their last bit of time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw slid an envelope over to Harry after he finished his bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is your passport, Harry. All the documents will hold up to muggle scrutiny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ve got some pound notes already and I’ve converted a large sum of galleons over to US currency.” Harry had purchased a black  muggle wallet while he was out in London before the dementor attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Griphook, and Rockjaw chatted a bit more about the logistics of Harry’s leaving. They were banking on the chaos following the Rite for Harry to get far enough away for tracking spells to fail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hedwig was already in her cage with the rest of her supplies packed away. Dobby would take Hedwig and hide the both of them, following Harry onto the plane. Now that Harry was dressed and ready, Dobby was gathering the last of the items to be stowed in Harry’s trunk. Harry had kept aside a couple muggle books, his wallet, and his walkman to go straight into his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dobby picked up Lily’s journal from the nightstand to place it in the library compartment of the trunk, he turned it in such a way that a photograph tucked into the very back fluttered out. Dobby gave a noise of surprise, bending down to pick up the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three at the table had turned at Dobby’s sound, eyeing the elf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you have there, Dobby?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A photo be falling out of the book.” Dobby replied, handing the photo to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the photo, eyes mide and mouth open. Right there next to a young Lily was no other than a young Severus Snape. He flipped the photo over to read in his mum’s handwriting - ‘Lily &amp; Sev, 4th year’. He had had his suspicions and now they were confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the others, silently fuming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was right. Snape was her friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced before shoving the photo face down onto the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. I am getting out of here and never have to see that bastard again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will meet you in an hour to say goodbye.” The goblins gave him a smile and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, not really paying attention. He was staring at his mum’s handwriting right in front of him - mocking him it felt like. Molten rage poured through him as he recalled every insult, every detention, every hurtful barb that tore his already low confidence to shreds. Oh he knew why Snape hated him so much, not that it was even true! Funny how Snape always said he was like his father, thinking of James and his bullying, when Harry wasn’t even the true son of James Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a fury he had only felt rarely before, Harry stood up, sending his chair clattering to the floor. Hedwig squawked at him from her cage but he ignored her. Dobby had gone off for a last check of the vaults so he wasn’t there to stop Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry ripped open his trunk and pulled out a quill and parchment. He was teeming with loathing and hatred, the rage almost bringing him to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The writing wasn’t very neat, and in his anger he flung little dots of ink all over the page, but Harry spent the next 30 minutes writing the most scathing letter of all time. Pages of vitriol poured out of him, a list of grievances he hadn’t realized he had been carrying with him. He ended his letter with a - “and I am not even the son of James Potter, you absolute piece of shite! You hated me for nothing! You are a disgusting bitter bastard, abusing children the way you do! But lucky for you, you will never have to see me again! I wish you a lifetime of misery!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed his other notes and parcels before storming up to the Owelry. He was too blinded by anger to stop and think of the ramifications. Bursting through the door, startling some owls, Harry gave each letter off and sent them on their way. He wished he could see Snape’s face when he read it. He hoped he choked! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Harry had stomped his way back through the halls to his room, the anger was beginning to die down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized it was time to leave and opened the door to find Dobby, Griphook, and Rockjaw waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um.’ Harry’s mind went blank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve just made a horrible mistake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others looked confused, waiting for Harry to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly, Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Well you see - well - its - um.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wrote a letter to Snape and I may have mentioned I wasn’t James’ son!” Harry shouted. He immediately winced at the volume, giving an apologetic look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You……….you WHAT?!” Griphook roared. “You idiot! You absolute idiot! You survive the hardest magical ritual yet invented to ruin it the next day!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw placed a hand on Griphook’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While it was an incredibly stupid thing to do, it is not the end of the world.” He shot Griphook a look when the other goblin opened his mouth to protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not mention just who your father really is. Even if Snape tells others - which depending on whose spy he really is - could be Voldemort or Dumbledore, they do not know where to start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hung his head, ashamed he had let his temper get the better of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I just was so angry at the way he’s treated me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand. Even with all you have accomplished, Harry, you are still incredibly young. You’ve just turned 15. Give yourself some credit. We will tackle this hurdle if it becomes a problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling drained, Harry nodded. He picked up his shrunken trunk and put it in his bag with his other items. He had already covered his scar with the muggle make-up. Griphook would be walking out with him to the entrance of Diagon so he could return the bracelet he had been using all summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knelt down and threw his arms around Rockjaw. The king had been such a grounding influence the past couple of months and he would desperately miss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rockjaw patted him on the back, murmuring soft words of comfort in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will see each other again, young Harry. You have your box and we will be able to communicate. Send us a note when you are set up in New York City and give us an update on your search.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Thank you, thank you for everything.” Harry sniffled, blinking back tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood and put the bracelet on for the last time. Dobby picked up Hedwig’s cage and went invisible, not wanting to draw attention in the alley. With a last glance, Harry followed Griphook up through the bank and into Diagon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be on your way now, Harry.” Griphook said softly as the two of them headed to the Leaky. The alley was chaotic, everyone speaking to one another about Harry’s Rite. He could hear snippets of conversations as he passed - most seemed in favor of him and what he had done. It was a far cry from those who had been hailing him as a delusional liar just a few days ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went unnoticed as they walked through the Leaky, stopping quickly right inside the door. Griphook wouldn’t be able to go on any further. Glancing back to make sure no one was looking, Harry placed a hand on Griphook’s shoulder. He tried to convey with his eyes the true depth of his gratitude and affection. Griphook’s eyes softened and he raised a hand to squeeze Harry’s. Giving a quick nod, Harry ripped the bracelet off and stepped into muggle London before anyone in the Leaky noticed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly made his way down the street to the nearest station, needing to take two different trains to get to Heathrow. He wasn’t worried about Dobby being able to keep up with him, trusting the elf’s magic. With his new hair, glasses, clothes, and covered scar - Harry hoped he looked different enough to stay incognito. Having a slightly different face would help as well, he still had a bit of James Potter in him but Dumbledore’s glamor to make him look like a carbon copy was gone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he reached the station. He quickly bought a ticket and hurried to the correct platform. Luckily he had reached just as the train was arriving and wouldn’t have to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping into the aisle seat of an empty car, Harry felt a movement in the window seat next to him, signaling that Dobby and Hedwig were there. Harry had put a silencing spell around Hedwig’s cage so she wouldn’t give them up. He leaned back into the seat, still feeling aches and pains in his whole body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he would be at the airport and on his way out of Britain. He would be hard to find, especially since he would be sticking to the muggle world. Just a few weeks ago, he had been toiling in the garden at Privet Drive, beaten and starving. It had been a whirlwind but he had managed it. He could only look forward now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of the reactions to Harry's Rite</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>********TRIGGER WARNING*********** </p><p>There are mentions of suicide attempts in this chapter. Please be warned and skip Severus and the Death Eater POVS if you don't want to read. Nothing graphic but it is mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Headmaster’s Office - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorch marks littered the office, created by his explosion of magic. He had barely managed to send everyone to bed before escaping up to his office and losing control. How could Harry have done this? This wasn’t a small bump in his plans, it was a Bombarda straight to the face. He knew he had to do damage control and quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus was at a loss on how to spin this in his favor. It was early in the morning, but he knew a reckoning was coming for him. Harry hadn’t accused them of theft but his words were damning enough. Eyes roved his office, as if the answer rested in one of the trinkets he had collected over the decades. He could hear Fawkes trilling mournfully and barely resisted sending a hex at the blasted bird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus was on the verge of true panic, pacing the office, when his foot nudged something that had been tossed in his whirlwind of anger last night. Glancing down, he realized he had stepped on the diary Harry had destroyed in second year. Albus almost dropped to his knees in relief. Of course. He already knew that Harry was a horcrux and needed to die, but the others didn’t. Without telling them of horcruxes, he would tell them how Voldemort had poured some of his power into Harry - power which had been awakened after the graveyard. Harry always had a taint of darkness in him, but now it was coming out. Why, by trying to discredit Albus and give favor to Voldemort, Harry was basically already as Dark as the Death Eaters. He would have to do some serious juggling to get others to believe this but he was confident he could do it. He would have them eating out of his palm again, frothing at the mouth for Harry to be hunted down and taken care of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gripping the diary tightly, Albus was lost in his new plans when his ward on the gargoyle went off. He quickly waved his wand, righting the office and took a seat at his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised when all four Heads of House marched into his office, looking grim. He went to speak but Minerva cut him off curtly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it, Albus. Whatever drivel you’ve cooked up now to justify things. We’ve all been up half the night trying to keep the students in line. All of them are already at breakfast now. Thank goodness it is Saturday and we won’t have classes until Monday. Everyone is unsettled still from last night.” At this, she gave him the coldest glare he had seen her give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filius and Pomona nodded in agreement. Severus was pale and had dark rings under his eyes, declining to add anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filius spoke, his voice colder than normal. “I’ve already started to get requests from parents for their children to come home for the weekend. I am here to let you know that all of us will be granting permission for any student to go home and return on Monday morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomona spoke up, taking over. “We’ve coordinated with parents and will be opening up the floo in the Great Hall for children to go home and will open it again Monday morning during breakfast to return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all of them will.” Minerva muttered under her breath, still giving Dumbledore the stink eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Filius and Pomona gave quick nods to the other two and left without a single glance at Albus. He silently fumed, angered by the disrespect. He would remember who had dared slight him when this was all blown over. The door clanged shut, leaving him at the mercy of Minerva and Severus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next ten minutes consisted of Minerva raging at him, screaming about all the ways she had inadvertently let her students down by believing his lies. She even dared to pick up items from his shelf and start flinging them at him. Eventually, she ran out of steam, chest heaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak to me unless it is of absolute necessity, Albus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Minerva - please. I’ve called an Order meeting for this afternoon. I will explain, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva gave a grunt of disgust before leaving without another word. Severus just gave him an unreadable stare before turning to follow his colleague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great Hall - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At every house table, even Slytherin, students were speaking only of Harry and what he had done the night before. Over and over, across the hall, students were dissecting everything he had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the Gryffindor table, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been shoved to one end. None of the other students were willing to go near them at the moment. They had tried to justify in the tower last night why they had taken the money and reported on Harry to Dumbledore, but no one was buying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some students looked up when the house heads came into the hall through the staff entrance but seeing the Headmaster not with them, they quickly went back to their conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whooshing sound startled the talking students as hundreds of owls swooped into the hall. Many were receiving letters from their parents about the situation, asking for confirmation about things at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the Gryffindor table, Neville opened a letter from his gran saying she wanted him back home for the weekend and had already arranged it with Professor McGonagall. Just as he finished the note, a second owl swooped down to deliver a package and letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville’s heart soared when he opened the letter to find it was from Harry. He read it quickly, not wanting anyone else to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Neville, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thanks for supporting me the way you have done over the years. I’m sorry to go but I just couldn’t stay. I’ll miss you but I know we will see each other again in the future. You’re a great wizard Neville, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ve sent you a belated birthday gift. It is a rare book on herbology from the times of Merlin! I found it in one of my vaults and thought immediately of you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>You can send letters to me by addressing them to Griphook at Gringotts. They might take time to get to me and for me to reply, but I promise I will. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ve charmed this letter to only be read by you but I would destroy it anyway, just to be safe. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your friend, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking away tears, Neville quickly shoved the package and letter into his school bag, planning on destroying the letter right after breakfast. He would miss Harry but was happy for him and his newfound freedom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the Slytherin table, a fifth year sitting apart from the rest of his house opened up his own note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m sorry. I’ll see you again. This isn’t goodbye forever.  - H</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands clenched around the note, devastated but understanding. He had seen the damage wrought on his friend, and would burn the world down to see him happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up at the teacher’s table, Severus Snape abruptly stood and stalked out of the hall after pulling a letter from an owl. The Slytherins noted him leaving but knew it did not concern them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, Minerva stood sending a quick bang like a firework from her wand to get the hall’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Students. I know everyone is in turmoil right now and has a lot of questions. Sadly, I do not have answers for you. All professors will be available this weekend to help talk through anything you might need. For all those who have been called home, come to the Great Hall at noon to use the floo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus Snape’s Office - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus strode into his office, throwing up a strong ward to keep anyone out as he shut his door. His hands had tingled when he touched the letter, the sheer magical emotional output on the parchment almost overwhelming him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped into his chair, laying the letter on the desk. Despite his intellect, Severus hadn’t memorized every student’s handwriting. His name on the front of the envelope was written in a familiar script but he could not recall it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he opened the envelope and pulled out the pages stuffed inside. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who had sent him the letter. Immediately, hatred coursed through him and he was tempted to burn it without seeing what the brat had to say. But then he remembered the night before and the uncomfortable twisting of his heart as he listened to Lily’s son describe a childhood worse than even his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus smoothed the parchment out, knowing he owed it to Lily to read it. He still didn’t think of Harry as anything other than a connection to his long lost friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Severus expected immediately went out the window as he read the harshest letter anyone had ever sent him. He could imagine Potter’s eyes flashing with anger and loathing as he wrote. Every line was a condemnation of Severus’ entire being. Severus knew he had not been kind to the boy, relishing in causing him humiliation the way his father had done to him. But to see each moment laid out starkly on the page was horrifying. At some moments, he thought that even he wouldn’t have said or done it, but he knew he had. At the time, each incident had not seemed so bad - he had taken a perverse pleasure from each one - but added up as a horrifying display of sadistic cruelty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh how naive he had been, thinking that working for Dumbledore was redemption for his many sins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snippets would pop out at him, each feeling like an arrow through his tattered soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t even know I was a wizard until less than a month from Hogwarts! How could I answer questions that most first years wouldn’t know - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Of course I can’t make potions correctly with your damn Slytherins sabotaging my cauldron all the time! Doesn’t matter if your precious Malfoy does any wrong, I’ll get detention for it anyway -  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Remember when you tortured me for a week after finding the Hufflepuffs beating on me? You almost got your wish, if Neville (another child you abuse like the horrible man you are) hadn’t stopped me - the world would be minus one Harry Potter. Bet you’d love that, you absolute - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Every beating, every desperate pang of hunger, every hurtful insult from the Dursley’s after the end of 3rd year was your fault! Your hatred for Sirius ruined any chances I had at escaping at the time. You KNEW Pettigrew was the one! You were there. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Almost got me again in 4th year, ya know? You and Malfoy were especially unpleasant that year. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And to find out you knew her! You knew her and were friends and still treated me that way! She’ll never forgive you and neither will I. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And I am not even the son of James Potter, you absolute piece of shite! You hated me for nothing! You are a disgusting bitter bastard, abusing children the way you do! But lucky for you, you will never have to see me again! I wish you a lifetime of misery!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus stared at the parchment in shock, feeling like his world had just ended. He summoned his bottle of Firewhisky and didn’t bother with a glass, taking a large swig straight from the bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who have I become?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought morosely. Bitterness arced through him as he took another swig of the whisky. Potter was no saint - getting up into all sorts of trouble in his four years here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, awareness flashing through him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Everything he did that I hated, everything that he was that I hated was false. Created by a puppet master pulling the strings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking another large chug of whisky, Severus hurled the bottle at the wall in anger. He had turned into a monster worse than his father. Oh Dumbledore had manipulated him into it in the beginning with his comments on Potter being spoiled or doted on or being just like James, but he had taken that weak justification and ran with it, feeling vindicated enough to unleash his festering hatred on a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he had no way out, Dumbledore would be able to send him back to Azkaban in an instant. The things he had done as a Death Eater, and then after to keep his cover as spy would have the public calling for his blood. He was stuck - he glanced at the letter on his desk. But he could do something, anything to crawl from this deep black hole he had dug himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would keep the knowledge secret, hoping to give Potter - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry - </span>
  </em>
  <span>a level of secrecy to help him stay away from those searching for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will try, Lily.” Severus spoke to the heavens, hoping his friend would hear him. “I will try to be better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus was not a perfect man - change was slow and hard - but one letter had changed everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimmauld Place: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Order members flooing into the ancestral Black home were greeted with the loud yelling of Molly Weasley and Sirius Black. Remus was holding Sirius back from lunging at the witch, intending to strangle her with his bare hands. Arthur and Bill stood helplessly to the side, not entirely sure which side they wanted to join. Though disgusted by their actions, Arthur and Bill still had a strong sense of family loyalty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How DARE YOU! You greedy money-grubbing bitch! Stealing from my godson!” A vein throbbed at Sirius’ temple as he shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus tightened his grip around Sirius’ waist, hauling them back a few inches. He was just as furious, stunned by the truths that had been revealed the night before, but knew he couldn’t let Sirius seriously harm her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the scene that greeted Albus as he exited the fireplace. Exhausted and still feeling anger thrum through him, he immediately released sparks from his wand, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius swung his gaze from Molly to Albus, curling his lip in a sneer reminiscent of Snape. Here was the main culprit, the puppet master pulling the strings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s all calm down and take a seat. I will explain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Order moved to sit, lines were being drawn. On one side of the table was Molly, Moody, Doge, Diggle, Vance, Jones, and other die-hard Dumbledore supporters. The other side sat Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Minerva, and surprisingly, Severus. Arthur and Bill hovered at one end of the table while Albus took up his place at the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I am sure everyone has a lot of questions - I will answer them all in due time. I know last night was unexpected, especially after we all spent the last month searching for Harry.” Albus was still bitter that none of the locator spells had worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tense silence descended on the room, no one wanting to speak up. Albus sighed, readying himself for the fight to come. He was about to speak when a surprising voice cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything Harry said last night was true. The only way to be successful in the Rite of Merlin is to speak only the truth. How can we trust you with everything you have allowed to happen. Everything you have made my family culpable for.” Bill stared at the Headmaster, not wanting to falter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admit that I’ve made mistakes.” Albus gritted out, trying to sound contrite. The snort that came from Minerva was not helpful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not realize Harry’s family would treat him so - “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lies! Harry told me how he asked you every summer to let him stay at Hogwarts.” Sirius exploded, temper frayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus and some of the others sent him glares at his interruption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The details of his speech are not important right now. There is some vital information that I have been holding on to, not wanting to burden you all with it.” At this, Albus forced his face to appear disheartened and devastated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That night when Voldemort was first vanquished, he accidentally transferred some of his powers to Harry. Part of the reason I let things play out the way they did at Hogwarts was to watch out  for the taint of the Dark that resided in Harry. This was why I had the other children keeping an eye on him. Why I needed to use spells and potions to keep him in control. Sadly, the essence of Voldemort within him began to grow stronger and stronger. Now that Voldemort returned using Harry in the ritual, Harry has gone completely Dark. As time goes on, Harry’s mind will cease to exist and Voldemort’s ideals will replace it. He will become a puppet for the Dark, creating violence and chaos on behalf of his new master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room as every other person tried to process their shock. What Dumbledore was suggesting seemed impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bitter, sardonic laugh broke the silence. Sirius stood, venom in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You expect me to truly believe that? That Harry, who is good and kind and pure, is just a mindless vessel for Voldemort? What are you going to do, kill him? Throw him in Azkaban?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People shifted in their seats uncomfortably; they hadn’t yet thought of the implications of what the information meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus gave Sirius another disappointed look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to say it, but yes. This is what it has come to. In order for Voldemort and the Dark to be defeated, for our world to be brought into a time of peace and light - Harry must die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus’ chair scraped across the floor from the forceful way he stood up. Him and Sirius were shoulder to shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How can you just call for that! You are not a god, Albus!” Remus said angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moody also stood, eye spinning in agitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just ignore it! If Dumbledore says so, then it’s true!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room devolved into more shouting as each side of the table tried to speak over the other. Magic was swirling in the room as tempers clashed between the Order members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whipping out his wand, Sirius gave an elaborate wave and everyone one, including Dumbledore, found themselves stuck in a chair. Sirius turned to Remus and the two had a silent conversation with their eyes. Seeming satisfied, Sirius turned back to the table. His magic pressed down on the Order, enhanced by generations of Black magic stored in the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say this only once - this is not right. And I will not stand by while you plot the murder of my godson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at him and the sheer power rolling off of him. It was easy to forget that Sirius was from a strong and ancient family when he acted the way he did. Some people gulped, realizing that before them stood a Black, an enraged Black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus was furious. He was attempting to move, to get up and take back control of the room, but even he was not strong enough to overpower the Black family magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this moment my part in the Order is finished. In my eyes, you all are no better than Death Eaters.” Here Sirius gave Albus a disgusted look, implying to everyone he thought Albus as evil as Voldemort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Remus added quietly. Sirius gave him a quick nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be leaving my house and will not be allowed back in. Those who defended Harry may contact Remus and I at a later date. I, Sirius Black, do cast out these intruders in the Black family home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flash, everyone besides Sirius and Remus were magically removed from Grimmauld Place. Sirius collapsed back into his chair, breathing hard. He hadn’t felt the full support of the family magic since he was 16 years old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have we done, Remus? What have we done?” he murmured in despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus turned to him in confusion, believing Sirius was regretting his actions just now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have failed him, Remus. You and I have failed Harry again and again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus opened his mouth to protest, then slumped into his chair. He didn’t even have the excuse of being locked up in Azkaban, he had let Dumbledore convince him to leave Harry alone for over a decade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll ever forgive us?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Moony. I really don’t. James and Lily would have our heads if they could see us now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d be in for it, for sure. The two of them had tempers to match.” The two men shared a soft smile of nostalgia for their departed friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first step in making amends is finding Harry. He’s been gone for at least a month and a half.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Padfoot.” Remus began, rolling his eyes at his friend. Sirius had never been very studious. “He had to have been somewhere in the UK while he did the Rite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving Remus a sheepish look, Sirius nodded and called for Kreacher, his mother’s old house elf. A dirty elf popped into view, features twisted into a fierce scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher, bring refreshments, parchment, and writing supplies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, nasty mutt master.” Kreacher muttered before popping away. Sirius grunted, used to his attitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will need to make a list of steps to take, Remus. People we can carefully contact about where Harry might be headed. Try to trace his path and see where he has been. Also cultivate allies where we can. I doubt Dumbledore is going to give up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. A priority will be getting your name cleared. I suggest sending an owl to Amelia Bones - she’s known to do things by the book. Request a Veritaserum trial.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius felt elated at the thought of finally being a free man, quickly overshadowed by his concern for Harry. Kreacher popped back in, dropped everything on the table, and left without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last two remaining Marauders got to work in their plan to find their wayward godson. They would find him, protect him, and beg his forgiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy Manor: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A meeting had been called of all Dark supporters, marked or not, and their children. Each one reeling from the event of the day prior. They all flooed into the main parlor of Malfoy Manor where a pale and trembling Lucius Malfoy waited for them. He directed each new witch and wizard to the large ballroom, dread building. His Lord had already punished him when the diary debacle was revealed last night but he knew his penance was not complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was in the doorway, guiding newcomers into the room and pointing out the tables of refreshments. A low level of noise covered the room as different witches and wizards grouped together to gossip. Everyone was tense, worried about the Dark Lord’s reaction to the Rite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius joined the crowd after closing the floo down. He knew who all was called by their Lord and waited until everyone had arrived before leaving the entrance. He had seen Severus come through the floo twenty minutes ago, distracted and grimacing. Lucius wanted to find his friend and ensure his well-being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord had yet to join them and some members were getting antsy. Voices could be heard getting louder and louder where the teenagers had gathered. All moved over to observe the commotion, parents hoping it wasn’t their child drawing so much attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As per usual, Draco Malfoy was bragging loudly to his sycophants - ignorant of the negative attention from his peers and the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumb Potty can’t even do anything against some silly Muggles. I always knew Potty was a waste of space. Not even a proper wizard, that one.” Draco crowed, delighted in the knowledge he had gained. He had always fantasized about stepping into the spotlight, after watching his Lord torture and kill Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing stupid, weak, cry-baby Potter has left the magical world. More room for real wizards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had been going on and on for ages now on this topic, drawing weak chuckles from his friends, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was intently listening. Lucius and Narcissa were both discreetly trying to push their way through the crowd to get to their son and stop the damage. While a majority of the room still considered Potter an enemy of them and their Lord, others had realized the implication of what had happened. These were the ones who were never really comfortable with going after a child in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s voice rose in volume, malicious glee evident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why the idiot went through all of that - he should have just kill-” BANG. Draco flew to the ground from the Knockback Jinx just thrown at him. No one made a move to intervene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up - JUST SHUT UP!” Everyone stared in shock at quiet Theodore Nott screaming at the Malfoy heir, wand still gripped tight in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo was visibly fuming, breathing erratically and glaring down at Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking, you insufferable idiotic spoiled prat! You don’t even know what you are saying! You’ve never been through anything hard in your entire life. What did Mummy not give you candy? Did Daddy not buy you everything you wanted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A disgusted sneer twisted Theo’s handsome features. He was tempted to throw another hex but didn’t want to push his luck. He had quietly said nothing for two and a half years as members of his house, especially Draco, put in a large effort to torment his closest friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You - all of you -” here he glared at his classmates. “Have no idea just what the fuck you are talking about. Harry is a stronger, better person than everyone in this room. How dare you call him a waste of space. He has more magic in him than all of you combined. You are nothing but pathetic weaklings. How about you, Draco? Could you do the Rite and not die?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stared up at Theo, stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing to say now? Where’s that big mouth then, Draco? You think you can just do anything you want and Daddy will take care of it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo was building up steam, knowing he had already doomed himself in most eyes due to his casual use of ‘Harry’. He knew their friendship would come to light one day, and had prepared for it. He glanced about the room, making eye contact with various adult witches and wizards. He wanted them all to burn, to burn with shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t the whole point of this to support magic? To better our world? Instead we create disgusting bullies to destroy others!” Theo sent a hex at Draco, grinning when the blond yelped. He swung around wildly until he found Lucius and Narcissa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you proud of your son, Lord Malfoy? You rant to my father about saving magic, about making our world a place to be proud of. Is driving young students to suicide part of that plan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly turning back to Draco, heart hammering, he pinned Draco down with a spell to stop him from scooting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you will amount to, Draco? Blood was almost on your hands. Hard to have perfectly manicured Lord nails with all that red. Do you want to know the worst moment of my life?” Theo’s voice reverberated around the room, power seeping into every word. Everyone was entranced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walking into the library one afternoon and finding my best, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>closest</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, staring at one of those damn buttons you made and a magical scar around his neck from trying to HANG HIMSELF! You’ve called him a waste of space before, haven’t you Draco?” Theo’s voice purred, voice thick with anger. Some of the crowd shivered in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you weren’t working alone.” Here he threw his Head of House the most heated look, filled with utter loathing and hatred. He had almost asked for a resort last year but hadn’t known how to explain it to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus felt his battered heart give a painful squeeze at the look. Oh the damage he had done, even to his own Slytherins. How had he been so blind? He knew the night Theodore spoke of. At the time, he had been amused by it but hearing of its aftermath left him sick. He jolted out of reminiscing when Theo spoke up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was easy wasn’t it? To engineer a situation where Harry got detention with Snape for something you did. After all, you’ve done it hundreds of times. It was simple to show up while he scrubbed the classroom floor, mocking him again and again. Snape, of course, would do nothing - happy to see the Great Potter brought so low. How long did you watch him, kicking and stepping on his hands, while you insulted him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo turned away, suddenly tired. The last 24 hours had been hell, worried for Harry and wishing he could be with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgust</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped his arm, wand by his side. Theo didn’t fully relax, waiting for retaliation or something worse from the crowd. Murmurs began as the crowd started to speak, still circling Theo and Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hear that, Nott! Your boy has been consorting with Potter.” Others picked up the angry cry, ones who still hated Potter and what he stood for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, looking up to see his father standing just behind him. Soon Theo would be taller than his father’s six feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard the same as you, Parkinson.” Josiah had been as stunned as the rest of the crowd at what his son was saying. But Josiah had been faltering for years now. He had lost his wife when Theo was only 7 and raising his son the way she had wanted had mellowed his views. He no longer subscribed to the extreme views of most of his fellow Death Eaters. It was shocking, but he would still support his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone wanting anything to do with him will have to go through me.” he said, scanning the room. Many shifted in place, suddenly nervous. Josiah Nott was a famed dueller, and not many in the room would want to take him on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sudden noise at the dias drew their attention and the crowd turned to see their Lord enter. As one they went to their knees, bowing to him before standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eager to be the first one for praise, Travers yelled out. “Nott’s son has been in secret confidence with Potter, my Lord!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Notts tensed, ready to fight their way out if needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort frowned before throwing a curse at Travers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not presume that I was not aware of events in this room.” he hissed. He was throbbing with frustration, incensed over Lucius’ carelessness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the boy said during the Rite had to be true. Potter has stated to all of magical UK that he is leaving the magical world and doesn’t wish to fight. I am more concerned about the change to our agenda now that my return has been revealed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I am giving this order now. Potter is to be left alone. If he becomes a problem again, then I will take care of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo wasn’t stupid enough to attempt cursing the Dark Lord, but the temptation was a strong one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the excitement, the meeting progressed as different members of the Dark gave their reports. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord sat at his desk in the study he had commandeered from Lucius. The meeting of his followers had ended an hour ago and he had yet to move from his seat. A glass of muggle scotch sat before him, raided from Lucius’ secret stash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last day had been more revealing than he could have ever expected. First the boy who had been a thorn in his side for 15 years had blown him away. The magical and mental strength it took to successfully perform the Rite of Merlin was astounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, thankful that he had had almost a full day of clarity. He had been so angry during the Rite but had calmed in the hours after, feeling his mind clear. Voldemort had panicked, knowing that his diary had been destroyed. He had immediately gone to fetch his ring from the Gaunt shack, relieved to see it still there. He had plans to retrieve his other horcruxes in the following days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort had spent the rest of the night searching through his books, wanting more information about Soul Magic and Horcruxes. Losing the diary changed everything. What had happened to the soul piece housed in it? Where had it gone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, he did not have answers. This was part of the reason he had told his followers to let Potter go. He needed to focus on his own agenda and continue his research into the specifics of horcruxes. The meddlesome boy had done the both of them a favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his haze of insanity last evening, he had wanted to kill Potter for outing him. Now, he realized the folly of that plan. Potter had bowed out - deciding to leave instead of continuing to come up against him. He appreciated the thought of no longer having Potter around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have to keep an eye on young Theo. Voldemort knew he had lost support at the height of his insanity, his followers faltering as he increased his brutality. In his search for his soul and sanity, he hoped to return his movement to their original goals - goals that had been shouted by the impassioned Theo this evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing his glass to his lips, he sipped the scotch and enjoyed the thought that his biggest obstacle had just blown up the game board. He smirked to himself, thinking that if his day was bad, Dumbledore’s must have been a lot worse. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry in New York!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up, Harry and Hotch!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry decided he would never be getting on a plane again if he could avoid it. The flight to New York City hadn’t been terribly long but Harry had hated it. Surprising, considering how much Harry loved to fly on his broom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood outside the airport, his bag slung over his shoulder, as he tried to figure out his next move. Dobby had tapped him on the leg already so he knew they were next to him. Based on the travel guide and map of the city that Harry had studied, he thought the best idea would be to catch a cab to Central Park. It seemed like there would be enough space there to nestle his tent in some trees. Once the wards were activated, both muggles and wizards would be repelled away from his tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving a quick stretch, body sore still from the Rite and then the flight, Harry moved over to the line of people waiting for taxis. He had popped into a bathroom in the airport, checking to make sure his scar was still covered before exiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, it was his turn to get into the first taxi in the line. He opened up the back door, giving enough time for Dobby to enter with Hedwig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where to?” the driver asked, voice friendly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. Central Park, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driver flashed him an incredulous look. “Where in Central Park, bud? The place has about 25 entrances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry winced, not having planned that far ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my first time in the city. I don’t really know which one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take ya to the gate near the Natural History Museum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slumped back in the cab as the driver took off from the airport. He decided that as soon as he set up his tent, he would spend the day inside resting. He could start exploring the city tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What felt like an hour, due to the traffic, the taxi pulled up to the museum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The gate is right over there.” The driver said, pointing out of the window towards the park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thanked him and handed over the money. He slid from the car, lingering for a moment for Dobby, and then closed the door. He was intrigued by the museum and would definitely be coming back to visit once he was rested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing the street, Harry entered Central Park. The day was warm and there was quite a crowd bustling around. Harry looked around with wide eyes. He had originally assumed the park was just going to be trees and such, not realizing there was so much to do in the interior. Another thing to go on the to-do list he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry continued to walk along the paths, hoping to see a big enough copse of trees to hide his tent. After about 10 minutes of walking he found the perfect spot. He veered off the path, avoiding groups laying about on the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the trees, Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a quick notice-me-not. Once that was done, Harry quickly walked in a large circle, putting up a strong privacy ward that Kronin had taught him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing the ward, Harry quickly pulled his trunk out his bag, tapping the lid to unshrink it. He opened up the first compartment and retrieved his tent before returning his trunk to the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the tent on the ground, Harry waved his wand and the tent popped up before his eyes. He spoke the passwords to set all of the tent’s wards and features. With the weather so pleasant here in the city, he was looking forward to enjoying nature and trees in the chair on the patio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurrying into the tent, Harry saw Dobby and Hedwig already visible again. Dobby had let Hedwig out before stowing her cage in a storage closet. Hedwig had multiple perches throughout the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We made it, Dobby!” Harry said excitedly. Even tired as he was, he tingled with elation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did, Harry! But no more planes, please.” Harry laughed, knowing how Dobby felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we make some sandwiches for lunch and then take a nap? I don’t plan on heading out to explore until tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby agreed and the two of them made their way into the kitchen. Light poured in from the enchanted window, making the kitchen bright and cheery. A wooden table sat against the wall near the entryway while counters, stove, oven, and cabinets made up another wall. The third wall held shelves for pots, pans, mugs, and other bits and bobs while the fourth had two doors - one for the pantry and one leading to Dobby’s room. Dobby had gone to town decorating and filling up his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby went to the large cabinet that worked like a muggle fridge, pulling out veggies and condiments, while Harry opened the pantry door and got the bread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cabinets and pantry in the kitchen were loaded with preservation charms keeping all of the food fresh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry filled a pitcher with water from the sink and pulled two glasses from a shelf. He made his way over to the table where Dobby had set up two plates and an array of veggies on a cutting board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Dobby ate their sandwiches quietly, both tired from the strain of preparing for the Rite, performing it, and then traveling to New York. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were both done eating, Harry spoke up, wanting to confirm their next moves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready for a nap, Dobby. Let’s relax for the afternoon and then we can cook up some dinner tonight. I think it’ll be best if we stay in the tent until tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby gave a nod in agreement. Harry took a look in the guide book he had placed on the table before lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like there is a lot to do in the park and a lot of attractions. Why don’t we take tomorrow to wander around Central Park? That way if we get tired or overwhelmed, we won’t be too far from the tent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had planned on taking a few days to explore the city and enjoy a new place before heading over to Columbia to begin the search for his father. Dobby would accompany him, invisible of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Harry began to clear their plates from lunch. Dobby leaped up, taking over for Harry and ushering him off to bed. Giving Dobby a grateful smile, he grabbed his bag from the living room and made his way to his bedroom. A wooden bed was nestled in one corner of the room with a nightstand next to it. A wardrobe stood along one wall with wall-mounted shelves on either side. Soft green walls held a few of the beautiful landscape paintings Harry had found in various antique shops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing his bag on the bed, Harry pulled out his trunk and set it at the foot of his bed. He only pulled out some pajamas and his toiletries, planning on unpacking fully with Dobby later on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changing and quickly washing his face, Harry tapped his wand on the large window to block the light. The windows couldn’t be seen on the exterior of the tent, only the interior. They were charmed to work as real windows but could be ‘shut down’ if needed. The room darkened as the bright New York sun was muted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid under the covers and was asleep in moments, relaxing fully for what felt like the first time in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry woke early the next morning. Dobby and him had spent the evening unpacking his trunk - putting away clothes, books, and other items. They had left quite a bit of the things they had grabbed from the vaults still in the trunk. His trunk was now in the storage closet with Hedwig’s cage. It had been fun, music playing on the record player, as Dobby and Harry had moved through the tent - perfecting their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An easy dinner of pasta and grilled chicken had filled their bellies. Dobby had grabbed his knitting, something he had learned from an elf at Hogwarts and fallen in love with, and joined Harry in the comfy armchairs of the living room. Harry was curled up in his own chair, reading a book on magical Egypt. Harry had switched the record from the pop hits they had been listening to to classical music, soft strains of violin and cello filling the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two friends had enjoyed a relaxing time before heading off to bed early. The tent entry was charmed to allow Hedwig to go in and out, allowing her to fly and hunt in the night time. Harry had made a quick detour on the way to bed, stopping in the library to use the communication box on his desk to send a note to Griphook and Rockjaw that they had arrived safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Harry was well rested and eager to start his day. He jumped from the bed, only feeling a slight twinge in his body. He had a few more doses of pain potion to take to recover from the Rite. He tapped his wand on the window, letting the early morning light stream in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry decided to shower and dress for the day before eating breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Harry wandered into the kitchen dressed in jeans, his boots, and a light green short-sleeve cotton button down. He had covered up his scar and could feel his magic providing a glamor to the rest of his body to cover the others. The place where Pettigrew had carved into his arm to resurrect Voldemort was smooth. It was slightly disconcerting, looking at his bare arm and not seeing the scar he knew was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby was already awake and making a hearty breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, fried mushrooms, and fruit for the two of them. Harry moved over to the counter, pouring the hot water from the kettle into the french press he had purchased. Harry had spent quite a bit of time in muggle coffee shops over the past few weeks and had fallen in love with the beverage. An electric coffee maker wouldn’t run in the tent, as muggle appliances and magic didn’t coexist very easily, but a helpful barista, Andrew, had spent an hour teaching Harry how to use a french press and manual milk frother. Harry had told Dobby to load up on ground espresso so he could make his coffee in the morning. Dobby liked the smell but hated the taste and left the coffee preparation to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Dobby were soon seated at the table, munching away on their breakfast. Hedwig was on her kitchen perch near them, with a bowl of water and some bacon bits that Dobby had given her. The two had formed a strong bond through their devotion to Harry and their silent suffering on the plane together cemented it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked through his book while he ate, picking out things he wanted to do for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I definitely think we should take a look at Belvedere Castle, the Conservatory Gardens, and Cleopatra’s Needle!” Harry was astonished at the sheer volume of things to do in Central Park. Maybe they wouldn’t try to do it all in one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry!” Dobby agreed. He was just happy to go out and explore with his Harry, even if he needed to be invisible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick clean up, Harry grabbed his now empty satchel and placed his wallet, wand, walkman, a copy of The Three Musketeers by Dumas, his guide book, and his invisibility cloak into the bag. He didn’t know if he would need to make a quick escape and wanted the cloak for safety. Of course, Dobby would also be able to pop them back to the tent in an emergency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving to Hedwig who was getting ready to take a nap, Harry and an invisible Dobby made their way out of the tent. Harry was secure in the knowledge that his tent had strong wards and the ones he had put up after being taught by Kronin were extremely strong as well. No one would be getting near his tent with his three levels of security. If by chance a wizard or witch somehow made it through the two sets of wards, they would then find that the entry to his tent was password protected. And no one would think of saying ‘home’ in Parseltongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on the map in his guide book, Harry would walk through a good portion of the park before getting to Belvedere Castle first. After a last glance at the map, Harry tucked the book away into his bag. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, swinging his head around to try and take everything in as he walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a warm day and Harry felt overjoyed at the simple freedom of walking through the park wearing his true face - well, mostly his true face. Snippets of conversation, laughter, music, and other noise washed over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, and his silent invisible companion, had walked about forty minutes before coming to a large square with many paths leading from it. Strewn across the square were various street performers, food carts, and groups of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading over to a large crowd, Harry watched as two young men played drums and a guitar as a young woman danced and sang. The crowd was clapping along and every once in a while someone would come to the front to drop some money in the bucket. Harry watched for a few minutes, enjoying the music, before dropping in a 5 dollar bill and moving away from the crowd. He had spent quite a few hours trying to understand and memorize the new currency he would be using. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had just asked one of the food cart handlers which path to choose for the castle when he felt a sharp tug on his pants. Startled, but trying not to outwardly react, Harry followed the tugs, Dobby now pulling his finger, laughing in relief when he was led to a cart selling delicious smelling mini round doughnut balls covered in cinnamon sugar. He purchased a bag of 6 and headed over to an empty bench, far from the crowds and carts. He opened up the bag, popping the treat in his mouth and pretending not to notice as three of the doughnuts disappeared from the bag in quick succession. He refrained from laughing again, not wanting to seem mental, but he was incredibly amused at Dobby’s insistence to get the doughnuts. Finishing off his share, Harry threw the bag in the nearest bin and headed to the correct path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, Harry and Dobby finally made it back to the tent. They had had a spectacular day, spending quite a bit of time exploring. They had made it to the castle and the obelisk, but had gotten too distracted by everything to make it to the Conservatory Gardens. Harry had purchased lunch at a cafe they had come across in the park, sitting on a small lawn area to eat, allowing Dobby to discreetly share with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the tent, Dobby popped into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we get the yummy treats again?” Dobby asked, looking up at Harry with big eyes. Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Dobby! I’m glad you liked them so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greeting Hedwig, Harry moved into the kitchen, planning to make some tea and sit on the patio with a book to enjoy the evening sun. There were two wicker chairs that could be pulled out of the storage closet and set out on the patio. Taking a little side table and the chairs, Harry headed out to the patio while Dobby grabbed their cups of tea and the plate of biscuits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat and enjoyed the last hours of sun together, Harry reading and Dobby knitting. Around 6pm, they went back into the tent. Harry put on an Elvis record, turning up the volume on the player so they could hear it nicely in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working in tandem, they cooked a hearty stew for dinner, toasting thick pieces of bread in a pan with some butter. It was a perfect moment, Harry realized as he was chopping up pieces of carrot and potato. The sky a soft pink out the window as the sun set, catchy music drifting through the tent, Hedwig on her perch, and Dobby humming next to him as he browned the meat at the stove. Harry was content in a way he had never been before. True, there were people in the Wizarding World that he missed and he was worried about finding his father, but Harry was willing to put that aside and enjoy himself in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Harry left Dobby cleaning the kitchen while he made his way to the library. He wanted to see if he had received anything in the communications box. He only had one quick letter - a note from Griphook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It is good to hear from you. I am glad you got to the city safe and have set up your place to stay already. Rockjaw sends his greetings as well. We are keeping an eye on the situation here in Britain. I’ll update you as players start to make their moves. At the moment, most are still in shock. As the days go by, this will wear off, and we will start to see the fall out of the Rite. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>On another note, I know you gave the information on how to contact you to a friend. Is there anyone else I can expect coming to me with missives for you? What should I do when certain people potentially come looking for you? You might have more allies than you know. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stay Safe, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Griphook </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling parchment from one of the desk drawers, Harry dipped a quill in the ink jar on the desk and wrote his reply, intending to send it through the box right away. They had decided to keep their communication relatively vague to start with for safety. Dumbledore had been able to get Steelrim onto his side and Voldemort had already broken into Gringotts once. Hopefully in the future they would be able to send each other more detailed messages, especially since Harry and Griphook still had work to do for his accounts and properties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Griphook, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The city is wonderful. My friend and I have only explored for one full day but we already love it. No plans to start my search yet, wanting to spend some time getting to know the city. I did indeed give my details to a friend. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I do not know who you might be expecting. If you tell me as they happen, I will decide then. I think you are overestimating my charm, my friend. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Keep me updated! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miss you already, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sending the note off, Harry decided to read through the guide book some more, mapping out his plans for the next few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling in with the book and a new piece of parchment, Harry began to write down things nearby that he wanted to see, starting with the American Museum of Natural History. He jotted down sites such as the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, Brooklyn Bridge, The High Line walk, the Met Cloisters, and Ellis Island. He knew he would find even more things he wanted to do, but this seemed like a good start. Some of them wouldn’t be full day trips and he could combine different sites together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had spent the last week since he landed in the city exploring as much as he could. He felt stuffed everyday from the heaps of delicious food he was trying. It seemed everywhere he went he found exotic exciting things to try. He was glad he was doing so much walking for exercise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Dobby had visited all of the places on his list adding in more as they heard about them from other tourists and city residents they had spoken to. Harry had even purchased tickets to a Broadway show, choosing The Lion King. It had been slightly awkward to pretend that he didn’t know why the seat next to him was empty, and he had felt guilty for lying to the nice older couple but it was worth it to hear Dobby gushing about the show afterward. Dobby and himself had been in awe of the play, loving the sights and sounds. Harry had immediately purchased a cd of the soundtrack wishing he could find it on record so he could play it for Dobby as well. Dobby had requested they see another play so Harry had tickets for the Phantom of The Opera for the upcoming weekend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had taken the subway to different parts of the city, walking through unique neighborhoods and various museums. Although the natural history museum was still his favorite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been in New York City for over a week and Harry decided it was time to head to Columbia Law School and start his search. He knew there was an alumni office on campus and figured he would start there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t occurred yet to Harry to just walk into a public library or public cafe and use a computer to search for ‘Aaron Hotchner’. Growing up, Harry hadn’t been allowed to use Dudley’s computer, getting a beating anytime he so much as looked at it. He had left muggle schooling before the teachers started teaching them how to use computers. His summers after he started Hogwarts had been so miserable he hadn’t really paid attention to the changing technology of the muggle world. It was a disadvantage now and he knew he needed to at least catch up enough that he didn’t sound like he had just escaped a mental institution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, ignorant of how easy it would be to search his father, Harry was set on going to the school and trying to track him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had just finished breakfast and was about to gather his things to leave when Dobby came rushing back into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! The goblin box be glowing a lot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cursed realizing they had sent multiple letters and sprinted to the library. He quickly sat at the desk and pulled out the notes. His stomach dropped as he read through each one. They started relatively calm before getting more panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>HARRY! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dumbledore has just released information to the public that you have Voldemort’s essence in you and that it is driving you Dark. He got that horrible witch, Skeeter, to write a series of articles on you. As you know, the past few days the support has been on your side and the public has been viewing Dumbledore in a negative light. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Not everyone will believe this, but enough people will believe it to put you in danger. Fudge has fully backed Dumbledore, hoping to smooth over his part in your struggles. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rockjaw and I are trying to think of ways to do damage control. As a Lord, you have enough power to refuse any summons, but if you step foot back here, someone will drag you to Dumbledore - ‘for the greater good’ and all that crap. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DO NOT expose yourself to any magicals where you are. I do not know where they stand but it is important that you stay away. You of course can still use magic as Dumbledore does not know where you are and will not be tracking you there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once he drums up enough support, I believe Dumbledore will go for the long shot - trying to convince the public that you need to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated. We could release the information about the horcruxes and the fact that we were able to remove it but Rockjaw is worried it will draw negative attention to the Goblin Nation. We will help as much as we can, Harry. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Write as soon as you can. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Griphook</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gulped, staring at Griphooks latest letter. He couldn’t believe that Dumbledore would go public with his desire to see Harry dead. That was a move they had not been expecting. Harry was glad he was already out of the country but worried he should just start moving from place to place and give up on the search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought vehemently.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I let Dumbledore ruin my life for so many years. I won’t let him do it now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would continue as planned, looking for his father and enjoying more time in the city. He left the study, giving Dobby an update to the situation as he gathered his things for the day. Harry had purchased a blue metal water bottle to fill and place in his bag, having gotten thirsty on his many days walking around the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to his map, Columbia Law School was only a few minutes walk from Central Park. Too bad it was a few minutes walk from the complete opposite end of the park that Harry was in. He decided to head to the outside of the park, following the boundary down to the correct end of the park instead of taking the winding and twisting interior paths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was roughly a 35 minute walk to the other end and then a 15 minute walk to the campus. Dobby had stayed behind for the day so Harry pulled out his walkman to listen to music while he walked. He pointedly ignored the girls a few years older than him pointing and giggling softly at his old technology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In what felt like no time at all, Harry was at the school. He hailed down a campus police officer and asked for directions to the alumni office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The campus was beautiful and he tried to imagine his parents walking the same paths he was as he headed in the direction the officer showed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was slightly sweaty with nerves and soft tendrils of hair fell from his bun to frame his face. He pushed his glasses up his nose and gave a shaky exhale. It felt that he was on a ledge and could fall from safety if he lost his balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening up a door and stepping into a cooled office, Harry looked around. Posters lined one wall, advertising the work the alumni office did with donations. A middle-aged woman sat at a desk, looking at him curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I know you are too young to be an alumni, sugar.” she said, warmly. Harry instantly liked the look of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m - I’m not.” he chuckled. “But I am looking for one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come take a seat, Mr….?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt a moment of panic, he was still trying to hide and didn’t want to use Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evans! My name is Harry Evans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Nice to meet you Harry. I am Laura.” Harry shook her hand, discreetly wiping his palm on his thigh beforehand. He took the seat she motioned to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say you are looking for an alumni?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes. This is a bit of an odd situation. I’m trying to find my father, you see. My mum died a long time ago but I found her journal and it said he went here and “ Harry broke off, not wanting to continue and unload on this poor woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a sympathetic smile, pushing a glass bowl of caramels closer to him and giving him a look. He weakly smiled back at her and unwrapped one, popping it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be able to tell you where he is now - we usually don’t have that information and definitely can’t give it out if we do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slumped, disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But! We have a little feature where every student who graduates and passes the bar tells us the first firm they get hired at. It’s sort of a ‘where they started’ thing we put together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry perked up, realizing he would get a clue for his next step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be great, Laura! His name is Aaron Hotchner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura took a few minutes to look his father up in their system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems here that he was hired at The Blanch Law Firm.” She pulled out an index card and wrote the details down on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give them a call or drop by their office - hopefully they will have some more information for you! Good luck, Mr. Evans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Laura!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry left the office, wandering back through the campus as he headed in the direction of Central Park. He of course didn’t recognize the street address on the card. He popped back out on the street and saw a pay phone a few yards from where he was. He hurried over, putting in what he hoped were the right coins before dialing the number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call connected and he was about to speak when an automated message began - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have reached the Branch Law Firm. Our office will be closed until Friday September 16th. Please leave a message and we will answer when we open.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned in frustration, hanging up the phone. Today was Monday the 12th. He had been in the city since the 2nd. He would have to wait until the firm opened up again before calling again. Placing the card of information in his wallet, Harry decided he would head back to the tent and see what was on the list of sites he and Dobby still wanted to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick lunch at the tent, the two of them headed off to Chelsea Market. They spent the next couple of hours in bliss, Harry purchasing all sorts of new cheeses, spices, oils, and other foodstuffs for the two of them to try. He would duck into a restroom every so often to put a quick preservation charm on the shopping bags and load them up into his satchel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized they were near Greenwich Village, a place that he had read was great to walk through. It was only around 2:30pm and they had plenty of afternoon light left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took off down the streets, enjoying the bistros, trees, houses, and shops they passed. It was a beautiful area and he enjoyed just window shopping and people watching as he walked. A bag caught his eye and Harry hurried over to the group before they walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” He said, getting their attention. “Is that from a record store?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah man! This is from House of Oldies but there are like 10 record stores along the same street.” The guy holding the bag answered, pointing in a direction for Harry. “Just go down that way a couple blocks and you will find it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Cool accent, dude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry waved goodbye and hurried off in the other direction. He was ecstatic to find more records and maybe he could even find Dobby some Broadway music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Harry rounded the corner and felt like he had immediately entered heaven. Music stores lined the street, each one boasting a wide collection of records. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry spent the next three hours excitedly hopping from store to store, his bags piling up. He had found an incredible amount of records he was excited to listen to, including a record version of the Lion King Broadway show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his thigh being poked and realized the sun was already setting. He went to the counter with the records he had already selected in this store, purchasing them quickly before heading out of the store and into a small alley. He put all of the bags into his satchel, pulling his wand out. He cast a notice-me-not and said quietly to Dobby, “Sorry Dobby. Can you pop us back home? No one will see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt Dobby grab his hand and the next moment the two of them were standing in the tent. Harry looked down at Dobby sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dobby. I didn’t realize how much time we had spent there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went into the kitchen, dumping out all of their shopping bags from the afternoon onto the kitchen. Harry grabbed all of the bags from the record stores, having purchased a nice wooden case to go next to the player where he could keep everything. Dobby began sorting through their purchases from Chelsea Market, organizing the items and putting them in the correct cabinets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry immediately put on the Lion King record, smiling at Dobby’s excited yell when the first song began. He sat down in front of the case, pulling records out of bags and casually sorting them into different piles based on genre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he worked, he thought of the next few days. Their next Broadway show was on Saturday and they had nothing else planned before Friday. Harry figured they could wing it, deciding each day what to do. He knew he would enjoy going to the natural history museum again since they had not seen every exhibit the first time they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday came faster than Harry expected. He was bubbling with nerves. He had tried to find the address on a map before deciding to just take a cab and deal with it that way. Once again, Dobby was staying behind in the tent. Harry would come back for him depending on how things went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he knew the firm would be open that day, Harry had decided to forego calling again and would just go straight to the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Dobby had had a pleasant few days, continuing to explore. Harry felt like they had done a pretty good variety of sites in the city and he was looking forward to going somewhere new and starting to explore all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving goodbye to Dobby and Hedwig, Harry left the tent ready to go track down a cab. He had taken care to dress more formally today - putting on a pair of black dress pants, a nice button down, and his nicest pair of shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailing a cab, Harry slid into the car giving the driver the address of the firm. He realized the firm was closer than he thought, he could just walk back since it was less than 10 minutes later when the cab pulled over. Handing over the fare, Harry exited the car. He stood on the sidewalk and looked up at the tall office building in front of him. Shoring his courage, he walked toward the door with purpose, only giving a slight nod to the doorman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, he veered off to the side where he could see a large golden plaque. Each business was etched into the metal with the corresponding office floor. Finding what he needed, Harry walked over to the lift and pressed the button for the 12th floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he stepped off the lift, Harry was intimidated by the stark decor and feel of the office. Two desks, side by side, and a couple of expensive leather couches made up the reception area. Steeling himself, Harry walked over to the secretary on the left, thinking she had a slightly nicer look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat to get her attention, which worked too well as both secretaries snapped their eyes up to him, Harry spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I am looking for information on someone who used to work here. I don’t know how long ago he left or if he left, actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising her eyebrows the secretary in front of him shot a look at her coworker before responding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What information do you need to know? We don’t just hand information out to……...people.” Here she looked him up and down. Harry realized he was too young and definitely underdressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He coughed, nervous. “Um. Uh. I just need to know where he is now. Or how to contact him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second secretary gave a loud scoff, piping up. “What you’ve never heard of Google before?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at her baffled. He had no idea what she was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman he had been speaking to looked at him like he was mental. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Google? Just look him up on a computer. What are you amish or something?” At this both her and her coworker burst into laughter. Harry, too embarrassed to admit he had no idea what amish meant either, just turned on his heel and fled, cursing his stupidity in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raced through the foyer and out onto the street, taking deep gulps of the fresh air. That had been humiliating. Once again he cursed himself and the Dursleys for putting such a fear of computers in him. He wanted to march back up to those ladies and ask them if they would be good at computers if they were whipped everytime they looked at one. Instead he centered himself and went back to the doorman, asking where the closest bookstore was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he had a few blocks, also in the direction of the park and his safe tent where no one would laugh at him, to calm down as he walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the store, Harry went in and asked the counter if they had any computer books. Pointed in the right direction, Harry pulled out what he thought would be just up his alley - a book called ‘Computers for Dummies’. He stood in the aisle flipping through the book for a few minutes before he heard a throat clear beside him. He turned to see a boy, older and taller than him, wearing the store shirt and a nametag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there! Did you find what you needed? You seem pretty intent on that book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed, embarrassed to have been caught but also at the attention from the boy. He had realized over the summer during his explorations in London that he was attracted to his own gender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. Not really. I haven’t really ever used a computer before. And I’m trying to figure out how to do something specific.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Ryan. I can definitely help you out, I am going to college for computer science here at NYU.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Harry was even more mortified. He was going to look like an absolute dunce. But he needed to find his father more than he needed his dignity at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, well. I’m going to sound really stupid but I need to try and find someone - look them up I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan gave Harry a quick incredulous look before smoothing his face into something more neutral and cheery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem then! That’s easy to do. Do you have a laptop or anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, no. I’m Harry by the way.” Harry stuck out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Harry. Nice to meet you. I actually have a break in about twenty minutes. I can use my  laptop to help you. Why don’t you head over to the cafe at the back of the shop and I’ll meet you there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and moved off. His face felt like it was on fire, he had been blushing so hard. He found the cafe and ordered himself a caramel latte with a sugary looking pastry, deciding he needed a pick-me-up after the last hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat at a table and just let his mind wander. He would probably browse the shop after, picking up a few books to take home. He had finished the Three Musketeers and had started on White Fang by Jack London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had finished his coffee and pastry by the time Ryan made his way over, a backpack slung over one shoulder. The other boy joined him at the table, giving Harry a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright there, Harry. Let’s see if we can find who you are looking for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden urge to unload on this stranger came upon Harry then and he blurted out without thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my father. I’m looking for my father and he doesn’t actually know about me and we’ve never met!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan looked at him in surprise before his face softened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That just makes this even more important then. Depending on who he is, we might not find a lot. I don’t want to get your hopes up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than nothing. All I have to go on now is his name and that he was a law student and then a lawyer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firing up his computer, Ryan opened up his browser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Harry. What’s the name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron Hotchner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan nodded, typing away at his keyboard. He scrolled for a second before his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! Your dad is everywhere man.” Ryan turned the computer so they both could look at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Article after article popped up, all with ‘Aaron Hotchner’ in them. Ryan moved the cursor over and clicked on a video that had showed up in the search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sharply inhaled at seeing his father’s face for the first time. His eyes were glued to the screen, watching his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father </span>
  </em>
  <span>give a press conference on something. He didn’t even register the words, too entranced by the image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he - um - a politician or something?” Harry wiped his eyes, not wanting to cry in a store in front of a stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naw man. Looks like he is an FBI agent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look here!” Ryan pointed excitedly at a new article he had clicked on. “SSA Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU, based out of Quantico, Virginia. There he is! We found him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan leant over the table and gave Harry a hearty clap on the shoulder. Harry stared at the screen, hardly believing the turn in events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Ryan and beamed. “I couldn’t have done it without you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? Are you going to fly down to Quantico? Track him down?!” Ryan said excitedly, invested in this little dramatic saga he had found himself a part of. He had just wanted to help the lost looking teenager, staring at the computer book like it had personally killed his dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry paled, remembering his last flight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not flying! Is there a train or something to get down there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely! You can take the Amtrak! Probably would only take like 4 hours or so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan quickly pulled up a new search, helping Harry get all of the details he would need. They continued to talk until Ryan’s phone beeped, signalling the end of his break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted ways, Ryan giving Harry a piece of paper with his phone number on it so Harry could let him know how it went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wandered the store for a while, pulling a handful of books that caught his eye. He purchased his new finds before exiting the store and heading back to the tent. He would update Dobby and Hedwig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could see in his mind was the image of his father’s face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Hotch collide! It doesn't go well. Hotch is in the middle of a months long stretch of his life falling apart and lots of shit at work - he's not in a good place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a little shorter than the last couple of chapters. Next up will be a quick look at the situation back in the UK! </p><p>With Harry and Hotch, its going to get worse before it gets better. Hotch feels out of control and Harry is a little trauma bean.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dobby and Harry had enjoyed their Saturday. They had tidied up the tent, getting ready for their travels the next day. Thanks to the enchantments on the tent, it would just collapse and the wizard space inside of it would remain unchanged. Harry had tried to get someone to explain the magic behind it but had given up when it proved to be complicated for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had then enjoyed their second Broadway show immensely. Harry had loved it even more than the first one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Harry was headed to Pennsylvania Station to grab a train to Quantico, Virginia. Everything was packed up in his trunk and his trunk was shrunken inside of his satchel. Harry had decided to travel on Sunday, set up his tent, and then head to the FBI Academy which was the location of the BAU. Harry wasn’t really sure what the BAU was, not having time to read up on it before Ryan had been called away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry exited the cab he had taken, leaving the door open as he paid the fare to let Dobby and Hedwig out. Dobby was excited to go on a train but Hedwig had been annoyed to be back in her soundproof cage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading into the station, Harry went up to the ticket counter. He would do the same thing as their musical tickets - purchasing two seats and leaving one empty for Dobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking his tickets from the woman with a smile, Harry wandered through the station looking for the correct platform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing a small food kiosk, Harry headed in that direction. The train would take just under five hours and he decided to get a few snacks. He got some bags of crisps, a bottle of juice, and a packet of sugar cookies. Everything was easy to hold open so Dobby could have some as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at his watch, Harry thanked the worker and hurried over to the platform, entering the train. He walked through three cars before finding his seats. Thankfully it was a numbered seating system so he wouldn’t have to explain to anyone why the seat next to him was empty. They would just assume no one had purchased that seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his book, Harry settled into his seat. He felt jittery and excited. He didn’t have a plan yet for how he was going to reveal himself to his father. He hoped all would go smoothly but knowing his luck, he expected there to be some issues. He was dropping into this man’s life unannounced. Watching the video with Ryan, Harry had recognized pieces of his face in the man on the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of hours, Harry opened up the snacks, laying them between him and the ‘empty’ seat next to him. He murmured a quick check in with Dobby and received a poke to the leg in assurance. Deciding to enjoy some music and close his eyes for a bit, Harry pulled the walkman from his bag and placed the headphones over his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Insistent taps to his leg jolted Harry from his nap. He sat up, startled, only to realize that Dobby was trying to signal to him that their ride was almost over. Whispering a quick thanks, Harry gathered up their trash, stowing it in his bag to get rid of later. After putting his walkman back in as well, Harry stretched, waiting for the train to come to a stop so they could get off. A few minutes later and they were off the train. It wasn’t a large station and Harry exited quickly. He hadn’t found a place to set up yet, planning on asking around for a local park or something similar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few men leaning against the outside of the station to smoke caught his attention. Harry jogged over, ready to ask if they had any ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there. Um. I’m looking for a park or something, lots of trees. Set up a tent, you know?” Harry grimaced, realizing how shady he sounded. Up close, the men looked a lot rougher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them elbowed their friend with a leer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A young’un like you? Ran away, eh?” Harry took a step back, uneasy with the situation. The oldest of the group spoke up, giving his companions a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry none. They’re harmless. Stupid but harmless.” The others put up some half-hearted protests, giving each other little shoves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re looking for a place to plant yourself, there’s a camp out at the old part of the Medal of Honor Golf Course. The fuzz and the G-men usually leave it alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry must have looked confused because the older man clarified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean the police, kid, Jesus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flash, Harry realized the men thought he was homeless - well, it wasn’t far from the truth. Though his tent was his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, thanks!” Harry booked it to the taxi section. Dobby had been poking the back of his knees in agitation, also unnerved by the men. Harry didn’t realize just quite how young and pretty he looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it, Harry decided that it might be a safe bet to do what they had suggested. A community of people on the out would mind their own business. If it didn’t work out he could always just move and find somewhere else. Plus, if things went well tomorrow he wouldn't be living out of his tent for long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taxi took about twenty minutes from the station. The driver had been a little confused at being told the ‘old’ part of the golf course but hadn’t put up too much fuss. Grabbing his bag, Harry left the cab after paying. Thankfully it was early afternoon and there was still plenty of light. Harry was standing at a large fence. Through it he could see an expansive lawn that had grown over wild. Across the field was a thick copse of trees. Tents dotted the field along the edge of the trees. Harry was just wondering how to get in when he saw various openings had been cut into the fence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid through one opening and slowly trudged over to the trees. He swallowed, slightly nervous at all of the people he was passing. He didn’t want to judge anyone by their appearance or circumstances, but he still felt wary. While many followed him with their gaze, no one approached or attempted to speak to him. Harry moved deeper into the trees, veering off into a small clearing he found. The other tents that were in the trees were far enough away from him. He pulled out his wand and put up the privacy ward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In less than five minutes, the tent was set up and Harry was inside. Dobby and Hedwig, now visible, were both glaring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. It’s not the best. But we’ll do some more research and figure out a better place to stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby looked mollified, moving to let Hedwig out and make them a late lunch. Harry gave Hedwig a stroke before putting his trunk in the closet and heading into the kitchen. He knew they would spend the rest of the day in the tent, relaxing before the big day tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought he would take a nice hot bath this evening, trying to cleanse himself of his nerves and concerns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood in front of the building, frozen in his spot. He had barely been able to eat this morning, too worked up to keep anything down. An annoyed Dobby had shooed him from the kitchen, telling him to go already if he was so worried. So here he was. Somewhere in that building was his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Harry gathered up his courage and walked into the building. He honestly thought he’d rather go up against Voldemort again. Harry only had his wand, wallet, and passport on him. He assumed that the building would have some sort of security and didn’t know how his bag would do. He was thankful for this decision when he placed his wallet and passport into a plastic bin before walking through the metal detector. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was then sent over to a desk where he signed in as a visitor, purposefully scribbling so his name was illegible, and had to answer a few questions before getting a badge that said ‘Visitor’ on it in large letters. The woman behind the desk helpfully supplied the correct floor for the BAU. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the elevator, by himself thankfully, Harry was almost hyperventilating. It had all seemed so simple in his mind - find father, tell father. The reality of it all was pressing down on him like a lead weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and the metal doors slid open. Across the hallway, Harry could see glass doors leading to a large room, and through the doors he could see him. Standing up on a higher level within the room, standing next to an older man. They seemed to be speaking. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away, his feet moving forward on their own. He was through the doors before he knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron and Gideon were standing on the landing outside their offices, looking down into the bullpen. Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, and JJ were all grouped at the desks, chatting. It was a paperwork day, not having an active case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell me what’s been going on?” Gideon asked from beside him. Sometimes Aaron really hated working with profilers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?” He asked dryly. He didn’t bother waiting for Gideon to answer. “Things - things with Haley are not good. Horrible even. Another huge fight last night. It’s like all she wants to do is fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not really the one to talk about a stable marriage, but -” Gideon petered off as the doors to the bullpen opened. A teenager walked in, looking like he was being pulled by an invisible string. The boy was staring up at them, a peculiar look on his face. They watched as JJ moved over to him, asking him some questions. The boy slowly turned to her, moving as if underwater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exchanging glances, Aaron and Gideon hastily made their way down to the bullpen, both having an uneasy feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had been staring at his father, unaware of most of his movement, when the pretty blonde woman had stopped him. Blinking, Harry turned his head to her slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood in front of him, with three other people standing behind her. All of them were giving him intense looks. She spoke again, making Harry realize he missed her the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there. Can I help you? I’m SSA Jennifer Jareau.” The woman had incredibly kind eyes. Harry opened his mouth, closed it again. He coughed, trying to force his voice to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um yes. I’m looking for Aaron Hotchn-” Harry cut himself off, swinging around when he heard movement near him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father and the other man had come up next to them. Harry couldn’t help it, staring at the man unabashedly. His eyes roved over his face, looking for signs of himself. Did he know? Could his father feel their connection already? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um.” He started again. He watched as the two men joined the rest of their team, forming an intimidating wall, all staring at him. How was he supposed to do this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are looking for me? SSA Hotchner, Unit Chief.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the outstretched hand. He couldn’t bring himself to shake the hand. Not yet. He shuffled a couple steps backward, fists clenching and unclenching at his side. Distantly he heard the dark skinned man whisper the word ‘unsub’, whatever that meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his head, trying to remember he had taken the Cruciatus and still managed to escape the graveyard. He could do this. His father had already dropped his hand, the silence awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Hello.” Did all of them have to stare at him like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could we - um - could we speak in private?” The group all glanced at one another. His father seemed to assure them that Harry wasn’t a psycho or something since they sat back down. The older man stayed with the rest of the group while Harry followed Aaron Hotchner to the corner of the room. They were still close to the others, but could speak softly and not be overheard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? Why are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember Lily Evans?” Harry watched his father pale, seeming shocked at what just came out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that name?” his father asked, curtly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you see. She’s my mum. And uh, according to her, you’re my dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron went stiff, seemingly glaring down at Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible. We only knew each other for a few months and then she disappeared. I don’t know what you’ve been told but you are not my child.” His voice was low and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even going to give me a chance?” Harry hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know you. I don’t know if you are telling the truth. I see a lot of sick people on the job. A lot of people knew about Lily and me. The information is not hard to track down. You are too young for whatever this scheme is, go home. I’ve got enough problems as it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the man in front of him, devastated. He thought this was all some hoax? By the time he had processed, his father had already moved over and was standing near the desk with the rest of his team. Anger coursed through Harry, sparking his infamous temper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stomped over angrily, ignoring the way they all tensed and moved their hands. Whatever, they could shoot him. Seems he was doomed to be alone anyway. Stopping in front of the desk and keeping eye contact with his father, Harry reached up, yanking a handful of hairs from his head. He slammed them down on the desk in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you ever stop being a coward.” he bit out before ripping off the badge and throwing it next to the hair. Harry turned and stormed from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raced through the building, running and ducking behind a dumpster on the side before calling out to Dobby desperately. Dobby popped in front of him immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me home, Dobby. Please just take me home.” Harry wheezed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think they are talking about?” Reid asked the group as they watched the young man join Hotch in the corner. His behavior had been odd since walking through the doors to the bullpen. It had alarmed all of them, their senses heightened from dealing with unsubs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had seen the strange interactions and the way the boy latched onto Hotch with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but he’s so young.” JJ said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan scoffed, “Are we sure he’s not an unsub. Kid is acting pretty weird. You get all sorts of weirdos on this job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be the first teenager” Prentiss chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or the first one to contact us!” Reid added, remembering the whole Fisher King debacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch will tell us.” Gideon assured them. He had noticed different things about the kid - the way he held himself, how small he was, and how similar he looked to Aaron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reid - can you get anything from their lips?” Morgan asked. They all sat up straighter as they noticed their unit chief getting more and more tense. Abruptly, Hotch moved over to them, leaving the kid with a stunned expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Hotch?” Reid asked as soon as he got to the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know - some claim that I don’t believe. About someone I knew a long time ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every member of the BAU team froze, hands moving to their weapons, as the teenager stomped over to them. It didn’t look like he was going for a weapon, but they couldn’t be too careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ winced as she watched the boy, with red rimmed eyes, yank out his own hair, slamming it on the desk in front of Hotch. He lashed out at Hotch before storming away. They all watched him go, waiting to see what Hotch would say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch was frozen, staring at the hair on the desk in front of him. Movement startled all of them as Gideon grabbed an envelope from a drawer and slid the hair into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cool and collected, he stared down Hotch - pen hovering over the front of the envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What name should I write down?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - I - no name. He didn’t say one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Prentiss asked. Reid had immediately understood the implications of the boy’s actions but chose not to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one. Nothing. I can’t deal with this right now.” Hotch backed away, turning and heading straight to his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was weird. Did anyone else notice he was wearing some sort of cover up on his face?” JJ asked, having noticed that it hadn’t been blended in correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon had pocketed the envelope, turning to follow Hotch. The rest of the team continued to gossip over the mysterious visitor and his connection to Hotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry woke, head pounding and eyes throbbing. Dobby had popped him back to the tent yesterday after the disastrous meeting. Harry had fallen to his knees, keening sobs pouring out of him. He had banged his fists against the floor, angry at the world for never letting him catch a break. He must have fallen asleep right there on the floor because he had woken up in his bed later in the day. Dobby had come in, eyes sad, with some light food and a large glass of water. Harry had picked at it before turning over and sleeping again, tears leaking from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt like a zombie. His heart felt like it had been wrenched in two. He thought that was maybe the fastest he had ever been rejected, not including Snape, - even Malfoy had wanted to be his friend at first. He rose from the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. He stood in the shower, letting hot water pour over him. After toweling off, he put on a fresh pair of pajamas and climbed back into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no energy to try anything for today. He just wanted to lay here and pretend that yesterday had never happened. Harry ignored Dobby who came in with some breakfast. He wasn’t hungry and he definitely didn’t feel like talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>He felt nothing. He wanted nothing. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An update on our characters still in Britain!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Thanks for your patience as I went through and edited. Just a reminder for everyone, Jack no longer exists in this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grimmauld Place: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus raced through the hallways of the house, trying to track down Sirius. The last three weeks following Harry’s Rite had been chaotic. As soon as Sirius had kicked the Order out of the house, the two of them had gotten to work. They had sent off quite a few letters - one to Amelia Bones, one to the ICW, and a few to other countries. If Fudge and the Wizengamot wouldn’t give Sirius a trial, they would look into other options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had received a reply from Amelia in just a few days - she was willing to try and get Sirius a trial on the docket - but expected push back from quite a few sources, including Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus had been disheartened, but were still waiting for replies. It would take time for the owls to make it and then come back with a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a couple days after their reply from Amelia, everything was shot to hell. Dumbledore had released the information about Harry and Voldemort, drumming up quite a bit of support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken Remus a lot of effort to stop Sirius from leaving the house and storming Hogwarts. They had hunkered down, and continued to plan - trying to come up with a list of people who could have helped Harry. They had received letters from Tonks, Kingsley, and Minerva declaring their support for Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, weeks later, Remus was running through the house, clutching what might be their salvation. The international papers had picked up the story, first printing Harry’s Rite verbatim and then Dumbledore’s rebuttal. Thankfully, Dumbledore did not have the same support abroad as he did at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!” Remus shouted, skating to a stop in the library where he had finally found the other wizard. Sirius stood at a table of maps, pouring over them and trying to narrow down where Harry might have gone. He looked up at Remus’ shout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Moony?” Remus had buckled over, taking in heaving gulps from his running. He weakly waved the letter in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A reply - from the ICW!” Sirius hustled over and snatched the parchment, reading quickly. A large grin spread over his face and he gave a whoop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve agreed to a trial! And they will be broadcasting it on the Wizard Wireless - Albus has already been removed from the ICW and will not be allowed to attend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men jumped around in joy. Finally, Sirius would be a free man. He would be able to move freely through their world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say it will happen three weeks from now - the middle of October. They will send us a portkey the day before.” Remus said, looking over the letter again. Sirius hummed, already back at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The first step after the trial is going to Gringotts. I’ll have to see the state of the Black Lordship. Hopefully Narcissa hasn’t had her brat claim the heirship yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men had created a list of steps for themselves as they moved forward. They both leaned over it now, reading each line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve made progress on our first step, clearing my name. Should we try and contact Harry’s friends? We know of the twins and Neville at least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, Padfoot. They might know more than we do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was coming along slowly, but soon they would be out there, finding their godson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmaster’s Office - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus read through another dusty tome he had pulled from his vault, trying to find a ritual that would allow him to track down Harry. He needed to find the boy so he could continue to use him. Albus planned to use much stronger potions and spells once he had Harry back under his control. He would force Harry out to start acting like a Death Eater, proving to the public that Albus had been correct about him. Now if he could just find the brat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a painful three weeks. He had done some damage control with his supporters and releasing the information through Skeeter had been brilliant. He was still smarting at the humiliation of being thrown from Grimmauld by Sirius. Any attempts to reach the two men had been rebuffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attitudes towards him by some of his staff had noticeably cooled over the weeks. He thought Minerva was going to explode in the Great Hall when the Skeeter article came out. Even a lot of the students gave him wide berths in the halls. The first weekend after the Rite, more than a dozen students in all years had been pulled from the school. Every slight burned in him; he memorized every face, every person who disrespected him. He couldn’t make any large moves, especially against any students. There were so many eyes on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus had managed to drum up a lot of support across the nation, mostly from fear of Voldemort’s reign of terror. Surprisingly, Fudge had backed him - giving examples of Harry’s out of control behavior over the years. Slightly more than half of their world currently supported him, thanks to the influence he had had for the last few decades. But he knew that if there wasn’t any sort of event to remind them of how horrible and evil Voldemort could be anytime soon that his influence would start to fade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus knew he could count on Severus to a degree since the man’s past made him vulnerable. Albus had enough dirt on Severus to ensure he stayed in line. The man had been acting odd since the day after the Rite, but Albus had other things to worry about. He needed Harry back to force him into what he needed, and he needed an attack from the Death Eater’s. Maybe he could contact some low-level Death Eaters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An eagle owl tapped at his office window, drawing his attention. He pulled the scroll off the owl before sending it on its way. He opened the scroll before immediately dropping it in shock. How dare they? The idiot weaklings at the ICW had voted to remove him from his post as Supreme Mugwump! Albus fumed. He would enjoy taking out his pains on the stupid boy when he got him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stomping over to his desk, Albus suddenly roared in anger and swept his arms across the surface, sending everything tumbling to the ground. He would make Harry rue the day he ever thought he could cross Albus Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus Snape’s Office - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As had become his usual evening ritual, Severus Snape sat at his desk in his office nursing a glass of Firewhisky. The last three weeks had been horrendous. He had started to pay more attention to his students and his Sytherins - seeing the cracks in the foundation that he had been blind to for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had accidentally overheard Daphne Greengrass, a 5th year Slytherin, reassuring some 1st years that while they had heard awful things about his teaching, he was usually not so harsh with his own house. He had hurried down the hall in the other direction, angry with himself. For years, he had laughed off ‘Dungeon Bat’ and all the other monikers the children would give him. But he had never thought of the motivations behind it. How had he become such a boogeyman, even to his Slytherins? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of his Slytherins, everything was a mess. Lines had been drawn, with Theo Nott on one side and Draco Malfoy on the other. The common room was tense like a war-zone. Many had tried to stay neutral but it seemed like he was called to the common room to break up a tussle every other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus sighed, taking another sip of his drink. In front of him sat the catalyst for his newfound introspection - Harry’s letter. The quick succession of the Rite, the letter, the awful Order meeting, and then the explosive Death Eater meeting had shook him to his core. He had spent the last weeks reading the letter over and over again. Everytime, he felt his heart break anew. He had done such damage to so many young minds, more than he had as an actual Death Eater. He had watched Neville Longbottom’s hands tremble just because Severus had walked by his cauldron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was stuck between two powerful men, both wanting to use him for different reasons. Based on the current actions, Severus was leaning towards confessing his transgressions to the Dark Lord and throwing his full support in with the Dark. Especially since the Dark Lord had decided Harry was now off limits. He had also made no moves to start the raids and other violent activities yet, which gave Severus hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would wait and see, keeping tabs on both men, and making an informed decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gryffindor Common Room - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville sat in the corner of the common room with a small handful of students, trying to ignore the commotion in the rest of the room. The group around him were the die-hard Harry supporters, ones who had rejected the Headmaster’s narrative. Neville had led the charge, standing up to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over a week ago. He had stared them down, surprised to find his growth spurt had shot him up taller than Ron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that first confrontation where Neville condemned the three and the Headmaster for betraying Harry the way they did, he had been joined by the Weasley twins, Colin Creevey, most of the Quidditch team, Lee Jordan, and Fay Dunbar. Some of the Gryffindors had stayed neutral, preferring to be on the outskirts of the conflict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Neville had gone home to his gran three weeks ago, she had originally wanted him to leave Hogwarts. She always said that Dumbledore had caused her to lose her son and daughter-in-law. Neville had stood up to her for the first time in his life, saying he wouldn’t be running to hide at home. Now he was incredibly glad that he had insisted on coming back to Hogwarts. Less than a week after coming back, Dumbledore had dropped the shocking revelation and to his disgust - many witches and wizards were believing it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville had planned on writing Harry but after the article he hadn’t wanted to alert Dumbledore on how to reach Harry or about his goblin allies. Neville was sure the mail was being searched for mentions of Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had mentioned it to the twins and they had come up with the idea to sign themselves out for a day one weekend and head to Gringotts to hand a letter over directly. Seventh years could sign themselves out any weekend during the school term. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville told them he would write the first letter, telling Harry about his allies and then they could send their own. They had all noticed the strange tension among the Slytherins and Neville was worried about Harry and his supposed connection to Voldemort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s loud voice could be heard across the room and Fred groaned, dropping his head onto George’s shoulder. Their little group was exhausted by the trio constantly campaigning against Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville and his group would watch, listen, and gather information to Harry - finding more allies as they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slytherin Common Room - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo ducked as another hex soared over his head. Malfoy had taken his humiliation at the meeting hard, constantly trying to push back and attack Theo now that they were at school. Malfoy and his usual cronies had attempted to drum up support against Theo within Slytherin but the majority of the students were neutral. Most had heard of the Dark Lord’s proclamation that Potter was to be left alone as of now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo had been surprised when Tracy Davis, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini had all sought him out after the meeting once they were at Hogwarts. Apparently they were also less enthused by the Dark’s previous actions, wanting a return to their side’s original goals. Blaise, a notorious gossip, had stated that many of the dark supporters in other houses felt the same. Theo, who had always been a bit of a lone wolf, had almost rebuffed them before realizing more allies for himself would mean more allies for Harry. And that was something important to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Theo crowed, dodging another jinx before sending a high powered Petrificus Totalus at Malfoy. His father had taught him well over the years, and Theo was a confident dueller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy thudded to the ground, body frozen together. Theo turned slowly, making eye contact with the room as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve won the challenge again. For those of you who can’t get it through your thick skulls - leave me be. Yes, I befriended Harry. No, I am not sorry about it. It was not some ‘betrayal’ to our house to do so.” Theo rolled his eyes, tired of the pettiness and drama that had surrounded him for the last three weeks. While most of the students were neutral about his and Malfoy’s feud - many were upset about his friendship with Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I remind most of you that Harry’s behavior and antagonizing of Slytherins the past four years was contrived by Dumbledore. His behavior was not his own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo released the spell on Malfoy, almost hoping the prat would get back up so he could hex him again. He had four years of Harry’s torment to pay back to the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy sneered before standing up and storming from the room, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and others quickly following to appease his ruffled dignity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mutters filled the room as the other bystanders went back to their own business. Giving the room one last glare to make sure no one was going to come at him again, Theo dropped into a corner armchair, exhausted. His father had raked him over the coals about keeping secrets. Josiah had spent the Sunday Theo was at home lecturing his son about how keeping secrets from one another was dangerous. ‘I’ll support you always, Theo. But I need to know so I can protect you and plan accordingly’. Theo had agreed, thankful for his father and their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully it’ll start to die off, Theo.” Blaise said as he joined him in the corner. “Malfoy can’t keep it up for much longer. Everyone knows his father is on the out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. That doesn’t even matter to me. I just want the idiot to leave me alone. And to stop spouting off nonsense about Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo fully expected to be called home soon, sure that the Dark Lord would want information from him, especially now that Dumbledore had made such a big move. Theo had scoffed to the others, saying it was a desperate act by a senile old man, but inside he was worried. Very worried. He remembered what Harry had said about his scar hurting, Dumbledore’s vague answers after second year, and the dreams he had during fourth year. If there was some truth to the idea, Theo would stand against the Dark Lord, condemning himself and probably his father. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He hadn’t spoken to his father after the article had come out but would need to soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo felt like his bones would vibrate out of his skin, he was so filled with anxiety. He couldn’t wait until he could see Harry again. He would find his idiot Gryffindor and then use a sticking charm to make sure he didn’t go off finding more trouble. Even without the compulsions and all, he was sure Harry would be a trouble magnet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every day that passed, Theo thought about Harry. He wondered where he was, if he was safe, if he was happy. He wished he was of age already so he could use magic out of school. He would be hot on Harry’s trail in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy Manor: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort stared at the book in his hand, panic rising. It had taken a long three weeks before he had found some semblance of an answer to his problem. The book in front of him, an old Sumerian ritual book, included long lost knowledge on soul magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When a soul vessel is broken, most of the soul is sent to the afterlife - waiting for the rest of the soul to join it. Not dead but not alive. The small part that stays in the land of the living connects back with it’s original body.</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed the book shut in frustration. The majority of the soul piece from the diary was potentially lost to him - taken to the afterlife. He thought of the passage again, realizing it said something about waiting - not being alive or dead. Maybe his soul piece was in some sort of limbo and could be retrieved. He would need to find more information on the subject. It wasn’t a full answer but it was a start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort strode over to the side table in his study, pouring himself a glass of brandy. He ruminated on what he had learned so far before his eyes went wide, mouth gaped, and the glass plunged from lax fingers. He crossed the room quickly, ignoring the mess and Nagini’s angry hiss, to open the book again. There is was, stark on the page - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The small part that stays in the land of the living connects back with it’s original body.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here was the reason clarity had returned to him. This new body finally allowed part of the diary soul piece to reconnect with his soul. Turning, he banished the mess with his wand before frowning down at his hand. It used to be he could have done that wandless. Had his magic suffered? Was it this new body? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foregoing a glass this time, Voldemort took a swig straight from the bottle. He had a quick moment of amusement imagining Lucius’ face if he had seen him before the sheer weight of his revelations came swooping back in. He had more soul now than he had had in a long time. His mind was clearer because of it. Along the way, he had lost magic, looks, and his original goals. Surely, it couldn’t all be because of the horcruxes? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More information</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I very much need to find more information. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also needed to investigate Dumbledore’s claims about the Potter boy. He had a lot of research to do. He would need to find more sources about the horcruxes, the potential negative effects, and investigate the boy. He knew exactly where to go for that last one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his wand, he murmured the spell that would summon Josiah Nott to him. He would have the elder Nott call his son home in a couple of weeks so that he could interrogate the boy about Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Burrow: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Weasley family home was filled with tension. Bill had immediately called Charlie home to deal with the fallout. Even if some of the public was on Dumbledore’s side - there were many who did not believe in the old man. The actions of his mother and siblings could seriously damage what little prestige the Weasley name had left. Percy had already abandoned the family, distancing himself over the summer when the Minister and the Prophet were against Harry and Dumbledore. Bill had reached out to him after the Rite and the Skeeter article but had been rebuffed. Even though it turned out Voldemort had returned, Percy was unwilling to jeopardize his future with their family’s actions. He thought that the Minister’s support of Dumbledore was fleeting and didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire with his Dumbledore-supporting family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins, on a whim of petty revenge, had sent their mother a howler right after the Rite. Bill had been hard pressed to keep a straight face at the flabbergasted look on her face when the red envelope went off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks had passed since the Rite, and Bill was exhausted. Charlie was finally able to get away from the dragon reserve that day and would soon be home. His mother had come home in a huff from the local wizarding market, complaining of people snubbing her. She was currently bustling around the kitchen cooking a large lunch for when Charlie would be home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday, so his father would be home, making it ideal for the family meeting Bill was trying to arrange. He already knew how the twins felt, and he had spent the last three weeks trying to feel out his father. He couldn’t believe what his family had turned into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floo chimed as Charlie stepped through the fireplace. Bill had sent Charlie a letter with the details immediately, then the international papers had printed everything, so his brother was well aware of what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Hey, Bill. Good to see you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming home for a bit, Charlie. I need you here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got three weeks of vacation that I can use. After that, I’ll need to head back to Romania.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur came in from the yard at the same time as Molly hurried from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Charlie! Lovely to have you home. Come in, dear, come in. I so wish you would work closer to home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four Weasleys made their way to the table, sitting down for lunch and loading up their plates. Bill wasn’t sure how he was going to broach this but knew he had to. They had spent the last three weeks in a tense limbo and things needed to be said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, you would not believe the way people acted at the market today. Why Iris Abbot hurried in the other direction when she saw me! The nerve. I can hear people whispering everywhere I go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because you have been stealing from an abused orphan. Ever think of that?” Bill drawled out sarcastically. He was just so goddamn tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BILL!” Molly shrieked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Mum. I’ve got to agree with Bill here. What the hell were you thinking? And to drag Ron and Ginny into this as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This could ruin us.” Charlie continued. “Not to mention it was wrong on so many levels. The poor kid was doused with spells and potions.” Charlie remembered fondly the short and scrappy young wizard he had met last year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly’s face spasmed, making Bill’s heart clench in fear. “Gods, Mum. Please tell me you had nothing to do with the spells or potions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harried look crossed her face. “And so what? It wasn’t anything illegal. Just some attraction potions, Ginny deserves to be Lady Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell!” Bill swung his gaze to his father, desperate. “You can’t agree with this Dad! It’s so wrong, it’s disgusting!” Arthur opened his mouth to answer but Molly cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter anyway, William! And don’t you dare talk to me or your father like that. You heard what the Headmaster said! Harry needs to be gotten rid of in order to defeat Voldemort for good. He won’t need the money anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill and Charlie stared at their mother as if she was a complete stranger. Their father was quiet, not saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is what it’s coming down to? You are going to let Dumbledore convince people to murder a young boy - so what? You can get some more of his money?” Bill stood in disgust, disbelief still written across his face. He knew of some other curse-breakers in the area who could point him to a reasonable flat. Having anticipated a need for a quick escape today, Bill had already packed everything into his trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to drag this family down - tear it apart. And you’ve already taken Ron and Ginny with you. Maybe they will learn from their mistakes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick accio, Bill had his trunk shrunk down and stowed in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie, I’m leaving. I can’t stay here and pretend I am okay with that she is advocating for. Dad, I hope you make up your mind soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me, Bill. I’m with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly gave a stunned noise before leaping from her chair trying to get them to stay. She followed them through the house, voice getting louder and louder. Bill and Charlie made their way through the front door, leaving behind their childhood home and their family in tatters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Bill. What are we going to do? This is a mess. A huge mess. Their names were in the international papers! I was called into my boss’ office to answer questions about it - if I knew what they had done!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I spent most of the summer getting glared at by a lot of the goblins. Now I know why.” Bill’s shoulders slumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First things, find a place to stay. Then contact the twins. They are firmly on Harry’s side. I know they are our family, but I can’t stand with them if they are going to advocate hunting Harry down and killing him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I’m with you. What about Perce?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers continued to walk down the lane, talking over this situation they had found themselves in. They might have to turn their back on part of their family, but they still had each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry struggles with his feelings, gets into a bit of trouble, and has another surprising run in with his father before finding even more trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Just a reminder that I changed ch 15 from an author's note to a real chapter! So read that first if you haven't already.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry had spent the last two weeks wallowing in misery. He hadn’t realized a stranger could break his heart so completely. He had no will to leave the bed, let alone the tent. He had shuffled around every once in a while, taking half hearted showers or pretending to pick at food to appease the worried gazes of Dobby and Hedwig. Most of the time, he spent laying in bed, either staring out his window or up at the ceiling. He had driven himself so hard and for so long, in the hope that he would be free and finally be safe. Now, everything had turned to ash and he was just numb. After his last attempt had been so soundly rejected by his magic, Harry had promised Theo he would never try to take the easy way out again. But it was so so tempting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was October 2nd, exactly two weeks after the horrible first meeting between Harry and his father. Noise outside of his room had Harry turning over in bed, watching as Dobby crept in the room with a tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just some tea and crackers, Harry. Please eat something.” Dobby placed the tray on the nightstand and crawled into the bed with Harry. Settling next to him, he gently ran his little hand through Harry’s hair. Dobby didn’t say anything, having realized the first time that Harry had shouted at him, that Harry just needed the space and quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears leaked from his eyes as Harry began to shake with silent sobs. He was so hurt and so angry. Why could no one ever want him? He had left the few people who cared about him to chase down nothing more than a dream. He reminded himself that Dumbledore surely would have captured him by now if he had stayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emotionally wrung out, Harry slipped into more uneasy sleep, unaware of Dobby pulling the blankets around him and leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On October 3rd, Harry woke at 6 in the morning. He had been sleeping so much that his brain was wired, wide awake and buzzing with energy. He got up from the bed, sighing as he saw the cold tea and stale crackers. He would need to apologize to Dobby. Taking a long, hot shower, Harry dressed in something other than pajamas for the first time in weeks. He shuffled through his home, quietly entering the kitchen where he startled Dobby and Hedwig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Dobby stood up from the table and bounded over to Harry, throwing his arms around him. Harry patted the elf on the back, feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dobby. Thanks so much for taking care of me.” He sat quietly, still feeling like he had been swallowed up by a cloud of cloying sadness. Dobby had raced over to the stove, intent on making Harry some food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just some tea and toast to start with, Dobby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Harry and Dobby were at the table, Dobby watching intently as Harry forced himself to consume his toast and tea. He gave his friend a weak smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I worried you Dobby. I’m really sorry.” Dobby waved him off, excited to see Harry looking a little bit more like himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking maybe I would just walk through the trees for a little bit today. What do you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Harry, good! It be good for you to leave the tent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled again. He would just have to keep reminding himself that there were people who loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I should probably check the box too. I’ll go do that and then we can go for that walk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry made his way up to the library. He had two missed notes from Griphook, basic updates to the situation. He winced, thinking of all of the people who were calling for his capture based on Dumbledore’s word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he also had a letter from Neville waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey Harry, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I just wanted to let you know that I am behind you 100%. There is no way I believe in Dumbledore and what he has been spouting off. I’m sad to tell you that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have totally thrown themselves into that narrative - trying to gain back some respect after being outed for taking your money. I would definitely be wary of them if you weren’t already. Lots of people here in Hogwarts support you Harry. I had to tell the twins how to get a hold of you since they went to Gringotts to hand over this letter - the mail is being watched, Harry, and Dumbledore has gone nuts trying to find you. I hope wherever you are, you are safe and hidden. I won’t tell anyone else how to get a hold of you, but can I tell the twins they can write you a letter of their own? They didn’t want to impose or ambush you. They really are on your side. They sent this huge Howler to Mrs. Weasley - it was hilarious. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also, I hope you get a kick out of knowing that Malfoy has been punched in the face again! And not by Hermione this time. The rumor is Theo Nott did it but we don’t know why. Malfoy just came down to the Great Hall with a black eye a few days ago! The Slytherins have all been acting strange - more so than usual. Speaking of acting strange, someone must be Polyjuicing themselves to look like Snape. He’s been acting like an actual human being for the last month. It’s terrifying! Can’t actually be the man. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anyway, I’ll send you more updates when I can. Don’t send a reply back to me at Hogwarts. The twins will be able to sign themselves out again and check at Gringotts - less chance something will be intercepted. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thanks for the book and I miss you! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stay Safe,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Neville</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laid his head against the letter on top of the desk. He didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. He wished he could be with his friends right now - listening to some new prank the twins had thought of, playing Exploding Snap with Neville, but most of all he wished he was smushed up on one of the library armchairs, pressed side-to-side with Theo as they read. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to go back. Not with Dumbledore gunning for him the way he was. That didn’t even take Voldemort into account. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing about Snape was interesting. He didn’t think his impulsive letter would have much of an impact on the bitter man. Maybe it really was an imposter. Since he had time before Fred or George could get to Gringotts, he would wait and send them a response later on. He would make sure to include one for the twins too, happy to know they still supported him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Dobby in the living room, calling out his name. With a sigh, he stood, moving out of the library to join Dobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Harry began to liven up more and more. He still felt terribly depressed, like someone was taking his heart and trying to tear it into little pieces. But every day got a little bit easier. Melancholy was slowly turning into anger, building in him. Harry hadn’t made any adventurous moves - just taken longer and more frequent walks. He had begun tentatively speaking with some of the people who resided in the field. A few times, he had raided their stash in the tent, to hand out some fresh food to his new acquaintances. Most of them were nice people, down on their luck. Harry still had some setbacks, spending all day Thursday and Friday in bed, wallowing as the misery threatened to overwhelm him once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby, who had decided he had had enough, had poured cold water on Harry Saturday afternoon to force him from bed. Harry had then been dried with a snap of Dobby’s fingers, forced into some fresh clothes, and then unceremoniously shoved from the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbling irritably, Harry wandered out into the field, thinking to go say hello to a few people. He gave John and Eric a wave as the two bickered over their stash of cigarettes. The two brothers had run from a foster home when were 17, spending the next three years moving from city to city together. They tended to work odd jobs in the city, but still stayed out at the camp. Harry was sure they would end up in a real place pretty soon. Next was Isabella, an old woman who had fallen on hard times, and was too stubborn to get help from different shelters. Anders, a middle-aged veteran who had leaned on alcohol too much and had lost everything, was set up next to her. He had appointed himself a protector of sorts for the old woman. Harry made a loop, weaving between tents and saying hello to various people before a commotion caught his attention. He turned to look before moving away quickly, not wanting to be caught up with Luke and his gang. They were all young men, ranging from 19 to late twenties. All had formed some sort of drug addiction. They were mean and rough, tussling with other people living in the camp often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry booked it back over to the stretch of tents where there were more friendly faces. He was crossing the big patch of dirt that served as a sort of common area, dotted with old fires and such, when his wrist was grasped tight. Cursing himself for leaving his wand in the tent, Harry was swung around. He took as many steps back as he could with Luke still gripping his arm. He hated how short he was, needing to tilt his head to make eye contact. He gave Luke a glare, trying to rip his arm away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t little Harry.” Luke tightened his grip on Harry, slowly pulling him closer. “You’re a pretty one, Harry.” Luke licked his lips as some of his gang sniggered behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are all by your lonesome.” Harry knew none of the others, even the ones he was friendly with, would intervene. He tried to calm his racing heart, knowing he needed to keep a cool head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet your mom was real pretty too. Too bad she’s not here or we could have had a real party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknowingly, Luke had made the cardinal sin - mentioning Lily Potter. Everyone at Hogwarts had heard about his summer before 3rd year and were careful to avoid the topic. Fury burned through him and Harry glared up at Luke with venom spitting from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you talk about my mum.” he bit out, once again twisting the arm Luke was grabbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed and gave him a smack on the arse. “Or what, little thing?” Luke turned to waggle his eyebrows at his cronies behind him before turning back to Harry. Leering down at him, he opened his mouth again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you are as much of a dirty little slut that she was. We’ll have some fu-” Luke was cut off by Harry’s forehead smashing into his. Harry had lurched up on his toes, headbutting Luke as hard as he could, yanking his arm free at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an enraged yell, Harry tackled Luke to the ground getting in a few good jabs to his face and body before Luke overpowered him and flipped them over. Harry threw his arms over his face, a habit instilled by years of Dudley and his gang, but dropped them for only a second when Luke slammed his fist into Harry’s belly. The spectators had formed a ring around them, all watching the two wrestle in the dirt. Pinning Harry by the throat, Luke got in some good hits to his temple, eye, and mouth, before Harry managed to get his feet up enough to kick Luke up and away from him. Harry turned over scrambling to his feet. He turned quickly, not wanting to give Luke a chance for another hit, hands forming fists in front of his face. The two circled each other, moving slowly, waiting for another opportunity to hit their opponent. Blood was streaming from Luke’s nose, Harry having broken it with his headbutt. Harry could feel his eye swelling and knew he needed to just get back to the tent. He faked right and then swung his body to the left, winding up and delivering a hard kick in between Luke’s legs. Luke fell back into the dirt, groaning. Harry spit out some blood in the dirt next to him before making eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever talk about my mum again.” He turned, rushing into the trees. His head was throbbing and all he wanted was to be in the safety of his tent. He worried about retaliation from Luke and his gang. He would lay low in the tent for a few days and then he and Dobby would leave. There was no point in sticking around anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby shrieked in surprise when Harry stumbled into the tent, dirty and covered in blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Oh Harry! Is it bad wizards?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let Dobby lead him into the kitchen, plopping down into a chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Dobby, just some muggles. I’ll be fine.” Harry took the warm washcloth from Dobby, wiping the dirt and blood from his face. He could already feel the bruises puffing up. He thought about healing himself but then figured he would have to wait until they left, it wouldn’t do for others to see him without any lasting signs of the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to shower, Dobby. I promise I’m okay. I’ll take a sip of pain potion and it will be alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BAU - Quantico: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the BAU the past three weeks had been tense. Hotch had been like a bear with a thorn in its paw, constantly stomping around and roaring at everyone. Ever since the boy had come, everything had been turned upside down. Hotch had been avoiding Gideon, keeping their conversations as short as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team was miserable, caught in the crossfire. Hotch had a short fuse, having no patience for anything. More than once he had snapped at someone on the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That kid really let the dogs out.” Morgan said as he, Reid, JJ, Prentis, and Garcia clustered at a desk together. “Hotch has been even more of a tight ass than normal. I swear he was going to punch Gideon the other day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I missed it! You said the kid was British?” Garcia was put out that she had missed this sort of BAU drama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, it’s eating Hotch up.” Prentiss chimed in. She hadn’t been on the team more than a few months, but even she could see the difference in Hotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was important to him. The kid, I mean. Whatever he came here for, whatever he needed with Hotch, it was important to him.” JJ hadn’t been able to get the sight of the teenager ripping his own hair out and slamming it on the desk. It broke her heart every time she thought about it. JJ had wondered if she should reach out to Hotch, but watching the situation implode between him and Gideon, she decided it was better to stay out of it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid, who had a bit of an inkling, thought about cluing in the rest of his team when Gideon came through the doors. Gideon’s face was a mix of elated and pained. He clutched an official looking envelope in his hand. Hotch’s voice came from the landing, drawing everyone’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a case - local. Get to the conference room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dutifully, they left the desk, following Gideon who was speed walking up the stairs to the room where they held briefings. Reid was in front and heard just the start of Gideon saying ‘Hotch’ before Hotch cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat.” Hotch said curtly, giving Gideon a chilly look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear about a case coming in.” JJ said, confused. Usually the BAU’s cases came across her desk first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quantico PD just called us in. I know the detective on the case, he came straight to me.” Hotch clicked the remote, calling up pictures of three different men and crime scenes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone is killing homeless men here in the city. There was a large cooling off period between the first and second kills. The first was 8 months ago, the second 2 months ago, and the third one was found this morning. Originally, they were ruled as unrelated, due to the nature of the victims. The first showed clear signs of alcoholism while the last two were drug users. All three were killed by blunt force trauma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were they found in the same area?” Morgan asked, flipping through the files that had been put in front of each agent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.” Hotch replied. “The first was found behind an abandoned building while the next two were found along the banks of the creek that goes through the golf course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a substantial homeless camp in the old unused section of the golf course. Local police tend to leave it alone.” Reid piped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like the last victim was beaten more than the others. Could he be the unsub’s true target? The others were just practice?” Emily mused, looking at the photo of the last man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible. Reid and Prentiss - head to the morgue. JJ - stay here and help Garcia look for missing persons reports and see if we can identify the latest victim. Morgan and Gideon, come with me - we will head to the golf course and check out the crime scene.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid watched Gideon discreetly pocket the envelope. He thought he knew what was in it, having seen the bureau’s analysis lab logo on the front. Gideon would probably wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team split up to their respective locations, eager to track down another unsub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The local police were already set up at the creek where the body had been found. Bright yellow tape sectioned off the location, stopping anyone from contaminating the scene. Morgan, Gideon, and Hotch made their way down the bank to talk to a local detective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Miller.” Hotch greeted, recognizing the detective in charge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hotch. Thanks for getting here so fast. We reopened the first two cases after finding this one. Poor guy was really whaled on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is SSA Gideon and SSA Morgan.” Hotch introduced the two agents with him, letting them shake Miller’s hand before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us about the scene.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Body was caught up in those roots over there. Seems like he was dumped into the creek and floated a bit before getting tangled up. We haven’t found a point of entry. Not too much here at the scene and water’s washed away everything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a pretty bold dump site. The creek does head to the ocean, but it gets thin in places. The unsub had to know the body would be found quickly.” Morgan said, examining the water level and the size of the creek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The unsub wanted the body found. He’s escalating, chasing that thrill faster. It might even be intimidation for others in the area.” Gideon added, staring out over the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan’s phone rang and he moved off to answer it. They could hear him speaking softly in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No identification on the body yet?” Hotch asked Miller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No not yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan jogged back over, placing his phone in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Reid and Prentiss. Turns out our guy had two layers of bruising, one a few days prior to the others. Maybe whoever fought him came back for a second shot. This might be isolated after all. None of the others had the same pattern.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he put up a fight, and was held before being killed. The others might have gone easier.” Gideon countered. Morgan gave a nod in acquiescence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to head over to the local camp on the other side of the course. See if we can show some photos around and get lucky.” Miller said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll join you. Morgan, can you jump in with them? Hotch and I will take the SUV.” Gideon asked. Morgan gave a yes, more than happy to not be in the car with the two of them after their awkward ride out here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched Miller and Morgan walk away with some officers before following behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start again, Jason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t ignore it forever, Aaron. You know some part of you wants to know, needs to know.” Gideon said nothing else, having spent the last three weeks trying to get Hotch to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two entered the SUV and followed the cruisers around the course to an old fence that lined an old lawn and grove of trees. Gideon opened the door when Hotch stopped the car, turning to face Hotch before exiting. He pulled the envelope out and set it on the dashboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sent it in myself. Look at it or don’t.” Gideon already knew what the answer would be. He had seen it that first fateful day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved off towards Morgan, Miller, and the officers, giving Hotch time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miller was handing out photos of the victim to the officers for them to move through the camp. Gideon grabbed one, and moved off with Morgan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Hotch going to get over it? Whatever it is?” Morgan asked, curious. As much as he clashed with Hotch, he really wanted his usual boss back, not the angry man they had had for the last three and half weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will. Give him time. It’s pretty life changing.” Gideon replied. Satisfied, the two turned to focus on the photo and the homeless people milling about the camp. Gideon had his eyes up, scanning the surroundings while Morgan asked the people they came across. Morgan had just come up to him from another negative when Gideon’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan instantly went on alert. “What is it? What’s happening?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a snowy owl! Way out of its natural range and out in the daylight! What in the world is it doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan had to remind himself he couldn’t murder his superior though he was tempted. Gideon and his damn birds. All of a sudden, Miller called the two of them over. They jogged over to the detective who was standing next to an old woman. They were in a large dirt clearing that seemed like a communal space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, we’ve got something.” Miller said, indicating towards the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that photo is of Luke. Sure as day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure, Miss - ?” Gideon asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isabella. The name is Isabella. Yes, that’s Luke. Bit of a rabble rouser if you ask me. Got him a gang of trouble makers. They like to act tough, roughing others up and the like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he get into it just recently with anyone?” Morgan asked, thinking of the older bruises on their victim. Hotch, looking somewhat stunned, wandered up just as Morgan asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it was dreadful. Luke and his men, they had been on something that day. We’ve got a newer one out here. Young, real young and real pretty. Kept to himself for while out in those trees and then started coming around a week or so ago, chatting people up a bit. Even shared some food, the darling thing. Always looked like his heart was breaking, but always had a smile for old me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Luke….?” Morgan prompted as Gideon, Miller, and Hotch listened intently. He had a feeling she would go on if not reeled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. Luke is a bit of a hot head. It happened right here. We could all see and hear it. Poor Harry. Luke just grabbed him, saying all sorts of things, um - coming on to him, you know? Even groped him a time or two. Started saying something about the boy’s mother. Suggesting all sorts of nasty things. I tried to get Anders to go stop them, but everyone tries to stay out of tussles out here. Anyway, Luke slaps his butt again, turns to say something to his men, and then says something else nasty to Harry. And Harry! Just whips his head back and headbutts him! They get into it right there, rolling in the dirt like a pair of fighting dogs. You wouldn’t think such a small thing like Harry would be so scrappy.” Isabella was getting worked up, remembering the excitement of the other day. The agents exchanged looks, thinking this could be a big piece of the puzzle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you point Harry out for us?” Morgan asked eagerly, but was immediately distracted by Hotch cursing out loud. He had never heard Hotch say anything like that before. He turned, as Hotch stormed across the dirt towards the trees, getting a glimpse of black hair. Next to him Gideon sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to be good.” Gideon muttered. Morgan turned to him with a question in his eyes, before Isabella exclaimed. Gideon, Morgan, and Miller quickly turned back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you don’t need me! Your man must be psychic or something! That’s Harry right there! Oh I hope you don’t hurt the poor boy. He’s such a sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon was already moving, quickly jogging across following Hotch’s path. He could see the boy, Harry as they now knew, and Hotch in a staring match, Hotch holding the boy above the elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached them just as he heard Hotch say, “What in the hell are you doing here!?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch! HOTCH!” He shouted, getting both of their attention. He almost laughed at the two of them wearing matching irritated expressions. The boy had a black, swollen eye and bruising near his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinkingly mulishly, Hotch let Harry go. Morgan and Miller who had hustled after Gideon, now joined them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey - uh, Harry. It’s Harry right?” Gideon asked. God he had forgotten how good teenagers were at the sullen look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me. Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got into a fight the other day?” Gideon continued, glad the others were letting him take the lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked at him confused. “Wait? This is about that? Yeah, we fought a bit.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest, taking a small step away from his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Illegal to fight in this country?” Harry wished he had never left the tent. Dobby had kicked him out, telling him to take a walk. He had barely left the trees before he had seen Aaron Hotchner storming at him, looking angry. He had his wand in his arm holster, charmed to be invisible and unnoticeable by muggles. Not like he could whip it out and break the Statute of Secrecy right here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m SSA Gideon and this is SSA Morgan. The man, Luke, that you fought with has turned up killed. We’d like it if you came with us just to answer a few questions.” He didn’t bother introducing Hotch. He knew Miller would be okay with them taking Harry to the BAU. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was stunned. Dead? For a second he flashed to the Death Eaters or Dumbledore but realized that neither group would bother with this sort of twisted trap. Thankfully, Hedwig and Dobby would be okay in the tent - he wouldn’t be gone for too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright. If it helps.” Harry followed the agents, tense with his father walking right behind him. The man hadn’t said anything after the other agents got there. Harry didn’t know if the man knew the truth yet or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span> BAU: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had endured a very awkward car ride before following the dark skinned agent, Morgan, through the FBI building and up to the BAU floor. He saw the other agents who had been there that first day looking at him in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of being steered to one of the tables he could see, Harry was taken into a small room with a table and a long glass wall - one-way glass his mind supplied, having seen the same on one of Dudley’s shows once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan guided him to one of the chairs and then promptly left the room. Harry realized this wasn’t quite the innocent chat he had thought. They were acting like he had done something. Anger burned in him. Just like the damn magical world then. He stewed in his frustration, wishing he had just left the day his father rejected him. Now he was a suspect for a murder and stuck in a building of muggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the room, Prentiss, JJ, Reid, and Garcia were attacking Morgan with questions. Gideon and Hotch hadn’t shown up yet, so they were trying to get information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you even come across him?” Prentiss asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get this - he’s been staying at the camp our victim is from. Had a fight with him a few days ago.” They all grimaced in understanding, turning to the glass to look at the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Harry, and he’s definitely connected to Hotch. Hotch stormed over to him as soon as he saw him. Didn’t even know he had been the one to fight with the vic.” Morgan continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s adorable! And so pretty. He’s just a little guy.” Garcia gushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah so pretty that the vic came on to him pretty hard.” Morgan said, upset that a young teen had to go through that. “He was pretty calm coming in. Seemed genuinely surprised to hear about the vic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon and Hotch joined them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch won’t be part of this case anymore.” Gideon stated. The others, except for Reid, protested in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll still watch the questioning but that’s it.” Hotch said, quietly. His mind had been whirling since Gideon had placed that envelope in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already spoken to him, built a bit of a repertoire. I’d like to start us off.” Gideon said, waiting for everyone to agree before moving into the room. The rest of the team turned to the window, watching with baited breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Gideon and the others, Harry had worked himself up into quite a strop. They were about to be faced with the Harry that set a snake on Dudley, who called Voldemort a liar as an eleven year old, faced Aragog, taunted Tom Riddle’s shade, killed a basilisk, tricked Lucius Malfoy, blown up Marge, lied to Snape’s face, fought off hundreds of dementors, faced a Hungarian Horntail, survived the graveyard, survived torture curses, and set the entire Wizarding World aflame with an ancient ritual. He was in a temper and was not willing to be cooperative. Truthfully, as Fred and George would say, Harry was a bit of a little shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up when the door opened, almost hoping it was his father so he could unleash his temper. Instead it was the older man, Gideon. He sat down, placing a thin file on the table, and staring back at Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned back in his chair, not breaking eye-contact. He wasn’t guilty and he wouldn’t let this muggle intimidate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Harry. Tell me more about the fight.” Gideon began. Harry could see some plastic in the agent’s ear and realized someone on the outside must be talking to him. The whole team was probably watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t much to say. He grabbed my hand, said some stuff, we fought. End of story.” Harry scowled at Gideon, unknowingly mirroring Hotch again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need more than that. Let’s back up a bit, first. How long have you been staying there? Where are you from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m from Britain, if you can’t tell.” Harry said dryly. “I’ve been here for only about three and a half weeks. Kept to myself for most of it. Took the train from New York City.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing in New York?” This Harry refused to answer, not wanting to admit to the man he was sure on the other side of the glass that he had been looking for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon tried another track, realizing he wasn’t getting very far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isabella, remember her? She said that Luke came on to you. Groped you.” Gideon could almost hear Hotch’s teeth grinding from here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged. “Yeah. But it wasn’t a big deal. All talk, I think. He backed off pretty quick once I stood up for myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By fighting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! By fighting! Seriously, is that such a surprise? Am I not allowed to defend myself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon held his hands up, placating. “Of course you are. We are just trying to build a better picture here. So you and Luke got into it - then what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had me pinned on the ground. Got in a few good hits.” Harry gestured to his still bruised face, doubly glad he hadn’t used any healing spells. “I managed to kick him off and we both were back up off the ground. And then - uh - I faked right and then turned far enough left to give him a good kick in the balls. He dropped, I told him to leave me be, and then I took off into the trees to my tent. That’s all. I spent the next three days around the tent, not coming out to the rest of the area, just in case Luke had the idea to retaliate. The first time I came out is when you all came over and brought me here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team were watching as Gideon tried to get information out of Harry. Reid had sat in the corner, where he could see what was happening in the room as well as Hotch’s reactions. He could see Hotch’s fists clench when Harry described the victim groping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every one of them was entranced, knowing something about this case was unique. They were a bright bunch of people, things were starting to add up for them, the clues slotting together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you fight, and then you leave. That’s right?” They heard Gideon ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I’d offer to say it another language but I’m not sure it would sink in even then.” Reid heard Morgan muffle a snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need. So, Harry. Got a last name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as Harry tensed, eyes darting around the room. An odd reaction for someone who said he didn’t have anything to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It gets written down somewhere? In one of your fancy files to plop on other tables?” They could hear the strain in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s running from something.” Prentiss said, brows furrowed. Honestly, the kid was reacting like someone who was undercover or trying to hide from being identified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it.” JJ said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garcia, could you try and see if you can get any information on him?” Reid asked. Gideon and Harry were currently staring each other down in the room, so they had time to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Searching what, wonder boy? Harry plus British plus pretty green eyes?” Garcia bit back, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned back as Gideon started again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you out in the camp?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is anyone? Don’t have a home. I was going to be leaving soon anyway. Nothing here for me is there?” Reid winced. That was pointed. He was surprised Harry wasn’t just talking to the glass at this point. His eyes kept darting to the glass they were standing behind, so Reid knew Harry knew they were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about parents?” Hotch gave a tiny exhale, but made no other movements. Morgan and Prentiss had turned slightly at the noise, but tried to play it off. JJ looked at Reid, she had her suspicions after the hair. Reid gave her a slight nod, confirming them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as Harry stood, wandering the room. He gave Gideon a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom then, what abou-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said pass. Next question.” Reid shivered, it seemed like the air got colder all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. What about -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cut off Gideon again. He glanced at the glass for a longer time before giving Gideon a little sarcastic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lots of people have utter wankers for fathers, most don’t go mental and kill anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan lost it, bursting into laughter. Garcia was looking at him like he had grown a second head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the room, Gideon stood. “Just stay here for a bit, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon quickly joined them in the watch room. Morgan had quickly gotten himself under control, studiously not making any eye-contact with Hotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a bit of a little shit, I’ll give him that. But I don’t think he did anything to Luke beyond the original fight.” Gideon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Prentiss chimed in. “He was fairly calm throughout and didn’t exhibit any nervousness or changing his story. He was only truly uncomfortable when you requested a full name. I think he’s running from something or someone. He looked truly terrified for a moment when he asked if it would be recorded anywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon nodded, turning to Hotch. “I was going to have you go in there, off the record but - uh - might not be the best idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes tight, Hotch nodded. “I would make things worse at the moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though we agree the kid probably had nothing to do with it, should we keep him longer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon shook his head. “No. We’ll put a tail on him. And tell him not to leave yet. We’ve got some police units who will be keeping an eye on things at the golf course tonight. I’m going to drive him back over - Morgan will you be alright tailing him in the morning? It’s almost night time now, he’ll be settling in for the night hopefully. I don’t think he’ll be a runner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s focus on the other two victims, they might be able to tell us more.” Gideon ordered, sending the team out to work before turning to Hotch once they left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jason. I read the damn results. How can this be possible? Where has he been for the last 15 years? God, this is a mess. What do I even tell Haley? I can’t let him go, he’s living in a damn homeless camp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to let him go for now, Aaron. One, he's technically still involved in this case. Two, you did not have the best of starts.” Hotch winced, remembering how he had acted at their first meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. But how can I just send him back there? He’s my son, Jason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, Aaron. I really do. But he’s been alright there for three weeks. And who knows how long before that. A few more days will be okay. Gives you time to get your head on straight. I’ll give him my card and yours. He will call when he’s ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch sighed, realizing the truth in what Gideon was saying. He had already messed things up so badly with Harry. He couldn’t believe it. He had a son, a real, flesh and blood, breathing son. It had killed him to listen to Harry talk about being hit on by the victim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll head to my office then, so you two can walk out. I think I’ll tell Haley I need a few days away. I can’t imagine going home to her with all this going on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to walk away despite the temptation to run into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, Harry was finally back in his tent. Dobby had been out of his mind with worry for Harry. It had taken him over an hour to calm Dobby down and reassure him that he was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were enjoying a relaxing cup of tea before the fire Harry had started in the fireplace. It was October 11th and the nights were beginning to get chilly. Harry leaned back in his comfy chair, thinking about the day. His second run in with his father had gone only slightly better than the first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit of a mess, Dobby.” Harry mused out loud. Soft music floated out of the record player. Hedwig had gone out to hunt as soon as night had fallen. Harry realized that no matter what happened with his father, he had a home and a family right here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be good, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave Dobby a smile, he could always count on the little elf, even when he was pouring cold water on him. He turned back to the cards in front of him. He had taken them when Gideon had offered. One included Gideon’s number and the other had his father’s. Gideon had just handed them over with a ‘when you’re ready’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. He had really landed in it here. Just his normal luck, try to find his father and end up in the middle of a murder investigation. Harry would stay here until their investigation was over, as Gideon had requested, before deciding to move on. He had his father’s number now, and could maybe try again while he was traveling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Harry left bed feeling energized. He felt more like himself than he had in weeks. Even despite the strange circumstances, yesterday had really knocked Harry out of his funk. After a quick breakfast with Dobby, Harry took his coffee up to the library. He didn’t have any new letters in the box. He decided to write a quick reply back to Neville and the twins, sending it off to Griphook. Harry also wrote a letter to Griphook, updating him and also asking for his advice on NEWT studying. He didn’t want to lose the momentum he had built over the summer with his learning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the book on the animagus transformation that Rockjaw had given him, he settled in near the window to spend a lazy morning reading. He would leave the tent and go for a walk after lunch so he would be seen. He didn’t want anyone coming looking for him in the trees and realizing they couldn’t find his tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving goodbye to Dobby and Hedwig, Harry headed out. He had his wallet and wand on him. He thought he would even leave the fence today and check out some of the stores that were a couple blocks down. Some of their panty and cold cabinets were getting low on fresh food and he would need to find a grocer for them to replenish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked through the field, a few of his new friends called out a greeting. Returning them with smiles and waves, Harry quickly made his way over to the fence. Slipping through one of the openings, Harry headed off down the street. He had eaten a later lunch, taking his time to shower and get ready, meaning it was already late afternoon when he started his walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming to himself, Harry had walked a few blocks, checking out all the stores near them for anything interesting to come back to later. Once the sun started to set, he glanced at his watch, realizing he had been out for a couple of hours! He quickly turned in the direction of the course and started walking back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only a block away from the camp when a dark van slid up next to him. His senses tingled but before he could react, a blow to the back of his head knocked him out. He was unconscious in an instant, unaware as he was shoved into the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch had slept in his office, not wanting to go home and face Haley. Yesterday, his whole world had been turned on its axis. He spent the entire night, tossing and turning, dreaming of Lily and what could only be a baby Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was now situated at his desk, on coffee cup number four, trying and failing to get any paperwork done. All he wanted was to be with the team working on the case. It wouldn’t hurt just to wander by he rationalized, quickly standing up and leaving his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon and Reid were in the conference room, looking over the old case files from the first two victims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just checking in. I can help - or just be in the room while you brainstorm.’ Hotch said, trying to play it cool. He desperately wanted to be involved, to make sure Harry was safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are trying to find some connection between the victims.” Reid said. “But we haven’t come up with anything besides the fact that they were homeless. All three victims were under 30 but were not physically similar at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not sure if the first or second victim lived in the same camp as Luke. We also don’t have a positive ID on Luke beyond his first name. They are still running fingerprints and dental records, but I don’t think we will have a hit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch nodded, looking over the spread of paper across the table. “Their addictions were different as well. Being homeless is a thin string of connection. There are a lot of homeless here and in D.C which isn’t too far away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon’s phone rang, startling them. Gideon pulled it out and put it on speaker for everyone to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gideon, I’ve just left the morgue. I went back to take a second look and to speak with the coroner. Turns out she just received the blood panel when I was there - Luke had remnants of strong tranquilizers and sedatives in his system. I think he had been held for some time before being killed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great work, Prentiss. Get back to the office. I’ll have you replacing Morgan tomorrow.” Gideon hung up, turning to the others in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we assume, the first two victims also had the same in their blood - then this unsub is taking them and holding them somewhere. Why would he dump them back at the creek? That’s an unnecessary risk.” Gideon said. They were missing something. They had no motive and were no closer to coming up with a profile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it at the creek yesterday - maybe it is intimidation? To the others in the camp?” Hotch asked, angry he had had to let Harry just return there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Gideon said, distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Hotch had joined the rest of the team in the conference room again. He had gone back to his office for the afternoon, trying to do paperwork while still thinking over the case. Everyone was gathered, pouring over files and trying to brainstorm ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch had just entered when his phone rang, he pulled it out - surprised that Morgan was calling him and not Gideon. Dread began to fill him. He quickly answered, putting it on speakerphone and laying his phone on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch! HOTCH?” Morgan’s voice came from the phone, frantic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgan? What’s going on?” Gideon answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened, I - I was following the kid. He spent most of the day in the trees, kid’s a damn squirrel, I couldn’t see him at all in there. He comes out and spends a couple hours walking around, checking out shops and stuff. He’s on his way back to the camp when a truck and a dark blue van block my view for just a minute. By the time I got around to a better viewpoint, he was gone. He vanished. There is no way he could have moved so fast on his own. It was less than a minute, Gideon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room sucked in a breath. Hotch looked like he had been carved from stone, he was standing so still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a plate on the truck or the van?” Gideon asked, his own heart pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No! I saw a partial for the truck, that’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay there and take a look around. Come back once you’ve finished.” Gideon hung up, turning to the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garcia - see if you can get anything from any cameras near the area - get Morgan to give you a more precise location. Reid, Prentiss go back to the first victim. There is something we are missing. Look up anything homeless related in the month or two prior to the first killing. JJ, pull a picture from our interrog -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” They turned to look at Hotch in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, no?” Gideon asked, incredulous. Hotch motioned to Prentiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry is running from something. We all agreed with that due to his behavior. Broadcasting his face might be putting him in even greater danger. I can’t risk that, not yet. I believe in this team and I believe we can find him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon gave a short nod. They could deal with Strauss later, he knew there was no way Hotch wouldn’t be involved in the case now. The team broke apart, hurrying to do each of their tasks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere out there, Harry needed them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is found.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Remember while the goblins did help heal Harry's body, magic isn't a cure-all. He still has signs of the abuse from the Dursley's. </p><p>Also, a lot of people wanted Hedwig, Dobby, and Harry to kickass - this will definitely happen in the future! Harry is a trouble magnet and this won't be the only time he finds himself in a tough situation. </p><p>Thanks for all the love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry groaned, blinking to awareness. His head felt fuzzy, the back of it throbbing in pain. He tried to remember what had happened but his mind felt muddled, like it was filled with cotton balls. Trying to swallow, his mouth and throat painfully dry, Harry opened his eyes, squinting in the low light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in some sort of cement basement. He was standing upright, his arms pulled up over his head and chained to the ceiling. He could see his wallet on a table over against the wall and realized with a flash of relief that his wand was still on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting slightly, body protesting the strain on his arms, Harry tried to mutter out the unlocking spell. He couldn’t get his brain and his mouth to cooperate - slurring out various forms of “Alohormaaa” for five minutes before giving up for the moment. Whoever had taken him had to have given him something, some sort of drug that was keeping him confused and out of it. He could barely say a spell, let alone connect to his magic. If he got out of this, Harry was determined to practice silent casting and wandless casting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had no idea how long he had hung in this room. Cursing his horrendous luck, once again, Harry tried to get his brain to focus. He was forgetting something, it was on the tip of his tongue before it would slide away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a door behind him flew open, crashing against the wall. Harry jumped in fright, sending pain screaming through him. A man came in front of him, sneering at Harry. He was a complete stranger, someone Harry had never seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man jabbed a needle of something into Harry’s arm before Harry could react. He felt his clarity slipping even farther away, dimly realizing it must be another dose of the drug. If he had thought he was muddled and out of it before, it was nothing compared to now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes were vacant, and every thought felt like it was wading through miles of mud in order to form. He didn’t have the energy to struggle, only gasp when all of a sudden a vicious backhand exploded across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Harry was rocked back on his heels, pulling even more at his wrists and shoulders. Dimly, he could hear the man shouting something but he couldn’t process it at all. The man picked up a thin wooden pole before wacking Harry across the chest and ribs. Fiery agony burned through his body and he choked out another whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man moved from the room, plunging it into darkness and leaving Harry chained up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the BAU was stressed and desperate as the whole team raced to try and come up with something, anything that would help them make progress on this case. Harry had been gone for over 24 hours now. Morgan thought Hotch was going to lose a tooth soon with how hard his jaw was clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole team was in the conference room when Garcia came bursting in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got something!!” she shouted, pulling up an article and police report on the large screen. “Five weeks before the first victim was found, a twelve year old girl was mugged and killed on her way home from the movies. Witnesses told the police they thought it was a homeless man but the case was never solved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great find, Garcia.” Prentiss said. “Should we bring in the parents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where it gets even better. The husband, Tim Brigen, works as an electrician and - get this- drives a dark blue work van.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon quickly stood. “Garcia - get on tracking down a list of Brigen’s contracts and job sites, Reid -  help her and see if you can build a geographic profile - somewhere he might hold his victims. Morgan, Prentiss - come with me. We’ll talk to the wife. JJ - get a BOLO out for Brigen and his van to the local police and update Miller.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everyone started to move off, Gideon turned to Hotch. “Stay here.” Cutting off Hotch’s protest, “you can’t be involved in the arrest, Hotch. You know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Hotch bit out. “But I’m going to be on site, I promise I won’t be in with the team at all until the suspect has been cleared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon nodded, realizing he wouldn’t get anymore from Hotch. He would probably act the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours later and the agents who went to the Brigen house had struck out. The wife, Lisa, was refusing to speak, not willing to give up her husband and his whereabouts. They had brought her back to the BAU, Morgan having guessed that she had been the one to drive the van - in a search for justice for their only child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan and Prentiss were in the interrogation room, questioning the wife when Reid and Garcia came rushing into the watch area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve got it! The abandoned building where the first victim was found was part of a small group of buildings that had been slated for complete reworking - Brigen’s company had gained the contract. Something with the developer fell through and the buildings have been empty all this time. The one right behind the dump site is in worse shape than others, I would check that one first.” Reid rushed out the information, breathless from their run from Garcia’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team burst into action, Gideon calling Morgan and Prentiss from the room and filling them in. “Get a SWAT team to meet us there.” he said, as they raced to gear up and get to the cars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Hotch, “Remember your promise, Aaron.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In what felt like the longest thirty minutes of his life, Hotch sat in the back of the SUV Gideon was driving. They screeched to a stop in front of the building Reid had suggested, finding the rest of the team, SWAT, and Miller waiting there for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of my officers found Brigen’s van around the corner, parked at a different building. We’ve already cleared that one - he’s not in it.” Miller said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ambulance pulled up, adding to the chaos. With SWAT leading, the rest of the team went in, leaving Hotch standing outside the building on his own. His skin itched, his head throbbed as he held himself back from rushing into the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Gideon and Morgan had broken off from the rest of the team sweeping the building. They headed down to the basement, stopping in the hall suddenly when they heard shouting and loud thudding sounds. As they crept closer to an open door that was spilling out light into the hallway, they could hear gasps and whimpers of pain. Morgan gave Gideon a nod and they both moved through the door at the same time, bringing their weapons up and steadily pointed in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FBI! Drop your weapon! Drop it now!” Morgan shouted. His heart stuttered to see that sassy kid chained up from the ceiling, covered in blood and bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim Brigen, a nondescript middle-aged man dropped the wooden pole he had been using, putting his hands up. Morgan kept his gun trained on Brigen, trusting Gideon to get Harry free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They killed my daughter. They killed my daughter.” Brigen kept chanting over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan heard Gideon call into his piece for a medic, guiding them to the basement, and knew Hotch would not be far behind. A couple of SWAT members were suddenly there, yanking Brigen’s arms back and cuffing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him out of here.” Morgan said before rushing to help Gideon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold him up.” Gideon said as he finally located the key to the chains. It was on a table along with a vial of sedative, needles, and Harry’s wallet. He pocketed the wallet and hurried over to Morgan and Harry. Harry looked to be in bad shape, already unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon had reached up and just gotten the chains undone when two EMT’s with a stretcher rushed in followed closely by Hotch. Hotch gave a loud sound of pain before running into the room, shouldering Morgan out of the way to hold Harry in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please be okay, please be okay.” Hotch muttered, folding Harry close to his body. Anger burned through him and he knew if he had been in this room, Brigen would be dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him go, Hotch.” Gideon gently pulled Hotch away, allowing the EMT’s to step up and get Harry onto the stretcher. They followed them out of the building and to the ambulance, leaving the local police to cover the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch climbed into the ambulance, unwilling to let Harry out of his sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Hotch and the rest of the team, including JJ and Garcia were sitting in a waiting room together, waiting for news from the doctors. Hotch hadn’t bothered calling Haley, too worried about Harry to think about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tired looking doctor came through the ER doors, startling the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotchner? Harry Hotchner?” The doctor asked. When they had arrived at the hospital, Hotch realized they still didn’t know Harry’s last name. It had been automatic to put down his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hotch said, standing. He could hear the rest of the team join him, Gideon putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got him stabilized. His ribs were cracked and he’s in for a painful time due to the stress on his organs. One wrist is fractured, we’ve set it and put it in a cast. The bruising is severe but not serious. The main thing is the swelling in his brain. We won’t know until he wakes up, which could take up to a week as the swelling goes down, if there was any lasting damage or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had all blanched at that last line, hoping Harry would wake up fine. Hotch would give anything for Harry to be okay, even if he was calling him a wanker again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, another thing. You say he’s your son?” The doctor shifted awkwardly, sparking their profiler’s minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I didn’t know about him until recently. I still don’t know the story or how he came to find me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked relieved, then pained. “During our x-rays to examine his ribs and other areas for injury - we noticed old injuries to his ribs and arms, consistent with frequent beatings. His organs and muscles show signs of long term starvation and malnutrition. I was going to make a call to social services, but it seems like you will be able to find out more than they will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch nodded tightly, fists clenched. He wasn’t able to verbally reply to the doctor, too horrified at what was being said. He felt Gideon tighten the hand on his shoulder, and exhaled deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take care of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I can have Rhonda show you to his room. It will take a while for the sedatives to flush from his system, let alone the brain swelling. I don’t want to get your hopes up. It could be a while before he wakes up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, doctor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team followed the nurse, Hotch taking the lead. She opened a door and turned to them. “We usually have limits on visitors but I think we can make an exception. You, as his father, can stay overnight, but the others will have to come back during the day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch moved into the room, larger than normal with a myriad of chairs and a couch, his eyes on the figure in the bed. Harry looked so incredibly small and young right now, his fiery presence making him seem taller and older than he was. He dropped into the chair on one side of the bed, close to Harry’s head. He reached out, picking up Harry’s non-cast hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. He moved his other hand to Harry’s head, smoothing his wild shoulder length hair back from his face. He paused, staring at Harry’s forehead. The rest of the team had shuffled in, taking various seats around the room. Rhonda had said they could stay tonight, but would have to leave after visiting hours in the coming days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Hotch?” Morgan asked, seeing the look on Hotch’s face. The rest of the team perked up, interested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His forehead - there is a scar there. One he didn’t have before. But it’s too old to have been caused by Brigen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The make-up!” JJ exclaimed, rushing to explain when everyone turned to her. “I noticed it the first time we saw Harry. He had some cover-up on his forehead. It hadn’t been blended in very well so I could tell it was there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon had stood, coming to the other side of the bed to lean over and examine the scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s unique - distinguishable. Gives more credence to the idea that he is on the run and in hiding. He’s trying to cover up something that easily identifies him. It must have some significance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch stared down at his son, trying to decipher the tangled web of confusion surrounding Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what could have happened to him.” He thought out loud, knowing the rest of his team was paying attention.  “The Lily I knew would never have let anyone hurt her child. She was strong and fierce with a high sense of justice. I can’t see her allowing anything to happen to Harry, let alone let him go running off.” The implication that Lily might not be around anymore gutted him. He had spent the last fifteen and a half years forcing himself not to think about Lily and how much he loved her, settling with Haley because it was easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find out, Hotch. Once he wakes up and is on the mend, we can try to get some answers.” Prentiss said, trying to reassure her boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he even wants to speak to me when he wakes up.” Hotch replied. “I haven’t made the best of impressions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He came to a new country just to look for you. That’s gotta mean something.” Garcia said. They looked at her questiongly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did some digging. Just trying to track down his movements. He went to the alumni office at Columbia Law. I talked to the office manager there and she remembered him - came in saying he was trying to find his father who had gone to law school there.” Garcia said, gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch swallowed, eye’s red, and gave Garcia a nod in thanks before turning back to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s late, why don’t you all go home. The doctor said he wouldn’t be waking up tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Strauss and tell her we are on cold cases and consulting for the next week only, no active cases. I’ll also tell her you will be out for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team all trooped out, giving Hotch words of encouragement as they left. Hotch gently ran his fingers down Harry’s face, tears finally brimming in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lily. What’s happened to him? And what’s happened to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next three days were difficult, Hotch never leaving Harry’s side. Gideon had brought him his go-bag, filled with clothes and toiletries, also bringing some comfier clothes besides his suits. Hotch had used the bathroom in the hospital to take quick showers. The team had rotated through, stopping by every day to check on Harry and Hotch. Garcia had brought a small brown teddy bear, tucking it in next to Harry. Bright flowers adorned the tables as JJ and Prentiss brought a new bouquet every time they came. Reid had brought a couple of fun books, spouting off some information about the statistics of people in comas and their awareness of the surroundings. Hotch had taken them gratefully, reading to Harry during the day when it was just the two of them. Morgan had brought Hotch a cooler of snacks and food, a break from the hospital cafeteria he had been frequenting. Gideon was the most common visitor, bringing in coffee and just sitting with Hotch for hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch had yet to contact Haley beyond a quick text saying an emergency had happened and he wouldn’t be home. He had received a string of texts in response but had put his phone on silent and ignored them. Strauss had been relatively understanding, calling Hotch and telling him to take all the time he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the late morning of the fourth day of Harry being in the hospital. The doctor had come and taken Harry away, wanting to do another scan and check on the swelling in his brain. They had brought Harry back, enthusiastic about the progress and saying that everything was looking good. The swelling had gone down by 70% and Harry could wake at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be disoriented and confused when he wakes up and most likely won’t stay awake for long. But it will be the beginning and he will progress rapidly from there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Hotch read quietly to Harry as Gideon and Reid played a game of chess. Harry had been brought back a couple of hours ago and a sense of anticipation had fallen over the people in the room. A small groan had Hotch dropping the book, eyes flying up to Harry. Harry was scrunching his face, shifting slightly in the bed. He looked like an adorably disgruntled kitten as he slowly blinked awake, but Hotch knew he would never say that to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Harry’s clouded eyes cleared a bit and his body tensed. He leaned forward quickly, speaking softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Harry. You’re safe now.” Eyes fluttering open and closed, Harry turned his head slightly to look up at Hotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, it's you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch laughed, the sound slightly tinged with hysteria. At least Harry was awake and not brain damaged if he still had that fire in him. He saw Reid move to get the doctor from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yes. It’s me, I’m afraid.” He gave Harry a wry smile, tempted to smooth his hair back as he had been doing but nervous now that Harry was awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him another searching look before falling back asleep, breathing softly. Hotch leaned back in his chair, joy thrumming through him. Things could only get better from here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid came in quickly followed by Dr. Lunis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just fallen back asleep.” Hotch reported, watching as the doctor came over and began to check Harry over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected that. It will take some time for him to get back to normal. His vitals are strong though which is good. Let me know if he wakes again. A nurse will be in here soon to freshen up his nutrient drip and his waste bag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor left the room followed by Reid who needed to get back to the BAU. This left Gideon and Hotch alone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I going to do this Jason? It’s not like he’s a baby or a young child. He’s a teenager, basically already fully formed. How do I suddenly act like a parent? Something I’ve never been before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to take it one day at a time. It’s going to be difficult and I can guarantee that Harry will drive you up the wall. We know he’s been through something traumatizing and can only guess at what the rest of his life has been like. He’s incredibly independent. You’ll have to choose your battles. But I think more than anything, he just wants to be loved and wanted. Like Garcia said, he’s crossed an ocean to find you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m just so scared of messing up even more than I already have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be easy, but I know you can do it. Congratulations, it’s a boy.” Gideon said dryly. They both chuckled before quieting down, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Gideon had left, Hotch took another quick shower to freshen up, hurrying to sit next to Harry again. He picked up the book he had dropped, finding his place, and starting again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, Harry would wake up occasionally only for a few minutes at a time. He was always disoriented and confused for a few moments before things would become clearer. The last time he had woken up before sleeping for the night, he had turned to Hotch in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m still here, Harry. I’ll always be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had frowned at him, making a noise of disbelief, before his eyes closed again. Hotch didn’t care how many times he had to say it until he made Harry believe it. He wouldn’t be failing his son again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch woke the next morning with his back groaning in pain. Usually he slept folded up on the couch in the hospital room, but he had stayed up later than normal, waiting to see if Harry woke again. He had finally fallen asleep bent over in his chair, head on Harry’s bed, still clinging on to Harry’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his eyes closed, trying to determine what had woken him when he heard voices. Flying up quickly, he was stunned to see Dr. Lunis and Harry, who was now sitting up, chatting quietly. They both turned to look at him and Harry snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should see your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! You’re awake. I mean - really awake.” Hotch felt more flustered than ever, more so than his first court case even. How could Harry disarm him so? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Harry here looks like he’s on the mend. We will take him for another scan later this afternoon, checking on his ribs as well. We would like to keep him a couple more days for observation. You will have to keep an eye on where his skin split, making sure there is no infection.” At this Harry looked extremely put out, clearly having lost the argument they had been having. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dr. Lunis.” Hotch said, standing and stretching. He turned to Harry. “I can go get a breakfast form from the nurse’s station. Or if you tell me what you want, I can fill it out for you and get it ordered.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s expression turned mulish. “I’m not hungry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you haven’t eaten in a week.” On cue, Harry’s stomach grumbled. Sighing, realizing this was one of the battles Gideon had been talking about, Hotch left the room to grab a form from the nurse’s station. He reentered the room and sat in his usual chair. Without saying anything he handed over the form and pen to Harry. Harry glanced at him before bending over close to the form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Here, we salvaged these from the scene.” Hotch popped up, grabbing Harry’s glasses from the table and handing them over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Harry muttered, sliding them onto his face, wincing as they brushed sensitive bruises. He would kill for a pain potion right now. Merlin, Dobby and Hedwig must be so worried. If he could get his father to leave the room he could call Dobby really quick and update him. He didn’t know if hospitals had cameras though. The bathroom should definitely be safe if he could get in there. He had already suffered the indignity of realizing he was attached to a waste bag. Harry had panicked when he first woke that morning before realizing his wand was still in place in its holster, still invisible and unnoticeable to the muggles. Harry would have to send an anonymous note to Ollivander that his charms held up incredibly well, even against a team of doctors and machines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the elephant in the room, his father, Harry hastily checked off a few food items before capping the pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched his father leave the room, strides long. He was a bit overwhelmed at the sudden shift in attitude and being stuck in bed with nowhere to escape grated on him. A couple of minutes later, Hotch had returned, quietly sitting back down. Gathering his courage, Harry spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? I remember walking, the van, and then suddenly being in that basement. The man would shout at me, but I never understood what he was saying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name was Tim Brigen. His daughter was killed 9 months ago. Witnesses had identified the suspect as a homeless man but the case was never solved. Brigen suffered a breakdown, lashing out at the local homeless population, looking for justice for his daughter. He kept you sedated, probably the cause of your inability to process what he was saying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced, feeling bad for the loss of their daughter but horrified at the people who had been hurt and killed, even Luke hadn’t deserved that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nurse came in with a tray of food, placing it on the little plastic table that could rotate over Harry’s lap. She gave them a smile before leaving the room. Silence descended as Harry ate, knowing from experience not to eat too fast or he would get sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t a choice for coffee or tea.” Harry said disgruntled. A good cuppa sounded amazing right about now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch chuckled. “Probably because they are worried about your brain. You had quite a bit of swelling up there.” Harry shrugged, couldn’t have been worse than anything else he’d been through already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was done eating, exhaustion overtook him. He had been awake for over an hour now and was starting to feel it. He went to move the table but his father beat him to it, moving the table and lowering the bed again to a more reclined position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, Harry. I’ll be here when you wake.” Harry closed his eyes, and felt fingers run through his hair. He fell asleep thinking he must have imagined it, not believing Hotch would do such a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was sitting up, eating the snack the nurses had brought him. He had just come back from another scan where the doctor had thankfully removed the waste bag and said he was allowed to move on his own. He wasn’t allowed to fully shower yet, but that would be soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch had stepped out of the room to make a few phone calls while Harry ate. Finishing quickly, Harry swung his legs from the bed, happy to no longer have the I.V. attached to him either. He felt incredibly weak and used the bed for support as he shuffled towards the bathroom. He reached the farthest end of the bed and realized there was still a 6 foot gap to the wall. He stood there, contemplating his next move when he heard a “Harry!” behind him. Turning slightly, he saw his father hurrying to the room, brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be up yet!” Hotch reached for him and Harry, flashing back to years with his uncle, instinctively flinched. Then they stood in silence, staring at each other. His father dropped his hand to his side before clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - um - I can help you. If you want to grab my arm or shoulder.” Harry cursed inwardly. There were many many topics he wanted to avoid and he needed to be more careful not to give things away. Giving a slight smile, Harry reached one hand up and wrapped it around his father’s bicep. They carefully walked over to the bathroom together, Hotch leading him in before leaving the room. Breathing heavily, Harry was surprised by how tired he already was. He sat on the toilet and turned the tap on in the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby?” he called quietly. Dobby immediately popped into view. Before he could open his mouth, Harry had slapped his hands across Dobby’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhhh! Dobby, you need to be quiet, ok?” Dobby nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry! What happened to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay, Dobby. Get this - “ Harry quickly updated Dobby on the situation, telling him he would need to stay in the hospital for a few more days before he could get back to the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stay there and lay low, okay? I’ll be there soon!” Dobby popped away and Harry quickly relieved himself and turned off the sink. He opened the door to find Hotch hovering outside. A moment of fear struck him, hoping Hotch hadn’t heard anything. He definitely wasn’t ready to reveal magic yet. Thankfully, it seemed like Hotch was just waiting for him. A few moments later, Harry was tucked back into bed, back resting on the inclined mattress as he sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The team is going to be here soon, they wanted to drop by and check in on you.” Hotch said, pointing out the various things the team had brought. Harry didn’t admit it but his favorite was absolutely the teddy bear, not having one before now. Without realizing it, his fingers kept running over the soft fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be nice to see them again.” Harry fudged. Truthfully, the two times he had met the team had not been great. But he was willing to try again, understanding that they hadn’t really done anything to him. A knock on the door frame had both Hotch and Harry looking towards the door where Gideon was standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there. Harry, good to see you awake.” Gideon moved into the room, taking a seat opposite of Hotch, on the other side of Harry’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Gideon” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that. You can call me Gideon or Jason.” Harry gave a small smile, feeling nervous. He hadn’t been around people like this in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, Reid and JJ showed up, Reid carrying a book and JJ another bunch of flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” They both said, happy to see the teen awake. Harry shyly said hello, thanking them for the gifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of my favorite books.” Reid said, sliding over a copy of ‘The Neverending Story’. JJ came to join them after placing the flowers on the table. She pulled a chocolate bar from her purse, handing it over to Harry with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wicked! You don’t happen to have a cup of tea in there do you?” Harry said, eyeing her purse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room chuckled, including Prentiss, Morgan, and Garcia who had just shown up at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JJ might not, but I do!” Garcia said, holding out the nice tin of loose leaf tea she had picked up. She figured that Harry, as a Brit, would be a tea-drinker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah - the doctor says no caffeine. Not until the swelling is all gone.” Hotch said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry swung incredulous eyes over to Hotch before switching to pleading ones. Hotch clearly wavered, having never been on the receiving end of a child’s puppy-dog eyes. It didn’t help that Harry’s eyes were Lily’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lots of visitors today!” Dr. Lunis said as he entered the room, saving Hotch. “That’s not tea is it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry scowled, leaning back. “It is! It’s delicious looking tea brought by, um - sorry - who are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor quickly checked Harry’s vitals before leaving the room, sending back one last parting shot - “Every cup of tea means one more day here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gaped at the retreating back before swinging his gaze back to the agents in the room, all sitting in various chairs. “He can’t do that! Can he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the doctor. What he says, goes.” Hotch replied, eyes lit up with mirth. Harry was like a little tea addict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me introduce you to everyone. That’s Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jareau, and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry followed all of the names, giving a wave to each person as they were introduced. Hotch had already called the team and said to keep any serious topics off the table. He didn’t want to push Harry too far too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are a doctor too, does that mean I can get a second opinion?” Harry asked Reid cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid looked panicked, eyes darting to Hotch, before squeaking out a “no”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made small talk for a little while asking Harry about his favorite books, movies, and music. They all found it odd that Harry said he hadn’t watched any movies, each of them filing the information away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Harry’s eyes were drooping and his head kept bobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to head out, I think.” Gideon said, standing and ushering the rest of the team out. They all said goodbye to a sleepy Harry and a protective Hotch who had been making very obvious glances at his watch for the last ten minutes. “We’ll come back tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they left, Hotch was up - reclining the bed and tucking Harry back in. Harry grumbled quietly, mostly asleep already. As was becoming custom, Hotch smoothed back Harry’s hair, placing a large warm hand against Harry’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Hotch, his entire world had changed in the span of a week. He was angry at himself for not listening to Harry all those weeks ago. If he had given him a chance right at the start, Harry wouldn’t have been out at that camp still or become a target for Brigen. He could only apologize, something he would do once Harry was a little more aware and energetic, and then move them forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day tested both Hotchner’s patience as Harry was chomping at the bit to get up and start moving. His whole life he had been forced to take the pain and keep going right away. He had barely even gotten time in the hospital wing at Hogwarts after every crazy event. Harry was going stir crazy, feeling hemmed in while stuck in the bed. It reminded him of being locked in the cupboard for so long at the Dursley’s - something he would not be mentioning to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch, unaware of most of the reasoning behind his new found son’s jitteriness, thought he was going to go nuts. Harry asked at least 10 times an hour if they could get up and leave yet. Finally he stormed from the room and tracked down a nurse and Dr. Lunis. After explaining the situation, he came back to the room pushing a wheelchair. He faced Harry, trying to keep his face and voice stern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the only way you are getting out of that bed. Take it or leave it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, arms crossed and scowling, looked at the chair in disgust. “Fine! It’s better than nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch quickly pushed the chair to the bed, helping Harry stand and sit down in the chair. Hotch went to go pull one of the blankets off the bed to drape over Harry when he heard an indignant squawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not putting that on me! I’m not an invalid. I shouldn’t even be in this bloody chair.” Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath before lowering his hand and turning around. He had been reminding himself all day that he was the adult and he had to act like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine - no blanket. But if you get cold, no more joyride in the chair.” Harry glared up at him, petutanly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh this is just going swimmingly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hotch thought. Deciding not to say anything he grabbed the chair handles and wheeled Harry out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch led them through the hallways to the elevator, heading down to the ground floor where there was a small courtyard and garden. He saw Harry’s body visibly relax the moment they stepped into the fresh air. He wheeled the chair around the courtyard a couple times before guiding it to a bench so he could also sit. Harry had been blessedly silent the entire time they were outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit better?” Hotch asked once he had settled onto the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t like being boxed in.” Harry said, in a rare moment of openness. Hotch filed this away in his mental ‘Harry File’. Getting information from Harry was like pulling teeth. He had made the mistake of asking Harry about the forehead scar that morning only for Harry to clam up and refuse to acknowledge him for more than an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Please realize that your body needs time to heal. I know it’s frustrating and I’ll try to see if we can do this more often while we wait for you to be discharged.” Hotch pointedly ignored Harry’s slight shivers - it was a cooler day than normal for mid-October. After about ten more minutes, both of them sitting in silence, Hotch wheeled Harry back up to the room for some lunch. The team was going to stop by again around 3pm. He knew Harry would take a nap after lunch, still tiring easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, freshened up after his nap and dressed in an oversized pair of flannel pajamas - courtesy of Garcia - was trying to bargain with Dr. Lunis. At this point he had even offered to drink decaffeinated herbal tea though the look on his face didn’t convince Hotch that Harry was actually interested in trying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more scan tomorrow morning, Harry, and then we can talk again.” Dr. Lunis said, finishing his afternoon check and moving from the room. He had told Hotch that he thought Harry would be ready to be discharged tomorrow afternoon. Harry would still have to take it easy, letting his body heal. Hotch planned on calling Haley this evening, giving some sort of explanation. He had no idea how to bring Harry and Haley together. There was no way in hell he was letting Harry go back to the camp. The arrival of the team distracted him from his worries. Maybe he could pull Gideon aside and ask him for some advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry! You look great in the pj’s! I knew they would be a hit!” Garcia gushed, throwing elbows so she could claim the spot right next to Harry’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your elbows, baby girl!” Morgan said, rubbing his side and looking put out. Garcia just turned to him and waggled her eyebrows. “You snooze, you lose, chocolate thunder.” She turned back to Harry, pulling a large bag of permanent markers from her purse. “I’m ready to cheer up your cast!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her a beaming smile, momentarily stunning everyone in the room with the power behind that grin. The rest of the team settled into chairs around the room, watching Harry and Garcia chat as she began to draw and color in his cast. Little conversations broke out across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch and Gideon settled in on the couch, taking in the warm atmosphere of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s today been?” Gideon asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t even ask. I got a full force teenager today. Is it normal to want to strangle your own child?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch chuckled before sitting up in surprise. Haley was standing in the doorway, looking into the room with a hard look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron - finally. I’ve been calling and texting for days. I finally got a hold of Chief Strauss and she told me you would be here. What is going on?” Haley started, voice sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was instantly silent and Hotch could see Harry worriedly glancing between him and Haley. He stood quickly, ushering Haley out of the room and into the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Haley?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing, Aaron? Who is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the room, the team had gathered around the bed, sticking close to Harry. Harry watched through the window of the room as his father and the blonde seemed to be in a heated conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the team, asking “Who is that?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was JJ who answered him. “That’s Haley - Hotch’s wife.” None of the team expected Harry’s reaction. “Haley?!?!” he exclaimed, throwing the blankets off of himself. Both Gideon and Morgan tried to hold him back, keeping him on the bed. He wriggled and scratched, trying to get out to the hallway so he could get to the woman that had potentially kept his parents apart. Of course, Harry hadn’t asked his father about his mum and that time but he had convinced himself weeks ago, when he first read the journal, that there was no way his father had cheated on his mum. The phone call was suspect and now he had the chance to prove it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggled even harder, ignoring the team’s attempts to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, Harry! Calm down, kid - OUCH - Jesus! He bit me!” Morgan shouted, exasperated with a throbbing shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in here! Get in here you backstabbing harpy! You ruined everything, you troll faced bug!” They were all stunned, having no idea what Harry was talking about. Morgan’s grip on Harry loosened in surprise and Harry almost dropped out of the bed on his next lunge towards the door. Only Gideon’s arms from behind kept him from face planting on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alerted by the commotion, Hotch came rushing in with Haley right behind him. They both stared at the scene in shock. Before Hotch could say anything, Harry opened his mouth and began shouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha! Here she is! Haley, the life ruiner! Tell him! Tell him what you did.” Hotch turned to Haley in confusion, getting nothing from the blank looks on the faces of his team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I don’t even know who you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right! You don’t know me but you bloody well know my mother! She called, remember? Or maybe you’ve messed up so many people’s lives it all mixes together! She called and you told her he didn’t love her anymore, that he didn’t want to speak to her anymore!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haley looked like someone had just thrown a brick at her face. She was opening and closing her mouth but no sound was coming out. Harry was breathing heavily, wheezing, before winding himself up for a second wind. The rest of the team was dead silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to say to that, eh? You are a selfish horrible person! I bet you spent all this time so happy that you chased my mum away. That you tricked everyone. What did you tell him, huh? That she never called? You’re a dirty liar!” Harry was making moves to lunge again, causing Morgan and Gideon to tighten their grip around his waist. Morgan was bent over so Harry’s torso was visible. The oversized flannel shirt was rumpled, hanging off of one shoulder. Harry, who had previously been fiery hot and spitting venom, suddenly went cold - ice cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you thought you were going to get away with it. No one would ever know. Obviously it had been years and years, if Lily was going to come back and tell the truth she would have already. Have you been gloating to yourself all this time? You’re right - Lily was never going to come and expose you. BECAUSE SHE’S DEAD. She’s been dead for 14 years, you vile banshee! But I wasn’t! I wasn’t dead! And I missed out on family, real family because of you! You monster!” Harry’s shouting had finally gathered enough attention, Dr. Lunis pushing his way into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here? All of you out! OUT! This is a hospital and Harry is my patient!” The doctor kicked all of them out including Hotch. He immediately made his way over to Harry who was having a hard time calming his breath. Harry was taking gasping breaths, ribs pained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I need you to calm down. Harry?” Deciding that Harry was doing more harm to himself than good, Dr. Lunis gave him a sedative, catching Harry as he slumped into him. He tucked the teenager into bed and then turned to leave the room. He had a reckoning to deliver to some idiots. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finally gets to leave the hospital!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a shorter chapter this time around. Next up we will check back in with some other characters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Outside of the hospital room, Hotch was leaning against a wall holding his face in his hands. He didn’t think he would ever get the image of Harry - bruised and bandaged and yelling about how Lily had been dead for years - out of his head. His heart felt like it was breaking in two just like it did all those years ago when he thought Lily had left him - never looking back. God he had been such a fool, he should have found her, chased her down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I wasn’t! I wasn’t dead! And I missed out on family, real family because of you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry’s shouting reverberated through his head. God, how different would Harry’s life have been if he hadn’t been such a coward back then? He had taken the pain and the anger and just buried it, preferring to act like Lily had never been there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and hoped it was Gideon or one of the team. He didn’t know what he would do if he opened his eyes and saw Haley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch, the doct -” Gideon was interrupted as the door to Harry’s room slammed open and then shut. Hotch looked up quickly, noticing that JJ and Prentiss were keeping a stunned looking Haley away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Lunis had just exited Harry’s room looking livid. He stared them all down, eyes bright with anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I remind you imbeciles that Harry is recovering from incredible trauma. He had brain swelling serious enough to put him in a coma for three days. This is a hospital! Not some bar room brawl.  I’ve just had to knock him out with a sedative because he was too worked up and couldn’t breathe. If you have allowed his health to do a backslide I will ban all visitation until he’s ready to be discharged. I cannot believe what I witnessed tonight. You are adults. I don’t want to see any of you in my hospital again - not for a good long while.” The man gave them all another disgusted look before storming off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there in silence, each processing the last twenty minutes. Hotch lurched from the wall, intending to get into the room and see Harry with his own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron.” Haley began, taking a step back when Hotch spun to face her. She had tears in her eyes, but it was too little too late. He had seen her face during Harry’s shouting, had watched her hands clench on the strap of her purse, and knew in that instant that Harry was telling the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak to me. More important than ruining Lily and I, you condemned that boy to a lifetime of pain. And that I will never forgive. Do you understand? I will never forgive you. I’ve missed 15 years of my son’s life. And I’m not missing a moment more.” Hotch turned away then, sick to his stomach. There was so much more he wanted to say, to shout at her, but he was not willing to risk being able to visit Harry. He was sure anymore commotion and Dr. Lunis would have them thrown out of the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgan, I’d like it if you could stay for a bit. I need to speak about housing and I know you’ve got properties all over Quantico and the D.C area.” Hotch ignored Haley saying his name again. He said goodbye to the rest of the team who had quietly come over to him. As soon as Morgan went into the room, Hotch followed, quickly locking the door behind him. He would need to ask Strauss for more time off, considering that he now had to pack up his old house and find a new one. There was no way he would take Harry back to the house he and Haley had shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m so sorry, Hotch.” Hotch waved it away, not interested in getting into it at the moment. He would break down later, knowing it would hit him all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, Morgan - please.” Morgan nodded in understanding. He watched as Hotch moved over to the bed, smoothing Harry’s hair from his face and tucking the blankets in around him tighter. What would they be like if they had been allowed to be together from the start? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them took seats on either side of the bed. Harry was snoring softly, fully sedated. His cast was half colored in, bright doodles scattered across it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry likes the outdoors - needs some sort of access to a yard or garden. I’ll look later on for something more permanent, a process I would like to involve him in. I can imagine how well it would go if I didn’t. Do you have any places I could rent temporarily - or have any ideas on where to look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. I’ve got a couple ideas. One house is a little spanish villa style that I just finished remodeling. It’s got a back patio and both front and back gardens. I haven’t put it up on the market yet. Another one is a townhome - shares a middle lawn with a few other houses. It does have a fenced patio and a deck on the second floor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the first one would be ready for us to move in soon? I’ll take Harry to a hotel for a couple of days - gives us a chance to set up some furniture and everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we could do it, especially if we don’t catch a case. The rest of the team will help for sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Morgan. I couldn’t be doing this without any of you and the team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Harry woke with a dry mouth and a pounding head. He was confused until the memory of the previous afternoon came rushing back. He flew up, glancing around the room, relaxing when he saw his father sleeping on the couch. Harry pressed the button that would bring the nurse. A couple minutes passed and both a nurse and Dr. Lunis stepped into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Harry. How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little out of it. My head hurts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s normal with the sedative I gave you. You worked yourself up into quite a fit.” Harry shrugged, not wanting to explain himself to Dr. Lunis. He took the glass of water that the nurse handed him, sipping slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to give you another scan after lunch. Depending on how things look, you can leave after that.” Harry perked up, excited to leave this damn bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks doctor.” Harry ordered some breakfast with the nurse and then relaxed back against the pillows. A small groan from the couch signaled Hotch’s waking. Harry watched as his father sat up slowly, scrubbing at his eyes with his palms. Harry felt bad for a moment, his father looked like he had had a rough night, but he tamped it down. Exposing Haley had been worth it. That didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to extend an olive branch this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Harry said softly. Hotch quickly rose and came to sit next to Harry’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Harry. It’s nice to see you up. You slept through dinner last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled awkwardly, not sure what to say. “Um - well - I’ve just ordered breakfast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry - I - I just want to let you know that I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I was so horrible the first time you came to me. I’m more sorry than you would ever know that I let your mother go. I should have fought for her, not just believe that she walked away from me. I know I’ve missed a lot in your life, and we’ve got a lot of work to do before you trust me with some of what you’ve been through. But I won’t be missing anymore, got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could only nod, picking at the blanket in front of him, not willing to look up and make eye contact with Hotch. He sniffled, blinking back tears. He had never been able to rely on the adults in his life and his trust wasn’t easily won, but something deep inside of him was screaming to believe his father - to accept what he was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by a nurse bringing breakfast in and both settled in to eat - mutually agreeing to leave the serious topics behind for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Lunis said I might be able to leave after my scan this afternoon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! I’ll call Jason and see if he would be willing to pick us up. We’ll be staying at a hotel for a few days while we get a place to live ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My stuff! I’ll need to go back to the camp and get my things.” Hotch frowned but didn’t protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry finished up his breakfast quietly. His mind whirled as he tried to think of ways to have his stuff but also keep magic a secret. He didn’t think his father would believe that he was just pulling things from his bag. He would cross that bridge when he got to it. Maybe he could cast an illusion spell of his trunk - making it look like a suitcase. If he couldn’t do it then Dobby certainly could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An impatient Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in sweats and a t-shirt that his father had handed him. His scan had come back with good news, Dr. Lunis saying that Harry could be discharged. His body was still in pain, bruises healing, and he would have to come back in a couple weeks to get his wrist checked but Harry was more than ready to leave. Hotch had gone to the nurse’s station to fill out paperwork while Harry waited in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 4pm on October 20th and Harry was going to be leaving the hospital today one way or another. After what felt like forever, his father came back to the room. Harry was dismayed to see the dratted chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! I don’t need that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hospital policy - can’t avoid it.” Hotch replied. Harry looked at him in disbelief, eyes narrowed before giving a dramatic huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great - Jason is already downstairs with a car, we can get going now, unless you want to stay longer?” Hotch asked, an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No! The chair is great, let’s go!” Harry said hastily, pushing himself off the bed and standing. He really did feel better, totally capable of moving around on his own. Hotch had already packed up all of his gifts and had the duffle slung over his shoulder. All the flowers had been donated to different nurses and rooms in the hospital. Hotch watched, amused, as Harry flopped himself into the chair, looking quite eager. Once Harry got settled in, he grabbed the handles and wheeled the chair over to the elevator. It was quick work to meet Gideon out at the curb in front of the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon and Hotch helped a grumbling Harry into the backseat of the car before quickly running the wheelchair back into the hospital. Gideon had stowed away his duffle in the trunk and was already in the driver’s seat. Hotch slid into the front passenger seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short drive later, Gideon was leaning against the car as he watched Hotch and Harry argue in front of the fence leading to the homeless camp. They had been going at it for over five minutes, neither willing to back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why in the world do you need to come with me? It will take less than 10 minutes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case you’ve forgotten, someone in there has already attacked you! And you’re not healed from your injuries from Brigen! You are being foolish!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are being ridiculous! I’m not a baby who needs to be supervised all the time! I’ve survived a long time without you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of pain crossed Hotch’s face as he was reminded of what he’d missed. Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but his father beat him to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you’ve got 15 minutes. If you aren’t back by then - I’m coming in.” Harry nodded, quickly going through the opening and heading off across the field towards the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch watched Harry go for a minute before moving closer to Gideon. He leant his forehead against the roof of the car, sighing deeply. This was way harder than he had imagined. A chuckle from next to him had him lifting his head to glare at Gideon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. You’re doing fine, Aaron. It’s not going to be all sunshine and rainbows all the time. Plus it will take a long time for the two of you to get used to each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was booking it across the field as quick as his tired body would allow. He burst into the tent, startling Hedwig and Dobby - both of whom raced to Harry in joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now!! Dobby we’ve got to pack up and quick! Can you put my muggle clothes and muggle books in the trunk? Leave everything else in the tent to be collapsed down. We need to make my trunk look like a muggle suitcase - can you do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby nodded, determined. The two quickly hurried through the tent. Harry grabbed the communication box from the library, stuffing it into his bottomless satchel after quickly sending off an update to Griphook and Neville. His walkman and mother’s journal also went into the satchel. Harry had to duck as things were floating around him due to Dobb’s magic. He glanced at his watch realizing they only had a few minutes left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough Dobby! We’ll have to figure out the rest later.” Hedwig perched on Harry’s shoulder, not willing to be parted from her human. She kept nipping his ear in reproach, angry at Harry for disappearing for so long. Harry had to ignore her, knowing he could explain later. He floated his trunk out of the tent, quickly collapsing the tent and spelling it into his trunk. Dobby snapped his fingers and his trunk suddenly looked like a roller suitcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, Dobby! Now, I think you’ll need to stay invisible for a while. I’m really sorry but hopefully soon we can get it all settled.” Dobby disappeared from view, giving Harry his usual poke in the leg to signal he was ready. Grasping the handle of his trunk and lifting it, Harry was thankful for the charms that kept it at a constant weight. It was light and easy to carry. With his satchel slung over one shoulder and Hedwig on the other, he headed out of the trees and across the field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just play it cool, Harry. It’s totally normal to have an owl for a pet. Don’t act suspicious.” Harry had no clue on how he was going to explain Hedwig but had not been willing to leave her behind or pretend not to have her. She was his familiar and he had to respect that bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch and Gideon had been waiting quietly, Hotch checking his watch every minute as they waited for Harry to break the tree line. When he finally did, they could see he was holding a suitcase and making good time towards them. Gideon actually squeaked in excitement, gaining a confused look from Hotch. A look that only grew as Harry got closer and he recognized a white owl on his son’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had an incredibly determined look on his face as he came through the opening and stood in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hedwig is non-negotiable.” He said before either man could say a word. “Either she comes or we both go.” Hotch, too surprised to say anything, just stared at the very intelligent looking owl. Gideon moved a little closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hedwig? She’s a real beauty, Harry.” Hedwig puffed up at the praise, allowing Gideon to reach out and run a gentle finger down her chest. Harry watched the agent - Gideon looked like he was about to snatch Hedwig for himself, eyes glistening with excitement as he stroked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um - I don’t know if the hotel will allow Hedwig.” Hotch finally said, brain catching up to the others. Harry swung steely eyes to his father. “If there are any sort of trees at the hotel, she’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s ‘suitcase’ was quickly put in the trunk of the car and they all climbed in, heading to the hotel. JJ had set everything up, already checking them in and leaving a bag for Hotch that she had picked up from his house. It had been incredibly awkward for JJ, Haley trying to talk to her and get her to speak about Hotch or Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Hotch and Harry had settled into the room. Gideon had dropped them off and then left, saying he would see them soon. Hotch’s car was already at the hotel, courtesy of JJ and Prentiss. Morgan was meeting them at the house the next morning to show them the place. Once they had entered the room, Harry had immediately gone over to the window and opened it. He had pointed out the closest tree and sure enough Hotch could see the snowy owl there, watching them. It unnerved him a bit, how smart Hedwig seemed, but Harry was clearly very attached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we order in some room service? I bet it will be a step above hospital food.” Hotch suggested, watching as Harry shuffled around the hotel room, examining every nook and cranny. Harry turned bright eyes to his father, excited and more than a little hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That would be great.” Harry moved over to one of the double beds, sinking down with a groan. It had been a few months since his body had gone through a beating like that and he definitely was out of practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were in the middle of eating when Hotch’s phone rang. Once he stepped out of the room to answer it, Harry quickly took part of his food into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby!” Dobby popped into view. Harry placed the food on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go Dobby. I am so sorry! I don’t know how we will make this work. We’ve got a few days before we move to a house, I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, Harry! Dobby can stay hidden for a long time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Dobby. I’ll make sure to keep leaving you food!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry heard the door to the hotel room open so he quickly pretended to wash his hands and then exited the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that was Garcia. She wants to meet up with us tomorrow for lunch and then help us furniture shop in the afternoon. If you are up for it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure! I should be okay.” Harry thought Garcia was his favorite of the BAU team so far. She was bright and happy and so colorful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Hotch and Harry stopped by a little bakery on their way to meet Morgan, picking up breakfast pastries. Harry, still not allowed caffeine for a few more days, had accepted his hot chocolate with only a small amount of grumbling. He had been scared to sleep in the same room as his father, worried about nightmares and how to explain them away. Thankfully he hadn’t had any and he hoped it would stay that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove for about thirty minutes, turning into a nice looking neighborhood. Hotch parked the car behind Morgan’s. Morgan was standing on the sidewalk in front of a spanish villa style house. It was small but with lush gardens in the front, including a little table and chairs set in one corner. The facade of the house was a yellowish cream with red-brown roof shingles, and a deep olive green trim around the windows and doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, good morning!” Morgan greeted as Hotch and Harry exited the car. Harry was staring up at the house, something wildly different than British architecture. He couldn’t imagine Petunia and Vernon living anywhere like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan took them on a tour of the house. The interior was beautiful with wood floors, windows everywhere, and an open floor plan. The kitchen was large with beautiful mosaic tiles, teal cabinets, and a door leading to the back gardens. The living room included built-in wall shelves, a fireplace, and a bay window with a seat. There were three bedrooms, two with an attached bathroom and one free bathroom near the living room. It was a one story house and the room in the very back of the house had glass double-doors that led to the back patio and yard. Harry lit up in excitement and the two men watched the teenager move through the doors, reveling in the sunshine and the gardens. Raised beds lined one section, filled with nutrient rich dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I usually put in some sort of space for specific herb or veggie gardens.” Morgan explained to Hotch. “They are a big hit right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry came shuffling back into the room, eyes sparkling. “It’s amazing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be okay with this room then?” Hotch asked. Harry turned to him, looking blindsided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My room?” They watched as Harry slowly turned in circles in the room, holding a hand out to trail along the wall. He mouthed ‘my room’ to himself. Harry suddenly felt his years in the cupboard hanging around his neck like a 1-ton stone. How simple it was for Hotch to just offer him something he had been denied for ten years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Hotch asked, concerned. This had not been the reaction he had been expecting. He watched as Harry seemed to shake himself before turning to face them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes - I’d love this room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the tour they returned to the hotel so Harry could rest, during which Hotch phoned Strauss and a divorce lawyer. He knew there was no way he could go back to Haley. They had been unhappy for so long - fights over his job, over when it was time to start a family, over living in Quantico permanently - everything had started a fight between the two of them for years now. And now knowing what Haley had done changed things completely. Of course he should have fought for Lily just as Lily should have had more faith in him, but that didn’t change the fact that Haley had played a role in keeping them apart. They wouldn’t have been in that situation if it wasn’t for Haley and her lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch realized he should probably call Sean and update his brother as well. He figured that could wait, Sean was still in New York working under a chef who was teaching him the ropes. He would wait until him and Harry were settled into the house before calling up Sean. Hotch sat and watched Harry sleep, calls done. Harry’s reaction at the house worried him. Dr. Lunis had revealed to the team that Harry had most likely been abused growing up. He had no idea how to broach the subject. He hadn’t even had the courage yet to ask more about Lily and her death. Hotch knew he was avoiding the difficult topics, taking the easier path at the moment. It would all come out, sooner or later. He hoped he could handle it when it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes to noon, he gently shook Harry awake. Garcia would be meeting them at the hotel soon. They would grab lunch at a pizzeria nearby and then head out to shop for the house. Based on how much Harry had loved the house, Hotch thought he might have a conversation in the future with Morgan about making their move there permanent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia was brightly dressed and grinning when they met her in the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hotch! And Mini-Hotch!” Harry blushed, immediately side-eyeing Hotch to see how he would react. Hotch just gave a smile, saying hello to Garcia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia looped her arm through Harry’s non-cast arm, pulling him off down the street as Hotch followed. The restaurant was less than a block away and they would grab the car afterward. Garcia was happily chatting to Harry as they walked, telling him all about places in town to check out and getting Harry to talk about the house and what he thought he wanted. Hotch overheard Harry excitedly talking about the garden beds and made a mental note to ask Morgan if they could make use of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forty-five minutes later, Hotch and Harry were introduced to the tornado that was Penelope Garcia on a mission. They had come to a small furniture store and Garcia was already storming through aisles, talking a mile a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garcia, Garcia!” Hotch said, getting her attention. “Slow down a bit. Right now we are just trying to get the very basics - beds, kitchen, living room. Everything else will wait and we can slowly get the house figured out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia gave a nod, determined. She set off, towing Harry behind her. They would pick things out and then set up a delivery for tomorrow. Hotch followed behind, a little more sedately. He found the two of them in the bed section picking out a bed for Harry. Once both Harry and Hotch had each picked out a bed, they moved on to the more communal items like a kitchen table and living room couch. They got everything picked out and ordered - Hotch asking for it to be delivered the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, who was still feeling alright, asked if they should head to another store to pick out bedding, towels, and the items needed for a functional kitchen. Harry felt bad that he had so much stuff hidden away in his tent but he was too terrified to tell his father about magic. The Dursley’s had hated him because of his magic and he wasn’t willing to take that chance with his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch was instantly woken by thrashing and shouting coming from the bed next to him. He leaped from the bed and rushed over to Harry’s. Harry was tangled up in the blankets, frantically thrashing around. It took a moment for Hotch to process what Harry was yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll be good Uncle Vernon - please - please don’t put me in the cupboard. No! Nooooooooooooo! Let me out! Let me out!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch grabbed Harry’s hands and tried to wake up his son. “Harry, Harry! You’re okay. I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry came awake violently - throwing himself as far from Hotch as he could. He was disoriented from his nightmare - in which he had dreamt of his uncle and his cupboard. He was breathing heavily and he couldn’t figure out where he was. He heard someone speaking to him and he finally realized it was his father gently soothing him. He groaned, eyes closing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Hotch asked. He could see that Harry had begun to calm down. His brain finally caught up and he was instantly more aware, realizing what Harry had been saying. Harry was purposefully not making eye-contact, not wanting to engage in the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you had a nightmare. You were screaming about someone locking you up - an uncle Vernon. Talk to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch stood from Harry’s bed as Harry swung angry eyes at him. “I don’t need to tell you anything! It was just a dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously it wasn’t just a dream! That was violent! A memory. I’m sorry Harry but I can’t let you just ignore it. Dr. Lunis told us about your scans and the sign of abuse. Long-term abuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had no right to do that! You don’t know me! If you had it your way, I’d have left that first day and never came back!” Hotch had wondered how long it would take for Harry to throw his behavior back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I was wrong! Don’t change the subject! This is serious! You are obviously carrying a lot of trauma and -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mental!” Harry was furious and embarrassed that he had had one of his nightmares. He was struggling to reign in his temper and emotions. He was snarling at his father when it happened - a light bulb above them exploded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought. He tried to calm but his panic and anger were swirling together - two more light bulbs exploded, showering them with glass. Harry felt the blood drain from his face and he lunged from the bed, sprinting to the bathroom. He didn’t want to look at his father at all. He slammed the door, leaning against it and breathing hard, desperately trying to reign in his magic. He heard another light bulb shatter in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch had been breathing heavily, staring at Harry kneeling on the bed. He just needed Harry to listen to him! He flinched when light bulbs suddenly started exploding. He looked up in shock trying to figure out what was happening when Harry darted past him and slammed the bathroom door. Another light bulb exploded but Hotch ignored it - must be a wiring issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the door, trying to calm himself down. Yelling at Harry was definitely not the way to go. He knocked gently, calling Harry’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry. Harry, please let me in. It’s alright. Just a wiring issue. I’m sorry I yelled. I’m just worried, Harry. You’re right - I don’t know you. But in order to know you, you have to let me in.” He stood at the door, waiting. He was about to knock again when it suddenly opened and a scared looking Harry stared up at him. Hotch gave him what he hoped was an assuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are. Can you stay there? I’ll call someone to come clean up the glass. We should check your feet as well.” Hotch had been wearing socks but Harry hadn’t. Harry didn’t respond, just giving a tired shrug. Hotch slipped on his shoes that were by the front door and walked over the glass to the phone. He called the front desk, explaining the situation and asked them to also bring a first aid kit. He made his way back to Harry, trying to think of what he was going to say. Harry was sitting on the rim of the bathtub, staring at the floor. Hotch came and kneeled in front of him, taking a hold of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me everything right away Harry. I know that is too much to ask. And we don’t have to get into it tonight. But eventually, you’ll need to tell me.” Harry gave another shrug, not having the energy to speak. His emotions had calmed but he could feel his magic still bubbling under his skin. He was worried if he said anything he would have another burst of accidental magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat quietly together for a couple of minutes before a knock on the door had Hotch moving to open it. An employee came in carrying a white aid kit and a broom. “Sorry about that sir! We have no clue what happened to the lights.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Thanks for the kit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch came back to the bathroom while the man cleaned up the glass. He knelt back down and checked each of Harry’s feet. Harry was still silent - seemingly staring at nothing. Thankfully, his feet were fine and no glass was stuck in them. Hotch handed the kit back over to the man as he left the room. He returned to the bathroom and went over to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to try sleeping again?” Harry nodded, silently standing and getting back in his bed. Hotch came over and pulled the blankets up. He had turned to go to his own bed when a soft voice sounded out behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch didn’t say anything, instead climbing in under the covers with Harry. He sat up against the headboard and let Harry lean his face into his side. Feeling a moment of self-consciousness, Hotch brought his hand to Harry’s head and started to run his fingers through his hair. He continued until he heard Harry’s breathing deepen and even out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch stared down at Harry as he slept - every clue he learned about Harry just gave him more questions. He hoped he would gather enough information soon to understand the intricacies that made Harry who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he ever saw this Vernon, he would kill him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another look at what some of our other characters are up to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Thanks for all the commenting and everything. It makes it so fun to write the story when I am getting such great feedback.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ICW: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus sat in a small waiting room at the ICW meeting hall. Both men were nervous. After weeks of work, the trial for Sirius had finally come. Remus had gone to Diagon Alley and purchased nice sets of robes for the both of them. Sirius had also bribed a healer to come see him - giving him check ups and a health regimen to start to heal from Azkaban. He should have done it months ago but had let Dumbledore talk him out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking and feeling more like himself, Sirius was hopeful that the outcome of the trial would be in their favor. He knew he was innocent and he knew the truth. All he could do is try his best. They had been told that there were international reporters there - and the trial would be broadcasted on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Sirius hoped it was enough to get himself declared free in Britain. This was bound to be embarrassing for the ministry - especially since they had been trying to cover up the fact that he never received a trial. Fudge was still backing Dumbledore, almost two months after Harry’s Rite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short witch from Spain came into the room. She had been assigned as their liaison, Maria Villanova, an administrator here at the ICW. She was competent and no-nonsense, something that Sirius and Remus both appreciated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are ready for you, Mr. Black. Follow me.” She led the two men down a hallway and into a large atrium. Hundreds of wizards sat in formal seats. Countries had multiple wizards chosen as their ICW representatives for the trial - sending three extra witches or wizards in addition to the normal one representative per country. Instinctively, Sirius scanned the faces looking for the UK group. He relaxed when he saw Amelia Bones sitting there but tensed again when he saw Lucius Malfoy, Josiah Nott, and Alexander Greengrass sitting near her. Amelia had turned herself away from the men, angry that the three of them had been railroaded into the ICW for the trial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria guided Sirius to the chair at the floor of the atrium before leading Remus away to the spectator box. Remus tried to send Sirius a supporting look as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An old Japanese wizard, the new Supreme Mugwump, stood - banging a gavel on the desk and casting ‘Sonorous’ on himself for everyone to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Dai Sato, call this trial to start. We are here today to conduct the trial of UK citizen, Sirius Black, who claims to have been illegally held in Azkaban without a trial for twelve years. Sirius Black has requested the use of Veritaserum to prove his innocence.” Mutters sprung up around the room - Sirius’ supposed crimes had hit the international news as well and this was a surprise to them all. Waiting for the murmurs to die down, Dai Sato began again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Questioning the accused will be impartial ICW investigator, Zala Abebe. If any members of this body have questions they want answered, please light up your wand during the process. Any questions deemed unsuitable will be ignored. Mr. Dubois, if you will administer the potion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The french potioneer and ICW representative confirmed the vial was Veritaserum and was not tampered with before moving over to Sirius and administering the potion. Zala Abebe, a striking witch from Ethiopia dressed in her country’s bright formal robes, stood and made her way to the atrium floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius Black” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What school did you attend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who were your parents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walburga and Orion Black”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, she began the real questioning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you the Potter’s Secret Keeper?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Gasps rang out in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell You-Know-Who the location of the Potter’s cottage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On and on it went, as Zala asked about the muggles, Pettigrew, his lack of a trial, and his time in Azkaban. The mutters were gaining in volume as people realized the injustice that had occurred. A few people lit up their wands but most were content to just watch the questioning. When the Supreme Mugwump called for a vote, it was overwhelmingly in the favor of declaring Sirius a free man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ICW will be stepping in to ensure that the wizarding nation in the UK, the ministry, and the minister all comply with today’s ruling. Mr. Black, you are a free man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood, whooped, and rushed to Remus to draw him into a hug. They had done it! Even the three pureblood men from Britain had voted to free him. They would need to stay here for a few days and give the news time to reach home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sirius and Remus thanked Maria for her help and spoke to the different witches and wizards coming to congratulate them, an energetic looking man shouldered his way through the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there! Great work, fellas. Glad to see justice prevail. I’m Hank Anderson - from the MACUSA delegate. I’d like to speak to you about the letter you sent to us requesting asylum. A little unnecessary now that you’ve been proven innocent. But if you are still interested in emigrating, I have some details to share.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, deciding to hear him out. They had contacted Neville and the twins, hoping for information on Harry. Neville had only written that they had heard from Harry and that he was doing well and was safe - far from Britain, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. Neville hadn’t been willing to tell Sirius and Remus how he was communicating with Harry - remembering all the times Harry had been upset over something the two men had said or done. While Sirius planned to head to Grinotts to get everything squared away with the Black Lordship and the accounts, him and Remus had not yet made a plan for after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe setting up a homebase far from the UK would be beneficial. A headquarters for them to settle in while finding ways to search for Harry. Sirius turned to Anderson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think we have quite a bit to speak about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cave - British Seaside: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord Voldemort thought over the last month as he walked from his apparition point to the entrance to the cave that hid his Horcrux. He had already forced Narcissa Malfoy to get into her sister’s vault at Gringotts to retrieve Hufflepuff’s Cup. It had been easy to slip into Hogwarts in the dead of night - using the external entry to the Chamber of Secrets. He had told Severus to take patrols that night - clearing the halls for him to quickly head to the seventh floor and grab the diadem. Now with Nagini and the other horcruxes protected at Malfoy Manor, he was headed to collect the last one - the locket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the past month, Voldemort had searched far and wide for rare books that would hold more information about the soul and soul magic. He hadn’t found yet what he was looking for, which was a way to pull the diary piece from limbo. Or how to reattach it to himself once he did retrieve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearing the end of October and Voldemort was frustrated with his lack of progress. His spy, Severus, had little information about the Potter boy and the connection that Dumbledore had announced. He only said that Dumbledore had told them at an Order meeting that the boy needed to die in order for the Dark Lord to be defeated. This only added another layer of confusion for Voldemort - why would Dumbledore suddenly be calling for the capture and death of his savior he had spent over a decade building up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when he thought he was getting answers, more issues and complications cropped up. He was no closer to finding a way to restore his true body - meaning he couldn’t get to Gringotts or find out the state of his Lordships until he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His meeting with the Nott boy had been enlightening. After promising Josiah no harm would come to the child, Josiah had agreed to summon Theo home to be questioned by their Lord. Voldemort had spiked both of their drinks with a milder version of Veritaserum as well as a Babbling potion. The following two hours had been revealing - both men listening as Theo spent the time unloading the truth about his secret friendship with Harry and everything that had happened. The boy had gone on to wax poetic about the wayward Potter and Voldemort had booked it from Nott Manor, leaving Josiah to deal with his enthusiastic son currently speaking nonsense about Potter’s striking eyes and soft hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would need to figure out a way to get a hold of the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Potter may be out of his way now but he needed to know what the entire thing said. He did not yet have a plan - deciding to wait until he had some of his other problems solved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally reaching the hidden wall, Voldemort undid the protective enchantments - chanting in Parseltongue and slicing a finger to draw a Rune in his blood on the cave wall. The door slid open, allowing him to enter the cavern. The lake lapped gently along the shore - the Inferi jostling within the water. He felt a pang of disgust, regretting his former idea of using Inferi as protection. Making his way across the lake, he stood over the bowl of poison. He had built in a Parsel release, allowing the poison to drain away - secure in the knowledge that he was the only Parselmouth in Britain. Obviously that was different, Harry having been exposed years ago. Watching the potion drain away, Voldemort immediately began to panic as the locket was exposed. He couldn’t feel the hum of his magic coming from it like the other horcruxes. He plunged his hand into the bowl, bringing the locket up and realizing with dismay that it was not the real Slytherin Locket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Popping it open, he found the note from R.A.B. detailing his plan to destroy the locket. Blindly, Voldemort apparated straight from the cavern - desperate to get to the manor and check his other horcruxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fourth Floor Hallway - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville was walking down the hall to meet Fred and George at an abandoned classroom. The twins had signed themselves out to check for a letter from Harry. They had received two from him - one for Neville and one for the twins - a couple weeks ago and had decided to go check again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred and George were in the hallway, waiting for Neville. They had used the time away to also meet up with Bill. Charlie had had to head back to Romania, but Bill was still here in the UK. As a family, they were trying to come up with ways to help the Weasley name or how to mitigate some of the damage done by their younger siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Neville!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a letter - it was addressed to all of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville sped up, pushing them into the classroom. None of them noticed the student following them and standing by the closed door to wait for them to exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see!” They laid the parchment out on a desk, leaning over so they could read it together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey Guys! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry it’s been a little while. Got into a bit of a mess here where I’m at. Some muggle was going nuts and kidnapping people to kill them - trying to find the person who had killed his daughter. My usual luck, I guess, ending up in the middle of it. But I got away from the killer and only spent about a week in the hospital - not too bad! Nothing I haven’t handled before! I’m getting settled in at a new place and will write more when I can. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Until then, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them stared at the letter in surprise. George and Neville looked at Fred as he tried to muffle snorts of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I mean - I know it’s not very funny. But trust Harry to leave our world and immediately get kidnapped by some crazy muggle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least he got away and is out of the hospital now.” Neville said, worried for his friend. “We’ll have to send him a response - though it sounds like it will be a while before he will see it and respond.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - he should know about Sirius’ trial anyway.” Fred and George had caught snippets of it on the WWN while in Diagon today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the classroom together, intending to head back up to the Gryffindor common room when all of a sudden Neville was pushed against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Longbottom, Weasleys. I know you’ve got a way to get a hold of Harry. I recognize the handwriting on that letter. You’re going to tell me what I need to know so I can finally communicate with that idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred and George had instantly whipped out their wands when Theo Nott had appeared from nowhere and crowded Neville into the wall. He gave them a disinterested glance before turning back to stare down Neville. Theo was not having a good time - first his friend does an ancient ritual, goes missing with no way to contact him, he exposes himself to all of the Death Eaters, is constantly fighting with Malfoy and other dark supporters who still hate Harry, and then suffered the indignity of pouring out his soul to his father and the Dark Lord. He had seen the handwriting as the twins had moved through Hogwarts and had immediately followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright guys. Ease up.” Neville said, calmly. “Nott here is real good friends with Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo backed up right away, frowning. “How do you know? We’ve always been careful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m more observant than most - people underestimate me. Plus I caught you two in the library last year. But Harry looked so content that I didn’t say anything.” Neville pushed himself off the wall, reaching into his school bag and pulling out the letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Read it quick - we usually toss it in the common room fire once it’s been read.” Theo didn’t want to admit he hadn’t expected the Gryffindors to think of that. He nodded in thanks before unfolding the letter and beginning to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That - THAT IDIOT! How can he just casually write about being put in the hospital by some psycho? Merlin, I should never have let him out of my sight. That absolute moron! He’s the biggest trouble magnet I’ve ever heard of. Just wait until I get my hands on him - ‘ I can handle it’, my arse!” Theo exploded. He was incensed that Harry was out there getting into his usual trouble without Theo there to protect him. He had less than a year before he was of age - born September 13th, he had turned 12 the first month of his first year at Hogwarts. He just had to wait until he was of age and then he could do magic outside of school. The instant he turned 17 he would be chasing Harry down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George chuckled, throwing an arm over Theo’s shoulder. Fred came up to Theo’s other side, doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Team Keep-Harry-Alive, Nott. Happy to have you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby snake. Welcome aboard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore them.” Neville said. “I can tell you how to get a letter to Harry. But it takes a while for him to respond. And the twins have to sign themselves out to get any replies from Gringotts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo figured he was already in league with one Gryffindor - adding three more was inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Headmaster’s Office - Hogwarts: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus stared at the bookshelf, hoping something would pop out at him and provide inspiration. He knew there were dark rituals out there that would allow him to get a better sense of Harry’s location - he just hadn’t found the right one yet. He had vials of Harry’s blood - taken over the course of the years as a precaution. He was glad of it now - the blood would come in handy for locating Harry. He would need to work some of his more shady sources in order to come up with the right books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he found the correct ritual, he would send Moody, Jones, Diggle, and Martin to track the boy down and capture him. Even with completing the Rite, Harry had been a mediocre student. He didn’t believe that in such a short amount of time Harry would have progressed far as a wizard. He had tried to get access to Harry’s OWL scores but had been rebuffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus could tell Fudge’s support was waning. Almost two months had passed since the Rite and they were no closer to finding Harry. If he could not get a hold of Harry, he wouldn’t be able to force the boy to act Dark - thereby validating his claims. Voldemort had still been quiet as well. Albus knew he needed to act quickly. Skeeter’s article had been perfect and while he had regained support, the public’s attention was fleeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Albus plucked a lemon drop from the dish and put it in his mouth. He had not planned for any of this - not putting room for such large mistakes in his grand plan. He had never expected Harry to be the one to go rogue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed sitting, leaning back in his chair and mentally listing places to start looking for the ritual books he would need. He had just thought of an old collector he was friendly with when his Floo flared to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ALBUS!” Fudge’s head screeched from the fireplace. “ALBUS! Let me through!” He stood, quickly opening the Floo for Fudge to step through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Cornelius?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a disaster, Albus! The ICW has just given Black a trial! And broadcasted it everywhere on the WWN! It’s a political nightmare. I wasn’t even minister when Black was sent to Azkaban but everyone is asking why we never bothered to give him a trial once he had escaped. I’ve been putting Howlers out for the last hour! You said Black would never go outside of Britain for help - that he was still in your control.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fudge was pacing the office, sweating profusely. Albus could only sit and stare in shock. He had been kicked off of the ICW and his position as Supreme Mugwump only a few weeks ago, due to what Harry had revealed. He wondered if his part in condemning Sirius had also played a role. He sighed deeply, another pawn lost to him then. Unless he could get close enough to spell Sirius into compliance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right, Cornelius. This is not ideal. However, both Bagnold and Crouch were the ones in charge at the time.” Fudge hadn’t even entered the political arena at the time. Albus had the most to lose from this - both Bagnold and Crouch were dead. He had been Chief Warlock for some time and could have called for a trial at any time. He would need to track down a transcript of the trial and see if Sirius had admitted to Dumbledore knowing he was on the run and innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired of Fudge’s caterwauling, Albus gave a few words of reassurance and then pushed the man out of his office. He shut down his floo and door - hoping to hunker down and plan out how to spin this newest disaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in Knockturn Alley: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travers walked through the alley, covered in a dark cloak. He was meeting a group of like-minded witches and wizards who were also upset at the way things were turning out. The Dark Lord had been distracted these past few weeks - only pressing onto his followers the need to stay hidden. Their Lord emphasized infiltrating the ministry and other strategies. Travers and the more bloodthirsty Death Eaters were unhappy with the change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode into Newt’s Eye, a local pub in Knockturn. It was a place many used for clandestine meetings and off the record dealings. A small group were already tucked away at a table in the corner of the dingy, dark room. He quickly made his way over, eager to begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good you are all here.” Macnair, Parkinson, Goyle, Lestrange, Yaxley, and Flint were seated at the table. Harlan Lestrange had been incensed when he found out their Lord currently had no intention of breaking anyone out of Azkaban. It killed him to think of his two sons wasting away there. Travers dropped into a seat, putting up a mild muffling charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We also have backing from baby Malfoy - seems like the younger Nott really set the brat off. Lucius is too scared of our Lord to do anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Lord is changing. We haven’t been sent on any raids!” Macnair exclaimed. He wanted to have people under the mercy of his wand again, reveling in their pain as he killed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes - when he first returned it was to keep it a secret but now that is in the open. Why should we continue to hide?” Yaxley commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet it’s that Potter. Dumbledore has been saying the two of them are connected. What if Potter is influencing our Lord somehow? Forcing him?” Parkinson asked. Mutters sprung up around the table. These men had reveled in the pain, chaos, and violence that had reigned when their Lord was at his peak of insanity. They had weaseled their way out of Azkaban - waiting for a return of their glory days. Flint had been hoping to see Potter tortured and killed - all of them had - the boy was a symbol and an icon for everything they were fighting against - Dumbledore and his love of muggles and muggleborn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we track the boy down and get him to admit what he did to our Lord, we will be hailed within the ranks. We will see a return to the old ways, the raids - the violence - the freedom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each man at the table was enthusiastic about the plan. They agreed to reach out to various sources on ways to track down Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic and No-Maj Office - MACUSA: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MACUSA employee Arnold Bittner walked into his office early. They were short staffed - two of his coworkers had been chosen to be representatives to the ICW for a trial. Normally they had one witch or wizard on call during the night if the sensors went off but last night Emma had had to rush home - her young son having accidentally ingested some harmful potion ingredients. Thankfully the boy was alright, but this meant Arnold had to come in early to see if anything had happened during the night. He hoped not - not enthused about the possibility of having to take it to their department head. There was a team of witches and wizards per state - spread out across the country and reporting to Adam Lornen, department head. Arnold was part of the team that monitored Virginia, even though they were based out of New York. They were close enough that the spells still captured any magical activity in front of no-maj’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed when he saw the sensor had been activated the night before - around 3 in the morning, only an hour after Emma had left. Sighing, Arnold went to the parchment - already gearing up for quite the day. He furrowed his brows in confusion, their charms had been activated by a burst of accidental magic but it wasn’t reading as underage magic. Accidental magic was unlikely for most adults. He groaned, realizing this might be more complicated than he thought. The magical read-out stated the accidental magic was done in front of one no-maj. Arnold would investigate first before calling in an Obliviator. Hopefully he could solve this quietly and both him and Emma wouldn’t get in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noting the location, he apparated to the closest magical zone - a large area of shops, homes, etc. nestled in Alexandria. Every magical zone in the US had a diagram of confirmed apparition spots near them. Arnold was pleased to see that there was one not too far from the hotel where the magic had been. He apparated to the spot and then took off down the road at a brisk walk. Only a few minutes later he entered the hotel lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the front desk, intending to ask some questions to see if he could figure out what had happened. Unfortunately since he had found out about it late - he couldn’t use the sensors to backtrack the signature and apparate straight to the location of the incident. He would have to investigate to see what had happened, hoping to gain enough information to find out the exact location within the hotel and the people involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arnold waited for the clerk to finish checking out a family before going up to the counter. He had his wand in his sleeve, ready to use a Confundus if needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there. How can I help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Richard. I am here to take a look at the issue from last night.” Arnold usually found being vague helped to identify the problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes! The lights! In room 521 we had a bit of a scare last night. A father and son were there and the father called down around 3:15 saying that their light bulbs had exploded. I went up to clean up and give them a first aid kit. The father was fairly calm - he thought it might be a wiring issue or something like that - but the kid looked pretty scared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great. I’ll go up to the room and take a look - most likely something with the wiring that I can check and fix up.” Arnold was relieved it seemed to be an isolated case with no witnesses besides the father and son. He would have to speak to them as well. It must be the child who had done the magic - though this didn’t explain why it didn’t register as underage with their system. “I’d like to talk to the guests as well - maybe they smelled or heard something that could help me get to the root of the problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry - they’ve already checked out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunate. Could I get their names? How old was the child?” Maybe something was wrong with the sensor charm - a young child would explain the accidental magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’d have to ask my manager if I can give that information out. The son was a teenager - maybe around 14?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the clerk moved off to check with his boss, Arnold waited at the desk in confusion. It wasn’t a young child, but a teenager. All of the magical schools in the US were in session so someone school age would be there. Unless it was a student from one of the tribes - the different Native tribes across the country typically were integrated with their no-maj members and the majority of the young witches and wizards were taught within the tribe - very few actually went to one of the schools. Arnold could check in with John Blackwolf - an active liaison between many of the tribes and MACUSA. That still didn't explain the magic reading as of-age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was distracted from his musing by the return of the hotel clerk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve just spoken to my manager and it’s against policy to give that information out. I can describe them to you though and maybe you’ll run into them somewhere. The dad was american, held himself like an agent - you see a lot of them around here, and was white. The kid spoke in a British accent but the two of them were clearly related. Hope that helps! I’ll get you a key so you can check out the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arnold nodded, more puzzled than ever. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on - but it was clear that it was a no-maj relative - therefore not needing an Obliviator. He would write up the report and go about his job - they had the magical signature now and if the kid did magic in front of more than one no-maj - he’d be back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Hotch continue to build a home together. </p><p>Next up - Hotch goes back to work and him and Harry finally have some tough conversations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was incredibly embarrassed when he woke up the next morning - angry at himself for losing his composure and his control of his magic. He was equally embarrassed by asking his father to stay with him like a little child. He sat up, searching the room for his father. He could see Hotch at the little desk in the hotel room, bent over and scribbling something down. Harry wasn’t ready to engage yet - still feeling emotionally vulnerable. He quietly scooted from the bed and crept to the bathroom - hoping brushing his teeth and washing his face would give him some more equilibrium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was in the bathroom, Harry suddenly panicked, realizing that doing magic in front of his father might register somewhere with the American magical ministry or whatever they had over here. He would need to contact Griphook ASAP and try to get more information on the customs and policies over here. He hoped desperately that he had somehow stayed under the radar and they wouldn’t be sending anyone to come investigate. Harry remembered the letter he had received after Dobby had floated that dessert years ago - they had known immediately that he had done underage magic and in front of muggles. Maybe since no owl had arrived he was safe. Harry promised himself he would avoid more magic until he had answers. He had been lucky so far that the magic he had done here and in New York hadn’t given him away. He was emancipated but he didn’t know how close to muggles he could be while performing magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he left the bathroom, his father was sitting on his bed waiting for him. Harry awkwardly shuffled his feet, not willing to speak first. He kept his eyes on the ground as he neared the bed, hoping avoidance would help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Harry.” Hotch waited until Harry looked up from the ground and made eye contact before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we had a bit of a rough night. And it probably won’t be our last time. I thought we could try and start to get to know each other in small ways. Maybe start our days telling each other a fact about the other. No questions - I promise. Not right now.” Hotch had been up for two hours already, waking up with a crick in his back from falling asleep sitting up. Harry had thankfully still been deep asleep, giving him time to get up and do some quiet thinking. He was way out of his comfort zone - in a whole new situation - but Hotch was determined to be a good father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um - facts like what?” Harry asked. He had more secrets than not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll start. It can be easy things to start with, Harry. I’d like to someday complete a triathlon. It’s a race where you bike, swim, and run.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at his father. It seemed simple but he was waiting for the trap to spring. When nothing else was forthcoming, he decided to give it a try. He wanted this to work between them and realized he would have to open up a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to learn to play a musical instrument. I’ve just recently been able to explore more into music and I love a lot of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch smiled, glad that his idea was relatively working. He hoped to start easy and then begin to share more serious things - prompting Harry to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Harry. Now, how about we head out to grab some breakfast before heading to the house. We’ve got a car full of things and the furniture should be delivered in just a couple hours. We will check out of the hotel now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two quickly got ready, Harry trying to block the view into his trunk as much as possible as he pulled out some clothes. Harry had already checked on Hedwig out the window and would go get her to put her in the car once they checked out. Dobby had popped into view when Harry was brushing his teeth and had given him a quick thumbs up to say that he was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, Hedwig was roosting in a tree in the back garden and Harry and Hotch had dumped their stuff on the back patio. The team would be dropping by soon to help them put together their new furniture and unpack everything they had purchased yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and Hotch moved to answer it, leaving Harry in the back gardens. He was looking over the area, wondering if he could set the tent up for Dobby in a corner of the yard. Would his father notice being repelled away from a corner of the yard? Harry wasn’t sure if he could risk it. Hearing his name, he turned and moved through the house, joining everyone in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” He greeted. He was starting to get to know his father’s team and he liked them. A chorus of hellos sounded in the room. As they broke up to start getting things from the car, Harry sidled up to Morgan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey - um - sorry about the biting. I wasn’t really thinking.” Morgan laughed, clapping a hand gently to Harry’s shoulder. “It’s alright kid. I’ll give ya one free pass. Next time, I’ll retaliate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him, Harry. He’s a big softie.” Garcia chimed in as she passed them carrying a boxed set of pots and pans. Morgan sputtered, following her into the kitchen and protesting. Harry moved out of the house to his dad’s car, hoping to help with the next load. As soon as he went to pick something up, Hotch was suddenly right there grabbing it out of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still injured!” Seeing the stink eye Harry was sporting, Hotch compromised. “How about you take in the bedding? That’s light enough not to put pressure on your ribs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Harry picked up a bedding set and trudged into the house. The fragile treatment was going to get old quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the house while they all worked was light - no one mentioning Haley, Brigen, or any of the mysteries surrounding Harry. Morgan and Hotch had taken control of building the two beds - Spencer and Gideon were helping Prentiss set up the living room while Garcia and JJ had commandeered the kitchen set up. Harry, most comfortable around the two blonde women, had joined them. It was cheery and uplifting, putting away dishes and the like listening to the two women chatter on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had just run his fingers along one of the new pots when Garcia spoke up from where she was organizing a cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking pretty sweet on that pot there, Harry. Got a love for cooking?” Garcia asked playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a wry smile, remembering his time as a young child when Petunia had begun forcing him to cook their meals. He had rediscovered his love of cooking during his time in the tent with Dobby - able to make for his own tastes and enjoying the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t used to like it so much, but I’ve fallen in love with it recently.” Harry said. “The same with the yard - I had to do so much of it but now I’m excited to have my own garden.” Harry had overheard his dad ask Morgan about the empty beds and was excited to try his hand at a garden of his own. Petunia had only wanted standard flowers and Harry was looking forward to branching out. He didn’t realize Hotch had come to the kitchen to ask about lunch and had heard him. Harry gave away more than he thought - things only seasoned profilers would pick up on. Hotch waited a moment before entering, not wanting to get Harry’s guard up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys. Emily is thinking of going and grabbing some pizzas - is there any kind you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, Harry and Hotch were slumped down on their new living room couch. The team had come and gone, leaving with waves as they left the two of them. It had been a full day, chaotic and busy, but the house was liveable. They had enough furniture to make do and could begin to make it a home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel his body aching, protesting the strain he had put on it that day. He was calmer now that the full day had gone by and there were still no signs of any American magicals. Hotch and Harry had eaten the leftover pizza for dinner - not wanting to make the meal complicated. Tomorrow they would head to a grocery store to stock up the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was bare, just waiting for them to begin to make a mark on it. Hotch had pulled Morgan aside earlier in the day and had asked about outright purchasing the house. Morgan had agreed that any rent he paid for the next couple of months would go toward the price of the home if Hotch decided to purchase it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned, stretching his arms up before standing up from the couch. “I think I’ll shower and turn in for the night. I’m tuckered out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let me know if you need help. I put the medicine from Dr. Lunis on your bedside table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he watched Harry go, Hotch turned back to his laptop and phone. He had eight missed calls and four voicemails from Haley. He shot her a quick text, asking to meet at the house the day after tomorrow. He would need to pack up most of his things anyway. Tomorrow, Harry and him were going to be getting the house ready. Hotch knew he would have to return to work soon - probably next week. Strauss would let him be off for only so long. He was glad Harry was old enough to be on his own - reducing the guilt Hotch had over such a demanding job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch hoped that his future conversation with Haley would go well - he wanted things to end cleanly. It would have been harder for him to leave Haley if they hadn’t spent so much time fighting with one another the last couple of years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Hotch turned back to his packed email inbox. JJ had brought a box of paperwork for him to work on when she had come over to the house today. He would get his emails under control and then tackle some of the work. He mentally added setting up a desk area for himself on the list - maybe the third bedroom could be turned into an office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, after showering and giving Dobby some leftover pizza, quickly settled on his new bed and pulled out the communication box. There was a note from both Griphook and Rockjaw, alarmed at the update Harry had sent. Pulling parchment and ink from his trunk, Harry propped the paper up against a large book and began his reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Griphook, Rockjaw </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorry to have worried you! I promise I am fine and healing well. I am now with the person I was searching for. Things are going better than before. I have a question though - I had a burst of accidental magic and it made me think about the magic tracing in this country. Can you send me some information on the policies here? Will I be found out by doing magic in certain places? Also - I’m not sure if I sent this over yet or not (a lot has happened) but I want to keep up with my NEWT studying. Can you point me in the right direction? What’s the situation over there?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thanks, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sent off his note with the box, placing it back in his bag. He had already unpacked his muggle belongings into the room and closet. Everything magical was in his trunk and he had shrunk down his trunk and placed it in the bag. He hoped his father wouldn’t be asking about his ‘suitcase’ anytime soon. Harry went over to the doors, opening one up and letting in the cool night air. He could see Hedwig swooping around, taking advantage of the night to hunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was sure he would soon be receiving a letter from Neville and the twins after that quick note he had sent off to them. He missed his friends and he wished he could send a letter to Theo without exposing the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned from the door, giving Dobby a smile. The house elf was in full view now since Harry had locked the bedroom door. The two of them had discussed the reality of setting the tent up in the yard for Dobby to live in. The yard wasn’t quite big enough to easily hide the tent in - and Harry was sure the repelling wards would be noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do Dobby? You can’t stay invisible all the time. I don’t know when I’ll be ready to tell him about magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt guilty - Dobby was one of his truest supporters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I be okay, Harry!” Dobby reassured his wizard. “I can find the closest group of elves? There be lots of training Dobby can do - it’s normal for elves to be sent off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea, Dobby! Do you think you’d still be able to get here? I’m sure once his work starts up, you’d be able to spend time here as well!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry soon went to bed, satisfied that Dobby and him had come up with a temporary solution. Harry knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was forced to tell his father about magic. He just wasn’t ready yet. He wanted them to get to know each other better before revealing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Harry woke well-rested and optimistic. Instead of the muggle medicine he had taken both a healing potion and a pain potion the night before. Getting out of bed to get ready, Harry checked on Hedwig through the doors before heading into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, Dobby entered as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go find a manor or elf training center today, Harry! It’ll be a good way for me to get the gossip from local elves anyway!” Harry gave Dobby a nod, watching as his friend popped away. A knock on his bedroom door had him hurrying to finish and rush through the room to answer the door. He opened it up, slightly frazzled, to find his father already dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Harry. I heard you start to move about. After you get dressed, I was thinking we could head to a local coffee shop and then get our grocery shopping done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Sounds good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few minutes later, Harry was dressed and headed to their living room. He had put on the make-up again, still careful about covering his scar. JJ had casually mentioned some blending techniques in the kitchen yesterday - something Harry was grateful for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone, when Harry entered. He gave Harry a smile before patting the couch next to him. Harry came over and took a seat - hoping a serious conversation wasn’t about to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I wanted to keep the idea going - tell each other something new everyday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh - right.” While Harry desperately wanted to get to know his father better, he was worried about how much he could actually say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to do crossword puzzles - I try to do one everyday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My favorite author is Dumas.” Harry had voraciously read muggle books over the past four months but still loved The Count of Monte Cristo and Dumas the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father gave him a smile before standing from the couch. “Let’s get going then! I don’t know about you but I could really use some food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry happily followed Hotch to the car, excited to get their day rolling. After a quick stop at a coffee shop, where Harry was once again subjected to a caffeine-free drink - they went to a local supermarket to stock the house up. As they walked up to the front of the store, Hotch peeling off to grab a cart, Harry’s attention was grabbed by a large flyer on the store window. It was advertising a local farmer’s market that happened every Saturday. Harry sidled closer, eager to get more information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that there were layers of the flyer so he reached up and pulled the top one off. Returning to the doors just as Hotch came with the cart, Harry tried to surreptitiously stuff the flyer in his pocket. Hotch, a seasoned profiler and agent, immediately noticed the movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you have there?” Harry blinked rapidly. He wasn’t sure what to say - he had quickly learned that asking Petunia and Vernon for things would only end in pain and misery. He shrugged, trying to play it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing. Just something that looked interesting.” Hotch gave him a searching look before jogging over to the window to take a look for himself. He returned quickly, frowning. Harry gulped, and couldn’t help the tremble that built up in his bones. His father gently snagged his elbow steering him and the cart away from the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deep breath, Harry. You’re alright. I just wanted to take a look. It seems like a great idea - and a fun way to check out our new neighborhood.” Hotch tried to keep his voice calm and steady, having realized Harry was on the verge of panic. It pained him to realize his son had been so conditioned that he feared asking for anything. Harry just gave a nod and a weak smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get our shopping done, yeah? We’ve still got quite a bit we can do at the house - maybe hit up some other home good stores this afternoon after lunch.” Hotch said, grabbing the cart once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father and son were soon traipsing up and down store aisles, Harry exclaiming at all the new things he had not tried yet. Hotch just followed, an indulgent smile playing across his face. It was mesmerizing to watch when Harry seemed to slough off the weight on his shoulders and act like a carefree teenager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them a couple of hours - Hotch never realizing how many things you need to get when setting up a kitchen from scratch. Harry was still thrumming with energy. He could feel his magic itching under his skin and realized he needed to release some of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they returned home, stowing away their groceries and making some light sandwiches for lunch, Harry spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go rest for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright - I’ll come check on you in a bit. We can decide then if we want to head back out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry firmly closed the door behind him, locking it. He definitely did not want his father coming in and discovering him. He slid his wand from its place in his arm holster and circled his shoulders a few times, stretching. He started small, a few simple Lumos’, Wingardium Leviosa’s, etc. He then flopped himself back on the bed and waited. He wanted to see if there was going to be a response from MACUSA. Suddenly, Harry sat up and flew across the room to the closet where he had stashed his bag. Pulling it open, he yanked out the communication box - happy to see it glowing softly from multiple letters. Grabbing ink and parchment so he could write any replies, Harry took the box and his supplies over to the bed, leaning against the headboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It is good to hear from you. Rockjaw and I were incredibly worried about you. I am glad you found who you were looking for and that the connection is getting better and stronger. In response to your questions - if a muggle is in the same room as you witnessing the magic, it will set off sensors and alert the authorities. Magic done in the same premises as a muggle but not in direct vision does not garner a reaction. There is more specific information that I have not included. This brings me to your next question - I have taken the time to put together similar study packets for your NEWT subjects. With your permission, I will use funds from one of your accounts to purchase the necessary books. If there are any other magical things you need - give me a list. Rockjaw has a meeting with the Goblin King where you are and will be using the Gringotts floo system, as you know connects all of the Gringotts branches together, to go to his meeting. He will be able to pass off a trunk to Dobby at that time. I will also add more information about the country you are in as well as the updated account information. The trunk will be enchanted to open for you only - using your ring. It is better for you not to meet with him - the situation here is cooling off for the public - but sources say that Dumbledore is just as determined to find you. We have not heard anything from Voldemort or the Death Eaters yet. No raids or such actions have been taken. Send me back your desired list and I will reply with the date and time for Dobby. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wishing you well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Griphook</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned at the letter - ecstatic at the idea that he could get a replenishment of wizarding supplies. He could think of quite a few things him and Dobby would want - especially some sweets from Honeydukes. Salivating at the thought of some sugar quills, Harry set aside Griphook’s letter. He would respond tonight - after he had the chance to check in with Dobby. He glanced down at the ring on his finger. It was disillusioned so his father or any of the other muggles wouldn’t see it. Sometimes he forgot he was the Lord of so many houses - it didn’t really make a difference in his daily life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next letter was from Neville and the twins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You crazy fellow! Only you would have the kind of luck you do. Fred, George, and I are happy to hear that you are okay. Sorry that you ended up in that situation in the first place. We wanted to write to see how you are healing and to let you know the news! Sirius managed to get a trial with the ICW. They pronounced him a free man and forced Fudge and the Ministry to back their decision! I don’t know how you are feeling about Sirius at the moment but you deserve to know what’s going on. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are still loudly proclaiming that your connection with You-Know-Who has made you dark and whatever. Sadly, quite a few people at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor believe it. It’s good you aren’t here, Harry, as much as we miss you. We just want you to be safe and happy. Plus I know we will all see each other one day. Fred would like me to write that their shop plans are going great and once they graduate they will be on track to get it all set up. He says they couldn’t have done it without you. Now, one thing I’ll mention is that I did give your information out - but to a friend of yours I know you are missing. I stumbled upon the two of you in the library last year and he came up to me and the twins demanding to know how to get in touch with you - had recognized your handwriting on your latest letter. Like we’ve been telling you Harry - no matter what Dumbledore and others say - you’ve got more allies than you think. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Snape is still acting strange - he even complimented me on my plant knowledge the other day. George thinks he has contracted Dragon Pox and is trying one last ditch effort with Lady Magic before he kicks the bucket. You’d be running away again anyway when you got to know our defense professor this year. At the beginning of the year we had this horrible woman Umbridge, from the ministry, but Fudge pulled her out within the first week! Now we’ve got this old man Doge who is a total Dumbledore supporter. He hasn’t said or done anything outright but he’s a crap teacher. Still better than Lockheart, I guess, which is something. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Missing you! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Neville, Fred, and George </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wiped away some tears, from both melancholy at reading the words of his friends and laughter at some of Neville’s writing. Merlin, he loved those three. His heart had skipped a beat at what Neville had hinted at and he quickly put aside the letter to look at the third and last one in the pile. Taking a deep breath and trying to control shaking fingers, Harry opened up the letter - eyes immediately falling closed as he recognized the handwriting. He opened them again quickly, eager to read Theo’s words. He immediately let out an indignant sound at reading the first line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You utter moron! You bloody idiot! What were you thinking?! A ritual that could kill you? Couldn’t think of anything better to do? Where even are you? If you don’t think for one second that I won’t be finding your dumb arse, you’ve got another thing coming. Merlin, I can’t even tell you how much I miss you. It’s been nuts here. I guess one good thing is I finally snapped and may or may not have told off Prat Lord Malfoy in front of all of the Death Eaters. You know I’ve never supported their rhetoric and it was the day after the Rite (which I will be killing you for - you lunatic!). Anyway, the niffler is out of the bag as they say. All of the Dark knows we are friends. My father is supportive and he’s the only one I really care about in terms of their opinion. You probably won’t have a source for this so I wanted to let you know that the Dark Lord has declared you off limits - basically saying that now that you are out of his way, you are not to be targeted. Leaving was the smartest thing you could have ever done, mate. Gets one crazy off your back. Though it did stir up the other crazy. I’ve been playing off the whole connection thing as a joke in the Slytherin commons - but I know you. I remember what you told me about your scar. I’m worried for you Harry. Dumbledore really wants you back and he is willing to go to any lengths. You dealt him a horrible blow with the Rite and he’s incensed - I can see it in his eyes. Please be careful wherever you are. Longbottom said you aren’t sending them that much information, just to be safe. I get that - I really do. Especially if Dumbledore pulls a Dark Lord and drugs me with a truth potion and a Babbling potion to get me to talk (don’t even ask me about it). Sorry to say I spilled a lot to my father and the Dark Lord about you including what I know of your connection - but he didn’t seem overly interested in most of what I had to say. I hope you have answers for the whole connection thing - maybe I can pass them along? Especially if they get you out of the danger zone. I will be seeing you soon, Harry. Until we meet again, know that I think of you always and am always praying to Lady Magic that you are safe. I won’t bother writing down ‘Stay out of trouble’ because I know that is impossible for you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Enjoy your time now because as soon as I am of age I am coming for you. And I won’t be letting you out of my sight again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yours, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Theo </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s teary eyes from the previous letter unleashed a flood as he read Theo’s. In only two and a half years, Theo had become the most important person to him and he desperately missed his friend. He remembered the tingling in his body and magic when the two of them would cram themselves into a library chair together to study. Many times Harry had fallen asleep during fourth year, exhausted by the Tournament, only to wake up with his face nestled into the crook of Theo’s neck. He would give anything to be able to curl up with Theo right that moment. Wiping at his eyes, Harry stood from the bed and splashed cold water on his face. He would reply to all of the letters at once - waiting until that night. It would give him time to feel more settled, let his turbulent emotions play out. Plus he knew it would be a while before his friends could get to the bank again for his replies. He would think on Theo’s suggestion. If Voldemort really had declared that Harry was no longer an enemy, would that change if he were to write about the Horcrux? What even happened to the soul in Horcruxes when they were destroyed? All Harry knew was that the goblins had removed and destroyed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wandered back into his room. He had pulled the blinds on his windows and doors down so no one could look in and see him with his wand. Thinking of the letters he just received, Harry flicked his wand and murmured ‘Expecto Patronum’. Prongs, radiant and silvery, sprung from his wand, trotting around the room before coming to stand in front of Harry. Harry had a complicated view of James Potter and what this patronus stood for. But at the end of the day, James Potter had loved his mother, had tried to make her happy, had loved him, and had died to protect them both. He patted Prongs on the nose and watched the patronus fade away. Remembering his promise to himself in that basement, Harry dropped his wand on his bedside table before settling back on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the quill he had placed before him. “Wingardium Leviosa!” He groaned when there was no movement. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, a headache was building at his temples, and Harry had flung the quill from the bed in frustration. Wandless magic was going to be harder than he thought. Deciding he would practice everyday, Harry thought he could look through his book collection to see if he had picked anything up on wandless magic. Between the bookstores in Diagon and all of the available books in his vaults that he had pulled out, Harry had a vast array of knowledge at his fingertips. It would probably take a while to sort through his books to find the right one but Harry was optimistic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to really take a nap for a short while before wandering out to the kitchen for a snack and to check in with his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch was scrolling his laptop, paperwork scattered at the coffee table around him when Harry, looking slightly rumpled, wandered down the hallway. Harry was rubbing his eyes, clearing away the remnants of his nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, good afternoon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey - I’m thinking of a snack. Want anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already grabbed an apple while you were resting. Thank you though.” Hotch waited until Harry came back into the living room, holding an orange and a granola bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could also run by some of the secondhand stores today - see if we can pick out some desks or armchairs. I’d like to turn the third bedroom into an office and den of sorts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, great. We can do that and the big home goods store JJ recommended - start filling this place up. Let me know if you get tired at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes, unused to someone caring about his injuries. “Yes, yes. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gathered up their things and left the house, both wondering to themselves on how to bridge the gap between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, they had returned having found a nice selection of furniture at a secondhand store - the owner was even willing to deliver all of their purchases tomorrow. Hotch and Harry made quick work of unloading the car, starting to pull things out of bags and set them up. Various new items littered the living room as they carried them off to the correct destination - placemats for the kitchen table, a colorful bohemian rug for Harry’s room, a nightstand lamp for Hotch, etc. It had been a pleasant afternoon for the duo, working together to build a home for themselves. Hotch had enjoyed Harry’s dry and sarcastic humor, happy to be getting to know his son on new levels. Hotch knew they would need to have some serious conversations soon but since he was heading over to speak to Haley tomorrow, had not been willing to bring up anything with Harry today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More laughter and quiet conversation filled the kitchen as the two of them made a simple pasta dinner together - utilizing their kitchen for the first time. Harry had spoken of different herbs and veggies that he had heard were easy to grow - Hotch making an internal note to take Harry to a garden store sometime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After parting ways for the night, Harry brushed his teeth and changed into pajamas. He had just settled into bed when Dobby popped into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Harry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me everything, Dobby!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I be finding a large manor with lots of elves. I worked in the house for the Malfoys and then worked in the kitchens at Hogwarts. So I said that I needed to learn gardening and outside work! Head Elf Lottie said it be okay!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Dobby! I got some good news today as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly updated Dobby on the letters from Griphook and the others. Dobby was excited to get to see Rockjaw again and was very willing to go get the trunk. Like a match striking, Harry was suddenly struck with a great idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby! Rockjaw has to bring a trunk anyway. What if we have Griphook use some Potter funds to get an apartment trunk! We can use that for you while Hotch is here at the house, plus it gives me a place to work on magic and study for my NEWTS! We can put it in the closet and it won’t be as obvious as the tent! A small notice-me-not on it would work great! I think I even still have the catalogues from when we bought my current trunk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew it would be a bit of an extravagance but wasn’t too worried. Griphook’s investments had already begun to pay off and his accounts were in good shape, growing steadily. He didn’t want to move the furniture from the tent to the trunk - having fallen in love with the way Dobby and him had set it up. Dobby and Harry spent the next two hours pouring over the catalogues from Diagon - picking out a trunk, style, furniture, and anything else the two of them had been missing from the Wizarding World. It would be a lot but Harry knew Griphook wouldn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry realized how wild it was to have not one but two extra living spaces outside of the home he was building with his father, but having spent so many years feeling like he belonged nowhere, Harry was adamant about having places that were his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tired Harry and a sleepy Dobby wrote out their reply to Griphook, detailing everything the goblin would need to purchase - including some books on wandless magic. Harry was too tired to reply to his other letters once they had sent it off to Griphook, and fell asleep with the thoughts of what he would write to Neville, the twins, and Theo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hotch left the house early in the morning after making himself some breakfast and coffee. He had knocked on Harry’s door - waiting until the sleepy teenager opened the door before letting him know that Hotch would be back soon. He hadn’t told Harry he was going to see Haley, not wanting to make Harry upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coming conversations wouldn’t be easy but Hotch was hoping to come to some sort of conclusion with Haley. He knew he wasn’t going to stay with her and he hoped he could get that message across today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch had called Gideon and asked if he would stop by in a couple of hours to check on Harry. Gideon had sounded positively delighted to come to the house and Hotch felt a moment of sympathy for Harry and Hedwig. Harry was independent and could definitely take care of himself but Hotch still worried. He planned on putting in a security system for the house as soon as possible. Knowing he was dallying, trying to drag out the time before he went over to his old house, Hotch finally left and got into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove steadily, navigating the streets to his old neighborhood. Taking a moment in the car to center himself, Hotch reminded himself that he was steady in his decision. Harry was his priority now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took only a few strides up the walkway before he was ringing the doorbell. A couple moments later, a tired and teary looking Haley opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron. I’m so glad you came.” Haley moved as if to embrace him but he quickly stepped backwards. The thought of touching her made him want to shudder. Hotch had gone through multiple stages of emotions - denial, anger, sadness, disgust - over Haley’s actions. Now he just felt numb, and wanted to get this over with. There was no putting the genie back in the bottle - not over this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer it if we kept our distance.” Hotch said. His voice was cold and steady, grounded from years of dealing with maniac unsubs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haley immediately pouted, tears welling. Hotch wasn’t moved - in the past it would have worked but now he felt nothing but frustration at her tactics. Moving past her into the house, he took a look around. It surprised him to realize he wasn’t as attached to a lot of things held within these walls. He turned back to Haley once she had shut her door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you prefer, I can come back on a day you are not working to pack my things. I’ll be taking my clothes, books, that sort of stuff. Everything else you can have. Eventually if you decide to sell the house, I will want a share - since we purchased it together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haley’s tears had turned to anger. “You can’t just come in here and start demanding things, Aaron. Are you not even going to try? To give me a chance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give you a chance for what, Haley? I do not want to be with you. It is as simple as that. I’ve already contacted a divorce lawyer but would really like it if we could settle it between ourselves. You knew how much I loved - </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Lily. How could you pretend to be my friend, to comfort me as I thought she had left me, when you were the one to drive her away!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch moved away from Haley, not wanting to be close to her. His blood was boiling. He had thought he could come here and speak to her calmly but now that he was here and she was in front of him, unrepentant, he couldn’t stand it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was only one call, Aaron! It’s not like she ever called again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had no right to do that! NONE! I did come to love you, in my own way, that is true. But that has turned to ash the instant Harry exposed the truth. Thinking of everything we shared together while you knew the truth, knew what you had done - it makes me sick!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know Harry is who he says he is! He’s just trying to tri-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare! I never want to hear you say Harry’s name! That’s my son! MY SON! And I abandoned him for fifteen years, partly because of you! And your actions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were breathing heavily, shouting at each other. Suddenly the fight went out of him. Clearly, Haley was more self-absorbed than he had ever thought. She wasn’t sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can either accept this gracefully and we can settle this easily or I will have to move forward with a lawyer. Either way, I will be grabbing as much of my stuff as I can now - and will return for the rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haley turned and stormed from the house, slamming the door behind her. Hotch wasn’t looking forward to the coming fight for a divorce but was thankful for the opportunity to pack his things in peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had quite a few suitcases and duffle bags in the house and he would fill up as much as he could now. With that he made his way into the bedroom - intending to start with the clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slept for another hour or so before getting up for the day. He changed into comfortable jeans and a long sleeve, not bothering to try and cover up his scar today. His magic was still glamoring the rest of his body. He spelled his hair up into a bun, thinking he would need to use a trimming spell soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby had already left for the day, excited to go interact with the new elves. Harry had wished him luck and watched as his friend popped away. Harry opened the double doors and stepped into the garden, looking for Hedwig. She was up in the lemon tree, dozing. He moved back into the house, headed for the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch wasn’t here to stop him and Harry was definitely going to have a cup of tea. He made himself a quick breakfast and a large mug of tea - heading back into the back garden. They had found a beautiful little table and chairs set at one of the secondhand shops they had gone to. It had been small enough to fit in the SUV, while the owner would be delivering the rest of their large purchases this afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing his items on the table, Harry quickly went back into his room. He dug through the satchel until he found the book on animagi. Settling down at the table, he ate his food, sipped his tea, and read the book. He hoped he would be able to figure out the process on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, he decided to take advantage of the time that his father was away. He went back into his room, closing the doors and shutting all of the blinds. Lightly stretching and warming up, he slid his wand from the holster and began to practice some spells. He worked on some Transfiguration with his now empty tea mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment, Harry hurried over to the communication box and sent Griphook another note - asking that a duelling room with practice dummies be added to the list of amenities for the trunk he would purchase. He was nervous to do some serious magic in the room, and was looking forward to having a space where he could really put himself through his paces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then plucked the quill and decided to work on his wandless magic again. Harry was determined to master the levitating spell and then build on that to master more and more wandless spells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about half an hour into his practice, in which the quill had not moved, when the doorbell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping his wand back into his holster, Harry moved through the house to the front door. His body relaxed when he recognized Gideon through the peephole. Opening the door, he gave a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Harry. Your dad asked me to come check in on you while he is gone.” Harry’s hand fumbled on the door, staring at Gideon in shock. He knew that everyone was aware of their relationship but this was the first time Hotch had been referred to as his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon came into the house, looking around. Trying to be nonchalant but probably missing the mark he asked, “So, where is Hedwig?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! She’s outside. We could go sit in the garden for a while.” Harry guided Gideon through the kitchen, stopping to grab two glasses of cold lemonade. When they made it to the table, Harry gave a small whistle and watched as Hedwig glided down from the tree to land on the table in front of them. Harry and Gideon sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you end up with her, Harry? Owls are pretty rare pets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. A friend of mine, who manages a forest gave her to me. She was my very first friend. I’ve had her for four years now.” Something about Gideon made him so easy to talk to. Harry wished it was as easy to open up to his father. He reached out, smiling as Hedwig nuzzled into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she is definitely gorgeous. And a good friend, it seems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon and Harry sat in quiet companionship, sipping their lemonade and occasionally reaching out to stroke Hedwig. It took a while before Harry gathered the courage to say what he had been thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you tell me more about him? My………….my dad I mean.” It felt awkward to say it outloud to someone who knew Hotch, but Harry trusted Gideon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon reached over, laying his hand over Harry’s on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron is a good man. He’s passionate and driven and determined to help and save as many people as he can. He’s serious by nature, but cares a lot more than people realize.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In for a penny, in for a pound</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gideon thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve gone through some stuff, Harry. And are probably nervous to reveal it all to your father. But I promise you, Aaron won’t look at you any differently. He’ll understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Dursley’s maybe, but definitely not magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>!, Harry thought. He wasn’t too sure how understanding his dad would be if he whipped out his wand and started casting spells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just think about it.” Gideon finished. He didn’t want to push Harry too hard. He had a feeling the teenager would vanish quickly if they got on his case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now - have you ever played chess?” Gideon reached down and pulled out a board from the bag he had brought with him. Harry laughed, nostalgic for that first year when Ron taught him wizard’s chess. The friendship had been genuine on his part, and he found these memories bittersweet. Now that he was away from Ron and Hermione, some of his anger at them had drained away. They had just been kids, manipulated by someone older and more powerful than them. Harry wondered what Gideon would say if he showed him a magical chess set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve played a little bit, but I’m very bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite a few hours after he had left, Hotch returned to his new home with a car full of bags. Haley had not come back to the house and Hotch had pushed through - packing up everything he would want from the house. His SUV was packed to the brim but he was glad to have gotten it done all in one trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing Gideon’s car still at the house, Hotch went in and tried to track down his son and fellow agent. He found them in the backyard, remnants of lunch on the table as they played chess. Hedwig was settled on the back of Harry’s chair, head under her wing. The two were deeply focused, both startling when he greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Aaron. Didn’t realize you were home!” Gideon said, looking a little sheepish at being snuck up on. Harry just gave him a smile. It had gotten easier for Harry to say ‘dad’ to Gideon but now that Hotch was here in front of him, it was like it was frozen in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two. Glad to see you’re having fun. Could I get some help with the bags?” Considering Harry snapped at him every time Hotch tried to get him to take it easy, he didn’t say anything about Harry helping as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fairly quickly, the three of them had taken everything inside, piling it up in the living room. Gideon had said farewell, realizing he had been there much longer than planned. Once it was the two of them, a slight tension settled in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to grab a snack - I ended up missing lunch.” Hotch said. Harry said nothing, watching his father go into the kitchen and then return to the living room holding a granola bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I -um. I went over to speak to Haley. Just to tell her we were finished and to pick up more of my things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Harry felt a little bad that he had come and destroyed his father’s marriage. “I’m sorry that I -” He petered off. He wasn’t going to apologize for existing - he had done enough of that at the Dursley’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things between us had not been good for a long time, Harry. While you might have been a catalyst for this change, it does not rest on your shoulders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry only nodded, unsure of what to say next. He was frustrated that the two of them seemed to struggle so much. It was like there was this dense fog between them and he didn’t know how to breach it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to start getting this stuff unpacked. Do you want to order in tonight? Or make something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help! I mean, I’d like to help you. Maybe we could order Mexican food?” Harry had tried some Mexican food at a food truck in New York and had loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch smiled. “That sounds like a great idea. I would love your help. The desks and other furniture should be delivered in a couple of hours anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father and son began to open up suitcases and duffle bags, pulling out books, clothes, and other items. They spoke quietly, Hotch usually explaining the different things they were unpacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each moment, the fog between them was slowly lifting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Harry woke to Dobby poking him in the arm. “I’ve got to go, Harry but your box be glowing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry scrambled out of bed, saying goodbye to Dobby as the elf popped away. Harry realized he hadn’t responded to his friends yet - only sending off the letter to Griphook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the letter from the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Adding in what you have requested will be no problem. I will be going to order the trunk today and will then be setting it up and placing orders for everything else you have requested. It will take about two weeks to get the trunk and it’s contents ready. Rockjaw will be at the New York Gringotts Branch on November 15th at 10am. He will pass on the trunk to Dobby who should be there waiting for him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All the best, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Griphook </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect! Harry was excited that soon he would have a magical space where Dobby wouldn’t have to worry and he would be able to do more complicated magic - getting ready for his NEWTS. Based on the study guides Griphook had put together for him for OWLS, he was pretty certain the trunk would contain some heavy duty folders. He was looking forward to it though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sending off a quick agreement to the plan, Harry got ready for the day. He would make sure to reply to his friends today, sending the letters off with the box. He made his way from his room to the kitchen. As he went to sleep last night, Harry thought long and hard about what Gideon had said yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out eggs, bacon, and cheese, Harry got started making omelettes and bacon for breakfast. He also snagged the orange juice from the fridge, knowing he wouldn’t make a cup of tea in front of Hotch. Humming to himself, he moved around the kitchen easily. He almost jumped into the air when a cough sounded from behind him. Harry swung around to see his father standing in the doorway, watching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very comfortable in the kitchen. I’ve noticed that during the meals we’ve made.” Hotch didn’t say the part about that being unusual for a teenager of Harry’s age, but it was implied. Harry stared at him, debating with himself. He sighed, recalling Gideon. He wanted this to work between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My - um. My aunt. She used to make me do all the cooking. Started when I was about five. Took a while to get the hang of it, but I was pretty motivated.” Harry winced, thinking of all the frying pans swung at his head by Petunia when he burned something. He had a scar on his thigh from when he had dropped hot oil on himself at the age of 6. It was covered up by his magic at the moment, but Harry knew it was there. An angry exhale jolted him from his memories. Hotch had dropped into a chair at the table, starting at Harry in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five?!?” Harry shrugged, he had realized at a young age that what the Dursley’s were doing to him was not normal. It didn’t matter though, no one around him had seemed to care. “That’s criminal, Harry. It’s wrong!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that. It’s not like I think I deserved it or anything. It’s just how they were.” Harry, deciding that he had shared enough for today, plated up the food and refused to speak more. His father was still clearly reeling at the revealed information, eating slowly and not taking his eyes off of Harry. Harry gave him a look and Hotch raised his hands in supplication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I get the point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood, intending to place their dishes in the sink. Hotch lightly snagged Harry;s wrist, getting his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do the dishes, Harry. You’ve done more than enough this morning. Thank you for opening up to me, even if just a bit. I’m angry for you - not at you. And I’m angry at myself for not being there for you - for not protecting you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I survived.” Harry said. He was uncomfortable with the pain he could see in his father. He hadn’t meant to upset him, or make him feel guilty. To Harry, these things had happened but were in the past. He was only looking forward now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch gently stroked his thumb along Harry’s arm where he still was holding Harry. He wished he was confident enough to scoop his son up into his arms. Harry seemed to still be holding him at arm’s length. He hoped that this morning was the beginning of a change between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we go to a garden store today? We can start to get your gardens set up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be wicked!” Harry hurried from the kitchen while his dad did the dishes, going into his room and grabbing the notebook he had started for his garden ideas. Harry had purchased a couple muggle notebooks in New York, realizing that pulling out parchment and a quill would definitely set off alarms with muggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly returned to the kitchen, leaning against the table and watching his father tidy up. Something in him had warmed at how angry his father had been on his behalf. Hotch finished up, turning to see Harry waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Hotch was following Harry through the store as he excitedly was speaking with an employee. The woman, Ann, was an avid gardener - Ann and her wife, Louise, grew a lot of their own food. Ann also volunteered with local environmental groups to preserve native plants and encourage the protection of their native flora. Ann was probably in her late forties, and had lit up when Harry had mentioned the empty beds and his plans. Hotch had been designated cart-pusher, content to watch his son flit around, taking in Ann’s suggestions and writing down her ideas in his notebook. Snippets of the conversation would float over him, tuning in at random moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I was thinking one would definitely be herbs - rosemary, thyme, and all that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great idea, dear. You’ll want to have a separate pot for mint. Naughty plant - likes to take over everything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, much longer than Hotch had been expecting, Harry had decided he was in a good position to start. Harry had already gotten Ann’s phone number, written down in the margins of his notebook. The older woman had said to call anytime - she would be delighted to keep helping Harry with his endeavours, even inviting Harry to come volunteer with her next time she did a planting day with one of her groups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry and Hotch loaded up plants, bags of soil, seeds, and gardening tools - Hotch realizing something he had been forgetting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a phone do you? We should get one. There is a phone store nearby, the same carrier that I have. It will be easy to add you to my plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a phone. I wouldn’t even know how to use one.” Harry also was afraid it would react poorly with his magic. Maybe if he kept it in another room when he did magic? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you, it’s not hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while later, Hotch and Harry were home, new phone in tow. It was a simple model and very sturdy. Hotch had been confused as to why Harry had insisted on a cell phone that was very durable but given his track record with asking Harry questions had filed it away for later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They unloaded the car, carting everything out into the backyard. There was a little set of shelves on the side of the patio where Harry could put his tools, seeds, extra pots, and gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rustle up some sandwiches for lunch.” Hotch said, watching as Harry eagerly began planting his herbs. Most of the vegetables Harry had wanted came in little seed packets, but the herbs were already growing plants. Harry had picked out a bright turquoise pot for his mint plant. Harry just gave a grunt in agreement, hands deep in the soil. It was amazing how different it felt doing this for himself rather than for his aunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hotch moved inside, his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, Hotch sighed when he realized it was Strauss calling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SSA Hotchner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron. Sorry to disturb you but I need you to come in tomorrow. There is some time sensitive paperwork that needs to be dealt with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Hotch had known this free time with Harry would come to an end. He hoped Harry would be alright. They would need to figure something out. Thinking about it, Hotch realized something and almost smacked himself in the forehead for not thinking of it before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would wait until later, not wanting to disturb Harry’s good mood. Hotch entered the kitchen, trying to think of the best way to bring up this new subject. He would have to remember to remain calm, no matter the situation or argument with Harry. Hotch never wanted to end up like his own father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner had been eaten and cleared up, Hotch made his move. “Harry, could you come here a moment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch guided Harry to sit on the couch, standing in front of him. Deciding he was looming over Harry, Hotch sat on the coffee table facing Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go into work tomorrow, Harry. I’ll be busier now - a lot of our cases have us leaving to travel across the country, I won’t be here for a few days at a time. I’d like us to come up with some sort of plan - a way for both of us to feel okay about it.” Hotch held up a hand to stop Harry from speaking, sure that Harry was going to say he was fine on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One thing this made me realize is what you should be doing during the day and it is something you haven’t spoken of at all.” Harry gulped, not sure where his father was going with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about school, Harry. You should be in school - it’s already most of the way through the fall term.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt panicked. How was he going to pull this off? He had no idea what to say. It’s not like he could say he was self studying for his wizarding exams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. I - uh. I haven’t gone to school since I was 11!” Harry realized how this sounded. “I’m not stupid!” He said hotly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to some school where everyone thinks I’m an idiot!” Hotch grabbed Harry’s flailing hands, not wanting his son to get too worked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Harry, first of all, take a deep breath. I promise I’m not going to throw you into the deep end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. “You can’t make me go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the law that you have to be in school, Harry. BUT -” Hotch started, cutting off another of Harry’s tirades. “But, we have options. There are homeschool programs - where you self study. There are also programs where you go to a school only a couple times a week. There are also classes that just focus on getting a G.E.D. but you might need some time before you can do one of those. It’s Thursday the 26th tomorrow. How about you take a couple days to think about it. On Sunday we can discuss again. We will have to decide something, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanking his hands from his father’s and standing in a huff, Harry stomped to his room and slammed the door, locking it. He had no desire to return to muggle school and was nervous about being so behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch sighed, watching his son storm away. He winced when the door slammed, and then chuckled to himself. It felt sort of a rite of passage, having his teenager storm off and slam a door. Figuring he might as well get some work done, Hotch went into the newly set up office room. They had purchased some bookshelves, a nice large desk, and a comfortable armchair and ottoman for the room. Harry had found his own smaller desk and shelf set that he had put in his own room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch took a seat at the desk, opening up his laptop. A few minutes later his emails were all dealt with. Considering he would be going into work tomorrow, Hotch was less than motivated to work this night. Checking the time and realizing it was only 8pm, Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sean. It’s Aaron.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Aaron. What’s up? You’re calling me out of the blue.” Hotch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. How did he even explain? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - it’s been an intense time here.” The age difference between the brothers meant Sean had been very young when Aaron and Lily had been together. After she had disappeared, Hotch had never told Sean about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit of a long story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got time, Aaron. This sounds important.” The two brothers had begun to repair their strained relationship after Hotch had made the effort to accept Sean’s decision about his life, dropping out of law school and starting to train as a chef. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he launched into a detailed explanation, starting with his and Lily’s relationship and ending with his and Harry’s argument that evening. It took him thirty minutes, Sean just gasping and making humming noises as he listened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nuts, Aaron! A kid? I have a nephew!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. A very complicated, very secretive, very traumatized, very abused nephew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yikes. Poor kid. How can I help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing right now. I think it would overwhelm Harry at the moment. I’m still trying to convince him to go to school. But maybe in a while, when we are more settled, you can come down and meet him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love that, yeah. A nephew! I can’t believe it!” Hotch chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think about how I felt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two brothers chatted for a while longer, Sean giving Hotch updates about his work in New York. After the call, Hotch wandered down the hallway to his room. He had discovered that Harry locked his door at night after trying to go in to check on him. Given everything Harry seemed to have gone through, Hotch hadn’t brought it up or made it into a big deal. If it made Harry feel safer or more comfortable, he was fine with it. He laid a hand on the closed door, making a quick prayer that he cracked his way through Harry’s tough shell soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch drove to the FBI Academy, intent on getting to work. He had woken Harry up to let him know he was leaving and to keep his phone on him so Hotch could call and check in. Harry was still clearly upset at him since the teenager had just given a quick nod before shutting the door firmly. While Hotch felt a bit like the bad guy, he wasn’t going to be changing his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After parking and grabbing his work bag, Hotch ran into Gideon in the lot. The two of them walked into the building together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to come over again, Aaron. I think it did some good.” Hotch gave a wry chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and the owl plays no part in that?” Gideon waved him off, not bothering to deny it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right though, Jason. Whatever you said to him had some impact.” Hotch shared with Gideon what Harry had revealed about his aunt and being forced to cook for his relatives. Gideon was immediately scowling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five years old? Monsters. Maybe get Garcia on tracking them down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve thought about it. I need more information, more names. All I have to go on so far is Vernon. Plus Harry seems to want to ignore it. I can’t see him wanting to press charges.” Hotch didn’t mention the very pleasant dream he had had of beating a large faceless man with his own hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which brings me to another problem, Jason. Harry hasn’t gone to school in four years - since he was 11. I brought it up last night and he got incredibly defensive and ended up storming away. First thing out of his mouth was he wasn’t stupid. I’m afraid his education hasn’t been pleasant either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Gideon asked, as they entered the BAU bullpen. “I don’t know yet. I’ve laid out some options for him - something like homeschool, one of those part time schools, or even just GED classes. I’ve given him a couple days to think about it. I highly doubt he will want to actually go to a normal school, especially being so behind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two parted ways, Hotch heading to his office to work. A couple hours later, he had just called Harry to check in - getting a very curt ‘I’m fine’ before being hung up on, when Prentiss entered his office looking harried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother is here. With two Russian immigrants who say their husband/father has been kidnapped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring them in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, after being convinced with the severed finger that this was a case they would take on, the team was in the briefing room questioning the wife and daughter. Hotch was listening as Reid and Morgan began dissecting the ransom note, discussing how odd it was that it wasn’t personalized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team broke apart, Gideon, Reid, and Morgan heading to Baltimore with the daughter, Natalya Chernus. Prentiss stayed at the BAU to help interpret for the mother, Mrs. Chernus, while they waited for a translator. Morgan was going to stay with Natalya at the Chernus house while Gideon and Reid would be meeting Agent Cramer there to see if there were similar cases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch and JJ stayed at the BAU as well, to run point and to organize the team. Hotch had quickly called Harry, letting him know the team had a case and that he might have to go to Baltimore. Harry had seemed fine, once again telling Hotch that he was perfectly alright taking care of himself. Hotch had hung up the phone, wishing that Harry felt comfortable enough to lean on him the way Hotch wanted him to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing those thoughts away, Hotch focused again on the case. The deadline was looming closer, and they weren’t anywhere nearer to coming up with a solution. The Chernus’ did not have the money to wire to the kidnappers. They needed some sort of clue and fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, feeling particularly troubled, had a lazy morning. Dobby had left after his father had, cheerily popping away. Dobby was very much enjoying his time with the other elves and usually came home at night to regale Harry with stories of his new friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a small breakfast and a check-in call from Hotch, Harry had headed out to the garden. He watered his bed of herbs, checking on all of the plants. He wouldn’t be planting any vegetables until the spring. Feeling unmotivated to work on wandless magic, Harry had wandered back into his room to write some letters. He had been too angry and worried about the issues of muggle schooling last night to write any replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat at the new desk in his room after pulling parchment, ink, and a quill from his trunk. He would start with Neville and the twins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey guys, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s so nice to hear from you. I really appreciate you three and the support you always give! Don’t worry about Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. They can act however they want, I believe Lady Magic will reap what they sow. It’s frustrating to hear how many people have been swayed by Dumbledore. It makes me very glad I’ve left. Especially since it sounds like an awful DADA professor! Doge sounds like a real piece of work. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thanks for letting me know about Sirius - I’m happy for him. He’ll be safe now that he’s free. Why would the trial be with the ICW? Shouldn’t Fudge and the ministry have done it? I’m sure Sirius is still firmly supporting Dumbledore so it doesn’t really matter for me either way. I’m just glad I could help him out by revealing Pettigrew. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Also, thanks for passing along my contact to Theo. It’s hard not being aware of everything that is going on back at Hogwarts but I was very glad to get a letter from him. I hope your OWL and NEWT prep is going well. Send me more information about the store, guys! I’m looking forward to seeing what you come up with! I’ve always believed you guys are going to rock it. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sealed the letter and pulled out a new page of parchment. He wasn’t sure yet what he wanted to send to Theo. He had thought it over and wanted more information about Voldemort’s actions before agreeing to hand over what he knew about the Horcrux that had been in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Theo, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Am I still a moron if I had no choice? You know how the Dursley’s are. I had to get out of there. Originally I was just going to run for the summer. I had planned on going back to Hogwarts but once I got to thinking about everything that had happened to me, I just wanted out. It’s crazy that Dumbledore can play with the school and students the way he does and no one bats an eye! I was just done. I needed to leave before either of the two crazies got me killed. Then once I made it to Gringotts, so much was revealed that I realized there was no way I could stay. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about what you said (not the insults, you lout) and I’m not ready to pass on the information that I have yet. Can you keep me updated in what he’s doing and how he’s behaving? I’ll decide in the future. He was insane in the graveyard and I don’t want to give any sort of advantage to the monster from that night. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Also, the muggle psycho wasn’t my fault at all! I don’t ALWAYS find trouble. The trouble finds me! I’m working on studying for me NEWT’s independently so you’ll have to catch up with me then instead of the other way around. Although I know you are smart enough to pass them now. All that reading ahead you do. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m sort of glad you snapped. It’s nice being able to communicate a little more freely. Plus I would pay anything to see the memory of you attacking Draco. Did you really punch him? Neville said there was a rumor that you did. I’ll love you forever if that’s true! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m being careful - I promise. I’m somewhere safe and I won’t be doing anything crazy to draw attention to myself. Don’t think I’ll be too easy for you to find when you turn 17 - I know you like a challenge. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I miss you!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sealing his letter to Theo as well, Harry sent them off in the communication box - knowing Griphook would pass them on when he could. There wasn’t much Harry could do until he got the new trunk and his NEWT materials, so he decided to grab the book on animagi. He had quite a few more chapters to go before he thought he would be ready to start the process. The book said it took quite a long time to even meditate long enough to get an idea of your form before going through the process of potion and transformation. Given Harry’s track record with meditating, he was not optimistic. Still, he was determined to make it happen - realizing the strategic advantage of being an animagus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just settled down to read in the garden, another glass of lemonade and a plate of sliced fruit and veggies by his side, when he got another call from Hotch. His father informed him they had gotten an active case - a kidnapping - and he didn’t know when he would be back. Harry assured him that he was capable of caring for himself. In all honesty, he was glad Hotch would be away for longer. He was still wary of the next conversation they would have, especially if Hotch brought up schooling again. Somehow he knew that his father wouldn’t be letting this one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch returned to the house later that night. The paperwork from the case had taken him a while. He had needed the time to regain equilibrium, stunned by the fact that Natalya had orchestrated the kidnapping and maiming of her own father for money. He hated when these cases ended in tragedy, Natalya and her accomplice both ending up dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was dark and Hotch assumed that Harry was asleep. Strauss had pulled him from inactive duty after today and he would need to go back in tomorrow. The team was now on active cases and he could be pulled away at any time. It was stressful, realizing he would be leaving Harry behind while they were still so tentative with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flicking on the entryway light, Hotch moved to place his bag in the living room. He walked down the hallway and tested Harry’s door - finding it locked as usual. Sighing, Hotch made his way back to the kitchen, intending to find some food. He was surprised to find a covered plate of chicken, veggies, and pasta waiting for him with a note for him to warm it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple gesture but something Hotch truly appreciated after the day he just had. Moments like this made him hopeful for his and Harry’s future. It was going slow and a bit sporadically, but Hotch was optimistic they would come together in time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Sorry for the wait, life got a little hectic this month! I've got the next chapter already started so I hope to have it up sooner rather than later. </p><p>Thanks for your patience and all of your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday morning dawned, sunny and cold. Harry had woken up early, wrenching himself from the grips of a nightmare about the graveyard. Harry thought he would never forget the sight of Cedric’s eyes staring blankly at the sky. Being careful not to disturb a sleeping Dobby, curled up under the blankets on the other side of the bed, Harry stood quietly. He went over to the closet grabbing clothes for the day. He would enjoy a nice hot shower before venturing from the room for food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Harry came into the kitchen to find his father already there, making coffee. Since it was almost a week since Harry had been discharged, he decided to try his luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some?” Hotch glanced over his shoulder at Harry, taking a moment to drink the sight of him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. At the end of next week, we’ve got an appointment with Dr. Lunis to check on your wrist and see if the cast can come off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Harry was very ready to get the unwieldy cast off of his arm. He grabbed the mug from his father, adding in milk and sugar, before taking a seat at the table. Hotch soon joined him with his own cup. They took a couple minutes to sip their coffee and enjoy the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go to the farmer’s market today.” Hotch said, trying to sound casual. He knew Harry had been interested and wanted to experience it with him. Hotch felt lucky that he had gone into work the day before but had not been called away on a case. He wanted to take advantage of the chance to spend time with Harry, knowing the demands of his job would call him away soon. Harry had lit up, eyes excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I would like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Hotchners ate a quick breakfast, splitting up momentarily to grab their things before meeting back at the front door. Once they had settled into the car to drive to the market, Hotch turned to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just realized I don’t know this. When is your birthday? Once you are 15 1/2 , you can take the written driving test and get a learner’s permit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um, July 31st.” Everyone in the wizarding world had known so much about him, even more than he did sometimes, that it was refreshing to get to reveal these things to his father. He was wary of learning to drive but realized it would be a good skill to have - not every city had a reliable public transportation system. It also made him think about learning to apparate. Him and Griphook had not gotten to that during his time at Gringotts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a short time, Hotch was pulling over to park next to the library, a large lawn hosting rows of tents and tables. Harry exited the car, excited to take a look around. He hoped it was a little bit like Chelsea Market, which Dobby and him had loved so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch and Harry slowly wandered through the aisles of the farmer’s market. There were booths for produce, cheeses, honey, breads, and numerous other homemade products. Harry had a moment of annoyance that he had not brought his satchel, easier to carry everything he wished to purchase, before realizing it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Not until he told his father about magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly every table had little testing trays and the two of them thoroughly enjoyed trying as much as they could. Harry had found a small table tucked away that sold artisan cheeses, especially goat cheese. The old couple who were running the table had a herd of goats and had been coming to the market for over twenty years. Harry spoke to them for ten minutes, loading up a bag of different flavored cheeses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can come back, Harry. You don’t need to buy all their cheese now.” Hotch teased. He had a large reusable terry bag that he had brought, content to carry their finds and follow his son from table to table. Harry had already picked up an interesting looking focaccia bread, various vegetables, and jars of local honey. The cheese joined the others in the bag and Harry was off again, making his way to a booth that had caught his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so good! Plus, I’ve got some ideas for it.” Harry quipped back, smiling. He felt carefree and happy. He still had worries but with the trunk coming soon and the peaceful feeling between him and his father, Harry was trying to stay optimistic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Harry was flitting about the kitchen, muttering to himself. Hotch sat at the table, laptop in front of him. He mostly was working, but would get distracted by Harry. Hotch had tried to help with dinner, but Harry had shooed him away when he apparently cut the mushrooms up in the wrong way. Harry had come from his room with a CD in hand and had shyly asked if he could play it while cooking. Hotch had been eager to agree, happy that Harry was taking initiative to ask for things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he pretended to work, listening to a Frank Sinatra CD and watching Harry cook with a determined look on his face. Harry had popped outside, coming back in with handfuls of herbs - excited to use them in cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like I am outnumbered by chef’s in this family.” Harry looked over his shoulder in confusion, pausing in his movements. Hotch hadn’t been sure on how to bring up Sean but seeing the love the two of them shared for the culinary arts, had wanted to tell Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother - Sean. Your uncle.” Hotch paused as he watched Harry’s eyes flicker in fear before a more neutral expression settled over his face. “He’s quite a bit younger than me, almost ten years. He was in law school but has since dropped out to train under a chef in New York.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wicked!” Harry was coming to trust that Hotch wouldn’t let anyone hurt him and knew his father wouldn’t bring up Sean if this uncle was anything like the last one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took me a bit to be happy with it - but I’m glad he’s doing something he loves.” Hotch had no idea what Harry might want to do as a career but promised himself he would be open-minded. As long as it wasn’t anything crazy. Or unrealistic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a delicious dinner, Hotch had ushered Harry out of the kitchen, promising to do the cleaning. “Remember we have our talk tomorrow, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had thrown him a slightly panicked look before booking it down the hallway. Hotch had momentarily wondered if he should have reminded Harry before deciding it was better than blindsiding him the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry got ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing. He sat up in bed, nightstand lamp on, and read his animagus book. He thought he would be ready to start meditating sometime in November. It was almost the end of October. It sometimes blew Harry away that he had left Britain almost two months ago. Beyond his cast, Harry had healed up from his experience with Brigen. As he read, Harry thought about what his form might be. He hoped it would be something interesting, not a rat like Pettigrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lingered as long as he could in his room, unwilling to go out and face his father. The decision had been easy, but now he worried over their upcoming discussion. He had found a new love of learning once he had been cleansed of Dumbledore’s manipulations - but how well would that translate to muggle subjects, he didn’t know. He had enjoyed all of his muggle reading but that had mainly been fiction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he couldn’t delay it any longer, his stomach was rumbling and bright late morning light was shining through the windows. He wrenched open his door, trying to appear more assertive and calm than he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father was already waiting for him in the kitchen, breakfast made and coffee in hand. Harry didn’t realize, but Hotch had been up for hours - anxiously pacing the kitchen as he tried to think of ways to go about this smoothly. Hotch had almost texted Gideon before changing his mind, wanting to deal with it head on in his own way. Now that Harry had stormed into the kitchen, battle-face present - Hotch was wishing he had given in and asked for advice. The two Hotchners stared, sizing each other up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab some food and take a seat, Harry.” Hotch said, both to relax them and to give himself a few more minutes of time. He settled at the kitchen table, watching Harry make himself a cup of coffee and load up a plate. Harry plonked it down, a little more forcefully than necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Let’s just take a breather.” Hotch didn’t want a repeat of the hotel, where he was yelling at Harry. He had always prided himself on his tight-fisted control but found himself flustered more often than not when dealing with his son. Harry shot him a droll look at this statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided. I see your point in needing to follow the law. I have no desire to be gawked at as the local idiot in a normal school. And I realize I won’t be ready to do the GED classes right away - since it’s been so long. So I’ll take the homeschool option. I’m more comfortable here and this way I can do it at my own pace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch sighed a sigh of relief, grateful it was less of a fight than he was imagining. “That is fair. I can’t say that I’m super happy about you being home by yourself all the time - especially if I get called out of state for a case. If it’s multiple days - maybe we can compromise with you doing your work at the BAU with Garcia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine!” Harry adored Garcia and would not object to spending more time with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay - great. I have to go into work tomorrow - we will most likely catch a case. I’ll do some research, talk to some people. We’ll get you all set up as soon as possible. Since you will be figuring out where you stand in terms of subjects and content - I’m not very worried about timing. A week here or there won’t make a difference.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Hotch finished, his phone rang. He gave Harry an apologetic look and hurried to answer it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Hotchner.” Harry watched as his father talked to the other person on the phone, most likely JJ. Hotch was so stoic, strong, and controlled. It impressed Harry to watch his father change into his agent-mode. He was jolted from his thoughts when Hotch came back into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Harry. We’ve got a case. We are going to Idaho to find a missing woman.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Please don’t worry about me. You and the team already saved me - it’s important you save others too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry loitered in the entryway as Hotch grabbed his things, including his go bag. Hotch stopped in front of Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got everything you need? I’ve left an envelope with cash in the office. Use it for groceries or take out or whatever you need. You have my number and Garcia’s. I’ve asked her to stop by tomorrow if we are still gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine! I can take care of myself you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch gave a wry chuckle. “Yes, Harry. I know. Let me worry. I’ve got 15 years to make up for.” Before he could second guess himself, Hotch gathered Harry up in a quick embrace. He reached up and rested his hand on Harry’s cheek for a second before going through the door. Sometimes Harry was like a cactus or a porcupine, prickling up at the most random things. This was the first time Hotch had embraced him outside of a nightmare or the hospital. It was a heady feeling and he felt like he could fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the plane, after being debriefed by JJ, Hotch settled in next to Gideon. “He’s decided on homeschool. Was fairly calm and resigned to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Aaron. Harry’s a good kid. He’ll catch up in no time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. I just want him to be healthy and happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch watched the rest of the team begin to gather more information on the case, brainstorming with one another. Three people had already been found dead in the remote regions of Boise National Forest and now this fourth woman was missing. Hotch had already talked to Garcia, asking her if she could look up homeschool protocols and programs. He would as well but he knew the technical genius would do it much better and much faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to close his eyes, Hotch savored the feeling of having Harry in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood in the entryway, stunned for a few moments, after his father had left. His first instinct had been to pull away, but something deeper in him had wanted to throw his arms around his father and hold on forever. Shaking himself, Harry went back into the kitchen. He grabbed his tea, grabbed his animagi book from his room, and headed to his favorite spot in the house - the table and chairs in the back garden. It was late fall so the flowers were gone but the trees were brilliant colors and he enjoyed the wind and the birds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had pulled an extra jumper on and had cast a warming charm on the area. Harry was looking forward to a time where he could practice magic freely. It would give him a chance to work on his household charms. He spotted Hedwig in her favorite lemon tree, dozing with her head under her wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled in, getting lost in the world of transfiguration and becoming an animagus. The book had said it was possible for very disciplined wizards to unlock a second form. Harry hoped if he was successful the first time, he could go for a second form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a few hours later, and Harry was bustling around the house. He had put on a pop CD, enjoying the pumping music as he went from room to room. He cast cleaning spells, air freshener spells, and other household spells. It was a chance to bleed off some of his magic and a nice way to make sure the house was clean. He entered the kitchen, where the dishes were washing themselves. Grabbing a snack and mentally checking off all of the things he had wanted to clean, Harry decided to work on his wandless magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had already checked the communication box, disappointed when there had been no letters. Realistically, he knew it was impossible for the twins to get to Gringotts so often - but he had still been hoping to have letters from his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to work in the living room for a change of scenery, since he had already failed at wandless magic in the bedroom, Harry grabbed a quill and settled on the couch, placing the feather on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat cross legged. He decided he would use some of the meditation techniques from the animagi book first, then try the levitating spell again. He closed his eyes, taking measured breaths, trying to imagine a central pulse of light for his magic. His heart rate slowed as he settled into the breathing, feeling calm and relaxed. What felt like hours later but was in reality a few minutes, he opened his eyes again. He felt more centered, more in control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held a hand out towards the quill and spoke confidently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wingardium leviosa!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The quill shot off the table, flying to the floor. It wasn’t a very good levitating spell but Harry was elated that he had managed any movement at all. He got off the couch with a whoop, grabbing the quill and putting it back on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried again, watching as the quill spun in place but did not lift. Harry was not particularly worried. After trying for so long, it felt good to make any sort of progress. He went for another thirty minutes, excited that the feather would move each time, even if it didn’t lift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry then decided to practice silent casting - the second part of his promise to himself. Tired of the feather and the spell, Harry wanted to stay simple and easy. He carried his wand with him as he went back to his room. He held his wand out, thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘LUMOS</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as loudly as he could in his head. He felt his wand warm, but no light appeared at the end of it. He tried for another twenty minutes with no luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to call it quits for the day, Harry felt like indulging in a hot bath. He set the water going, dropping in some nicely smelling bath salts from his trunk. He would relax in the bath and then make himself some dinner. When Dobby returned that evening, he would drop the blinds and curtains so the two friends could make dinner together. Dobby could even stay at the house tomorrow if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby and Harry had a wonderful morning, cooking breakfast together and enjoying each other’s company. Dobby had popped away just before lunch time. Hotch had called saying they were still in Idaho so Garcia would be stopping by at lunch time. Harry pulled out a random muggle book, loitering on the couch with some tea while he waited for Garcia to come. It was October 30th and Harry was distracted with thoughts of all of the disastrous Halloween’s he had faced so far. It was never a day that went well for him. Part of Harry hoped his father would be back in time and another hoped he would stay away, so Harry didn’t have to explain the significance of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door chime caught his attention and he stood, heading to the front door. His wand was in it’s holster - Harry careful to always have an escape and a way to defend himself. Seeing Garcia through the peephole, he sighed in relief. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knew it was only a matter of time before magicals from Britain found him. He swung the door open, smiling at the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Garcia!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Mini-Hotch! Good to see ya!” Garcia held up a delicious smelling bag of food. “It’s from my favorite Greek place - super yummy gyro and the like!” She entered the house, dropping her large purse in the foyer and heading toward the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me grab some plates.” Harry said as he joined her. “Thanks for the lunch!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat down to eat quickly, since Garcia did not have a lot of time before she had to get back to the BAU. She updated Harry on the case - explaining that the team thought it was a pair of brothers who kidnapped people and then hunted them in the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful! People can be so horrible.” Harry found that the removal of the compulsions had dulled his savior complex. He wouldn’t walk away from someone in need, but did not have the desire to chase down the world’s criminals. It had left Harry feeling unsettled over the summer as he had tried to parse out what was truly him and what was created by Dumbledore. He was still working on it, but felt more confident as the time passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia thankfully did not bring up anything about the schooling or what Hotch had asked her to look into. The two enjoyed some pleasant conversation, chatting about the town and what all Harry should check out. Less than an hour after she had arrived, Harry was seeing Garcia to the door. He expected his father would be calling him soon as well - once he had heard from Garcia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry went to his room - deciding to work more on silent casting. He sat on his bed, holding his wand. He continued with ‘Lumos’ hoping that a few more days would help him make progress. Harry could sort of feel his magic as he tried, but wasn’t successful in casting a ‘Lumos’. After an hour of failure, Harry decided to try meditating - both to practice for when he began the animagus process and to help with his overall casting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could manage a few minutes of genuine meditating before different thoughts would pop into his mind. He would have to restart, recentering himself and trying to clear his mind again. He would sink into the meditation, last a while, and then the cycle would start again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving up after a while, Harry checked on Hedwig and decided to either read for fun or take a nap. Clearly, he wasn’t going to be getting anything done for the rest of today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tired Hotch crept through his front door near midnight. It had taken them many hours to track down the Mulford brothers and their victim, Bobbi, in the dense Idaho forest. It was a tragedy that an unsuspecting group of campers had also gotten involved - all dying as Bobbi ran for her life. Bobbi had survived while the Mulford brothers had not. Hotch hated when cases ended this way - sure they could no longer harm people, but he viewed death as an easy way out - no payment for their crimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch had called Harry twice already, once after lunch and again a few hours ago before they boarded the jet to come home. Each time his son had sounded fine, more exasperated at Hotch’s worry than anything, but it was still a source of worry for Aaron. It had been hard to leave Haley behind so often for cases and leaving Harry behind was a thousand times harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a hot shower and crawling into his own bed, Hotch was looking forward to setting his own eyes on his son. Garcia had emailed him a huge list of information for Harry’s homeschooling. He had looked it over a bit on the plane as they journeyed home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, sounds from the kitchen woke Hotch from his sleep. He glanced at the clock, glad to see it was only 7:30am. He had felt a moment of fear that he had overslept when he first woke - knowing he had to go into the BAU today to complete the case paperwork. He fervently hoped they didn’t catch another case, wanting some time with Harry. He dressed quickly, leaving his room to track down his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch paused in the doorway a moment, watching Harry hum to himself as he moved fluidly through the kitchen. Hotch thought that he had been quiet, years as an agent helping him, but he saw Harry tense almost immediately, before turning slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Harry said. He still wasn’t comfortable calling Hotch ‘Dad’, especially not to his face. Harry had woken incredibly early this morning, nightmares of past Halloweens meshing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Harry.” Hotch’s eyes narrowed as he took in Harry’s dark circles under his eyes, and the slight redness that came from crying. “Is everything alright?” He watched Harry stiffen again, eyes flashing with wariness. Harry’s shoulders slumped, and he then just looked so horribly tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just nightmares. I - I don’t like Halloween.” Harry had realized sometime between his 3am wake-up and seeing his father in the kitchen, that he owed it to Hotch to tell him at least something of the significance of Halloween. He would definitely not be saying anything magic related or explain his scar in any way. But seeing the love Hotch still had for his mum, made him want to extend a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hotch asked, raising a brow. He knew from limited experience with Harry that asking any specific questions would result in a lockout - Harry refusing to speak or even look at him for a certain amount of time. Harry grabbed the two coffee mugs, and the plate of fruit and toast, joining his father at the table. A couple minutes passed as the two doctored their respective mugs and plated some food. Hotch watched Harry over the top of his mug, taking slow sips of coffee. He would wait, hopefully winning a round in this battle Harry and him were locked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tamped down the urge to fidget in his seat, sipping his coffee as a delay tactic. He had decided to give his father some information, to try opening up, but it was so hard to decide where to begin. A few minutes of silence, and he finally broke - something, somewhere deep inside of him wanted to lay his burdens at his fathers feet, to take a break and have someone else share in the weight of his life. Harry wasn’t even fully cognizant of this feeling yet, just an inkling trickling through his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m unlucky on Halloween. Something always happens.” Harry said, offering up no explanation. How could he? Explaining his Hogwarts Halloween events would require quite a bit of back story. His beginnings of panic were broken when a larger, warm hand enveloped his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch stroked his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand, debating the way he wanted to go forward. Too fast or too much, and Harry would be gone in a flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that. But I’m here for you Harry. And even if something happens, I will do my best to protect you from it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at their hands, swallowing deeply. It had been nerve wracking, but even just that dollop of information had loosened something in him - a little unlocking deep within - almost unnoticeable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My - um - mum - Lily.” Harry blinked rapidly, unsure of how to continue. “She died on Halloween.” He didn’t look up, still staring at the table. Hotch made an agonized sound and Harry pulled his gaze up to see Hotch’s eyes closed tight, jaw clenched. Harry felt a pang of regret, realizing maybe Hotch wasn’t ready to hear this. He moved as if to slide his hand away, and suddenly Hotch was grasping him tight, eyes open and looking intensely at Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Harry. I’m glad you told me. I meant it when I said that I wanted to know everything about you and everything that happened to both you and your mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence, before Hotch continued. “Can you tell me more?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Uh. It was a long time ago. I was only a little over a year old. She, um, had married an old friend - to protect me I think.” Harry paused, watching the play of emotions on Hotch’s face. It had spasmed in pain when he said Lily had been married, before smoothing out in understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I hate it, but I lost her when I didn’t put in more effort to find her. She made a decision that was best for her based on what she thought was the truth. I can’t fault her for it.” Hotch internally prided himself on his response. He could get angry at himself and this mystery man later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was thinking hard. He wanted to give his father as much of the truth as possible. “Yes, well. Someone broke in - to hurt them - us. James, he died first, trying to give Mum a chance to get me and run.” Hotch was staring at Harry stunned, he had never pictured this sort of scenario when he thought of Lily’s passing. A scenario which could have passed his desk if it had happened in the US. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t have enough time though. And she died so I could live. She sacrificed herself to save me.” Harry had been reciting this monotonously, trying to stay unaffected but his voice broke on his last words. Since he was 11 and had found out the truth, he had always felt the weight of his mother’s sacrifice. There were moments where he had wished she had lived, to be happy, to love. He wished she had loved him a little less - and had let him go to save herself. Harry didn’t notice the tears running down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch lurched from his chair, crossing to Harry’s side and pulling him into his arms. He held Harry tight, feeling his shirt dampen as Harry cried. His own tear fell as he processed what Harry had said. A few moments later, Hotch lifted Harry further into his arms - taking the two of them into the living room and onto the couch. Sitting down, with Harry draped across him, Hotch let his son weep until all that was left were wet, shuddery, breaths. He lifted Harry’s chin, making eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Harry. She clearly loved you more than anything. I would have done the same as her in a heartbeat. You are so incredibly precious, and I know Lily would say the same thing to you if she could. Your life was worth saving, you are worth saving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes crumpled and he smooshed his face back into Hotch’s neck, overcome. Hotch held him for a long time, murmuring soft comforts into Harry’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while later, Hotch realized Harry had fallen asleep. He laid him out on the couch, placing a pillow under his head and tucking him in with a blanket. He found his phone, realizing he had a few missed calls and that it was already past 10am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode into the kitchen, not wanting to be too far from Harry but also not wanting to wake him. He quickly called Gideon, updating him on the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll work from home, Jason. Can you send an agent over with the necessary case paperwork? I’ll get it done today and then bring it in tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up once Gideon had agreed, telling Hotch that Anderson would be by in about an hour. He returned to the living room, settling in an armchair so he could keep an eye on Harry. His mind reeled with the information he had learned. Harry hadn’t told him what had come of the person who murdered Lily and James or what had happened to Harry afterwards. Knowing that his son had probably hit his limit of sharing for quite a while, Hotch would bide his time. He could be patient, not wanting to damage the blossoming relationship between the two by being too demanding or pushing too hard. It was difficult to get such sporadic bits of information, but Hotch could see Harry beginning to open up more - hoping that Harry would start to share more often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday November 3rd found Hotch and Harry back at Dr. Lunis’ office. Harry had been tender the past few days, since their conversation on the 31st. Hotch had mainly let him be, trying to offer quiet support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they waited in the small room for Dr. Lunis to return. Harry had a full check up, including x-rays of his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll head to the BAU after lunch if that’s alright, Harry.” Hotch said as they waited. He had gone over Garcia’s information and had narrowed down what he thought were some good options. Especially since Harry would be starting at a very low grade for each subject. Thankfully one of the programs Garcia had found was purely online - relying on the student to self-study, moving through the materials and assignments at their own pace. Assignments could be sent in for grading if requested and there were educators available to answer any questions. The student would be able to take the unit tests when they felt ready - needing a certain score to be able to move on in a subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch had brought up the options to Harry yesterday, and was happy to see Harry seeming willing to choose the program that Hotch had been thinking of as well. Hotch, basking in parental triumph, had attributed Harry’s nervousness to school itself - not the computer component of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Harry was almost sick to his stomach. His father had mentioned setting up his schooling today with Garcia, as well as picking up the supplies needed - including a laptop computer. Harry had no idea how he was going to get through this and felt his anxiety increase as the day went on. He also hadn’t heard anything back from his friend’s yet, his communication box worryingly empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was distracted from his thoughts by the door opening. Dr. Lunis stepped in with a happy look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Harry! Only good news today. You are healing up very nicely. Your cast can come off today as well. I would still be careful with that arm and give yourself time to build strength back up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Harry said enthusiastically. He was more than ready to get rid of the cast. He was sure his magic had helped with the healing, boosting his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, a cast-free Harry followed Hotch into the Chinese restaurant. They would grab lunch before heading into the BAU to meet up with Garcia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to stop itching eventually.” Hotch commented, amused. They were sitting at their table, waiting for their meals, while Harry obsessively itched his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels so good! The cast was so itchy!” Harry snarked, almost melting in bliss as he scratched his arm. He felt like a bear, wiggling against the bark of a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch chuckled, glad to see Harry’s spirit bright. It was a bit of a rollercoaster with his son. Sometimes he was bright, happy, and carefree - other times he would be consumed by sullen moods, melancholy, or anger. Hotch knew the road to recovery from trauma was not short nor linear. He suspected he didn’t even know the majority of the trauma Harry had been through. If he thought Harry wouldn’t disappear with Hedwig, running for the hills, Hotch would have suggested Harry talk to a professional. Maybe in the future when they were a little more settled with each other, he could make the suggestion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two chatted quietly as they ate their meal, Harry taking advantage of his new freedom to wave his arm about. Hotch had thankfully not gotten a case yet, but knew it would only be a matter of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Hotch paid the tab, the two headed to the BAU. Harry got quieter and quieter the closer they got, curving in on himself as if he could disappear that way. He trudged through the building, following his father. He mostly ignored the different greetings his father received from different FBI personnel. Harry felt like he was headed towards his own execution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved through the bullpen, Harry weakly waving at the team as they walked past. Sooner than he would like, they were at the door to Garcia’s office. Harry followed Hotch in, almost having a heart attack as he took in the room completely full of computers. Clasping his hands behind his back in hopes of hiding his trembling, Harry stood in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Garcia said, turning to look at the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Garcia. Thanks for your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Hotch. I’m happy to help. I’ve got my laptop here so we can get Harry registered and everything. Once he takes placement tests, he will be able to see what books and everything he will need. The placement tests are all computer based - a mix of short answers, essays, etc.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, great.” Hotch said, eyeing the sheet of information Garcia handed him. He turned to Harry, frowning at how pale his son was. “Alright, Harry?” Getting a quick nod in response, Hotch continued. “We will get you registered now and can get a laptop on the way home. You can take the placement tests over the weekend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could answer, a loud voice sounded from behind them, startling all three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are, Aaron! I need to speak with you.” Strauss was in the doorway, eyes glued to Hotch. Holding in a groan, Hotch handed the sheet to Garcia before turning to leave the room. There was no getting out of whatever Strauss wanted him for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Garcia waited for a couple minutes as the two left. Once she thought Strauss and Hotch were far enough, Garcia turned back to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Harry! Take a seat. I’m sure you don’t even need me.” She watched as Harry weakly chuckled before taking the chair. He was looking at her laptop like it was a bomb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, bud. I’m sure you will catch up in no time. And I know you are smart. It will all work out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Garcia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! So now we just need to pop open a browser. It’s pretty simple to get you registered for school using Hotch’s information.” Garcia and Hotch had realized during their conversations that Harry definitely wasn’t a US citizen. Thankfully, the program didn’t need that, but Hotch had already made some calls to people he knew. It was an issue Hotch was hoping would be resolved soon. Garcia pulled her attention back to the teen, confused because he made no movement towards the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” she asked. Harry’s hand made a movement towards the laptop but he yanked it back as soon as he touched it. Harry stood abruptly, pacing in her small office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We could just wait for Hotch, you know? I’m sure he wants to do it.” Harry said, trying to tamp down his nerves. The instant he had touched the computer, it was like he could feel Vernon bearing down on him, belt in hand. A slight sweat broke out on his face and he desperately hoped he wouldn’t vomit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not necessary. It’s really just entering stuff into the online form - I’ve got all the information here. I know you are nervous but - “ Garcia was cut off by Harry wildly turning from his pacing to stare at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not nervous!” He said, voice high with panic. “I’m not touching that thing! I don’t know how to, okay? I have no idea what to do!” Harry’s voice had gained volume, matching his rising emotions. Garcia was just gaping at him and it set him off even more. He opened his mouth when he felt his magic rising in him. He booked it to the door, slamming it shut to take off down the hallway. He passed the team in a blind panic, not noticing their worried looks as they stood to follow him. Seeing a small storage closet in a corner, Harry threw himself inside, closing the door behind him. He dropped to the ground, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knees. He took calming breaths, struggling for control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a talk with Strauss, just another warning on her part about his leadership and the team - Hotch hurried back towards Garcia’s office. He opened the door to find Garcia on the floor, picking up scattered paperwork and items - Harry nowhere to be found. He entered quickly, kneeling on the ground to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the world happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hotch! I’m so sorry. Harry just blew up. I didn’t realize I was pushing him like that.” Garcia’s eyes were rimmed with tears and she had an unhappy expression on her face. “I don’t think he’s ever really used a computer, Hotch. He was terrified of just touching my laptop. I tried to get him to start the process of registration and he freaked out. He said something about having no idea how to work a computer before he ran out of here like the hounds of hell were at his heels. Slammed the door so hard, a gust of wind knocking everything down. Which I didn’t know was possible.” Hotch held up a hand to stop Garcia’s babbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go find him. Hopefully he’s still in the building.” Hotch said, thinking of Harry’s willingness to run. “I’m sorry he yelled at you and made a mess.” Garcia waved him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even worried about that. I was a terror to my adoptive parents in my teen years. I’m just worried for Harry. There is something serious going on here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch gave Garcia a grateful smile, handing her a stack of papers and standing up. “Maybe you can send me some information on a good basic laptop that will work? I can teach Harry on my own - get him situated enough to feel comfortable doing what he needs for school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course. I can come help as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch left her office, heading down the hallway trying to think of where Harry might be. He made it to the bullpen before Prentiss and Reid flagged him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hotch. Harry came tearing through here a while ago.” Prentiss said. Everyone on the team had developed a soft spot for the teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see where he went?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. He’s in the corner storage closet.” Reid said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Reid.” Hotch moved towards the closet. He glanced over his shoulder to see JJ ushering everyone out and was thankful for her thoughtfulness. He stopped in front of the door, contemplating knocking before deciding to just enter. He found Harry responded better when Hotch was firm in his affections or his actions. If he asked Harry, Harry would deny comfort or conversation. He swung open the door, heart pinching at the sight of Harry curled up against the wall. He softly closed the door behind him, sliding down the wall to sit next to his son. He waited, leaning slightly against Harry in a show of support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She hates me now, doesn’t she?” Harry croaked out, not lifting his head. He felt his father’s fingers begin to burrow into his bun, scratching lightly at his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not Harry. She told me to tell you that she’s just worried about you. And that she’s sorry for pushing you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lifted his head to look at Hotch in disbelief. He had been most upset about the fact that he had yelled at Garcia, someone who was always nice to him. Hotch gave him an encouraging smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise it’s the truth, Harry. Garcia adores you. One blow up will not change her opinion. Computers are such a big part of her life, it didn’t occur to her - or to me either - that you would struggle with them or not have that basic knowledge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a bitter snort. “Impossible to learn how to use a computer when you are whipped anytime you touch one.” It was one of the rare moments that Harry admitted to detailed information. Hotch tried not to outwardly react, but fury roiled through his insides. The hand not in Harry’s hair tightened into a fist. He was going to speak but Harry continued, seeming like he was talking more to himself than to Hotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dudley got a new computer all the time. I tried to play on it once, I was six I think. I was out of it for more than a day from the pain once Vernon got done. After that, even accidentally brushing against any of the computers would lead to punishment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch was horrified. Dr. Lunis’ announcement of signs of abuse was very different from hearing about it so frankly. He barely would get small slips of information from Harry, more vague insinuations than anything. But here was a truth, blunt, and it took his breath away. Harry had suffered more deeply than Hotch had ever imagined. And this was just the tip of the iceberg. Harry had fallen silent, and Hotch knew he had to say something. He stroked Harry’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s wrong. What he, they, did to you. It’s wrong. I know you know that, but I’m going to say it again and again. We will work together to teach you what you will need to know. We can go as slow as you would like, Harry. I’m never going to raise my hand to you or purposefully hurt you in any way.” Hotch knew these reassurances would be repeated time and time again until they sunk into Harry’s battered heart. Harry said nothing, just slumping further into Hotch’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 15 minutes of silence, Hotch pulled away. He stood and extended his hand down for Harry. “It’s alright now, Harry. No one is mad at you.” Harry slowly lifted his own arm, letting his father pull him up from the floor. Hotch wrapped his son in a quick embrace, trying to convey his love and support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt wrung out. He was so tired of always feeling on guard, the effects of his past cropping up in everything he tried to do. Maybe reaching for a normal life was pointless. He would always be damaged. A knock to his head halted these thoughts and he turned to his father in surprise, Hotch’s fist still raised from where he had bumped it against Harry’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see those bad thoughts rattling around in there. Give yourself some more credit, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two moved through the building, Hotch leading Harry quickly, knowing Harry wouldn’t want to talk to any of the team. Hotch planned on going to the store after Harry had gone to bed to purchase the model Garcia would suggest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the car, Harry curled up in the front seat, staring out the window. He felt raw, like someone had taken a knife and scraped out his insides. His father was silent in the seat next to him, driving calmly towards home. Harry felt a hand squeeze his shoulder but didn’t say anything. He just reached up with his own hand to latch onto his father’s. As down as he was feeling now, he was thankful for his father’s steady support. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>